Anna Aurion's Untold Story
by KratosandAnnaAurion
Summary: Anna is a Secret Agent working for the Palmacosta Government. She ends up getting herself in a lot of trouble with the Desians. In the end, Kratos is the only one who can help her.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes

Anna and Kratos story really has been written by the writers of Tales of Symphonia. I must admit, I was drawn into the tragic love story of Kratos and Anna. It's disappointing that we don't see what she looks like. I think they did that on purpose so that people can make up their own stories about the two of them. That's what I did?

The reason why I chose to write Anna's Untold Story. My title comes from the fact we know so little about Anna. This is her Untold Story. This is my first story on Fan Fiction. The reason why I chose to write this story I saw a lot of potential in my idea. Please review, I love to be criticized for my story. It makes me better.

I was floured that know one else decided to write about Anna being a Warrior? What drove me to believe in her as a Warrior was the Desians hatred of her? Especially, Kvar… I did see Anna being a lot like Lloyd. They do say Sons take after their Mother's. However, I detested the idea of her being dumb? When it comes to choosing a spouse, Kratos is a picky man? Why would he waste his time on someone like that?

What else drove me to believe in Anna as a Warrior was the fact her and Kratos basically flea and travel across country. I think Anna had to be a strong woman to be married to a man like Kratos. He wouldn't have been an easy guy to be married to? Kratos is introverted and cold-hearted, I think she had to be more positive and strong willed to be married to a man like him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

**Prologue: The Zetes Warrior's come from my imagination. They're a private group of Warriors. The Vanguard is a little bit like them. Only I couldn't come up with a cooler name.**

**This is a short story on how Anna became a Warrior…**

_I've never admitted to anyone that I never wanted to be a Warrior. When I was thirteen, it was my dream to become a concert pianist. Like my Grandmother. Palmacosta had the best music school in the world. The only way a person could get in is through auditions. I auditioned and made it in. My parents were proud of me, and agreed to help pay for my schooling._

_While I was going to school, I met a handsome man who was a year older than me. He liked me. For a long time, my world revolved around him. One day, I returned from playing at a concert, and I found him with someone else. I was horrified. So, I left him, and dropped out of school. I didn't want to look at him again. After that, I returned home to Luin angry and broken hearted._

_After that incident, I helped my Father, Alester in his Weapon Shop. It was his wish that Argos, my older brother, would take over his business. But, Argos was never much of a fighter. He always loved the sea. My Father soon realized that. Instead, he taught Aaron and me how to run the family business. He always believed it was a man's job to defend the family. He taught Aaron how to use a sword. But, he never encouraged me to fight. _

_At that time, my Mother, Abby was pushing me to marry all these people in Luin. She wanted me to marry. But, I hated all the men she picked for me. I got tired of it._

_When Alester was young, he was a gifted warrior to Palmacosta. He proved to be fast and precise with a sword. He did very well. He ended up befriending Master Zetes. _

_Master Zetes forged some of the greatest Warriors in all History. Palmacosta raved about how lucky they were to have the best warriors on their side. Not everyone could find Master Zetes and you had to be pure hearted to train. Plus, insanely fast on your feet. It was that quick blinding speed that everyone all raved about._

_A long time ago, Master Zetes asked my Father to train. He was a gifted Warrior, and he would have done well as a Warrior of Zetes. Before he left to train, he and his friends were messing around with the Desians. He got shot in the knee by a poisons dart. It's a long story. After that, he never did recover. He now hobbles when he walks. My Father's career as a Warrior ended._

_When I turned sixteen, Alester got a Letter from the Governor General of Palmacosta saying, "He needed to return and fight." There was a shortage of Generals. So, they demanded my Father to leave home and join? If he didn't show up, he would die?_

_My Father hadn't touched a sword in years. But he did what he was ordered. He took Aaron with him. Argos stayed a sea._

_It was just Mom and I suck at home in Luin. My Mother Abby's a Lady. She's never held a weapon in her life. I thought I would be nice and help Dad out. My Dad warned me about Rolf._

_Living in Luin we were constantly targeted by the Desians. Rolf was one of Kvar's Puppets. He was the worst. He would go around taking great pleasure in finding young virgins and raping them. After they were sexually abused, they were usually half dead. If they survived, they were sent to the Human Ranch. _

_My best friend Alice was killed by him._

_To my horror, Rolf found me alone at my Father's store. Being a weak, innocent girl, I couldn't fight him. He knew that and I was desirable to him. I tried my best to punch him away. But, he caught it in his strong grasp. He laughed at me for being a weak little girl. When he was about to touchier me further, his friends came in the store and stated, "Leave that girl alone... We've got to go."_

_Rolf was disappointed when his friends showed up. He questioned, "You ruined it for me?_

_The angry man replied, "You're going to be reported for what you've done… Leave her alone."_

_Rolf smiled and stated, "I'll miss my fun…"_

_After that, the jerk finally disappeared… _

_After Rolf left, I did pass out for a moment. When I finally revived, I was grateful I was still a virgin. I never wanted to go though that experience again? It was the fear of him coming back that made me get up. I hobbled home to my Mother._

_My Mother was crying over what happened? She knew he might possibly come back… She tearfully questioned, "You can't stay here anymore? You have to find you're Father in Palmacosta?"_

_I did run away to Palmacosta. Everything felt meaningless to me. I felt like I didn't deserve anymore men. He had to be an extremely Special man. Those kinds of men don't exist in my world? Even my Father, who normally I could tell anything? For the first time, I claimed up on telling him. I knew he wouldn't understand because he was too busy Commanding… He was working really hard and I didn't want to get in his way._

_I did stay in Palmacosta. I tired all kinds of jobs in Palmacosta. Nobody would hire me? The military was the only thing hiring. I thought maybe if I got stronger, I could finally defend myself? I was really weak and they all laughed at me for even attempting? I was kicked out and left galdless in Izoold._

_When I was in Izoold, I saw a tall domineering man with black hair take out a bunch of Desians. I never saw a man fight with such skill? After seeing him fight, I followed him outside town. He stopped, and noticed I was following him. He turned around and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_I glanced at him and replied, "I noticed what a great Warrior you are? I was wondering if you would please train me."_

_He took one look at me and laughed. Then he questioned, "I don't train weak little girls like you?"_

_I glanced at him and replied, "That's hardly fair… Won't you give me a test?"_

_He started to chuckle to himself and question, "I don't need to test you to know that you know nothing about fighting?"_

_I angrily replied, "If you're worried, I won't give my whole heart in it. You're wrong…"_

_He fearlessly gazed at me and stated, "Look... Many people have died to get their hands on my technique? It's because of that... I must say no."_

_Before I could say anything else, the Mysterious Warrior took off running. The speed he ran was mind boggling. Before I knew it, he had completely disappeared._

_I returned to Izoold, saddened that I might have to return home again? I took a room at the Inn. While conversing with the Inn Keeper Lady, I asked, "Do you know anything about the Mysterious Warrior who fought off the Desians?"_

_The Inn Lady replied, "You must be speaking about Master Zetes. He comes to this town to buy supplies. He's a Hermit who lives out in the middle of know where."_

_I frowned and asked, "Do you know where he lives?"_

_The Inn Lady sighed in thought and replied, "Hmm... I don't think anyone knows…"_

_I frowned and questioned, "This is bad... Do you know any jobs in town?"_

_The Inn Lady replied, "Actually, we're looking for someone to clean the Inn."_

_I opened my mouth in joy and stated, "Oh really… I'm a good cleaner."_

_The Inn Lady looked me over and questioned, "Very well… You can start today... But if you slack off, I'll have to give the job to someone else?"_

_I smiled and replied, "That's fine."_

_Having a job at the Inn proved to be a good strategy. I gave my whole heart into cleaning. In my free time, I would try to ask various people in Izoold about Master Zetes. None of them knew where he lived?_

_Two months had passed, and I was still working at the Inn. I happened to see Master Zetes getting a meal at the Inn. I decided not to say anything. I figured it would do more good to follow him._

_This time, I lucked out… Master Zetes was carrying a bunch of supplies. On his way back, I followed some distance behind. It was a lot of trampling through endless forest. Master Zetes finally approached a small wood house. The house was sitting at the bottom of a beautiful valley. Surrounding the valley, were beautiful mountains that hid the house from view._

_Rather than speaking to Master Zetes, I got an idea... I would return to the Inn in Izoold, and ask him what he liked to eat? Maybe, bringing him a decent meal I could convince him to train me?_

_When I returned to the Inn, I asked the Inn Lady, "What type of food does Master Zetes like?"_

_The Inn Lady responded, "Master Zetes loves Tenderloin."_

_I smiled and replied, "Thanks…" _

_The next day I cooked Master Zetes a Tenderloin Dinner, and brought it to his home. I knocked on his door, and he answered the door. When he saw my face, he turned crimson and asked, "What in the devil are you doing here?"_

_I handed him his meal. I smiled and replied "I brought you you're favorite Dinner… It's Tenderloin."_

_Master Zetes took the Tenderloin Dinner, and gave me an evil look. In anger he questioned, "I get it? You're trying to come in here and bribe me? I have you know I don't give in that easy?"_

_Trying to be as nice as possible, I replied, "I was just trying to be nice... I heard you liked Tenderloin."_

_Master Zetes frowned in irritation and asked, "Is there anything else, you know about me?"_

_I glanced at him and replied, "Not very much... I just know you're a great Warrior who's living the life of a Hermit?"_

_Master Zetes crossed his arms and stated, "I was married once... But, my Wife and Daughter were killed by greedy men."_

_I opened my mouth in shock and questioned, "Oh… That must have been a horrible thing to go through?"_

_Master Zetes sighed and replied, "It was my fault... As usual, the Desians wanted my technique."_

_I frowned and asked, "What happened?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "One day, I left my family to go to Izoold to get supplies. When I returned, I found my Wife on the floor, dead. At first, I had no idea who had killed her? As I searched the house for clues, I found a letter from her murderer. In the letter, I found out someone had captured my Daughter. He wished to fight me in exchange for my Daughter's life. The murderer wished to meet me at the Ozza Trail."_

_I asked, "Did you meet the killer?"_

_Master Zetes thoughtfully replied, "Yes… When I reached the Ozza Trail, I found a full force of Desians waiting on me. Off in the distance, I could see my Daughter about to hang on a tree. When the Desians spotted me, they drew their weapons ready to fight. Beside my Daughter, appeared one of my former students Trystan…."_

_I questioned, "One of your students planned it?"_

_Master Zetes sighed over the loss and replied, "Yes... I had high hopes in Trystan as a warrior. He was one of my best students. Somehow, the Desians managed to manipulate him to join. He hoped he could convince me to join the Desians. That way, they would have complete control over the Manuel of Zetes Swordsmanship?"_

_I opened my mouth in shock and questioned, "That's horrible?"_

_In irritation, Master Zetes replied, "I would rather die the fate of a Warrior than give the Desians the Manuel? The first Master Zetes wished for a peaceful world. He only believed in fighting to help the weak and oppressed."_

_I frowned and questioned, "What else happened?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "I fought off all the Desians with everything I had… I managed to kill all of them, and get to my Daughter. Just before I reached her, Trystan interfered. He threw his dagger at the rope. It sliced through the rope causing my Daughter to chock… When I tried to reach her, it was too late? Her neck had been broken?"_

_I opened my mouth in shock and questioned, "To see her die that way? That must have been horrible?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "After that, I charged full force on Trystan... We fought a long time… I was finally able to get the upper hand to kill Trystan. After he died, I couldn't help but think what happened to him to do such a thing?"_

_I frowned in concern and asked, "Did you ever find out what happened to Trystan?"_

_Master Zetes glanced at me replied, "For five years, I've been asking myself that same question. But, I was never able to discover what happened to him?"_

_I frowned and questioned, "I see?"_

_Master Zetes sighed and questioned, "After that incident, I've refused to train anymore people? Somehow, Master Zetes Teaching has become stained with too much blood? I would rather see the style die… Then let anymore greedy people have it?" _

_I nodded at Master Zetes and replied, "That's such a sad story… I'm sorry for bothering you… Well, I better go... I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat?"_

_So, I left Master Zetes house. After hearing that story, I felt sorry for what he had to endure? He had to be a lonely man. Though, he never stated it. I thought I would continue to be nice to him by visiting him almost everyday._

_Nearly everyday, I would ask him, "Will you please train me?"_

_Master Zetes favorite reply would be, "Not in this life time..."_

_Master Zetes did finally crack... After asking him the same question for five months. On the day he gave in, Master Zetes angrily questioned, "Anna… You're the most stubborn female I've ever met?"_

_Trying to stay calm as possible, I replied, "I am?"_

_Master Zetes folded his arms and asked, "Why don't you just marry like a normal girl and get out of here?"_

_I crossed my arms and angrily replied, "As I told you before… I have no interest in tying my life down. Having a bunch of kids isn't for me. I want to do something?"_

_Master Zetes laughed at my response as usual…. He questioned, "You're too beautiful to be a fighter? A lot of men will despise you for it? That's a lot of pressure on a weak girl?"_

_I angrily glared at Master Zetes and replied, "Being beautiful has gotten me nowhere… In fact, it's mostly caused me grief. That's why I want to learn how to defend myself?"_

_Master Zetes frowned in defeat and questioned, "I hope you realize that if I teach you? You must take full responsibility for your actions? No girl in history has ever learned Zetes Swordsmanship?"_

_I nodded at him and replied, "I know... I promise to work extra hard because of that."_

_Mater Zetes questioned, "A true warrior of the style lives to help the weak and unjust? If you fail this, then you will die for your mistakes?"_

_I glanced at him and replied, "I would be glad to help those who need help..."_

_Master Zetes glanced at me and questioned, "Fine… I'll train you. But, you must promise me. You'll work harder than you've ever worked in your life?"_

_I thoughtfully gazed at him and replied, "I swear to uphold the laws of Zetes Swordsmanship."_

_Tough it was out of charter for him to smile. Master Zetes smiled for a second and questioned, "You might as well forget your cleaning job? Now, you're a slave to my training? I'm sure you'll find my training to be too demanding?" _

_The truth is I had no idea his training would be that intense? He pushed me harder than I would have ever imagined. When I slowly got use to the training, Master Zetes would step up the pace a little at a time. Before I knew it, two years of training flew by…_

_A friendship formed between Master and Student. Master Zetes appreciated me. I did try my best as a Warrior to please him. I never settled for anything but the best... He never mentioned it. But, I think he was proud of how far I managed to push myself?_

_A former student came to visit Master Zetes. His name was Senku. Senku had trained under Master Zetes thirteen years ago. He had proved to create a name for himself in the Palmacosta Government._

_When Master Zetes noticed Senku approaching, he folded his arms and questioned, "It's been a long time Senku? You left? Just before you were starting to get good?" _

_Senku bowed before Master Zetes and replied, "Master… I'm sorry for leaving you."_

_Master Zetes angrily questioned, "You must have something dam important? Or else, you wouldn't comeback?"_

_Senku crossed his arms and asked, "Did you know the Desians are making children work in the Ozza Mine?"_

_Master Zetes frowned in surprise and questioned, "What? I never heard anything about it?"_

_Senku smiled at Master Zetes and replied, "It's true, Master… The Palmacosta Government is trying to stop it. I was wondering if you would help."_

_Master Zetes nodded at Senku and questioned, "If there's any way I can be of assistance? I'll help those children?"_

_Senku thoughtfully smiled and shook Master Zetes on the hand. He replied, "Master… I knew I could count on you."_

_I heard what they were discussing? Then I gazed at Master Zetes and questioned, "I was listening to your story, and I want to help?"_

_In irritation, Master Zetes replied, "Anna… You're still learning… This is a Master's job."_

_I concernedly frowned and asked, "Are you sure?"_

_Senku took one look at me and stated, "This mission isn't for girls..."_

_I gave up and replied, "Ok… I'll wait for you to return."_

_Senku and Master Zetes left for the Ozza Trail. The two men were gone for a long time... I got impatient, and I decided to leave on my own…_

_When I got to the Ozza Trail, trouble was brewing… In the background, there were many children working in the Mine. Desian Whip Masters were scattered everywhere to oversee the children._

_Master Zetes and Senku were fighting each other at the entrance of the Mine. From what I could observe, Senku had the upper hand…_

_Senku angrily questioned, "Now, it's my turn to be the next Master Zetes?"_

_Master Zetes thoughtfully gazed at Senku and replied, "I have always sensed a jealousy about you? Now, I see what a fool I was to teach a stuck up boy like you? You should know you're supposed to fight to honor the weak?"_

_Senku angrily questioned, "Don't preach to me about fighting to uphold the weak? There'll always be suffering in this world?"_

_After that, Senku charged on Master Zetes showing the ultimate technique. Senku executed it with such speed that it threw Master Zetes off guard. When the technique was finished, I saw blood coming out of Master Zetes right side…_

_I knew it was time for me to step in and help. Without thinking, I blindly charged in on Senku. Master Zetes saw me and angrily questioned, "What are you doing girl? Always remember the first rule..."_

_I stopped my charge, and stared at Senku. Then I said, "Know your enemy…"_

_After that, Senku charged in on me with the same attack he had executed on Master Zetes. From watching it performed on Master Zetes, I knew what to expect. I waited for him to come. When he got closer to me, I blocked his attack with my swords. Then, I turned around and started to thrust at Senku. The two of us fought for sometime like that._

_After awhile, Senku laughed and questioned, "I never would have imaged Master Zetes would train a weak girl?"_

_I angrily replied, "Yeah well… I still have a few surprises yet."_

_I charged on Senku, showing him the final technique. The final technique is a test of speed. I managed to accomplish this, and pierce Senku in the stomach. He went down grabbing his side._

_After that, I walked over to Master Zetes. I frowned at him in concern and asked, "Are you ok?"_

_Master Zetes glanced at me from behind and replied, "Don't worry about me... Look behind you…"_

_At that instant, Senku was about to attack me from behind. I turned around, and stabbed him in the stomach. He went down saying, "Dam, I lost to a woman."_

_After that, the great Warrior Senku was defeated._

_I returned to Master Zetes side. Then I frowned in concern and asked, "You've lost a lot of blood. Are you going to be ok?"_

_Master Zetes weakly glanced at me and replied, "You're such an idiot. You have too much of a caring heart to be a warrior? But I got to say, I did manage to mold you into a great warrior? Don't make the same mistake I made in training trash like that? Train someone with a pure heart?"_

_I fondly smiled at him and stated, "I promise to follow the Teaching of Zetes..."_

_Master Zetes smiled at me and replied, "I've got to admit I'm disappointed that I won't get to see you using my skills for good? There's no hope for this old Warrior. I have a younger brother who knows this style. He's the next one in line to become Master Zetes."_

_I frowned at him and questioned, "I never knew you had a Brother?"_

_Master Zetes sighed and replied, "We were never that close… He's cockier than me…"_

_I frowned and asked, "What's his name?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "His name's Bardock O'Hara…"_

_I glanced at him and nodded. Then I questioned, "I'll try to find him, and explain the situation?"_

_Master Zetes weekly gazed at me and replied, "Thanks Anna… Now, I can die peacefully."_

_After that, Master Zetes peacefully passed away. He was one of the few men I greatly respected. I was extremely lucky to learn from him. _

_I couldn't cry because I had a job to complete? The Desians were still in the background beating little children. They had to labor long hours in the mine. I quickly counted fifteen Whip Masters. _

_I pulled out my double swords, and stabbed the nearest Whip Master. He went down grabbing his side. Then I raced towards another Desian and kill him in the same fashion. As I was killing each Whip Master, I could hear the voices of children cheering in the background... _

_Finally, all the Desians were dead. After that, a heard of children came running towards me. A dirty little boy glanced up at me and said, "The Pretty Warrior saved us."_

_I turned crimson at his words and questioned, "Where are you from?"_

_A dirty girl in a brown dress replied, "We came from the ranch. Our parents were killed in various ranches."_

_I frowned in concern and asked, "You're all orphans?"_

_The girl replied, "Yes... There are 125 children."_

_I cried out in shock, "125!"_

_After that, I covered my mouth and composed myself. Then I asked,. "How long have you been here?"_

_The girl sighed and replied, "We don't know… But, it seems like we've been here forever."_

_I glanced at all of them and said, "That's ok… I'm going to free all of you."_

_All the children jumped up with delight to be free. There was a huge amount of commotion. _

_I frowned at all the commotion and asked, "Do you know where the key to unlock your chains is?"_

_A different girl spoke up and replied, "It's in the Desian's pocket."_

_I searched one of the dead Desian's pockets, and found the key. Then I started the long task of unchaining each child. When I finished, there was 125 children between the ages of three and twelve. Together we walked out of the mine._

_Truthfully, I didn't know what to do with that many children? But then I remembered Senku mentioning something about the Palmacosta Government. They would have to know what to do in a situation like this?_

_First, I had to deal with Master Zetes body. I had the children stay at the cramped Inn in Izoold, while I buried Master Zetes. On my own, I managed to bring back Master Zetes body back to the school. Being a special man, I made certain he was buried in the grave of all the previous Masters. I cried and said, "I'm glad I was able to train under you. You were a great man and you're cause will live on in this Warrior's heart." _

_After that, I returned to the sound of the children at the Inn. The place was still standing when I got back. But, that many children are draining on anyone? The following day, I did mange to get a boat to Palmacosta. The children enjoyed the ride, which helped the situation._

_When we reached Palmacosta, I had the children help me bring Senku's body to the Government Building. I didn't bother knocking? I just barged in with all of the children._

_Governor General Atkins was head of the Palmacosta Government. He and his Assistant were discussing some paperwork. When the door opened, I stepped in the building with Senku's body and the children._

_Governor General Atkins stopped what he was doing, and stared at us. Then he stood up from his seat, and asked, "Why are you barging in here unannounced?"_

"_Look. I'm sorry. This is an emergency," I replied. "Do you know anything about a Warrior named Senku?"_

_Governor General Atkins folded his arms and replied, "Senku's is a traitor... He left our services."_

_I had the children bring Senku's body closer to Governor General Atkins. Then I said, "Senku's dead… All the children are free."_

_Governor General Atkins stared at Senku's body, and then he glanced at all of the dirty children spread throughout the room. Then he replied, "This is Senku's body… How was he killed?"_

_I sighed and replied, "My teacher fought him, and he died in battle. After that, it was up to me to fight him."_

_Governor General Atkins appeared shocked by my words. When he recovered, he asked, "How's it possible for a normal girl to defeat Senku?"_

_I gazed at him and replied, "I had the best teacher around…"_

_Governor General Atkins frowned and asked, "What was your teacher's name?"_

_I nodded and replied, "Zetes..."_

_Governor General Atkins opened his mouth in shock and questioned, "Zetes the Double Swords Master? I have heard rumors of his amazing ability to fight with speeds that blind the eye?"_

_I gasped at his words and replied, "Yes… That's him… But, he is no longer alive."_

_Governor General Atkins frowned in concern and questioned, "It's too bad he's gone? He was one of the greats? There aren't many people like that left?"_

_I sighed and replied, "You're right… It was his dieing wish to make sure all children are safe? I asked the children about their families? They're all orphans from the Human Ranch?"_

_Governor General Atkins looked troubled by my words. Then he questioned, "This is terrible how bad the Desians are? No child should have to become a victim to slavery? How many children are there?"_

_I glanced at him and replied, "There are 125 children..."_

_Governor General Atkins opened his mouth in shock and questioned, "125? I'm not sure we have an orphanage big enough to house that many children?" _

_I got an idea, and replied, "Why don't you have a meeting with the residents of this city? Tell them about what happened? After the meeting, you could hold an adoption program for those who want to adopt?"_

_Governor General Atkins smiled at my idea and questioned, "That's a great idea... What's your name?_

_I replied, "My name is Anna Celmus..."_

_Governor General Atkins glanced at me and questioned, "Hmm… I like you. Would you like to become an Agent for me?"_

_After saying this, his Assistant frowned at the Governor General and asked, "Are you sure a Woman can handle the job?"_

_Governor General Atkins nodded at him and replied, "That's true... How about I give you a small test?"_

_I firmly questioned, "I'll never kill someone in cold blood? I only use my skill to save the weak and unjust?"_

_Governor General Atkins nodded and replied, "You won't have to kill anyone, under those circumstances. The person you're assigned to kill is a criminal. He's sneaking information to the Desians."_

_I glanced at him and stated, "Ok... I'll accept the Assignment."_

_Governor General Atkins smiled and questioned, "That's great... I'm looking forward to see how you use your skills?"_

_I managed to complete the Assignment, and earn a place among other Agents. The Governor General's Agents would meet once a month in the basement of the Government Building. We would mostly debate about Desian Motives. _

_I had finally found my purpose? Through five years of service, I was able to use my skills to help people. I found joy in helping others. In the back of my mind, I'll always remember Master Zetes last wish to see a peaceful world…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Assignment**

**This takes place five years after the prologue.**

**This is the first half of my story… I basically had to cover the maiden side of Anna and the married side of her… For that reason, this story took a lot of time… I did change a lot of this story to improve it… I think I finally achieved my goal…**

**For the final version, I added a new Character Denver… I did imagine another guy with them but I left him out due to time… I regretted that decision because the team was uneven… Really Hannah was pretty weak with out him? That's why I added him and I'm glad I did it… It made the team more even…**

Anna Celmus, age 23, worked as a Secret Agent for the Palmacosta Government. She was standing outside the Government Building, waiting for a new assignment.

Anna had a beautiful face with brown eyes. She also possessed very long flowing brown hair, which was usually in a long messy ponytail. She wore a black warrior outfit befitting to an agent. It consisted of tight black pants and a tight shirt. On her back, she wore two sai that were named Death Star Swords.

One of the Governor General's Guards noticed Anna waiting patiently outside. He approached her and questioned, "Anna… Governor General Atkins of Palmacosta would like to speak to you privately?"

Anna nodded her head at the Guard and replied, "I'll see what he wants..."

Anna walked behind the Guard as he led her to the back of the Governor General's Office. The Office was busy with various Government actives.

For ten years, Governor General Atkins had been head of the Palmacosta Government. He was a tall middle aged man with black hair. The people liked Governor General Atkins. He was trying to discover more on Desian motives...

When Anna walked into his office, Governor General Atkins was staring out the window. His face was fixed on Palmacosta. He smiled and questioned, "I knew you would come? Please, sit…"

Anna took her seat in front of his desk. Governor General Atkins turned around, and took a seat behind his desk. He glared at Anna and the Guard with piercing blue eyes. He ordered, "This is a private meeting?"

After that, the Guard nodded his head towards the Governor General. Then he left the room and shut the door.

Governor General Atkins managed to look at Anna in approval. He questioned, "Words reached my ears of your bravery in Luin? Because of you, the Desians have had to push back their raid on Luin?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It wasn't any easy job to defend Luin. We scarcely had enough troops or supplies to defend them."

Governor General Atkins threw down the latest report on his Desk. He glanced at it and stated, "This is Ebert's latest report…. For years, nobody has had the courage to stand up to the Desians. Countless people have died in the ranches due to physical abuse and exsphere experimentation."

With compassion, Anna replied, "You're right... Many people are still suffering."

Governor General Atkins nodded at Anna and questioned, "For five years, you have proved to me what a valuable warrior you are… Your technique is flawless, and you're ability to get though tough situations are incredible. You're one of the best Assassins we've got. I'm wondering… What was it like fighting Kvar?"

Anna replied, "Kvar's strong and he uses magic to fight. He's defiantly stronger than me. That is due to the fact he wears an exsphere to enhance his fighting."

Governor General Akins frowned over the disturbing news and questioned, "So, the reports are true?"

Anna nodded her head at the Governor General. Then she replied, "If Kvar wouldn't have gotten distracted by his supplies burning, he probably would have killed me. I barley managed to escape."

Governor General Atkins frowned at Anna and questioned, "Did he see you're face?"

Anna replied, "No… He didn't."

Governor smiled at Anna and said, "Good… There is something else I must tell you. For years, the Palmacosta Government has worked undercover to discover the mysteries of the Desians. No team has been successful in helping people escape from the Human Ranches."

Anna thoughtfully replied, "I've heard that… My younger brother was just taken captive. Before, I could reach Luin. I have no idea, if he's alive or dead. I've also seen many young children left as orphans."

Governor General Atkins smiled at Anna and asked, "Are still trying to follow Master Zetes teaching?"

Anna smiled fondly at all the memories and replied, "I'll always remember my deceased teacher. If it wouldn't have been for Master Zetes, I wouldn't even be here. He was a good man. Who believed in fighting for equality?"

Governor General Atkins smiled at Anna and questioned, "Good… I have a request for you? I want you and your team to penetrate the Asgard Ranch? Find all the information you can, and free the captives?"

Anna turned green as she stood in her seat. She opened her mouth in shook. When she finally found her voice she questioned, "What? You... You want… me to go in there… and sneak in… and free everyone! Are you Crazy?"

Governor General Atkins just glared at Anna in understanding...

Anna took her seat again and yelled, "That's suicide!"

Governor General Atkins nervously laughed at Anna and questioned, "You're right… However, things have gotten too sneaky over there? They're doing something with the Angelus Project? You're our last hope?"

Anna grabbed her head in shock. Then she nervously laughed and replied, "I'm not sure about that…"

Governor General Atkins managed to coax, "Come on, I'll be willing to equip you're group with whatever supplies you need? I'll also throw in a bonus, if you return?"

Anna sarcastically replied, "Gee… Thanks…"

Governor General Atkins coaxed and questioned, "Come on… You're the best hope we've got? Please… Do it for me?"

Anna frowned in defeat and replied, "Fine... I'll do it… My team should be ready tomorrow."

Governor General Atkins smiled at Anna in victory and questioned, "Great… I knew I could count on you?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "Is that it?"

Governor General Atkins waved his hand showing he was done. Then he replied, "You may leave..."

Anna nodded at Governor General Atkins and walked outside. She knew this Assignment was going to be the worst she had ever faced in her lifetime?

As Anna walked outside, she could see how bright the stars were. They over looked the beautiful City of Palmacosta. Their slight brightness gave her a sense of comfort.

As Anna walked down the street, she heard a low whistling sound. Killing instinct took in, and Anna put out her hand to catch a dagger. She threw the dagger towards the nearest tree. It hit the branch sending vibrations through the tree. The vibrations caused a person in a black ninja outfit to plummet to the ground. When the person hit the ground, Anna realized it was her friend Hannah.

Hannah was a bubbly 16 year old ninja from Palmacosta. From the age of eight, she had learned how to use daggers. Hannah had medium length black hair, which was concealed with a ponytail. Her family ran the Palmacosta Inn by day. By night, they were a group of secret ninjas trying to stop the Desians.

Hannah pulled herself up, and questioned, "I meant to do that? I just heard what that idiot said? I think you're crazy to agree to go on that mission?"

Anna nervously laughed at Hannah and replied, "You're right… Hannah… That mission is suicide."

Behind Hannah appeared, a really tall guy named Denver. He was named the Leader of the Ninjas when he was only sixteen. Denver was now 21 and he had short jet black hair. He was usually the tall silent type. Hannah loved Denver. But, he was the type who would never admit anything? He crossed his arms in irritation at Hannah. Then he questioned, "She's right... Did you ever stop and realize the Palmacosta Government can't be trusted anymore?"

Anna glanced up at Denver. She replied, "You're right. There is someone who's leaking improper information. That's why the system is failing."

Hannah glanced at Anna. Then questioned, "Do you know who?"

Anna replied, "No… I'm not sure who?"

A light bulb went off in Hannah's head. She questioned, "Wait… It's because there all jealous of Zetes Swordsmanship? Everyone wants to get their hands on it?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Well… For hundreds of generations, many people have sought this swordsmanship style, for their own personal gain. However, it is only the pure in heart people who survive the training. It was my teacher's dieing wish to not show anyone anything. I'm supposed to be the last one."

Before, Anna had any reaction time. She was hit in the back by a large fist. She was totally unguarded. When it hit, she fell forward nearly knocking herself into the tree. Anna angrily turned around and questioned, "Ray! You big… stupid jerk! What do you think… you're doing?"

Ray showed Anna his strong fist. Then he questioned, "I heard you were leaving without me?"

Ray was Anna's brother's Friend. They had all grown up together in Luin. Ray was tall with spiky brown hair. He was a strong fist fighter, who worked for the Palmacosta Government. He wasn't much of a thinker. However, when it came to Anna's safety, Ray and Anna was an inseparable pair. When it came to fighting, they could read what the other was thinking?

Anna shrugged her arms at Ray. Then she replied, "Ray… I wasn't going to leave you."

Ray replied, "That's good…"

After that, Ray started to crack his knuckles. Then he did a couple of fake punches in the air. He glanced at Anna and questioned, "I wouldn't want to force my bruit strength on you?"

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then she took a haughty breath and replied, "Fine… You can come."

Ray thoughtfully smiled at Anna and stated, "Thanks..."

After that, Ray took Anna's hand and pulled her up from the tree. He smiled at her and questioned, "Someone has to protect you? Now that you're younger brother's gone?"

Anna turned beat crimson. Then she threw away Ray's hand and questioned, "Why me?"

Before, Ray could respond. A boy with black hair appeared out of the shadows. He glanced at Anna and asked, "What's the verdict Anna?"

Anna glanced at the boy in recondition and replied, "Its Josh… Tomorrow, Governor General Atkins wants us to free the captives of the Asgard Ranch."

Josh smiled at Anna and questioned, "That's great… We can finally help those poor victims. Maybe my parents and your brother will be there?"

Josh was a boy of thirteen with short black hair and brown eyes. His parents were captured by the Desians a year ago. And poor Josh had to roam the streets of Palmacosta alone. Anna caught him stealing a loaf of bread from the Baker. When he told Anna his story, she took pity on him. She promised to take care of him as long as he was good and listened to her.

Anna later discovered how gifted in school Josh was. He especially excelled in magitechnology. He turned out to be a great assist to Anna. In discovering information about different criminals, she was assigned to kill.

Anna glanced at Josh for a long moment. Then she replied, "Josh... I know how much it means to you to find your parents. But, your parents have been gone for a year. I don't want you to get angry, if they've passed."

Josh tearfully glanced at Anna and questioned, "I know you're right? However, I won't stop hoping they're alive?"

Anna frowned in defeat and replied, "I also concerned about Aaron. From the reports, nobody survives there very long. We may have to accept the fact they're dead."

Josh glanced at Anna in determination and questioned, "I still want to help?"

Anna sighed in defeat and replied, "Fine… You can come. This mission is going to be like anything we've ever faced. We can't lose our guard. People will take advantage of us."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Invading the Asgard Ranch?**

**Celmus is the last name I gave Anna… I'll admit I was never sure what last name I wanted to give her? I left it Celmus for a reason… In Greek mythology Celmus was a black smith… With Anna's Dad selling Swords, that's the name I stuck with…**

**I also had to change Abas and Argos's names… Believe it or not, the brother's names were so similar I had to look up which was which? It was too confusing to write… I got their names from Greek Mythology… I kept Argos because he was a Master Shipwright… His name fit him perfectly so I kept it… **

**I changed the younger brother's name to Aaron… He was nicer than Argos anyway… It suited him fine… **

The following morning the five members of the group set out to the Asgard Human Ranch. They had no clue, what they were facing?

Anna was chosen as Leader because she was the strongest fighter. Over the years, she had been in many sticky Government situations. The others respected that.

For invading the Ranch, Anna decided to wear a Desian soldier outfit that was provided by Governor General Atkins. She pinned her hair up so she could wear the hat. If this was going to work, she had to conceal her face.

Anna decided not to bother with the staff. Instead, she strapped her reliable Death Star Swords. Anna's sai were her most prized possession. They were forged by a half-elf named Reno. It was said he crafted the best weapons in Sylvarant. He had given Anna her sai as a reword for saving his grandson.

Her sai was a modified double sword. When she held the sai in her hand, she would flex her wrist. That would cause the middle blade to extend to a double sword. This made it a light and compact weapon. But despite this, it could do tremendous damage. At the end of Anna's sword hung a small string that had a tiger tail end. Many mistook this for decoration. But, it was a retractable whip.

Hannah nodded at Anna and asked, "What's the plan Boss?"

Denver, Ray, and Josh all nodded their heads to hear the plan.

Anna glanced at them all in approval. Then she replied, "This is my idea. Governor General Atkins gave Josh a computer disk. It has a detailed map of the Asgard Human Ranch. The map shows where everything is including people. Josh will stay here and work the computer. Each of us will put on these earrings, which are actually headphones. Then we will pin a Desian pin to our shirts. The pin is a microphone. We will all be able to hear and talk to each other."

Josh rolled his eyes at Anna in boredom. Then he questioned, "This is boring… I don't want to be left behind?"

Anna put her hand on Josh's shoulder and replied, "I know you want to fight. But, the job I'm giving you is the most important one of all? I am relying on you to be my guide?"

With reluctance, Josh slowly replied, "Ok… I'll do it."

Anna thoughtfully embraced Josh and stated, "I'm proud of you..."

Ray snickered at Josh and questioned, "Yeah… You're too little to fight?"

Josh turned crimson over Ray's words. Then he angrily yelled, "Shut up! You Jerk!"

Anna angrily threw up her arms in exasperation and questioned, "Guys that's enough? We need to get back to plan?"

After that, Ray and Josh nodded their heads in agreement. Together they replied, "Alright Boss…"

Anna glared at them coldly. Then she stated, "Getting back to plan, Josh will guide us to the prisoners. Then the three of us will disguise ourselves as Desian Soldiers. We will sneak around to the east side of the Ranch. It has fewer soldiers on patrol. Then we will cautiously climb up the east wall. Towards the top of the building there's a window that will lead us to an unguarded secret passage."

Ray scratched his empty brain in thought. Then he questioned, "Isn't there another way? That wall is very smooth and critical? As we make the long trip up, it will be hard to find a foothold?"

Denver stood frozen the entire time. He sneered at Ray's predicament and replied, "We Ninjas can do it with ease."

In irritation, Ray punched the nearest tree down. Then he angrily questioned, "You Ninjas may be sneaky? However, you're lacking in brute strength?"

Denver just smiled at Ray and questioned, "I could take you down? You're nothing but a loud mouthed brute? It would be a pleasure to watch you shut up?"

Anna released a breath in aggravation and replied, "Ray's right… This isn't the time? There is another way. It's a secret underground passage that leads to the Control Room. I was told that many people have died escaping that way. The Desians keep a close watch on it."

Hannah started to rub her throbbing forehead and questioned, "This is going to be unlike anything we have faced before?"

Denver glanced at Hannah and replied, "You're right…"

Anna sadly glanced at them all. Then she said, "You're all right. Nobody has ever made it out alive… However, none of them had the computer disk we stole.

It should be a great help to our mission. I want you guys to know something else. If things get too tough, I'll become the decoy. I'm the most skilled."

Ray angrily shook his fist at Anna and questioned, "Don't you dare think of sacrificing yourself? It's not worth it... Besides, I have a little going away present?"

After that, Ray reached in his trouser pocket. He pulled out six small black cartridges. He showed everyone his new toy. Then he smiled and stated, "I'm rather proud to get my hands on these. There a new kind of bomb. You can easily conceal them in your pocket. If they hit the ground at certain force, they'll explode. If things get too bad, blow up the Ranch!"

Anna angrily frowned at Ray. Then she questioned, "I thought you were broke? Who gave you those?"

Ray smiled coyly at Anna and replied, "I won them in a poker mach…"

Anna suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him and questioned, "For once… You actually won?"

Ray smiled at Anna and questioned, "What? You doubt my skills? He's a friend of mine. He makes the best bombs in these parts. Plus, he'll be glad to know if they work. Everyone can take two."

Anna rolled her eyes at him and questioned, "Great? Untested… Go figure… Now, what if someone hit's you and they hit the bomb?"

"Oh… Come on, Anna," remarked Ray. "Just put it somewhere where you won't get hit?"

Denver sneered at Ray. Then crossed his arms and questioned, "She's right… What are you trying to do? Kill us all?"

Ray smiled and questioned, "Where's you're sense of adventure? Besides, they were tested once and they worked great? Here's you're two?"

Denver took his two bombs from Ray. He looked them over good. Then he replied, "They seem safe… Hannah get you're two."

Hannah nodded at Denver. Then she reached over and took her two bombs from Ray. Then she put them away in her pocket.

Ray frowned at Anna in defeat. Then he asked, "Come on, Anna? You're the only left? I would feel better if you took it?"

Anna hesitantly replied, "Ok… Fine… I'll take it."

Ray handed Anna her two bombs.

Anna stuck one of them in each side pocket. Then she nodded at everyone and questioned, "We better get moving?"

Anna, Denver, Hannah and Ray put on their Desian outfits, and headed for the Asgard Ranch. They managed to climb up a tall cliff overlooking the ranch. From the cliff, they could get a bird's eye view of the ranch. Looking around, they could see that the Asgard Ranch was completely surrounded by a massive stone wall. Inside the walls contained the inner courtyard. Off to the side, was a fenced in area were people in dirty brown outfits were pushing huge boulders. Two Desians were overseeing the people. They were making sure they did their job. There were also a few other Desians scattered throughout the courtyard.

Hannah with sympathy in her voice murmured, "Those poor people?"

Anna replied, "I know that's why we're coming. But if we go down there now, we'll get into trouble. We've got to hide in the shadows."

They were lucky. There were only a few soldiers outside the courtyard. They managed to sneak to the east side of the wall. It was a very massive structure. Anna managed to look up at the window, which was slightly open. To the side of the window, there was a metal shutter sticking out.

Anna very quietly questioned, "Guys? This is our lucky day? If I throw my sword up there, I might be able to hook it to the window shutter? Then I can climb up and pry the window open?"

With their Desian helmets on Denver, Hannah, and Ray gave Anna the thumbs up.

Ray took one side of the building to search and make sure nobody was coming. Denver did the same thing on the opposite side of Ray. When they both noticed the coast was clear, they nodded at Anna and Hannah.

Hannah was beside Anna. She was watching the coast ahead and if Ray or Denver spotted anything. She would jump into action if any of them did?

Anna stepped away from the building to get an idea of how far she would need to throw her sword. Then she grabbed the whip end of her sword and began swinging it in a circle. The force of the sword caused the whip to extend outward. She took aim for the shutter and let it go. It landed with a perfect thud. Anna tugged on the string to make sure it was secure. Then she grabbed the rope and climbed up the wall like a skilled acrobat. When she reached the window, it was open a tiny bit. She took her fingers and pried it open. Then with all her strength, she pulled her body up and over the ledge. Trying to be cautious, she slowly dropped herself into the room.

Once she was inside, she could perceive this was a storage room full of weapons. She began to check every nook and cranny to see if anyone was there. It was too quiet.

"Josh," Anna whispered in the microphone. "I made it up. Is the cost clear?"

Josh came in clearly on the speaker, "I can see your image. Everything's clear."

Anna stuck her head out the window and looking for Denver, Ray, and Hannah. She motioned for them to come up.

Ray grabbed the rope first. Then he pushed his feet against the wall to climb up. He slipped once because the wall was slick. He managed to recover and make it to the top.

Denver snickered at Ray from the bottom. Then he questioned, "Man… You're hopeless? Hannah… You better go next?"

Hannah glanced at the slick wall and frowned. Then she questioned, "Me?"

Denver rolled his eyes at Hannah and questioned, "We haven't got all day?"

Hannah went for the rope next. She grabbed it tightly and started to pull herself up. However, when she got over halfway up she lost her strength in her arms. She started to lose her grip.

Denver glanced at Hannah. Then he stated, "A ninja never loses their grip."

Hannah didn't give up. She quickly found some lose stones in the wall. She grabbed them and slowly made her way up. When she made it up, Anna helped her through the widow.

Anna apologizing stated, "Sorry… That's brutal."

Before Anna could finish, Denver was already up the wall. He arrogantly glared at Hannah and whispered, "I knew you would slow us down? You should have stayed behind?"

Hannah was trying to catch her breath. When she whispered, and replied, "Well… Excuse me for being weaker."

Anna glanced at them and stated, "These petty arguments are silly. We need to move quietly."

After that, Anna quickly found her sword in the window. She grabbed it and used the retract button. It neatly wound up. So she could use it again.

Hannah and Denver nodded their heads and whispered, "Sorry…"

Anna with concern glanced at them all and asked, "Is everyone ok?"

Hannah whispered at Anna and replied, "Yes... I'm good… I hope this disguise works."

Everyone nodded with their Desian hats on.

Ray scratched his Desian helmet and asked, "Now, where are we going?"

At once, Josh's voice came on their earphones saying, "There is an air duct that connects to this room. If you go through the vent, you will be able to crawl through the main room undetected. You should eventually end up where the prisoners are. This area is clear of Desians."

Anna thoughtfully replied, "Thank you, Josh… Ok… Let's look for the escape shut."

The four of them began to search for the shut. Ray discovered it against the wall. It was covered with bars. Using all his strength, Ray pulled off the bars revealing a cramped crawl space.

Ray bowed in front of Anna. Then he stated, "Ladies first..."

Anna glanced at the dark crawl space and replied, "How noble..."

Anna ducked in and was the first one to crawl in the shut. It was coved with metal sheeting in a square shape. It was very dark. Anna had to feel her way around to find her way. Ray scrambled in after Anna. He was just as useless as she was. Hannah scrambled behind Ray, while Denver silently took the rear.

After crawling through the dark vent, Anna murmured and questioned to everyone, "I can't see anything? I feel like a rat after the cheese?"

Josh replied on the speaker, "You're positions are visible on computer. All you need to do is keep heading straight. I would keep quiet. Later on, you'll reach the main room, which is crawling with Desians."

Anna replied in the dark, "Ok… Thanks for the report."

Hannah squeaked and questioned, "Wow… This is tight?"

Ray interrupted Hannah and replied, "You think it's tight… What about me? I'm twice as big as you?"

Anna whispered behind her, "Hey! We need to keep the volume down."

Ray and Hannah solemnly stated, "Humph sorry…"

Denver silently took the rear.

The four of them kept crawling, through the dark passage. All they could do was listen and feel their way like four blind mice. As they keep going farther, they started to hear voices mummer below them.

A male Desian voice asked, "Do you have the reports for the Angelus Project?"

Another Desian replied, "Yes… But, nothing new has happened. All subjects who have been tested have died. Here take the reports to Kvar."

Anna and the others in the group slowly continued their journey to get to the prisoner room. As they were crawling, they heard a loud noise. That sounded like a large machine. Lots of activity and voices could be heard below. Whatever was going on had to be massive?

As Anna was feeling around, she realized there was an intersection that branched off in three places. She stopped, causing Ray and Hannah to bump into each other. While, Denver managed to avoid the impact.

Hannah rubbed her helmet where she bumped it. Then she questioned, "Why didn't you warn us that you were going to stop?"

"Sorry," whispered Anna. "This is a three way intersection. Josh... do you have our position?"

Josh's voice came in a little fuzzy, "Yes… I can still see you're position. You must take the right tunnel."

"Ok thanks," replied Anna. "Do you have any information on the Angelus Project?"

"Just a minute," replied Josh. "It's searching, all information is confidential. You have to have an access code to open the file. You might as well keep going. This might take a while."

Anna thoughtfully stated, "It's probably not that important… We will continue going."

Anna and the other Warriors turned right. As they kept going, the machine got so loud they couldn't hear anything? They came upon another intersection. This time, they had to turn left. Then, they had to go straight, for a while. Then, turn left again. Then they had to turn right, then go straight, and make another right turn. It wasn't long before everyone was totally confused. As to which way they were going. If Josh hadn't of helped, they would have never made it.

After going in endless circles, they managed to make it to the end. There was a vent covering the escape panel. The vent had small cracks that they could peak through. Looking around, Anna could see a very large room with two floors. It had stairs going up on each side. The bottom and top floor had a wall full of cells occupied with people. The room also had three exit doors. That led somewhere. From their positions, they could see that the vent hatch was above the right side door.

Anna managed to wispier and questioned, "Thank the Goddess Martel… We made it?"

Ray came over beside Anna. He did a well deserved observation. Then he replied, "It looks like there are three soldiers down there. I think we can take them."

Hannah angrily shoved her body in front of Ray. Then she stated, "Let me look… That's huge… Denver… You're next?"

Denver walked beside Hannah. He took a look around and questioned, "There are three guards down there? There are three doors we've got to protect? What's the plan?"

Anna murmured and replied, "First, will deal with the guards… Then will tell the prisoners to remain calm. After we explain our reason for coming, we will open their cell doors. Denver is right about the three escape doors, will need to be cautious. The only escape I see is this passage. Josh, what do you think?"

"That sounds good," replied Josh. "The only way to escape is the way you came. Outside the three doors, there are soldiers everywhere. They have this area tightly guarded, to keep people from escaping. The coast is clear, leaving you a good chance to escape. Kvar's location is on the opposite side of the building. Good luck everyone."

Hannah narrowed her eyes and questioned, "Wait… How are we going to get such a large number of people up here?"

Denver replied, "She's right… Isn't there something faster?"

Josh's voice came in, "Unfortunately, there is nothing. If you go out any of the three doors, you will have to fight like hell to escape. This place is a huge maze."

Anna crossed her arms in defeat and stated, "I agree with the others. We've only got two ropes. That's going to take up time we don't possess."

Ray glanced at Anna and replied, "We don't have a choice. The Government put their faith in us."

Anna murmured and questioned, "Ray… You're right… We can't stay here and worry? We gave them our word we would help? Let's do it!"

The four of them shock each others hands in understanding. Then they nodded at each other with their helmets on.

Ray moved in front of vent. He gave the vent a hard punch, which caused it to pop out on the ground. The three soldiers heard the loud noise from the vent. They also saw Ray and Anna jump down, wearing their Desian outfits. Before they could attack, Anna killed one soldier with her sword. Ray punched the other two at the same time. They flew into the air and landed unconscious.

Ray let out of breath and questioned, "See… You need me?"

Anna returned, "Whatever…"

While Ray and Anna were downstairs, Denver and Hannah stayed in the secret passage. They grabbed both ropes and anchored them to the vent. So the escape prisoners could climb up.

No alarm sounded, when they knocked out the soldiers. The prisoners were looking bewildered in their cells. Up close, all the prisoners wore a light brown outfit. Men, woman, and children of all ages were found to be among the prisoners. Many of them, were scared and hungry looking. Anna noticed they all had a gray exsphere implanted on all of their hands. Governor General Atkins had warned her about handling exspheres.

One man finally got the courage to speak. He asked, "Have you come to beat us Desian?"

Anna stepped in front of everyone, and took off her Desian helmet. Then she replied, "I was brought here by Governor General Atkins of Palmacosta. He felt bad about the battle in Luin. He wishes to help the soldiers and people who were captured. He ordered me to set you free."

When all of the prisoners heard Anna's words, they glanced at her with interest. A man who stood below questioned, "I slaved my life away working as a Soldier? This is what you call my reword? There is no freedom for us, only death?"

Anna compassionately replied, "I can understand, why you feel that way… All of you had to suffer greatly, for the sake of protecting Luin? There's a way for everyone to escape? Does anyone know Aaron Celmus or Nicklaus and Marcy Biggit?"

On the bottom floor, there was a very dirty beaten man with dark brown hair and eyes. He had a slight handsomeness as he ran his fingers through his dirty hair. Then he nervously laughed and replied, "Hey Sis… it's me."

Anna ran over to his cell. There were tears running down her face, when she questioned, "Little brother… I thought you were dead? You're Wife will be happy to see you as well as Mom and Dad? They're still in Luin. You poor thing, I see you have an exsphere?"

Aaron glanced at the gray sphere implanted in his hand. Then he replied, "So, this is what they call this? After I was captured, the Desians did various tests on me. They beat me, and I awoke with this exsphere implanted in my hand. Ever since, I've been here I've had to do heavy labor pushing boulders. Anna you have no idea how horrible this place is? Get me out of here? Before, I go completely crazy?"

Through the cell door, Anna sympathetically took her younger brother's hand and replied, "Its okay… That's why we came here. Ray's here too. He supposed to be helping me."

Ray walked beside Anna and pulled off his Desian helmet. Then he smiled at Aaron and stated, "We're here for you, Buddy."

Aaron glanced at Ray in recognition. Then he questioned, "Oh… It's you?"

Anna angrily glanced at Ray and stated, "Ray… Put you're helmet back on! I want you to get ready to push the switch on the door!"

Aaron smiled at Ray and questioned, "Ouch... She told you?"

"Fine…" sighed Ray. Putting on his Desian helmet, he questioned, "Is she always this bossy?"

Aaron smiled and questioned, "That's my big Sister? She knows how to get her way?"

Anna glared at both of them and replied, "Guys... I don't mean to be rude. Anytime a bunch of soldiers could come though the doors."

Ray walked over to the switch and pushed the button. All the doors on the cells opened, freeing everyone. The victims' faces began to light up, when everyone realized they were free. All of them quietly walked to the center of the room. When they got there, Anna gathered among them.

Anna nodded at them and whispered, "This is the plan… We'll try escaping through the air duct above the door. Denver and Hannah will drop down two ropes. Everyone will be pulled up to escape. There will be no talking in the secret passageway. Denver and Hannah will lead everyone out, while Ray and I will take the rear. Once we escape. We will head to Palmacosta. Governor General Atkins will take care of your exspheres. Do any of you know a Nickolas and Marcy Biggit?"

All of the Prisoners glanced at Anna and shook their heads in no.

"They must be somewhere else?" questioned Anna. "It's time to start pulling people up. I want everyone to get in a single file line. Aaron, Denver, and Ray will help pull you up."

Denver and Hannah stayed in the shut. They made sure the ropes were secure.

Aaron and Ray both climbed up the wall to start working. They were both strong so they made it with ease. Once they were up. Anna tied a loop around the bottom of the two ropes. So, people could get their feet in the loop. Once she had the strap made. She motioned for 2 people to come forward. The two people put their feet in the loop and grabbed onto the rope. At the same time, Aaron, Denver, and Ray used their strength to pull the two people up.

Anna counted the people as each was lowered up. She couldn't believe that everything had gone as well as it had. No soldiers came, while she was raising people. She had counted fifty. Just as Anna was about to load the last five people, Josh's voice came in, "Ten soldiers are heading through the middle door. Anna… You better get out of there!"

Anna dropped what she was doing, and put her Desian helmet back on. Then she ran towards the middle door prepared for battle.

Ray who was helplessly stuck in the shut glanced at Anna in pure frustration. Then he yelled and questioned, "Wait! It's too dangerous, even for you?"

"I don't have a choice!" replied Anna. "If they come in, they will catch all of us. If I distract them, I can buy you some time."

Aaron pushed Ray aside in frustration. Then he yelled, "That's suicide! Even if you run like hell, your chances of surviving are nothing!"

Anna nodded at him and replied, "I know you're right. But, I promised General Atkins that I would help. If I must be the decoy, so be it."

Without another word, Anna dashed through the door. She had no clue what she was up against?

Aaron opened his mouth in shock. Then he questioned, "Dam… There she goes? Sometimes, I wish she was a normal girl?"

Ray angrily punched the metal vent. That caused a loud echoing noise that could be heard for miles. Then he yelled, "Dam it! How could you do that?"

All the others opened their eyes in shock over the sound.

Denver sneered at Ray and questioned, "Ray! That little stunt of yours cost us big?"

Ray coldly glared at Denver and replied, "Whatever happens, I don't care anymore?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mission Impossible**

**When Lloyd sees Kvar for the first time at the Asgard Ranch… Form watching the game, and watching the anime… This is what I imagined Anna going though… This is basically how Kvar told his story… He mentioned she escaped with the exsphere…**

**This was what I imagined Anna going though? This is why the Desians hated Anna? They hated her for who she was?**

Anna opened the door, to see five Whip Masters and five Evil Sorcerers heading in her direction. She drew out her swords to their full length and raced towards them.

One of the Whip Masters yelled, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Before he could say another word, Anna stabbed the Whip Master with her sword. He went tumbling down. Then she killed the rest of them with the same speed. At that instant, she heard a siren go off throughout the entire building.

"Dam!" yelled Anna at herself. "Josh… Got any advice?"

Josh's voice came in her ear, "That little stunt. Just cost you big. There are hundreds of Desians heading your way. You better run!"

Anna opened her mouth in shock. Then she questioned, "What? I can't handle that many! How are Hannah and Ray?"

"We're fine," replied Ray. "Everyone is in the passageway. You better come back!"

Anna murmured, "Now, I'm heading back."

Anna was about to turn around and go back to the secret passage way, when she spotted a full force of troops heading in her direction. She knew she was no match against so many Desians. At the last moment, she decided to wing it and pretend to be a Desian.

Anna disguised her voice and stated, "There was a prisoner break in. All prisoners have escaped."

One of the Commanders questioned, "Did you try to stop it?"

Anna replied, "I tried… The leaders of the group were too strong. All of the soldiers were killed except me."

The Commander replied, "This better be reported to Lord Kvar immediately."

Anna stated, "No problem… I'll just go over and report it."

Anna turned around to go back to the prisoner room.

Just as she was about to go though the door, the Commander frowned at her in disapproval and asked, "What are you doing? There's no computer in there? You have to go to the room on the right? Type the report to Lord Kvar on the computer in there?"

Anna turned around again. She wasn't sure if this would work? However, she realized they were somewhat convinced? So, she decided to pretend until she could make a break for it?

Anna apologetically replied, "Sorry… With all this action going on it slipped my mind where I was supposed to go? I'll just type my report."

The Desians pointed Anna to the right room. It was a small room with a large computer and chair. She sat down at the chair and looked at the screen. The screen was flashing Angelus Project? Anna being curious about it began to read…

The Angelus Project is an experiment to create a Cruxis Crystal, inside the human body. It is said that Cruxis Crystals are more powerful than traditional exspheres.

The victim's body will slowly be absorbed into the exsphere like a parasite. The parasitic process can take a few days to several decades. When the process is complete, the victim will die. This will complete the process, and make it an active Cruxis Crystal.

Many subjects have been tested. However, none of them have survived long enough to make a Cruxis Crystal. Ninety-eight percent of the victims died due internal mana going out of control. Two percent died due to crystallization of the body.

After reading that report, Anna was in shock. She was thinking to herself, "_Lord Kvar is a sick man? All he cares about is the perfect exsphere? What is world coming to? She had to report this information to Governor General Atkins?"_

"Josh," Anna whispered over the microphone. "Tell Governor General Atkins that the Angelus Project is making a Cruxis Crystal inside the body. Oh… Do you know how to do the report to Lord Kvar? I have no idea how to run this computer?"

Josh replied, "Sure…"

Before, Anna could get in another word. The Commander came stomping through the door and asked, "Who are you talking to? Get the message to Lord Kvar at once!"

At that moment, Anna got up from her chair and drew out her swords. She made a quick and precise thrust through the heart. Then she drew back her swords to see the Commander falling backwards to his death. Anna flicked her swords to get the blood off the blades. Before, returning them to their sheath. Anna glared at the dead Commander and stated, "Your orders were too harsh."

Anna opened the door, hoping to get back to the prisoner room. When she looked around, she noticed a swarm of Desians outside the door. Most of the Desians were heading to the prisoner room. To see if the prisoner's had escaped. Anna knew escape was impossible, unless she found another route?

An Evil Sorcerer came up behind her, and asked, "What did you do? Everyone, this person just killed the Commander. Let's get him!"

Anna tore down the hall like a jackrabbit. She had no concept of what direction she was going. Then all a sudden, a piercing alarm went off as she was running.

A voice came in over the loud speakers, "Alert all prisoners have escaped. Suspect accountable unknown, individual believed to be wearing Spearman clothes."

Anna kept running until she reached a large room. She looked around to see a huge machine. That was transporting large capsules. The capsules were moving to another location. She also noticed there were ten Desians patrolling the area.

Before Anna noticed anything else, she heard voices heading in her direction. It was the same Desians, hot on her trail. Anna searched the area, and noticed a light hanging from the ceiling. She could use it to swing across? She pulled her sword to dagger level, and then, she swung the whip end towards the light. She threw it, and it wrapped around the light a few times. Then she jumped and swung herself across the ledge. As she was swinging, she heard voices from below saying, "Hey! Get the intruder?"

Anna managed to jump across and land on top of the huge exsphere machine that was running. Then out of nowhere. Gun shots and lightning were fired in her direction. Anna managed to dodge them, as she was jumping to the other side. When she reached the other side, she noticed a door. Without looking, Anna stepped inside the room.

When Anna stepped inside the room, it was covered in total darkness. She slowly felt and listened through the blackness. She walked a few steps, to hit her foot against something hard. She put her hands out, to feel something hard and round. It felt like a rounded column. After a minute, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Looking straight at her, were two human eyes?

"Ahhh!" Anna covered her mouth before she could scream anymore.

Anna backed away from the eyes. It was in that moment, she realized it was a human trapped in the capsule. From what she could tell, the person had to be dead.

Without warning, the lights slowly came on. Everything became clear. There were four rows of bodies trapped in capsules. The encased bodies began to glow green in the light. Anna made a quick break to the corner. Hiding from whatever was coming?

Two figures were walking down the middle path. They were talking. One man was another Commander. The other man was wearing a light blue general outfit. Anna quickly recognized it to be Kvar.

The Commander saluted Kvar, and stated, "Lord Kvar... I'm sorry to tell you this. A small group of humans have infiltrated the facility and freed all the prisoners."

Lord Kvar opened his mouth in shock. Then he angrily questioned, "What? How could this happen? No prisoner has ever been able to escape this facility!"

The Commander reluctantly replied, "Somehow… They managed to climb in the air shut, and get everyone to freedom."

Lord Kvar's face began to turn beat red, as the Commander gave him the details. For a moment he began to calm down, and then he began to sniff the room. Then he questioned, "I smell a filthy rat? Lightning blade!"

Anna felt a searing energy, heading in her direction. She ran the opposite way to dodge the attack. By doing this, she was completely exposed to Lord Kvar.

Lord Kvar glared at her in her Spearman uniform. Then he questioned, "What did I tell you, I've caught my rat?"

Anna drew out her swords to their full length. The she replied, "Hurting all those innocent people is wrong."

Lord Kvar gazed at her in thought and questioned, "It's you who's wrong? By freeing all those people, you're stealing all my exspheres?"

Lord Kvar drew his staff from its sheath. Then he came charging towards Anna at top speed. Anna stood her ground and waited until he attacked. Just as Lord Kvar was getting closer to her, he swung his staff towards her. Anna blocked the attack with her swords. She tried to hold his strength with her swords. However, she realized he was too strong. She managed to push the force of his attack towards him. So, she could flip over him and avoid his strength. She managed to get a fair distance away from Kvar. Then she heard a faint sound like lightning. Anna rolled away from the sound. To realize it was a mechanical machine. That was shaped like a grey sphere.

Lord Kvar was laughing. Then he asked, "How do you like my Energy Stones? You better stay away from them. Unless, that is, you want to get fried."

Anna stayed where she was? Then out of nowhere. Another Energy Stone started to throw lightning towards her. She dodged it. In the next instant, Lord Kvar raced towards her again. This time she avoided his attack completely. Before, Kvar could come up with another attack. Anna looked for his weakness. She noticed. He had an opening on his left side. This time she came charging towards him at top speed. She put her entire heart into this attack, trying to pierce his side. As Anna was coming towards Lord Kvar, he was sneering at her. Before, she could reach him. Kvar did a Best Fang. That sent her flying into the wall. When she hit the wall, she made sure she landed on her feet.

Lord Kvar laughed and questioned, "Your attacks? Just tickle me. You're too light?"

Anna replied, "You're attacks miss every time..."

Lord Kvar turned completely crimson and questioned, "You pathetic insect? It's time to squash you!"

Out of nowhere, three lightning blades came towards Anna. She managed to dodge them. But, this time Lord Kvar snuck up behind her. Then he said, "Spark Wave."

She had no time to miss it. Instantly, she felt a tremendous power ripping through her body. She became completely paralyzed. Due to the sensations, the Lightning had on her body.

Lord Kvar took advantage of her weakness. He took his staff and hit her with all his strength. Anna went flying into the air and landed into one of the human capsules. The force of the blow caused the canister to completely shatter. The body that was encased fell on top of Anna.

When Anna hit the glass, she bumped her Desian helmet hard against the glass. For a moment she blanked out. Then she noticed a pair of eyes, looking at her. She realized it was a dead person. Anna screamed, "Ahh!"

Lord Kvar sneered and questioned, "You don't like that do you? If you give up this fight, I'll stop?"

Anna was completely numb from Lord Kvar's attack. At that moment, she realized she wasn't strong enough to beat Lord Kvar? She knew she couldn't surrender to him? She remembered the bombs Ray had given her? This was the perfect opportunity?

Lord Kvar was looking at her with pure hatred. Then he asked, "Are you giving up?"

Anna slowly managed to pull herself up. Once she was standing. She stared at Kvar in defiance. With her helmet covering her face. Anna reached into her pocket for the bombs Ray had given her. With all the courage she could gather. She questioned, "No! I'll never give myself to you! All you care about is exspheres? Which take people's lives to create? Human life is a valuable gift? All the Desians, will one day pay for their crimes?"

After saying that, she chucked one of Ray's bombs in Lord Kvar's direction. He managed to dodge the bomb, as it sailed past him.

Anna gathered the last of her strength and raced towards the door. Then the bomb hit the floor with a terrible explosion. The entire room became engulfed in flames.

Anna managed to escape from the room. Outside the door, there was a bunch of troops pacing the room. They all looked concerned, as to what had gone on in the room. When they saw Anna coming out, everyone pulled out their weapons.

The final battle had begun. Anna knew she had to try to escape. Rather than facing everyone. She decided to use her gymnast skills, and jump to the other side.

Anna pulled out her swords. At that moment, everyone began an all out attack on her. She listened for the correct timing to avoid all the raybits and cybits bullets. That was flying in her direction. Anna jumped, foot hole, to foot hole. Until, she safely reached the other side.

Anna pulled out the second bomb. Then she chucked it towards the middle of the room. It hit the floor setting off another earth shattering explosion. Anna managed to get through the door and run down the hallway.

As she raced down the hallway, Anna asked, "Josh help… How do I get out of here?"

Nothing…

"Josh!"

Nothing…

Anna frowned in defeat and replied, "This thing is fried… I'm on my own."

As Anna was running, she halted and noticed a small window in the hallway. She raced towards it and looked out. She realized it was too high to jump. So she looked for a wall. But unfortunately, it was too smooth. It was too hard to climb down. Then Anna glanced up, noticing a ledge. That would lead to the top of the Ranch.

Anna knew she had to keep moving. She managed to climb the side of the building. So, she could reach the roof.

Meanwhile, Anna's team and the prisoners made it safely out of the Human Ranch. They managed to make it, to where Josh was positioned. Being in a shady section gave a decent view of the Ranch. It also gave the prisoners a good place to stop and rest.

Josh stopped looking at the computer. He smiled and questioned, "It looks like you made it back safely?"

Ray frowned and asked, "Did you contact Anna?"

Josh sheepishly replied, "I tried… But, communication failed… I'm really worried about her?"

Ray angrily questioned, "Dam! How could she do this to us?"

Aaron sighed in defeat replied, "I feel just as bad as you do. And, she was my Sister?"

Denver turned and stared at the roof. Then he questioned, "Wait? She's on the roof?"

Ray smiled when he spotted her and replied, "Thank goodness… We need to get her attention."

Aaron pointed to a group of troops who were moving in quickly? He frowned and questioned, "Just look at all them? There plotting something, and she's heading for it?"

Hannah opened her mouth in shock… Then she replied, "There's Kvar..."

When Ray spotted Kvar, he nervously started to flex his wrist. Then he angrily questioned, "There's nothing we can do? Except watch her get creamed?"

All the others watched Anna fight her final battle with the Desians. They all cheered her on. Until, she was knocked unconscious from behind.

After Anna dropped unconscious, Ray frowned in despair and questioned, "Dam! Anna... You were the best warrior we had? The Government will miss everything you did? And I'll miss working with you, and picking on you all the time?"

Aaron frowned in defeat and replied, "Poor girl… She hasn't the faintest idea what's ahead? Dying is better than what they have in store for her?"

Josh frowned and questioned, "Are you guys going to sit here and pout about what happened?"

Denver nodded at Josh and replied, "You're right… Anna wants us to complete the Mission. That's her last order."

Ray thoughtfully stated, "That's right... We need to bring the people back to Palmacosta. We should also tell Governor General Atkins everything that happened."

Hannah smiled at Ray and questioned, "The fact is we all care for Anna? She was one of a kind? It's hard for us to leave her in the hands of those thugs?"

Josh frowned in defeat and replied, "You're right… But, the computer crashed I can't get through anymore…"

Ray glanced at everyone and stated, "Well… It looks like we've got no choice but to leave her behind. Let's hurry up and safely get the prisoners out. We'll discuss what to do about Anna, when we reach Palmacosta?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Deadly Angel**

_**I did add this Chapter in at the last minute… I'll admit it's strange to see Kratos here. Kratos probability wouldn't have any interest in helping Kvar or Mithos for that matter? He probably wouldn't have left the comforts of Derris-Kharlan…**_

_**I just thought it would be interesting if Anna and Kratos met this way. I did picture this scene where Anna was trying to escape form him. She agrees to fight him to escape and then she realizes she's no much for such a man. That depresses her to lose.**_

_**I realize how cold-hearted and introverted Kratos can be? I thought it be interesting if he won against her. I knew there was no way they could fall in love if Anna was stronger than him. I did have to tone Anna down for that reason. She does end up losing to a man such as Kratos. He doesn't really like her in the beginning either? He is the one who gives the order to do host body testing…**_

_**Kratos later regrets that decision because he realizes she isn't the type of person to keep caged. She's too much of a threat. That why, Kratos is willing to let Anna go free. He learns his lesson on Lifeless beings. He also realizes Mithos is wrong…**_

Kvar was enraged by that girl? What she did to him was unspeakable? No human had ever damaged his lab the way she did? She freed all his exspheres. Now, he couldn't make his quota of exspheres… It was due to that, "_Dam Woman…"_

She'd pay for what she did. She's in that cell with all my best Guards watching her. I'll beat her until she pleas for mercy… Then I'll do exsphere research on her… The Angels Project will end her life… That's a good fate for her…

Kratos Aurion was in shook how terrible the Asgard Human Ranch looked. He was sent by Lord Yggdrasill to collect a new Cruxis Crystal. Kvar had promised to have it. Viewing all the destruction, maybe he didn't have it. Threw the wreckage, Kratos found Kvar's office to be intact.

Kvar looked horrible sitting in his desk. His eyes looked half crazed with anger. He tiredly glanced at Kratos and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Lord Yggdrasill wishes to have his new Cruxis Crystal…"

Kvar tiredly glared at him and stated, "I don't have any Cruxis Crystals… All my victims died before I could get the process to work…"

Kratos caught his painful expression. He questioned, "You're lab looks like a war zone… What happened?"

Kvar sheepishly replied, "It was a girl who works for the Palmacosta Government. She and her team infiltrated this facility. She freed my prisoners and destroyed my lab… No exspheres can be manufactured."

Kratos crossed his arms and questioned, "That means, you won't be able to reach you're quota… I'll tell Lord Yggdrasill about it?"

Kvar smiled in relief and replied, "Thanks for understanding… I did mange to capture the girl with much difficulty. I've got my best guards watching her every move. She's a cunning and courageous girl. She's well trained and uses Double Swords…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "From viewing the damage, she must be quite a handful?"

Kvar sighed and replied, "She sure is…"

Just then, one of Kvar's Commanders came in the room… He bowed before Lord Kvar and questioned, "Sir… She's escaped?"

Kvar put his hand on his forehead and replied, "Not again…."

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at him and questioned, "I'll catch this girl… Let me see how powerful she is? Which way did she run?"

The Commander pointed to the right…

Kratos took off running in the right direction. The Asgard Ranch had many twists and turns that were either a help or a hindrance. Kratos twisted though many of them finding no sign of a girl… He stopped because his Angelic hearing picked up on someone breathing hard in the shadows.

It was her? She had concealed herself in the shadows… She was no ordinary girl. Her chestnut brown hair would have been stunning. However, it was tangled badly. He could also tell she was out breath and gripping the wall for support.

Kratos stopped and observed her. She was nearly at the exit? He sneered at her and questioned, "You?"

Anna made a stunning quick exit towards the shadows…

Kratos ran after her… He realized what Kvar met? He questioned to himself, _"How can a mere girl run that fast? She must have a lot of adrenalin?" _

Kratos had to choice but to quickly find a short cut. Otherwise, she'd be out the door. He smugly stopped in front of her before she made it out the door. He smiled at her and asked, "Trying to escape?"

Anna halted in her tracks… Then she glared at him with the most stunning chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to smolder when she was mad. She replied, "I rather die! Than go back with the likes of you!"

Kratos brushed his hand over the hilt of his sword. Then he questioned, "Why don't we make a little wager? If I win, you'll go back with me? If you beat me, I'll let you go…"

Anna sighed at him and questioned, "I thought you were different? I guess I was wrong?"

Kratos just smiled at her and replied, "I'll promise to go easy on you…"

Anna frowned at him and questioned, "You don't look like the type who'll go easy on anyone?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "This time I will…"

Anna was thankful she was able to obtain her Death Star Swords from the Commanders… They were her most prize weapon… Apparently, he had seen them. She pulled them out of her sheath and extended the blade to a Double Sword…

Kratos pulled out his sword… He was prepared for battle…

For being winded, she charged quickly towards him. She used both her swords and attacked him with everything.

Kratos sneered and questioned, "Not bad for a girl… What's you're name?"

She angrily glared at him and replied, "Anna…"

Anna passionately gave it her all…

Kratos realized how fast and light she was on her feet? Kvar was right. He thoughtfully asked, "Who taught you?"

Anna managed to get in a few blows in. She replied, "I had the best teacher in the world… Master Zetes…"

Kratos managed to get the upper hand to block Anna's swords. He thoughtfully stated, "No wonder you're good… He's the best Double Swords Master in Sylvarant. But, I've never known him to train a woman?"

Anna tried her best to send him sailing with her swords. Then she smugly replied, "I'm the first and the last..."

Kratos managed to block Anna's blow with ease. He realized how gifted she was? He questioned, "I see… Don't they have a mission to follow?"

Anna infuriatingly replied, "My mission is to end all exspheres…"

Being stunned by her words, Kratos clubbed her good over the head with his sword…

Kratos was questioning something to himself, "_This girl is one of those irritating idealists? No wonder Kvar got irritated with her? What does she know? She's too young?_ He chuckled at her statement and questioned, "You're an irritating idealist…. Aren't you?"

Anna rubbed the sore spot on her head… She angrily questioned, "You're a dark horse fatalist aren't you?"

Kratos was floured she had picked it so quickly? He sneered and questioned, "What if I am?"

Anna sighed and put her hand or her forehead. She replied, "I knew it… By your cold demeanor…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "It's too late for me? I've already made up my mind? You're dying for your beliefs?"

For the final fight, Anna tried to give it her all. She had no choice but to win this battle. She increased the tempo of her swords. She soon learned that didn't faze Kratos at all. He seamed to guess her moves and they were way too precise. That put her at an unfair disadvantage?

Kratos sneered at her and stated, "Grave…"

From below, the ground seemed to shake? To her horror, was hopelessly hurled in the air by the spell. Her swords went sailing. She turned beat crimson. Then she questioned, "How can this be?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "I've never lost a fight..."

Anna turned beat crimson and questioned, "Neither, have I until now? You Jerk?"

Kratos smugly smiled and replied, "Since, I won… You're going back."

After that, Anna made a lunge for his sword. She managed to grab it. She turned the blade so it was facing her stomach… She pleaded, "If you won't do it… Then I will."

Before she attempted suicide, Kratos managed to kick his sword away from her. It went sailing into the wall. He glanced at her and stated, "Death is feudal…"

Anna had tears running down her cheeks. When she replied, "It's better than being an experiment..."

Kratos decided to take a hold of her hand to lead her back. He stated, "Let's go back…"

Kratos slowly lead Anna back by her hand. It was warm but frail? As he led her back, he was starting to question, "_What a waste_?"

Kratos managed to bring Anna back into Kvar's office.

Kvar was still sitting at his desk. He smiled when he saw Kratos bring her back. He questioned, "You managed to capture her? She kept us busy that's for sure?"

Kratos forced Anna to sit down in the nearest chair. Then he replied, "She's defiantly high spirited that's for sure… But, she wasn't a match for me? Do you have any shackles?"

Kvar reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of shackles… He handed them to Kratos. He stated, "There you go…"

Kratos thoughtfully took the shackles and replied, "Thank you…"

Kratos began the task of shackling Anna's hands. Her face was turning beat crimson over what he was doing?

Anna angrily glared at Kratos as he was shackling her hands. Out of bitterness, she spat in his eye. She questioned, "I hate you? You cold hearted bastard?"

Kratos ignored the spit and finished shackling her hands… Then he used his sleeve to wipe away the spit from his eye. He coldly glared at her and replied, "I don't care if you use this girl in your experiment… It may shut her up!"

Anna angrily glared at him. But, said nothing…

Kvar chuckled at Kratos and questioned, "I know what you mean? I'll get my men ready? I'm sure you're aware know one has survived?"

Kratos haughtily replied, "I'm aware of it…"

Kvar frowned and questioned, "So... I've got your approval?"

Kratos shrugged his shoulders and replied, "That's fine with me…"

Kvar waved his arms at the two Desian Guards… They were patiently waiting by the door. He ordered, "Take her away to do host body testing?"

The two Guards bowed at the same time. They replied, "Yes… My Lord."

The two Guards left to get a group of Soldiers… That was necessary to take Anna away…

When Anna spotted the all the Soldiers coming, she angrily glared at Kratos and questioned, "I'll never forgive you for what you've done?"

Kratos took Anna's hand and kissed it. Then he winked at her and replied, "A fatalist and an idealist… Two opposites, it wouldn't have worked."

Anna dumbly glared at him in shock… While an entire group of Desians came in to take her away. To her horror, she was hopelessly drugged away…

After Anna was taken away, Kratos gazed at Kvar and questioned, "Looks like my work is done? I'm going back to Derris-Kharlan? I'll tell him about the damage?"

Kvar smiled and replied, "Thanks for your help… She probably would have escaped, if it hadn't been for you."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "It was no problem? It gave me something to do? I'll see you around?"

Kvar nodded at Kratos as he turned to leave… He was grateful he had helped him? Now, it was time to give that filthy girl what she deserved?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Punishment **

**In other fan fictions, they put Anna's exsphere on her hand… I hated that idea because I knew she went though the same thing Presea did… I was right…**

Anna awoke to a throbbing pain in her head. She tried to move. But, she soon discovered she was bound hand and foot with shackles. Her clothes were gone, and replaced with a light brown dress. That the captive woman wore. Her brown hair was down in a huge mess getting in her eyes. She glanced down at her hands with relief to realize there wasn't an exsphere?

Anna searched the room to see a square cell with iron bars all the way around. Outside the bars, there was an army standing in a perfect square encasing the prison walls. The army was fully armed and ready to kill her, if she made a move. Escape was impossible?

One of Kvar's Commanders was watching Anna for signs of life. Kvar told the Commander to report any movement of the victim. He noticed Anna open her eyes and look around. The Commander left his position, and walked up to a Foot Soldier. Who was standing next to him and questioned, "Report to Lord Kvar? The captive is awake?"

The Foot Soldier saluted at the Commander and replied, "Yes, sir."

Anna managed to stand with her feet and hands bound in front of her lap. She stared them all down daring them to make a move. In a sick and twisted way, she was having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Master Zetes wouldn't be happy to know his student was giving into her emotions. The best fighters keep their emotions away from battle. Kvar could do whatever he wanted. But, he could never take her beliefs. She would at least die knowing, she had helped the Palmacosta Government discover more about the Desians.

In a few minutes, Kvar made another grand appearance in front of everyone. His face was black and blue from the bomb. He walked over to the cell, and glared at Anna with cold eyes… Anna returned the stare.

Kvar finally spoke, "It looks like I've caught my rat… We know the Palmacosta Government has been sticking its nose in our affairs for the last time. I know you're that Assassin Anna Celmus. Records indicate you have killed many criminals in your five years of service. You're a clever fighter. How does a weak little girl like you fight without an exsphere? Who taught you?"

Anna gazed at him and replied, "I learned to fight by pushing my body past its limits… The man who taught me is dead…"

Kvar with interest stated, "I see… I have a proposition for you. We're looking for an Assassin… Who is close enough to Governor General Atkins to assonate him. You fit the description perfectly. If you agree to take this assignment, I'll let you go freely."

Anna angrily spat, "I'll do no such thing! I would rather die than help you!"

Kvar sneered at Anna and questioned, "Humph… That can be arranged? I have my best soldiers lined up ready to kill you? You should pay for your crimes? Freeing fifty people, destroying my lab, and nearly destroying me are heavy crimes? I don't think you understand how bad you're position is? There's no escape unless you agree to take on this Assignment?"

Anna glared at him in hatred and replied, "I'll never join your scheme in a million years!"

Kvar angrily questioned, "Fine… Be a stubborn Bitch! You'll be punished for your crimes? You'll be whipped fifty times? If you survive, we'll see what happens?"

Kvar took a step away from Anna's cell. Five Commanders came forward. One of them, unlocked her cell and the other four came in to get her. The four Commanders walked cautiously toward Anna. They knew what they were up against. Anna waited. Until, one of the Commanders leaned in front of her to grab her hands. Anna took both of her hands that were shackled, and punched the Commander in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Somehow, the other three managed to hit Anna from behind, knocking her unconscious…

The Commander who hit Anna looked at Kvar and laughed… Then he questioned, "I did it Lord Kvar… What are you going to do with her?"

Kvar smiled and replied, "Nice work, Commander… You'll get a promotion for that. Pick her up, and take her to the torture room."

The Commander saluted him and stated, "Yes, sir..."

The Commander picked Anna up and carried her like a sack of grain to the Torture Room. This room was used to make prisoners talk. It depended on what Kvar had in mind?

Five Whip Masters were waiting for Anna in the room. It was a large room full of many devices of torture. Against the wall was a tying and quartering machine. It was used to tie the victim with no escape… The victim was meticulously wiped without escape.

The Commander dropped Anna in front of it… He forced her to stand up.

Kvar came in the room. He walked to her and sneered. He asked, "I'll ask you one last time? Will you join me, and kill Governor General Atkins?"

She defiantly spit in his face… She angrily spat, "I'll never help the Desians!"

Kvar angrily wiped the spit from his face. He sneered back and questioned, "I'm looking forward to see you scream? Underneath that stubbornness, I think you're a coward? You'll be whipped fifty times? One for each person you freed? Those captives won't live long unless they get Key-Crests? You'll be reasonable for their death? Pathetic... Don't you think?"

Anna angrily glared at him and replied, "You can say whatever you want. It doesn't matter. You're nothing but a sadist. Whose only pleasure is torturing little people."

Kvar grabbed Anna around the neck and started to squeeze it. Then he angrily questioned, "How dare you say such a thing to me? You'll wish you never opened your mouth? Whip Master beat her fifty times?"

Kvar released Anna from his grasp. She let out a gasp from the tightness he had gripped her? She had nearly fainted from his grasp? He glared at her in defiance, and took two steps backwards.

Two Commanders came along. They undid her shackles and tied her to the device. They made sure she was tightly bound. They made her stand so she was exposed to the whip.

The five Whip Masters came forward. One of them stepped behind Anna and pulled out a very large bull whip. The Whip Master began to swing the whip around to get a good momentum going. Then he aimed for Anna's back giving her a hard hit. It hit her back and made a loud snap…

Anna felt a searing pain as the whip tore open her flesh… She tried to close her mouth to keep from screaming. But, it was too much. So she screamed, and Lord Kvar started to laugh at her. Waves of pain tore through her entire body. She could feel the blood running down her back. It was draining the very life from her. Her body started to feel numb from the pain. She gave up and closed her eyes…

When Anna fell unconscious, Lord Kvar had her brought to the host body room. All exsphere testing was done there. The room was set up like a laboratory. In the center of the room, there was a long table where people would be placed to conduct host body testing. Kvar had Anna carried and placed on the research table. On the side, there were shackles to hold victim in place. He made sure she was securely bound.

A half-elf and a dwarf walked into the host body room. The half-elf had blue hair, and wore a white laboratory coat. The dwarf wore a white laboratory coat, and had blond hair and a beard.

Kvar smiled at them and questioned, "I'm glad you made it? Legota, you're the best half-elf researcher I have? Do host body testing on this woman?"

Legota took a step towards the unconscious Anna. He brushed his hand across Anna's face to feel for warmth. Then he placed his fingers on her neck to feel for signs of life. Legota replied, "She isn't dead… Her pulse is very faint, and she's in critical condition. We've never placed an exsphere on a person in such critical condition. It will kill her."

Kvar angrily snapped, "That's what I want? That woman has been nothing but trouble! She destroyed my research and freed all my prisoners? This is a befitting end? Dollyment! I want you to make a Cruxis Crystal inside her body? You've tried this before, I trust you'll do a good job?"

Dollyment bowed before Kvar and replied, "I will do as you say Lord Kvar… If she dies, so be it."

Kvar sneered and questioned, "That's what I want to hear? I know you'll do a good job?"

Dollyment walked over to Anna's lifeless body, and put his hand over her chest to check her heart rate. As Dollyment was leaning over Anna, he questioned, "She does have a strong heart? A strong heart is necessary, when placing an exsphere on anyone? Legota, can you get me an exsphere out of the top drawer?"

Legota replied, "Sure…"

Legota turned around and walked toward the dressier. He opened the top drawer. Many exspheres were in their own separate cases. Legota took an exsphere out and handed it to Dollyment.

Dollyment took the exsphere from Legota and thoughtfully stated, "Thanks Legota… This is a normal exsphere. I will place it on the top of her chest."

Dollyment placed the exsphere in the middle of her chest. He pushed the exsphere in really hard. To make sure, the exsphere would attach directly to Anna's skin. An exsphere will not work unless it's directly attached to the skin.

"Legota," questioned Dollyment. "In the second drawer is a special key crest? When this is placed over the exsphere, it will delay the parasitic process?"

Legota thoughtfully replied, "Ok…"

Legota made another trip to the dresser. He pulled the second drawer open. There was a beautifully crafted key-crest. The key-crest looked like a gold chocker that would hold the exsphere in place. Legota grabbed the key-crest and gave it to Dollyment.

Dollyment took the key-crest from Legota. He placed the key-crest like a pendent, surrounding the exsphere. Then he securely tied the chocker around Anna's neck. When he was done, the exsphere looked like a chocker.

When everything was in place, the exsphere began to dimly glow. It started to take on a life of its own? After that, Anna's breathing began to change. She started to choke for air. This went on for sometime. Then Anna gave up and took one final breath. She slowly relaxed, and went still.

Legota watched her and stated, "She's dead!"

Kvar was standing back. When he walked over to Anna, and felt her body for signs of life. He smiled at them and said, "Good job. She's dead. Get that filthy body out of here."

Legota nodded at Kvar and stated, "Yes, my Lord,"

Legota walked over to other side of the bed. He put his hand out to check Anna's pulse. When he reached her neck, Anna's brown eyes opened staring at Legota.

Like a panther. Anna broke free the shackles binding her to the table. Then before Legota had a chance to escape, she grabbed him around the neck and choked the life out him. When he died, Anna threw him across the room like a sack of grain.

Kvar opened his mouth in shock. Then he asked, "What did you do to her?"

Dollyment replied in wonder, "I can't believe it… No human has ever survived. This girl's the first survivor. Look how much the exsphere has increased her strength."

Anna turned around and glared at Kvar and Dollyment. In many ways, she had completely changed. Her friendly brown eyes were dull and hollow as blank pools. Her brown hair was a mess of tangles hanging limply at her side. Her brown dress was completely torn and bloody, from being whipped so many times. Despite being whipped, it was if she didn't know what pain was?

Anna started to stubbornly walk towards Kvar and Dollyment. She lifelessly stared at them, as if they were prey.

Kvar stated, "We better get back. She could easily kill us."

As Anna took a few steps forward, Kvar and Dollyment took a few steps backward.

When Anna stepped forward, she managed to lifelessly say, "No… I'll… never… follow… your… orders!"

Anna prepared to knock Kvar into oblivion. In that instant, all Anna's strength left her. She became white as a ghost and fainted.

Kvar and Dollyment glared at each other.

Dollyment scratched is beard and questioned, "I can't believe it? I thought we were dead?"

Kvar replied, "That girl needs to be locked up. She's completely unsteady."

Dollyment replied, "You're right..."

Kvar yelled, "Commander!"

The same Commander from earlier came into the room. He saluted Kvar and asked, "What is your orders my Lord?"

Kvar commanded, "Take this woman to the strongest cell we got…"

For a moment, the Commander glanced at Anna. Then he replied, "It's a rotten shame… She isn't dead… The condition she's in is horrible."

Kvar thoughtfully questioned, "I know that! Don't dawdle with her? She could wake up at any moment?"

The Commander picked Anna up as if she was nothing. Then the Commander carried her to a secluded section of the Ranch. Nobody would stay in this section except for Anna. The rooms here were much darker. The Commander dropped Anna off in the first cell and shut the door. Anna still remained unconscious.

Kvar and Dollyment followed the Commander to make sure Anna made it to the cell. The two men were relived that Anna hadn't stirred in the process.

Kvar gazed at the Commander, and questioned, "I want you to watch her tonight? If she moves an inch, let me know?"

The Commander saluted replied, "I'll do my best Lord Kvar."

Kvar sighed and replied, "I'm sure you'll do fine..."

Dollyment walked over to Anna's cell. For a while, he glanced at Anna. He was trying to study her, when he questioned, "I wouldn't be surprised, if she tries to escape again? She needs to be restrained?"

Kvar thoughtfully asked, "How can she be restrained?"

Dollyment replied, "I should be able to carve a special restraining charm on her. That would keep her, from attempting something foolish. It should also block some of her memories. That way, she could be persuaded to work for us?"

Kvar smiled and questioned, "That's an excellent idea? We both know she can't be trusted? She's too much of a danger?"

Dollyment replied, "Since, she's still unconscious... This is the best opportunity we have."

Kvar thoughtfully questioned, "You're right... This is the perfect opportunity? Don't fail me?"

Dollyment bowed and replied, "I won't my Lord."

Kvar stared at Anna lying unconscious on the floor. She looked so pitiful with all lacerations she received. Then Kvar glanced at Dollyment and stated, "This is great! After all these years, I've finally created the first lifeless being. Lord Yggdrasill will be excited to hear the news. This will make me the Leader over the Desians, instead of Pronyma. Her new name will be A-012."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The First Assignment of A-012**

**Presea would have done the same thing…**

Kvar managed to get Anna under control with Dollyment's help. Dollyment constructed a charm that would block all her memories. Losing her emotions made her completely vulnerable to Kvar. He managed to convince Anna that she worked for him as an Assassin. He sent her on a mission to assassinate Governor General Atkins.

Since the brown dress was unsuitable for Anna. Kvar had a new warrior outfit made for her. It consisted of tight black paints and a black spaghetti strap top. There was a brown breast plate that covered her top. Her long brown hair was once again washed and combed until it shined in a long pony tail. Kvar returned her Death Star Swords, which she strapped to her back.

Anna arrived at the Governor General's Office in Palmacosta. Everything was the same it had been since the night she was assigned to infiltrate the Asgard Ranch. Anna slowly walked up the steps of the Government Building.

One of the Guards outside spotted her and questioned, "I was wondering if you were still alive? Governor General Atkins is in his office waiting for you?"

Anna didn't say anything to the Guard. She slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to the Governor's Office. When Anna got to his office, Governor General Atkins was reviewing crime reports. He looked up from what he was doing and opened his mouth in surprise, "I can't believe it? I thought you were dead?"

Anna lifelessly took a seat in front of Governor General Atkins. In a monotone, she replied, "I'm ok…"

Governor General Atkins noticed the change in Anna's voice? He looked into her eyes to see her brown expressionless eyes? When he noticed the exsphere, he gasped and questioned, "I'm sorry? What did they do to you?"

Anna blankly stared at him and replied, "I don't know… Do I know you?"

Governor General Atkins took Anna's hand in concern and questioned, "You've worked for me as a Secret Agent for five years? You tried to help me discover secret information about the Desians?"

Anna slowly replied, "You're wrong… I work for Lord Kvar… He wants you to know the Government has stuck its noise in Desian affairs for the last time… He ordered me to kill you!"

Governor General Atkins was holding Anna's hand. When she grabbed his entire arm, and threw him across the room. He went flying across the room and hit the wall. Then she drew out her swords and slit his throat. Governor General Atkins was lying in a heap of blood, dead. Anna stared at the lifeless body and stated, "Mission...Complete."

Anna walked to the Governor General's fireplace. She reached in and got a block of burning firewood. She made a torch, and began to set the entire room on fire. Once the room was engulfed in flames, she walked out as if nothing happened? As she was walking outside, she heard an ear piercing scream, "Fire in the Government Building!"

Anna came outside. She watched everyone's terrified expressions.

She coldly glared at them all. Then she lifelessly questioned, "This is form Kvar? Do not mess with Desian affairs again?"

After that, Anna took off running down the streets of Palmacosta. Behind her, she could hear voices saying, "That girl killed Governor General Atkins and set the Government Building on fire. Capture her!"

Anna ran like a jackrabbit until she got to the last bridge that connected Palmacosta to land. There was an entire army waiting for her at the bridge. Denver, Hannah, Josh, and Ray were in front. Behind them were Denver's best Ninja armed and ready. On the other side was a force of troops from the Palmacosta Government.

Ray stepped forward first and questioned, "Anna… For the love of the Goddess Martel? Why did you kill General Atkins, and burn the Government Building?"

Anna stopped in front of them all. Then she lifelessly stared at everyone. Blood began to seep out from her wounds on her back. Kvar left her wounds alone hoping it would slow her down. She had endured fifty lashes, but she had forgotten what he did?

Hannah glanced at Anna and noticed the exsphere and blank expression. She glanced at her in pity and questioned, "Anna... You're hurt? What did Kvar do to you?"

Anna frowned at her and asked, "Who are you?"

Hannah smiled at her and replied, "We're your friends…"

Anna was starting to fell faint from her wounds. Then she lifelessly asked, "What is a friend?"

Hannah replied, "A friend's a person who'll be there for you."

Anna lifeless questioned, "I don't have any?"

Like a nimble cat. Anna took off running towards everyone to get across the bridge. That was when Ray tried to reach out and grab her from behind the waist. Being faster, she quickly turned around and kicked him in the groin. He went down winching…

"Dam," Ray said with irritation. "I don't remember her being that strong? It's that exsphere? "

Hannah threw one of her daggers at Anna catch her attention. Anna saw it coming and caught it in midair. Then she chucked the dagger towards Hannah's heart. Hannah dodged the dagger, and charged towards Anna trying to punch her in the face. Anna grabbed both of Hannah's wrists to stop the impact. Hannah struggled to get lose, but Anna had a strong grip on them. Then Anna chucked Hannah into the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

Denver glanced at Hannah. However, he didn't say anything?

Josh walked over Anna and asked, "Hey Anna. You know me don't you?"

Anna blankly glanced at Josh and replied, "Sorry… I don't know you…"

Josh angrily questioned, "What? I was like a little brother to you?"

Anna lifelessly questioned, "What' a brother?"

"How dense can you be? Josh angrily questioned. "A brother is someone you care for?"

Anna responded flatly, "I still don't get it… What does caring for someone mean?"

"Forget it!" yelled Josh in exasperation. "You remind me of a robot. You need serious help."

Hannah stood up and wiped the dust off from her fall. Then she questioned, "Anna… We hate to do this? But, you've have to be caught? If you stay this way, you'll die?"

Anna angrily yelled, "No… Traitors!"

Hannah motioned for Denver.

Denver hand motioned to the Ninjas and the Soldiers of Palmacosta to surround Anna around the bridge.

Anna drew her sai and flipped the blade to extend. Then she sliced the floor of the bridge with her swords. This weakened the bridge causing it to collapse from the weight. After that, Anna quickly leaped to the other side. She left the army and her friends behind.

Everyone was left standing there cold and wet, while Anna had escaped.

Anna returned to the Asgard Human Ranch. When she got there, Lord Kvar was having a meeting with Lord Forcystus and Lord Magnius. When Anna walked in, Lord Kvar stood up and said, "This is A-012... She is the first human to survive the Angelus Project. "

Lord Forcystus stared at Anna with interest and said, "I must say Kvar you do have good tastes in choosing your victims. It's about time for you to produce something from the Angelus Project. Lord Yggdrasill and Pronyma grow tired of waiting for results.

Lord Kvar angrily glared at Lord Forcystus and questioned, "How dare you mock me Forcystus? You know as well as I do just how tedious it is to make exspheres. A-012 is the breakthrough we needed."

Lord Magnus sneered at Kvar and asked, "What does she do? Warm your bed?"

Lord Kvar turned beat crimson and replied, "Of course not! I can't stand her for what she did?"

Lord Forcystus and Lord Magnius both threw back their heads and started to laugh. To them, this was nothing more than an amusing game?

Lord Forcystus still amused questioned, "I can't believe you let a woman free your prisoners and destroy your lab? Pronyma will be furious when she learns what you've done?"

Lord Magnius glanced at Anna for a moment and replied, "She doesn't look like much of a threat to me."

Lord Kvar returned to a more serious tone, "She's a skilled fighter despite her appearances. I've seen her fighting style before. She uses two sai that can be extended into a double sword."

Lord Forcystus still amused with Kvar questioned, "Why don't you show us how powerful this deadly beauty is?"

"I accept your challenge," replied Kvar. "Come here, A-012."

Anna flatly replied, "Yes."

Kvar asked, "Did you kill Governor General Atkins?"

Anna nodded her head and stated, "Mission… Complete."

Lord Kvar clapped his arms and questioned, "Good job… Now, you're next task is fighting Lord Forcystus? I want him to see you're true potential?"

Anna bowed in front of Kvar and replied, "As… you… wish."

Lord Forcystus threw back his head and laughed, "Ok... This might be fun."

Lord Forcystus stood up from his chair, and grabbed his fighting staff. He proudly strode to the center of the room.

Anna took the rear and slowly walked over to join Lord Forcystus. Anna pulled her sai from her sheath and extended them to a double sword. Then she shrank down into a ready position staring lifelessly at Forcystus.

Lord Forcystus nodded at her and questioned, "Lady's first?"

Anna replied, "As… you… wish."

Anna charged full force towards Forcystus. She was trying to show him her full strength. Forcystus quickly dodged out of the way to avoid her attack. They ended up landing on opposite sides. This time, Forcystus came charging up behind Anna. She quickly turned and started parrying and thrusting her swords at Forcystus. He used his staff to easily block all her blows. This went on for awhile. Forcystus was getting board. To test her full strength, he flung all his strength at her small swords. She didn't break away from his gasp. For awhile they both struggled to bring the other down.

It was in that moment. Anna lost her all strength and her swords went sailing. Everything went black as she fainted in front of Forcystus. The battle had ended and Forcystus had won.

Lord Forcystus frowned at her and questioned, "What kind of threat is she? She's as week as a kitten?"

Lord Kvar who had watched battle replied, "It's her wounds... There slowing her down."

Lord Forcystus leaned over Anna's body. He touched her face with his hand. Then he questioned, "She's still alive?"

Quicker than lighting, Anna quickly grabbed up her fallen sword and sliced off Forcystus's left arm. Then she fainted from the pain.

Lord Forcystus grabbed his non existent left arm in shock. Then he screamed, "Dam! My arm! How could a mere girl do this?"

Lord Kvar glanced down at Forcystus in concern and relied, "Now… You see what a threat she is?"

Lord Forcystus winced from the pain. Then he questioned, "You're right… Her fighting's from the past?"

After that, Lord Forcystus fainted from losing too much blood.

Kvar glanced at Lord Magnius and stated, "Take care of Forcystus while I take A-012 to her room."

Kvar easily lifted Anna and carried her to her new chamber. This was where she was supposed to stay until she died. It was a much better room than the prisoner room. There was an empty bed in the room that Kvar dropped her on. She didn't stir but remained in a deep sleep.

Kvar left Anna and walked back to see how Forcystus was doing. He was beginning to feel responsible for what Anna did? But then, Forcystus could be so full of himself? It's about time someone taught him a lesson?

When Kvar returned to the accident, Lord Magnius was still there with Forcystus. Kvar's team of half-elf doctors had heard the call and came prepared for the incident. One half-elf doctor leaned over Forcystus and examined his lost arm. He looked at Kvar and stated, "His arm's gone… He'll need a replacement."

Lord Kvar nodded at the Doctor and replied, "I must inform Pronyma. She'll know what to do?"

Kvar left the room to report to Pronyma, Leader of the Desians. There was a communicator in the Control Room. He was relieved that she was able to communicate with him. Pronyma appeared on screen before Kvar wearing her usual Desian Leader outfit.

Pronyma responded, "What do you want Kvar?"

Kvar took a deep breath to get the lump out of his throat and replied, "I was finally able to complete the Angelus Project."

"Oh really?" Pronyma asked with interest. "That's good news? Tell me everything?"

Kvar replied, "The test subject worked for the Palmacosta Government. She managed to sneak a small team inside this facility by crawling through the air vent. Without us knowing, her team made it to the prisoner room. Then she managed to steal fifty prisoners right under our nose."

Pronyma angrily questioned, "How's that possible Kvar? The Asgard Ranch is supposed to be impenetrable to people's snooping?"

"You're right or so we thought," replied Kvar. "I managed to capture the girl with great difficulty. She uses two sai that extend into swords. I've seen her fighting style before. She nearly killed me, and during the process she blew most of my lab. It will have to be rebuilt."

Pronyma opened her mouth in shock. Then she questioned, "What? Lord Yggdrasill will be furious?"

Kvar replied, "There's more you should know. Once this woman was captured, I whipped her fifty times. She was almost dead, when I gave the order for host body testing. I thought the Angelus Project would kill her, but somehow she survived. I renamed her A-012."

Pronyma questioned with interest, "That's fascinating. What kind of effect did the Cruxis Crystal have on her body?"

Kvar replied, "She's changed... Her brown eyes are glossy and lifeless from the affects of the Cruxis Crystal. It's slowly sucking her life away."

Pronyma asked, "What's her temperament like?"

Kvar replied, "A-012 has lost all human emotion. She speaks only when spoken to, and her voice has changed to that of a machine. She can't make any choices for herself."

Pronyma smiled at the news and questioned, "Good… This is excellent information? Lord Yggdrasill will be pleased to hear that human emotions can be erased?"

Kvar replied, "There's more… A-012 fighting was amazing before. However, the Cruxis Crystal has enhanced it tenfold. It blows my mind how fast and strong she is. She could destroy us all, if she regained her memories. To make sure that doesn't happen. I had Dollyment construct a charm to block her memories. It's because of that, I can manipulate her to work for me and do our bidding. "

Pronyma asked, "So you have control over her?"

"Yes, I do," replied Kvar. "Before the transformation, A-012 refused to help me assonate Governor General Atkins. After the change, she agreed to do it with no question. Not only did she assonate Governor General Atkins but she burnt the Government Building as well. She has no idea how many valuable secret documents she destroyed."

Pronyma smiled and questioned, "That's the best news I've heard in a while? Governor General Atkins was tempering with Desian affairs too much. He was a strong Leader, who'll be missed. This will stir a great controversy among the people. The Government will debate for months who the next Governor General will be. This is a perfect opportunity to send a spy to watch the Government's every move. That'll teach them to stay out of our business?"

Kvar smiled and replied, "That's an excellent idea…"

Pronyma questioned, "I'll get started on it? Is there anything else?"

"Um," replied Kvar. "When A-012 completed her mission, Lord Forcystus wished to test her strength. As they were fighting, she cut of his left arm."

Pronyma opened her mouth in shock. Then she questioned, "What? He's is one of the greatest half-elf warriors we've got?"

"I told you. She's too strong," replied Kvar. "It's terrible about Forcystus. I know what a great warrior he is. The Doctor said, "There's no way his arm can be attached?" He'll have to have a prosthetic arm."

Pronyma looked concerned and questioned, "This is serious? I'll be there to see this girl and make sure Forcystus is ok?"

Kvar bowed at Pronyma and replied," Thank you… I'll be looking forward to having you come."

_Anna found herself surrounded in a black empty forest. The trees appeared to be alive and very angry. In the distance, the cry of a wolf could be heard. In the darkness, Anna could make out a hooded black figure heading in her direction. _

_Panic gripped Anna and she turned and ran like a scared rabbit. As she was running, she could feel the icy cold breath of the black hooded figure following her. Without realizing it, the black hooded man grabbed her around the waist and questioned, "You're mine?"_

_Anna struggled to free herself. But, her feudal attempts were useless. He was too strong for his own good. So instead, she let out an ear piercing scream, "Ahhhh!"_

Anna jerked and screamed, and then her eyes flew open. She looked around the room to realize she wasn't being attacked from a black hooded man. She was in some bedroom she had never seen before. She moved out of bed to wince from her wounds.

Anna winced and asked herself, "How did that get there?"

There was a small window in the room. Anna slowly stood up and walked to the window. Looking out, she could see that she was high up. She was looking at the ranch courtyard.

Anna frowned in thought and questioned, "Where am I?"

Anna noticed a mirror and a vanity in the room. She decided to sit down and look at herself. When she got to the mirror, she saw herself looking pale and withdrawn. Her long brown hair was sticking up everywhere. She picked up the brush and winched from all the tangles. She couldn't remember letting it go like this. As she picked up strands of hair to comb, she noticed a gold chocker, with gray sphere implanted her neck. She dropped the bush on the floor, and moved her long hair out the way to get a better look. Sure enough, it was an exsphere.

Anna angrily screamed, "No! How could they do this?"

Anna started to sob from the sight of the grossest exsphere. But, she stopped herself and said, "I have to get out of here."

Just then, Anna's fine-tuned hearing picked up Kvar's voice heading in her direction. She thought of trying to head through the window. As she stood up, she felt a sharp pain, rip through her entire body. The exsphere started to glow, and Anna bent over fighting it. She lost the battle. The exsphere took control of her personality changing her back into her lifeless state.

Pronyma made it to the Asgard Ranch as she had promised Kvar. Forcystus and Kvar were waiting in the Control Room.

Pronyma bent over Forcystus's arm, and asked, "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Forcystus winced at Pronyma and replied, "Dam her…"

Pronyma thoughtfully asked, "Kvar told me she's good?"

Forcystus glanced up Pronyma and replied, "There's something familiar about her fighting."

Pronyma angrily ordered, "Enough about her? I have a suggestion for you?"

Forcystus frowned and asked, "What is it?"

Pronyma questioned, "Since your arm is useless? We could make you a prosthetic arm out of magitechnology?"

Forcystus sneered at Pronyma and replied, "That's a good idea. I'll go along with the surgery."

Pronyma nodded her head in agreement and questioned, "While you're gone? I'll have Kratos watch over your ranch?"

Pronyma turned away from Forcystus and brought her attention to Kvar.

"Kvar, it's time for me to see this woman?"

Kvar who had been listening to the entire incident, replied, "Come with me... I'll take you there?"

Kvar lead Pronyma to Anna's room. Kvar unlocked the door, and the two of them walked inside her chamber. Kvar was stunned to see Anna pacing around the room. He had thought she would still be in bed. Anna turned her head, and glared at everyone with dull lifeless eyes.

Pronyma let out a gasp and questioned, "I can't believe it? This is the first lifeless human to survive? What's your name girl?"

Anna slowly pronounced, "Anna…"

Pronyma smiled at her and questioned, "What do you do?"

Anna lifelessly replied, "Assonate..."

Pronyma asked, "Who taught you?"

Anna frowned and replied, "I don't remember…"

Pronyma glanced at Kvar with interest and said, "I must bring her to Lord Yggdrasill."

Kvar angrily frowned and questioned, "What about me? Don't I get something for putting up with this woman? You promised a promotion!"

Pronyma icily glared at Kvar and replied "How dare you question me? Lord Yggdrasill will be the one to decide what you get? You and this woman will see him personally?"

Kvar sneered and replied, "Good… I'm looking forward to it."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Preposition**

Kratos Aurion had just returned to Derris-Kharlan… He was making preparations to have a meeting with Lord Yggdrasill. The Leader of Cruxis and the Desians had informed Kratos that the meeting would take place at Mithos Castle. This meeting was to discuss important information concerning the future of the two worlds.

Kratos was rather curious as to what Lord Yggdrasill would say? He made sure to wear his best blue and white suit. Then he drew out his Angel Wings. So everyone would know he was an Angel of Cruxis.

Kratos made his way to the meeting. Lord Yggdrasill was sitting at the end of a long white and gold dinning room table. The room was lavishly decorated with a gold crystal chandler in the center of the room. In the center of the table, an elaborate bouquet of purple flowers was placed to give the guests something to glance at. In the background, Lord Yggdrasill had his angels on hand to do whatever he desired.

Lord Yggdrasill was in his adult form, wearing all white. His angel wings were gently moving transparently behind his chair. He waved a friendly greeting at Kratos and stated," I'm glad you made it, Old Friend…"

Kratos bowed at Lord Yggdrasill in greatening, and took a seat next to him. He turned towards his Leader and asked, "What's this meeting about?"

Lord Yggdrasill replied, "This meeting will determine the future of the two Worlds."

"Humph," replied Kratos folding his arms in interest. "How so?"

Lord Yggdrasill responded," It's a secret until everyone arrives."

Just then, Yuan came in the room wearing his usual uniform. His long blue half-elf hair was combed in a neat ponytail. His wings were out, showing that he was one of the four Seraphim. He bowed before Lord Yggdrasill and asked, "You summoned me, Lord Yggdrasill?"

Lord Yggdrasill glanced at Yuan in recognition and replied, "Trust me... This meeting's important and worth your time. Sit beside me. That way everyone will know we're Leaders of Cruxis."

Yuan nodded in agreement and sat beside Lord Yggdrasill. Yuan glanced at Kratos on the other side of the table and asked, "I haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been doing?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "I just returned from Sylvarant. I visited the Asgard Ranch. I was after a new Cruxis Crystal for Lord Yggdrasill…"

Lord Yggdrasill thoughtfully asked, "Did you get it?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Kvar lied to us... All his victims died."

Lord Yggdrasill frowned and questioned, "Can't those idiots get it right? Everybody dies…"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "The process must be flawed…"

In irritation, Lord Yggdrasill questioned, "It can't be? I had the best Researchers researching?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "I know you did…."

Yuan gazed at Kratos in thought and questioned, "So… That's where you disappeared off to?"

Kratos frowned and questioned, "You disappear more that me? What have you been up to?"

Yuan sheepishly replied, "I've been in Sybak researching the Angelis Project... The Academy has made better progress than the Desians in Sylvarant."

Kratos questioned, "Are they ahead of Sylvarant?"

Yuan replied, "Yes… They are."

Lord Yggdrasill smiled and stated, "That's good news…"

Just then, an Angel came into the room and announced in a flat voice, "The guests have arrived Lord Yggdrasill. Should I send them in?"

Lord Yggdrasill nodded at the Angel and ordered, "Bring them in?"

First came in Pronyma, Leader of all Desians. She was wearing a tight black dress, and her blue hair was combed in a messy bun. She glanced at Lord Yggdrasill and bowed. Then she stated, "My Lord, only three Desian Cardinals are here. I forgot to inform you that Lord Forcystus lost his arm in a fight at Kvar's Ranch."

Lord Yggdrasill opened his mouth in shock. Then he questioned, "What? Pronyma why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Pronyma looked apologizing at Yggdrasill and replied, "I'm sorry my Lord… But, you'll hear the details from Kvar."

Lord Yggdrasill nodded at Pronyma and ordered, "Ok fine... Have a seat beside Yuan?"

Pronyma took her seat and glanced at Kratos in recognition… She questioned, "Since you made it? I was wondering if you'd run Forcystus Ranch? You're a good Substitute?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "I just got back from Sylvarant…"

Pronyma narrowed her eyes and questioned, "Why are you chickening out? "

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Lately, I've had a lot to think about? Maybe you better consider Forcystus's Half-elf second? He's knows the Ranch better than me?"

Lord Yggdrasill thoughtfully gazed at Kratos and questioned, "That's just it? They're isn't anyone?"

Kratos sighed in defeat and replied, "Dam… You're horrible…"

Yuan chuckled at Kratos and questioned, "I wouldn't want to do it either?"

Kratos sighed in defeat and replied, "Fine… I'll do it."

Lord Rodyle and Lord Magnius walked down the entryway together. Both of them were dressed up before Lord Yggdrasill. Rodyle wore a green suit that matched his purple hair and glasses. Magnius was wearing a white suit and had his wild red hair combed back in a ponytail. Both of them, bowed before Lord Yggdrasill. He acknowledged them, and asked them to sit.

Kvar appeared behind Rodyle and Magnius. He was dressed in a light blue suit and had his blond hair combed neatly. He bowed before Lord Yggdrasill and stated, "Good evening Lord Yggdrasill... I'm glad you asked me to come?"

Lord Yggdrasill glanced over at Kvar and questioned, "I'm glad you made it? Did you bring the subject? I want you to sit beside Magnius?"

Kvar nodded at Lord Yggdrasill and replied, "Here she is… A-012. The first lifeless human."

Anna walked in slowly behind Kvar. She was wearing a long light yellow dress. The top of the dress was a spaghetti strap, while the rest of it flowed to the floor. Matching the dress was white gloves which covered her arms. Her long brown hair was set a messy bun. It was tied by a comb with small rhinestones. The exsphere seamed to glow like a pendent.

Anna walked like a lady before Lord Yggdrasill. She showed them poise and grace. Desians and Cruxis turned their attention towards her wondering her identity? Anna stopped in front of Lord Yggdrasill. With her empty brown eyes, she questioned, "I'm here?"

Lord Yggdrasill glanced at her and the exsphere she possessed. He replied, "Very good… Sit by Kratos."

Anna slowly bowed in front Lord Yggdrasill and questioned, "As you wish?"

Kratos recognized her from the other night? Apparently, she didn't die that easily? He was slightly embarrassed and annoyed to deal with her again? He gave Lord Yggdrasill a dirty look… He stood up from his seat and coldly replied, "Here… Sit by me."

Anna walked over to Kratos. He pulled her chair out so she could sit. Kratos returned to his seat again. He turned and stared at her. He quickly noticed the exsphere on her chest. Anna felt his searing gaze on her. She turned and stared back at him with hollow brown eyes. Kratos quickly tore his eyes away, and returned his full attention to Lord Yggdrasill.

The room was full of various guests from both worlds. Angels, dwarfs, elves, half-elves, and humans filled the room. They were ready to hear Lord Yggdrasill's Idea. They all took their seats at the long white table.

When everyone arrived, Lord Yggdrasill stood up and stated, "I'm glad we can get this meeting started… As you know, I created the Desians to wreak havoc on the declining world. I think you're doing a great job in creating all the exspheres. You're creating fear in humans. Fear leads to faith. That's why more and more people are turning to the Church of Martel for support. No matter what, humans will always complain. The only way that all the races can settle their differences is to remove all human emotion. Becoming lifeless beings is the best thing for this World. It will end the fighting and complaining among the different races."

Everyone who attended the meeting was staring transfixed as to what Lord Yggdrasill was talking about. Nobody dared to say anything before Lord Yggdrasill. His words were truth for everyone.

Lord Yggdrasill glanced at Kvar and questioned,"Kvar, I want you to give the report on the test subject?"

Kvar stood up from his chair and Lord Yggdrasill took a seat. Kvar looked at everyone and stated, "As you know, I took full responsibility of the Angelus Project. Through the years, I have conducted many experiments on exspheres. Finally, I was able to create the first lifeless human A-012."

Kvar pointed his finger at Anna, who was quietly sitting in her seat. Kvar replied, "This woman was once a threat to the Desians. She used to work as an Agent for Governor General Atkins. She used to be very strong willed. After the transformation, she can't remember who she is. It was because of that, I was able to convince her to kill Governor General Atkins. She achieved that goal with ease and burned the Palmacosta Government Building. She fought Forcystus and cut off his arm."

Opening his mouth in shock, Lord Yggdrasill questioned, "What? How could a mere woman do this to Forcystus? He's one of the best fighters we got?"

"Kvar sheepish replied, "My Lord… It was Forcystus who wished to fight her. He wanted to test her abilities. He had no idea she was that strong. The technique she uses is form the past."

Kratos was listening attentively the whole time. He questioned, "I fought her too? She's quite an opponent? But, I discovered her weakness…"

Kvar sheepishly replied, "Kratos is the only one who beat her. The rest of us weren't so lucky…"

Kratos smiled and stated, "Her weakness is so obvious… I was lucky…"

Lord Yggdrasill thoughtfully questioned, "I'd like to see her fight?"

Kvar replied, "I'll let you see… Since, I have complete control over her. She'll do anything you ask. The exsphere she's wearing is slowly eating at her body. When the process is complete, she'll die. After that, the exsphere will become an active Cruxis Crystal. It will be the most perfect exsphere ever made."

Lord Yggdrasill smiled in interest and questioned, "That's excellent news? Pronyma, I want you to fight this girl? So I can see what she does?"

Pronyma nodded at Lord Yggdrasill and replied, "Very well my Lord... I'll test this girl."

Kratos sneered at Pronyma and questioned, "You better watch yourself? She's fast…"

Pronyma thoughtfully replied, "I'll see what you boys are talking about…"

Pronyma and Anna slowly got up from their seats. Since Anna was dressed up, she didn't carry her trademark Swords. Instead, Pronyma walked to the back of the room and showed Anna the rack of various weapons. Anna picked up the double swords, and Pronyma walked to a clearing in the room.

Anna walked over beside Pronyma. Then she crouched down in a ready position. Despite wearing such a fancy dress, she looked on Pronyma ready to kill.

Both of them stared at each other for sometime. It was Pronyma who made the first move, and started charging towards Anna. Anna quickly dogged it. Then Pronyma leaped into the sky and cast Black Lightning. The entire room became engulfed in her black magic. Black lightning fell from the sky. It was impossible for Anna to dodge the vastness of Pronyma's attack. Instead, she crossed her swords to absorb the attack.

Pronyma looked sheepish? Know one had ever absorbed her attack? In aggravation she spat out and questioned, "Well… You're quite good?"

Anna flatly replied, "It's my turn…"

Anna put her swords together. She started twirling both hilts until they became one. Pronyma tried to ruin Anna's attack, by hitting Anna with her staff. She leaped higher into the air with her swords still twirling. A bright light shot forth, trying to hit Pronyma. Being a clever warrior, Pronyma found a way to dodge it herself.

Seeing this going too far, Kvar yelled, "Stop! A-012!"

Anna was standing beside Pronyma. She froze at Kvar's words and dropped her guard. After the battle, the comb in her hair had come undone. She looked more beautiful letting it fall naturally. She turned her attention to Kvar and replied, "As…you…wish."

Kvar nodded at her and questioned, "Return to your seat?"

Without looking at them, Anna walked back to her seat beside Kratos.

Kratos had observed the whole fight. He responded, "It was Master Zetes who taught her…"

Lord Yggdrasill thoughtfully replied, "Now, that you mention it. You're right. However, I thought we destroyed Master Zetes some 2900 years ago."

Kratos replied, "We did. They were a difficult group of Warriors to beat. It's a long story."

_It all started 1081 years after Martel passed away. There was a group of people who despised the Church of Martel in Sylverant. This was lead by a man named Lloyd Zetes. He was a tremendous philosopher and warrior to the people. He taught the value of fighting for the weak and oppressed._

_Lloyd despised the Church of Martel because it was becoming too powerful. At that time, large Churches were being constructed throughout the world. All the Bishops and Officials were given expensive garments. While the common people suffered. Nothing was done to help the poor and the oppressed. Lloyd hated all the sacrificial knowledge that went on with the Chosen. He constantly argued to Church Officials that if Martel was such a loving Goddess. Why did she sacrifice the Chosen? _

_Despite his strong views against the Church. The people liked Master Zetes fighting. He never used an exsphere, and proved to be very strong and fast without it. He found a way to push his body past its own limits. Everyone was open to new techniques that didn't use exspheres. People begged him to start a swordsmanship school. He agreed and opened one of the best swordsmanship schools to exist in Sylvarant. _

_Master Zetes only allowed pure hearted boys train. He would argue they would serve as the best protectors to the common people. He also possessed a very strict code that his warriors would follow. If a person failed to follow the Code, that person would lose their life. Master Zetes biggest fear was passing on his techniques to evil people. He feared innocent people would be hurt because of the power of his techniques. _

_Over a period of time, Lloyd's School grew, and people began to agree with his ideas against the Church of Martel. His followers begged him to send his accusations to the Church Bishops. Master Zetes composed a letter and called it Ten Things Against the Church of Martel. He posted it on the Tower of Mana._

_The Church Bishops and Officials were furious when they read the letter. They were scared that the people would revolt against the Church. They also feared that the wrath of Martel would come down on them. _

_Somehow, word reached the three Seraphim in the Tower of Salvation. Lord Yggdrasill decided to have a meeting with Kratos and Yuan to discuss the issue. When Lord Yggdrasill read the ten accusations out loud he turned beat red He angrily threw the letter down and questioned, "How dare he mock my sister? None of those humans understand what I'm doing? Everyone must be wiped out, if the Church of Martel is to survive. Kratos… You're the only one who can carry out this job. Will you do it for me?"_

_Kratos bowed before Lord Yggdrasill and relied, "I'll kill those who oppose you."_

_Kratos left the Tower of Salvation, and made his way to Sylvarant in search of Master Zetes. He proved to be very challenging to find. After months of searching, Kratos came upon a group of students who had been trained by Master Zetes. They proved to be too much for Kratos as a group of fighters. What he quickly noticed was their lack of exspheres. _

_The only way Kratos could destroy them was to take on each Warrior separately. That strategy turned out to be successful._

_After destroying all of Master Zetes's students, Kratos was still unable to locate Master Zetes. After blindly stumblingly around all of Sylvarant, Kratos finally discovered Master Zetes in the Triet Dessert. _

_Master Zetes was standing outside a cave meditating. When he heard Kratos approaching he turned around and questioned, "So. You're the one who killed my students?"_

_Kratos icily replied, "Yes… I am."_

_Master Zetes studied him over. Then he asked, "You came to kill me didn't you?"_

_Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "I have orders from the Church. You shouldn't have posted Ten Things Against the Church of Martel. It's stirred quite a controversy among the people and the Church. Some people are beginning to believe that the Church should be abolished."_

_Master Zetes shrugged his shoulders and replied, "What I posted is truth. If I must die for my beliefs, so be it." _

_Kratos with authority stated, "That can be arranged."_

_Master Zetes glanced at him and asked, "Did you read the article?"_

_Kratos replied, "Yes... I read it."_

_Master Zetes asked, "What's your opinion?"_

_Kratos frowned in thought and replied, "I'm satisfied... Compared to the Kharlan War, people are now peacefully getting along. By posing that letter, you're trying to start an unnecessary revolt. It's wrong to think like that. That's why, I've no choice but to exterminate you." _

_Master Zetes sneered at Kratos and questioned, "So… You're the type of Warrior who follows orders rather than following your own? One day, that'll get you in trouble?"_

_Kratos was speechless by Master Zetes words…_

_Master Zetes laughed Kratos and replied, "I'm an excellent judge of character... This is essential, when I'm fighting. I can fight by judging a person's character and predicting their movements."_

_Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "So… You fight by reading a person's emotions?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "That's correct..."_

_Kratos questioned with interest, "I've heard a lot of fighting techniques? But, what you say is fascinating?" _

_Kratos and Mater Zetes talked for hours. They discussed everything. Then Kratos's prejudices slowly started to diminish. He started to see Master Zetes as a good man. In his heart, Kratos knew that Lord Yggdrasill would be furious, if he didn't carry out his mission?_

_Kratos frowned in deep thought and replied, "After talking, I can see why you believe that way? But, I have high orders? I've never gone against my Friend? I've got a plan that will go alone with his orders?"_

_Master Zetes frowned and asked, "Very well… What's you're plan?"_

_Kratos replied, "A duel to the death..."_

_Master Zetes nodded and questioned, "Very well?"_

_Kratos smiled and replied, "I look forward to seeing all you're techniques."_

_Kratos and Master Zetes fought each other in a vicious battle. Kratos was floored that a mere man could be such a match. There was no doubt that he was Master. The speed he charged at was mind-boggling. Every attack he gave was impressive. Kratos nearly lost the battle._

_After fighting for hours, Master Zetes didn't possess an exsphere. So he slowly began to slow down. When he lost his stamina, Kratos still had his. Using that moment and everything he had. He slew him._

_After defeating Master Zetes, Kratos normally never felt any guilt for his victims. It wasn't his style. He had learned along time ago how to lock them away. For some reason, this man was different. For the first time, He started to feel guilty. In his heart, he knew he had killed one of the best warriors around._

Everyone who was at the meeting was transfixed on Kratos's story. Most of them, hadn't heard it in many years.

Kratos questioned, "That's how Master Zetes was defeated? I was never able to find the school? I'm sure one of his Students survived to pass on the knowledge?"

Lord Yggdrasill was sitting in his seat listening to Kratos's story. He frowned at Kratos and replied, "I hate that Jerk! I'm glad you killed him."

Kratos glanced at Lord Yggdrasill and questioned, "That irritating girl is proof? It's time for us to make a move? If I befriended her, I may be able to find the school? It's time to see if Zetes is still as powerful as he was in the past?"

Lord Yggdrasill glanced at Kratos and replied, "It was presumed they're all dead... However, we haven't checked in many years. I agree now's the time to see what's going on. Instead of running the Iselia Ranch, you've got my approval."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "So, you agree?"

Lord Yggdrasill raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Then he questioned, "You seem tickled?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Well… It's more fun than running a Human Ranch…"

Lord Yggdrasill smiled at Kratos's remark and questioned, "Fine… Go... I hope you run into a lot of trouble? That way, you'll learn just how good you've got it?"

Kratos sneered at Lord Yggdrasill and replied, "I'll catch you later..."

After that, Kratos disappeared from the meeting. He wasn't seen again?

Lord Yggdrasill and Yuan were left puzzled. What was Kratos actually doing?

However, the Seraphim left in a hurry. There was no word whether he was returning.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Escape**

**This is why Kvar hated Anna…**

After the meeting in the Tower of Salvation, everyone returned to their normal routine. Lord Yggdrasill asked Kvar to take care of the Anna until other matters where settled. Kvar returned Anna to her room at the Asgard Ranch. She was still wearing the same dress from the meeting.

Anna slowly made her way to the vanity to brush her unruly hair. As she was brushing, the exsphere began to glow around her neck. A searing pain began. Anna grabbed her neck, trying to fight the pain. As she was fighting it her eyes returned to their clear state.

Anna shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She questioned herself, "Why do I feel so strange?"

Before, Anna could say anything else. She heard a voice heading in her direction. Anna whispered and questioned, "I have to get out of here?"

Ignoring the voices outside, Anna looked around the room and found a dresser. She found her Death Star Swords on the top drawer and a black warrior outfit. She hurried and stripped off the party dress and put the black outfit on. She returned to the mirror, and combed out all the tangles in her hair and put in a ponytail. Then she grabbed her swords, and strapped them to her back.

Anna noticed a small window in her room that she could possibly use as an escape. When she looked at it closely, there were iron bars blocking the way. The only way to escape was through the door.

Anna walked up to the door and pressed her face against it. She couldn't hear a whisper. So she cautiously opened the door. Nobody was outside standing watch. She made her way down the dark hallway to another door.

Anna pressed her ear against the door. On the other side, she heard a lot of commotion. One voice stood out the most and that was Kvar who questioned, "I can't believe Lord Yggdrasill didn't give me a promotion?"

When Anna heard Kvar's voice, she began to tremble. She was remembering all the terrible things he had done to her. Her back began to throb reminding her of all the beatings. Anna whispered to herself, "If I go through there, I'm dead."

Anna turned around, and searched for another route. There were no other doors, but looking up, she noticed an air duct. She was too short to reach it. So Anna pulled out one of her sai, and extended the blade into a sword. Then she used it as a lever to push the panel up and over. She put her sai back. Then she jumped up, and grabbed the end of the panel, and pulled herself up.

The tunnel was completely dark. Without Josh's help, Anna had no way of knowing where she was going. She decided to just follow it and see where it would lead. As Anna was crawling through the dark tunnel, she could hear a roaring sound in the background. Then she felt a dead end. As she was feeling around, she could feel a vent. She grabbed it and pulled up. Looking up at Anna was a Desian Whip Master who had heard her open the air duct. The Desian opened his mouth in protest. He managed to questioned, "Hey?"

Anna swooped in on the Desian like a hawk, and killed him before he could mutter another word. When she landed, she ended up in the central room where the exspheres where manufactured. She should have looked before she leaped because surrounding her were many of Kvar's troops. Looking over to the side was Kvar who had seen everything.

Anna stared at Kvar and he sneered at her and questioned, "The charm's worn off, A-012? I can see you're yourself?"

Anna sneered at Kvar and replied, "How astute of you to notice! I can't stay here anymore, and I refuse to help you anymore!"

"Wait?" questioned Kvar. "If you leave, know I'll dedicate my life to hunting you down? Your exsphere is too special?"

Anna raised her voice and replied, "If you want it you can have it!"

Kvar laughed and questioned, "Sure... But if you take it off? You'll die?"

Anna cringed inside over Kvar's words. "_I had no choice?" _ She thought to herself. Rather than revealing her fears. She knew escape was the only option. She pulled out her sai, and extended them to a double sword. Then she replied, "If you want me, come and get me!"

A bunch of Desians headed in her direction. Anna cut them all to bits, and turned and ran towards a door that was in the opposite direction as Kvar. Kvar sneered at her and stated, "Spark Wave…"

Anna attuned senses anticipated where his Spark Wave would land? She jumped out of the way. Kvar had aimed the Spark Wave at the door, and when it hit, it blew up the door.

Anna smugly saluted Kvar and replied, "Thanks for helping me escape…"

Kvar turned crimson and questioned, "There is no escape for you?"

Anna turned and ran through the door with Kvar looking furious. She managed to end up in another hallway. There was only one door on the other side. She ran to the door. Before she could open it, she heard over the loud speaker, "Prisoner break, A-012 has escaped."

Anna ignored the loud speaker, and opened the door. She had managed to make it to the front control room. There where many Desians working at the computers. They all looked up from what they were doing. When they saw Anna, they stopped what they were doing and drew out their weapons.

Anna pulled out her sai, and extended the blade to a double sward. She raced towards the nearest Desian, and cut off his head. After that, raybits and cybits began to throw magic towards Anna. She dodged their attacks and raced towards them mowing each of them down.

It didn't take Kvar long to catch up with Anna. When he spotted Anna fighting the raybits and cybits he laughed and questioned, "There is no escape for you? Desians attack this woman with everything you got?"

After that, a full force of Desians appeared behind Kvar. They were all armed and ready with various weapons. When they spotted Anna, they started to charge towards her. Anna stopped what she was doing, and started to run in the opposite direction. The Desians charged set on destroying Anna.

Anna ran as fast as she could to distance herself from so many Desians. As she was running, gun shots and magic where hurled in her direction. She tried to dodge them, and keep running as fast as her legs would carry her.

It wasn't long before Anna arrived to the front gate. However, blocking the way was at least a hundred Desians. They were all leering at Anna daring her to come.

Behind Anna, the fully armed Desian troops were getting closer. Any minute, she would be completely surrounded with no escape.

Anna stopped, and saw a small window in the right hand corner. When she spotted the window, magic was thrown in her direction. She tried to dodge it but it hit her in her upper left shoulder. Anna yelled, "Ahh!"

After that, she knew she had to keep moving. She dodged the rest of the shells and ran towards the window. She slowly climbed up the wall, and grabbed on the window ledge. With her own strength, she managed pulled herself up.

Looking around, Anna could see she had made it to the inner courtyard. This was where the victims were forced to do heavy labor outside. The courtyard was full of Desians waiting to spot her. From what Anna saw, there was just the front gate to climb over, and then she would be free.

Anna noticed a ledge below the window. She cautiously climbed down. None of the Desians noticed her.

Anna looked around and spotted a long ridgepole on the roof. If she walked across it she could get over the main gate.

Anna jumped, and landed on the ridgepole. She slowly walked across it, trying not to look down.

Kvar stuck his ugly face out of the window Anna had climbed through. He searched for Anna, and found her walking the ridgepole. Kvar yelled to everyone, "That bitch is on the ridgepole! Kill her!"

As Anna was balancing the ridgepole, magic and gunshots were fired directly at her. She tried to dodge them but, one of the shots managed to hit her in the right side. She yelled at the pain. But completely ignored it and kept going.

Desian soldiers managed to climb up to the ridgepole to stop Anna. She drew out her swords, and killed every single one of them. She was relieved that she was getting closer to the gate. She started to move more quickly to the gate.

Kvar had managed to climb the roof to the ridgepole. He looked at Anna and yelled, "You're dead, Spark Wave!"

Anna leaped for the gate, and jumped over the edge without looking. When the Spark Wave hit, it damaged the top of the front gate.

"Dam!" questioned Kavar. "She has escaped? I want her followed?"

Anna had managed to make a foothold from the wall. This lessened the impact of the jump. Ignoring the Desians yells of protect, she took off running as fast as her feet would carry her. She was utterly relieved when she made it though the forest.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meeting**

Kratos Aurion had a lot to consider after the meeting at Mithos Castle. He wanted to settle the questions he had about the Zetes Warriors… That irritating girl was proof enough. He hoped this plan would work. Kratos had made the decision to leave the Tower of Salvation and go to Sylvarant.

Noishe had barked relentlessly to go with Kratos. Noishe looked like a large white and blue dog but he was actually a protozoan. Meaning, he had been the first life born in the new worlds. For some reason, Noishe liked and respected Kratos. He became Kratos's pet, and he had taken care of Noishe for nearly four thousand years. Kratos had been there to watch Noishe transform into many creatures throughout the centuries. It had only been a few years ago that Noishe had transformed into a dog.

On a cold night, Kratos had decided to camp between the Asgard Ranch and Luin. Kratos was sitting with Noishe around the campfire. The night air was cold. So he decided to put a blanket around himself. He made a fire and was trying to warm his hands. He glanced at Noishe and questioned, "I hope this works?"

"Bark!" said Noishe in understanding...

Just then, Kratos heard a sound in the trees. He threw the blanket off, and drew out his sword. Preparing to strike whoever came?

Out of the trees, appeared a woman in a black outfit that was torn. Her hair was a long chestnut brown that was matted with sweat. She appeared to be exhausted and completely out of breath. She stopped and glanced at him in recognition. She gasped and questioned, "Oh no? It's you?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "So... You recognize me then?"

Anna pleaded, "Please kill me or let me go…"

Kratos sneered at her and replied, "You're too important... That's why I've decided to fix you up."

Anna trembled in terrier and questioned, "But, you're the enemy?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "I may be you're enemy… But, I'm the only one who can help you… If you run to Luin, you'll die… It's your choice."

Anna sighed and questioned, "Why are all the good looking guys' jerks? Isn't there one good looking guy who's nice? Seriously, I'd like to know?"

Kratos just smiled at Anna's remark and replied, "We're conceded due to our good looks…"

Anna sarcastically questioned, "Just my luck… Getting saved by the jerkiest jerk of all?"

Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "I don't usually feel guilty for people. I've been a jerk my entire life. I want to help you because I admire your courage. Tell me more about the good side?"

Anna was floured by his words? Maybe she had changed his heart? Knowing him he was probably lying? She started to tremble from her wounds and question, "After what you did? I can't trust you?"

Kratos gazed at her quivering body and replied, "You're going to pass out."

Anna hated to admit he was right. She was too week to fight it. She was too weary from escaping. Her wounds started to burn like fire. Then she passed out.

Kratos easily caught her in his strong arms. He questioned, "It's about time?"

As he was supporting her back, he noticed that it was covered in blood. He was about to examine her further, when his enhanced hearing detected a group of people coming in their direction.

Kratos glanced at Noishe and questioned, "Old Friend… Take her to the hidden cave outside of Luin. I'll be back to check on her condition?"

Kratos watched as Noishe took off with the Anna on his back. He wondered if she would live.

A moment later, five Desian Whip Masters came through the trees snapping their whips. The middle one looked at Kratos and questioned, "Dam! It's not her? Where's that Bitch?"

In another minute, Kvar, one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals, made his entrance. "No luck?" questioned Kvar. "Oh wait? It's Kratos?"

Kratos just sneered at Kvar and asked, "You lost her didn't you?"

Kvar replied, "Yes… We did... A-012 managed to escape. I've been searching for hours."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "I've been camping here all night? I haven't seen or heard anyone? If I see her, I'll bring her to you?"

Kvar nodded at Kratos and replied, "Thank you Lord Kratos. I must go and see if the others picked anything else up."

Kvar turned around and walked away. He continued his search for Anna using other means.

When Kvar left, Kratos pulled out his Angel Wings and started flying towards Luin. There was a small cave behind a water fall that was close to Luin. It was secluded from the village. As Kratos was flying, he could make out the blue dog like figure running with Anna still on his back.

Kratos set out to land. When he landed, Noishe stopped and barked at him in friendly greeting. Anna was still unconscious on his back. Kratos walked up to her, and brushed his hand over her cheek. It was smooth and warm.

Anna began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She glanced at Kratos in recognition. Then in fear she questioned, "No... Don't touch me?"

After speaking, Anna fainted for the second time. Kratos lifted Anna off Noishe. She was the consistency of a limp doll. As Kratos was shifting her, Anna yelled out in pain. Her back was badly bruised. He ignored her cry and carried her into a nearby cave. That was concealed behind a waterfall.

Kratos carried Anna into the cave, and Noishe followed. He was afraid Kvar would find Anna, so he decided to carry her to the back. He soon discovered this cave was larger then he remembered in the past. He found a clear area to set her down. She was still unconscious. He turned her on her back. So he could view the damage.

Kratos opened his mouth in shock over the damage. Her flesh was torn open. Then he questioned, "This is beyond my skill?"

Kratos quickly grabbed up his blanket and covered Anna with it. He walked over to the protozoan and patted his head and stated, "Noishe... Stay with her until I get back."

"Bark," replied Noishe in agreement.

Kratos decided to get the Doctor in Luin, which was the nearest town. Luin hadn't evolved much in all these years. It has always remained a quant and beautiful village overlooking the Lake. Not many people lived there because it was close to the Asgard Ranch. Kvar had brought fear to the people of this city.

The Doctor's Office was near to the small Martel Church and the Item Shop. It was dark outside. Kratos noticed the closed sign in the window. He glanced around and saw a small light in the window on the second floor. Someone had to be home. Kratos knocked on the door. Then he heard foot steps. It was a white haired man wearing a night gown who opened the door.

He didn't open the door all the way. He just puzzlingly glanced at Kratos and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Kratos replied. "I'm Kratos a traveling Mercenary. I happened to be camping outside the village. When this girl who escaped from the ranch came up to me and fainted. She's been severely beaten. I can't bring her here because the Desians want her?"

The white haired Doctor replied, "I'm Doctor Morde. First, I'll get dressed. Then, I'll get my bag so we can go."

Kratos and Doctor Morde slowly made the long walk back to the cave. When they got there, Anna was in a deep sleep. When Doctor Morde glanced at her he gasped and questioned, "Oh my? It's Anna Celmus? Believe it or not, I helped deliver her into this world. Her parents Alester and Abby will be pleased to know their daughter is alive?"

Kratos stated with interest, "Humph… So, you know her well?"

The Doctor replied, "Yes... Well... I better examine her. It is best if you wait outside."

Kratos nodded at the Doctor, and walked outside with Noishe. The night sky was bright with stars. Noishe whimpered in concern and licked his hand. Kratos replied, "Don't worry... She's in good hands."

When dusk seemed to roll in the sky, Dr. Morde came out of the cave looking concerned, "I don't understand to have such terrible lacerations and to survive? She should be dead? Somehow that exsphere is keeping her alive?"

Kratos frowned and asked, "Do you think she'll recover?"

Doctor Morde smiled at Kratos and replied, "Anna will recover with lots of rest and a prescription salve. It's a herbal mixture. That must be applied to her back twice a day. If you fail to do this, she'll carry the scars for the rest of her life."

Kratos asked, "How long do you think it will take?"

Doctor Morde replied, "That depends entirely on her. However, I don't have the prescription here. I have to get it in my office."

Kratos questioned, "I see... Why don't you get it the prescription? I'll wait here for you to return?"

Dr. Morde nodded at Kratos, and made his way towards Luin. Kratos walked back into the cave to find Anna sleeping soundly.

It seemed like hours before Dr. Mode Returned. When he came back, he brought a salve that was to be applied to Anna's back. He handed it to Kratos and questioned, "Here you go? Do you have any other questions?"

Kratos took the salve from the Doctor's grasp and questioned, "Do you want me to change the bandages too?"

Dr. Morde replied, "Yes… That should keep infection down. I'll come by in a couple of days to check on your progress."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "You mentioned you know Anna's family? I think it's best if they don't see her? It may be too much of a shock?"

Dr. Morde thoughtfully replied, "In her condition, she shouldn't be moved… I won't tell them."

Kratos politely smiled at the Doctor and stated," Thank you..."

Dr. Morde frowned in thought and questioned, "That exsphere she has is unusual?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Yes... It is… If she's going to survive, she'll need a key-crest."

Dr. Morde chuckled at Kratos and questioned, "I'm a Doctor? Who knows very little about key-crests?"

Kratos questioned, "A dwarf should know? But, do you think she'll be well enough for a key-crest?"

Dr. Morde thoughtful replied, "I think it will be too hard on her... You should wait."

Kratos considerately stated, "Thank you... I'll wait."

Dr. Morde asked, "Any more questions?"

Kratos replied, "No… That's it."

Dr Morde questioned, "In that case? I think I'm leaving?"

Kratos understandingly smiled at the Doctor and replied, "I'll see you in a couple of days…"

Noishe concertedly whimpered like a puppy.

Kratos patted Noishe on the head.

After that, Dr. Morde turned around and walked away.

Kratos glanced at Noishe and questioned, "Well Noishe? We've defiantly got our hands full?"

All Noishe could do is bark in understanding.

After that, Kratos went back inside the cave. To confirm Anna's condition.

Kratos found Anna in a deep sleep. He decided to see if she was still feverish? He reached out his hand and touched her forehead. It felt hot and feverish to him.

Anna stirred under his touch. Her feverish eyes started to slowly flutter open.

For the first time, Kratos noticed her eyes were a stunning chocolate brown? He had never in his lifetime come across such a beauty? Except for Princess Soleille?

Anna blankly gazed at Kratos for a long moment.

Kratos was starting to see some recognition in those startlingly brown eyes.

However, Anna managed to open her mouth and choke out, "You… No…"

Kratos smiled politely at Anna.

Then Anna passed out again. This time it was in fear…

Was it three days or three mouths? She couldn't remember anything? When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark cave. She was covered in a heap of blankets. Off to the side a fire was blazing. It cast an abnormal glow to the room.

On the other side of the fire, her worst nightmares had come true? There he was again? Tormenting her usual? He was cooking something over the fire?

Kratos kindly glanced at Anna and questioned, "Well… It's about time you woke up? You've been out cold for two weeks?"

Anna opened her mouth in shook. Then she replied, "I've been out that long... Who took care of me?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "You were pretty bet up... I had no choice."

Anna tried to cover a blush. Then she apprehensively questioned, "What? You saw me? That's it? I'm leaving?"

Kratos shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You're still too weak... You might as well eat. I just finished making chicken soup."

Anna turned her nose up at the chicken soup and questioned, "You actually cook?"

Kratos handed her the small bowl of chicken soup. He replied, "I cook simple dishes."

Anna took the bowl of chicken soup from his grasp. She haughtily glanced at it and questioned, "I'm not hungry? Besides, knowing you it's probably poisoned?"

Kratos sneered at Anna and replied, "Look… If I wanted to kill you, I'd do it the old fashioned way."

Anna opened her mouth in shock…

Kratos smiled at her and questioned, "Now, eat your soup? Take small bites? It's been awhile since you've eaten?"

Anna quickly learned she was no match. She obeyed his orders and took small bites. When she tasted the soup, she didn't realize how hungry she was? She smiled at politely at him and replied, "Wow… This is good."

Kratos crossed his arms and questioned, "Humph..."

After that, Anna silently gulped the rest of her chicken soup down. Then she narrowed her eyes and replied, "You're a better cook than me..."

Kratos kindly took her dish away and questioned, "Through the years, I've had a lot of practice?"

Anna hated the fact she had to acknowledge it. Her bladder felt like it was going to explode any second. She started to fidget uncomfortably under the blankets. She blushed and questioned, "I can't take it anymore? Where's the bathroom?"

Kratos opened his mouth in shock and replied, "There isn't one... We're in a cave."

Anna opened her mouth in shock. Then she questioned, "What? I have to go?"

Kratos frowned in thought and replied, "Outside, there are plenty of trees."

Anna turned beat crimson and questioned, "Just my luck? I'm a girl?"

Kratos frowned in thought and questioned, "I realize that? But, you're in no condition to be hoping around? I'll have to take you?"

Anna let out a haughty breath and replied, "Fine…"

Anna helplessly tried to shove away the blankets. Trying to stand was a different matter. She forgot how week she was. Kratos had to take both of her hands and pull her up. When she stood on her legs, she was surprised to note they were as wobbly as jelly. Then her back was throbbing after all that beating she got at Kvar's. She frowned at Kratos in thought and questioned, "Why am I so weak?"

Kratos was supporting her up. He glanced at her and replied, "You were injured baldly. It's a wonder you're alive."

Anna put her hand over her weak forehead and questioned, "What happened to me?"

Kratos frowned and questioned, "You don't remember the Doctor from Luin coming?"

Anna shook her head in defeat and replied "Not really..."

Kratos stated, "That doesn't surprise me? You were meticulously whipped and beaten by Desians. That exsphere you possess was designed to kill you. Know one has survived the Angelus Project. You're the first one to defy the odds? That's why you're Special?"

Anna gasped at the word and questioned, "Special?"

After that, Anna tried to grab the cold cave wall for support? Standing up was suddenly making her nauseous? She shouldn't have eaten so quickly?

Kratos noticed her weakness. He held her up and ran his fingers over her feverous forehead. He questioned, "Are you alright?

Anna nodded her head…

Kratos had no choice but to pick her up. Then he angrily questioned, "You're still a mess? I shouldn't be doing this?"

After that, Kratos carried Anna through the cave in silence.

While being in his strong arms, Anna was starting to curiously wonder… Finally, she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Kratos sincerely glanced at her and replied, "I have my own reasons."

Before Anna could question what he meant? Kratos came upon a pounding waterfall. That concealed the cave. He found a gap in the waterfall and passed through it with ease.

Anna was about to attack Kratos on what he meant? However, she quickly got distracted in the sights surrounding her. When they passed a bench, she smiled in recognition and questioned, "I know where we are?"

Kratos silently carried Anna to the trees. Then he replied, "I'll leave you here… Yell, if you need me?"

After that, Kratos dropped Anna into the woods. He took off and gave her some privacy.

Anna was tickled to get rid of Kratos, while she did her thing in the bushes. She wasn't feeling as nauseous. She tried walking back using small steps. As she walked, she started to feel a horrible stabbing pain in her back. Even her exsphere was starting to throb. She knew she couldn't escape. She slowly made her way back to Kratos.

Kratos was sitting on a bench waiting for Anna to return. He was shocked to see her walking back on her own.

Anna managed to walk to the park bench. When she tried to sit down, she lost it and blanked out for a second.

Kratos grabbed Anna before she fell backwards. She could have hurt herself further. Kratos had to watch her.

Anna fought it. After ten seconds, she opened her fluttery brown eyes and whispered, "I want to go home and see my family?"

Kratos was still holding Anna up. He let out a breath and replied, "Your family knows nothing about exspheres. Your exsphere needs repaired. Plus, Kvar's smart enough to search your family. If he finds you with them, he'll easily destroy them all."

Anna managed to find enough strength to gasp, "Really? That means I'm suck with you?"

Kratos sneered and relied, "It looks that way… I could take you back to the human ranch if you want?"

Anna glanced at him in shock and replied, "No… I rather stay with you than Kvar."

Kratos smiled at Anna and questioned, "You should fear me more? I'm actually stronger than Kvar?"

Anna gasped and replied, "I do fear you more than him."

Kratos took her hand in kindness and replied, "I'm glad you do..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Interrogation **

Anna silently did what Kratos asked for the next couple days. With her back throbbing, it was impossible to lie down on the cave floor and get comfortable. She missed her warm bed and bath at home. Being weak and confused, she had no choice but to follow his orders.

Anna had prided herself on being good at reading a person's soul. From what she got of Kratos's heart it was coal black. She hated being trapped by him. Why was he always the one who tormented her? This was unfair. He's stronger than me…

She worked with a lot criminals in Palmacosta. She had even changed some criminal minds for the better. Could she change Kratos's heart? She'd probably kill herself doing it. But then to die might be better than staying with him?

Kratos was sharpening the blade of his sword. He was running a stone back over the blade. He wiped the debris away with a cloth. He questioned, "You seem quite today?"

Anna was feeling sorry for herself. Anna noticed Kratos's exsphere. She glanced at him and questioned, "You're an exsphere user? No wonder…"

Kratos stopped sharpening his sword… He glanced at his exsphere and took it away from Anna's gaze. He glanced at her and replied, "Yes... I mainly use it for magic."

Anna angrily questioned, "You use that to enhance your fighting? You're such a cheater? No wonder I couldn't beat you?"

Kratos chuckled to himself. Then he smiled and relied, "Yeah... I know…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You're my enemy?"

Kratos was testing out the weight of the blade. Then he questioned, "What if I am?"

Anna replied, "I thought so…"

Being not satisfied, he ran the rock over the blade again. He was sharpening the blade. Kratos gazed at her and stated, "Believe it or not, I do feel a bit of guilt towards you… It's not usually in my nature to let an enemy go. I do admire your courage… How you stood up to the Desians is commendable? Especially Kvar…"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Oh… It was nothing… I had the best teacher in the world."

Kratos started to mess with his sword some more. Then he thoughtfully questioned, "It was Master Zetes who taught you wasn't it?"

Anna sighed and replied, "Yes… It was... He's dead."

Kratos frowned and questioned, "That's too bad? I heard you had to fight for love and justice, equality to men?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Doesn't everybody?"

Kratos thoughtfully asked, "Why did you pick the Desians?"

Anna replied, "The Desians are cruel… They steal life from us by creating exspheres. So many people have died due to exspheres. Men, women, and poor defenseless children are used in their experiments. If that isn't cruel enough, they cruelly mock their victims…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "So… You're Assignment is to stop the Desians and end exspheres? That's a tough Assignment. What if I told you exspheres are a necessity to keep mankind going? We are dependant on them for everything. Not only that they help enhance our fighting… They power huge ships and machines that fly… They also make the lights come on."

Anna frowned in abhorrence and replied, "It's gross and demented… Think of all the souls it takes to get one ship to move… I certainly wouldn't want to be used in that way…."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "That might end your mouth? You talk a hind let off a mule?"

Anna rolled her eyes in exasperation and replied, "I'm passionate about this topic…"

Kratos put his hand over his forehead and questioned, "What did I do to deserve this? Know wonder Kvar wants you dead? Maybe, I better oblige him?"

Anna apprehensively questioned, "You wouldn't dare?"

Kratos gazed at her in thought and replied, "If it will shut you up? I might have to?"

Anna sheepishly questioned, "I won't say anything else? You cold-hearted jerk? Being stuck with you? Certainly isn't one of my romantic moments?"

Kratos gazed at her in frustration and questioned, "Do you think I enjoy your company?"

Anna angrily replied, "One thing is for certain, you're a horrible nurse…"

Kratos laughed and questioned, "I'm a man after all?"

Anna rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah… You are."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Before, I release you? There is one thing I have to know? Zetes… How were you chosen in the first place? I have to know the details?"

Anna had sworn an oath… She turned crimson and replied, "That information is confidential…"

Kratos deliberately swung his sword so it aimed towards Anna's throat. He was going to prove to her he was boss? He stated, "Not anymore… Unless you want to die…"

Anna gazed at him in defeat and questioned, "You're terrible? I certainly can't change your heart? It's cold as stone?"

Kratos still held the blade at Anna's throat. He smiled and replied, "Being cold-hearted gets the job done much faster than being nice. I learned that lesson a long time ago. People respect you that way."

Anna sighed at him and replied, "That's because they fear you."

Kratos still kept his gasp on Anna. He sneered and questioned, "I rather be feared then weak? Do you fear me?"

Anna had no choice but to look him in the eyes and reply, "Yes… I do."

After she admitted that, Kratos released her from his grasp. Anna got irritated with him and questioned,"I'm not telling you anything? I'm going home?"

Anna knew she wasn't a match for such a man? She needed help. She blindly reached down and fingered her broken key-crest. That caused her to go lifeless…

When Kratos saw Anna's transformation, he gasped in shock and questioned, "Oh no?"

Anna lifelessly glared at Kratos and replied, "I hate you…"

Forgetting her wounds, Anna picked up the large iron skillet. It was the same one Kratos used for cooking. She swung it like a club… At an in creditable force, it nailed Kratos below the stomach. He went down wincing? In anger, she lifelessly questioned, "Leave me alone?"

After that, Anna took off running. The iron skillet was still in her grasp.

That time, Kratos felt everything? He couldn't move. He wasn't sure if he cared for lifeless beings. They were too strong and emotionless. He winced in pain and questioned, "Mithos... You're crazy? Before something serious happens, I need to check on her?"

Kratos managed to recover enough to run after Anna. When he got outside of the cave, he soon realized. She's fast…

Kratos ran through the forest searching for Anna. He was starting to believe she must have made it all the way to Luin. That made the most sense. He reached the quant fishing village.

Sure enough, Kratos soon spotted Anna. She was walking through the streets with the iron skillet. She was still aloft. She paid no mind to herself or anyone else. However, when Anna spotted Kratos, she took off running through town.

Kratos stated, "Dam… She's fast."

Anna managed to run to where the Luin Bridge stopped. When she got there, she had to stop. Because, she had to watch who was coming?

Kratos used that moment to his advantage. He quickly came upon her from behind. Being extremely stubborn, she tried using the skillet again. But that time, Kratos caught it and took it from her grasp.

Anna angrily screamed, "No!"

Kratos managed to grab her from behind.

There were people in town watching them in curiosity. One man glanced at Anna, and asked, "Miss… Are you alright?"

Anna lifelessly glared at the man and replied, "I'm fine…"

Kratos politely smiled at the man and questioned, "She's my Wife? She has mental spells?"

The Man gazed at Kratos in pity and replied, "Sorry, about that."

Kratos held the iron skillet away from Anna's grasp. Then he pulled her beside him and questioned, "Come on, Sweetheart? Let's go?"

Anna tried to fight him by throwing up her arms in protest. But, Kratos kept his iron tight grip on her. Then she angrily replied," I'm nobody's Sweetheart... Especially not yours."

The Man smiled politely at Kratos and stated, "Good luck…"

Kratos wasn't sure how he did it? But, he did manage to touch her broken key crest, and her eyes returned to normal. She passed out in his arms again. Kratos had no choice but to carry her.

The Man thoughtfully questioned, "Good luck, with your Wife? I hope you find a cure for such a beauty?"

Kratos still carried the unconscious Anna. He smiled politely at the man and replied, "Thanks."

For the next couple days, Anna stayed in a deep coma. When she woke up, she was normal again. The lifeless memories were fuzzy to her brain.

She got up realizing, Kratos was gone? For once, she decided to cook her own breakfast. She found a couple of eggs lying around. She decided to make scrambled eggs. She got the iron skillet out and started laughing, "Serves him right."

She put the skillet over the fire, and put some butter in the pan. Once the butter melted, she cracked the eggs and put them in. She watched it cook over the fire. When one side was done, she flipped it over.

Just then, Kratos came in. He didn't seam to be as cold-hearted as before? He smiled at her for once and questioned, "I see you're awake? Look… I'm sorry about what happened? I was a jerk?"

Anna continued to gaze down at her eggs. She sighed and replied, "Yeah... You were… I hardly know what to think of you?"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Look… I can see how stubborn you are? Being hard on you isn't going to work? You'll just keep trying to run away? That only makes your wounds worse? That increases our time together?"

Anna sighed and replied, "You're right…"

Kratos gazed at her and questioned,"I've decided to be nice? Because, I want you too recover?"

Anna looked down at her eggs. They were looking almost done. She grabbed the specula and tested it out. She replied, "You're only saying that to get me to believe you."

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and questioned, "I closed my heart off a long time ago to love? Fighting was the only thing that gave me pleasure?"

Anna noticed a dreamy look in his eye… She frowned in horror. Then she waved the specula in a threatening like manor at Kratos. She angrily replied, "Oh… No… You don't… You remind me of Ross."

Kratos took the threatening specula from her grasp… He laughed at her and questioned, "Yeah… I've heard of him? He has a reputation of raping women…"

Anna sighed when he took it from her so easily… She angrily replied, "He almost got me… I have no desire to be treated that way by any man?"

Kratos gazed at her thought and questioned, "I know about his horrors? I will not do that to you? Your trouble is you're too temping?"

Anna blushed and replied, "It's such an inconvenience to be targeted so much… I wish I had warts plastered all over my face. Sadly, I inherited this from my Mother… She was the prettiest girl in Luin. My Father fell in love with her for her good looks and kindheartedness… Know one loved me the way he loved her? That is except for my best Friend? He relishes the fact I'm high spirited?"

Kratos smiled at her and questioned, "It's your high spiritedness that kept you alive? That's for sure?"

Anna noticed her eggs were burning… She asked, "Can I please have the specula back?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Since, you asked nicely… Here you go."

He handed her the specula. Anna took it and scooped up the finished eggs with it. She smiled and questioned, "Would you like scrambled eggs?"

Kratos nodded and replied, "Sure…"

Anna silently dished out the eggs onto two plates. She handed it to Kratos.

Kratos took the eggs from Anna's grasp. He smiled and questioned, "I had a friend who was an idealist?"

Anna took a bite of her eggs… She was starving…. She questioned, "You killed him didn't you?"

Kratos took a bite realizing these were the best eggs he had ever eaten? He replied, "No… We had a long friendship."

Anna ate her eggs in silence…

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I'm just saying sometimes an idealist and a fatalist can work well together? If you tell me about Zetes I'll be nice to you?"

Anna continued to devour her eggs…

Kratos ate his eggs and questioned, "These aren't too bad?"

Anna was starving… She thoughtfully questioned, "There ok? Is there anything you hate?"

Kratos continued to eat and reply, "I like everything… Except Tomatoes…"

Anna finished her eggs and questioned, "Really?"

Kratos finished his eggs and replied, "I've never been able to stand the texture…"

Anna used her sleeve to wipe off her face. She stated, "I see..."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "The best fighter I knew was Master Zetes? However, it's peculiar he would allow a female to train? He was extremely strict in that regard?"

Anna replied, "The Zetes Warrior's have been around forever… I'm the first girl."

Kratos frowned in thought and questioned, "After all these years of not choosing a women? Why were you chosen?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I'm not sure why I was chosen…"

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "Well… Tell me how many are left?"

Anna reluctantly replied, "There are only two of us left…"

Kratos smiled in thought and questioned, "That isn't many? What happened?"

Anna nervously replied, "Believe it or not, it's just me and Master Zetes's brother… It's because all the boys went bad. Master Zetes had to kill them all."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "They all turned corrupt? That is a pattern we see more and more amongst new warriors these days? Why you were chosen?"

Anna was plagued by many horrible memories. Some of them, were too painful to share? She replied, "A long time ago, I was abused by a Desian. Master Zetes was the only one who took pity on me. It took a lot of convincing to let me train…"

Kratos considerately questioned, "You did mention that earlier?"

Anna turned crimson and replied, "Afterward, I felt lost and confused… I ran away from home. I never considered fighting, until after that horrible day… I never wanted to be an easy target again. That's why, I started fighting. It did help me find myself again. I'll never forget how Master Zetes helped a poor sick girl like me…"

"Before he was murdered, I ended up being his favorite?"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "He was murdered?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "It was an angry student that killed him."

Kratos glanced at Anna and questioned, "Now, I understand why he trained you? It was to get revenge on the boys?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Yeah… Sort of? However, all the boys were killed? That is except for me and Master Zetes's younger brother?"

Kratos glanced at her and questioned, "That's why there are two?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "My Father used to be friends with Master Zetes. When my Father was young, Master Zetes asked him to train. He used to be a gifted warrior. Until, he shattered his knee in battle… To this very day, he still limps."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "That happens to a lot of good Warriors?"

Anna sighed and replied, "Yeah unfortunately… After my father returned to Luin, his passion has always been swords. He opened up a Weapon Shop. In the beginning, it was laughed at. However, he does sell better weapons than Palmacosta."

Kratos frowned in interest and questioned, "Now, that you mention it? I think I've been there before? He does have a good selection?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "That's what everyone says…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "My father and brothers were jealous when they learned I trained? I can't say I don't blame them?"

Kratos frowned in interest and questioned, "So… You've got brothers?"

Anna scowled in detest and replied, "Yep… I've been surrounded by boys my entire life… I'm in the middle."

Kratos chuckled to himself and questioned, "I bet that was interesting?"

Anna frowned in irritation and replied, "You've got that right… My older brother always wanted to try out these goofy experiments on his baby sister. I'll never forget the time he put a garter snake in my boots. After that, I'm terrified of snakes…"

Kratos smiled at Anna and questioned, "That's a brother?"

Anna frowned over the memories. Then she replied, "Yeah… I got picked on a lot. But, I did end up being Daddy's favorite little girl. I think it was because he got tired of dealing with my brothers. I was the only good one."

Kratos questioned, "You're family does sound fascinating? Thanks for sharing their history?"

Anna sheepishly questioned, "Does that mean I'm off the hook?"

Kratos smiled over her impatience and replied, "Yeah… You told me enough."

Anna yawned and questioned, "For some reason I feel really tired? I just want to go to bed?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Sleep is an important part of the recovery process."

For the rest of the day, Kratos was decent to Anna. They discussed a lot of stuff that day. When night rolled around, Anna was starting to feel drained. She went to sleep early. That night she had the best rest possible.

When morning rolled around, Anna was happy to note Kratos was gone. She was starting to think after last night. She better run home to save her sanity. Kratos kept a tight reign on her. She was wondering when the Doctor would arrive?

Anna walked outside the Cave and sure enough Kratos was gone. She thought this is the perfect opportunity. I'm going home?

Anna started walking back to Luin. When she got to town, she saw Kratos and Dr. Morde. They were discussing something among themselves?

Anna tried to dive in some nearby bushes. She was trying to hide from Kratos.

Kratos quickly spotted her... He waved at her and questioned, "Get over here? The Doctor needs to examine you?"

From the bushes, Anna sheepishly glanced at the Doctor and questioned, "Dr. Morde?"

Dr. Morde smiled at Anna and replied, "Ahh… Anna... You're looking as beautiful as ever? Come into my office, it's time to see how much you've healed?"

Anna awkwardly walked away from the bushes. She gazed at the Dr. and stated,"That's fine..."

Dr. Morde waved Anna inside his office. Then he gazed at Kratos and questioned, "You might as well wait outside? This will only take a few minutes?"

Dr. Morde shut the door behind Anna. He thoughtfully gazed at her and asked,"How are you doing, Kido?"

Anna smiled and replied, "I'm feeling better... My back's looking better."

Dr. Morde smiled at her and questioned, "Good… Why don't you take off you're shirt? I need to view the damage?"

Anna unbuttoned her shirt and did as the Doctor ordered.

Dr. Morde gently touched all the sore places on Anna's back. Then he replied, "It's not completely healed. However, the infection has drastically gone down. You're lucky to be alive."

Anna thoughtfully asked, "How's Father?"

Dr. Morde replied, "Alester's doing well… He's getting painful arthritis in his knee. It's the same knee he shattered in battle."

Anna sighed and questioned, "That's all he needs? Did you mention me?"

Dr. Morde concernedly replied, "Yeah… I did say you were alive."

Anna sighed and questioned, "I need to go home?"

Dr. Morde frowned at Anna and questioned, "Don't you need a key-crest first?"

Anna frowned in irritation and questioned, "Oh no? Not you to?"

Dr. Morde chucked at Anna and questioned, "You don't like Kratos do you?"

Anna rolled her eyes and replied, "Not really..."

Dr. Morde smiled and questioned, "I see… Why don't you tell Kratos you're ready for a key-crest?"

Anna grimaced and replied, "I will… Finally, I can get rid of him?"

When Anna was done, she walked outside the Doctor's Office. She saw Kratos sitting on a bench. He stood up when he saw Anna coming. Then he questioned, "What did he say?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "I'm ready for a key-crest."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "That's good to hear?"

Anna frowned in thought and questioned, "Where are you going to find a Dwarf?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "It's really no trouble. I know several good Dwarfs. Except to do this, I must leave you?"

Anna smiled and questioned, "Good riddance? I'm going home?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "I figured you would say that… But, if you go home…"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Yeah… I know? I'm putting them in danger?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Exactly… You're learning to listen."

Anna sighed in defeat and questioned, "Fine… After that, I'm going home? My Dad needs me?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Key Crest**

**You've got to love the Dwarfs and their Dwarven Vows… I sure do…**

Kratos made sure Anna was comfortable in the cave. When he was satisfied, he left and walked outside. In the distance, he could see the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon.

Kratos cautiously made sure know one was looking? When he was satisfied, he pulled out his Angel Wings, and started flying in the direction of the Tower of Salvation. At this time, the Tower was hidden from view because Sylvarant was the declining world?

It was well known knowledge that Mithos possessed a dwarf. His name was Dwalin, and he knew a lot about exspheres. He had been there to help the Angels in Derris-Kharlan with their exspheres. He had even fixed Kratos's key-crest which had broken?

Kratos knew that Dwalin hated his work, and constantly complained he would rather live in the ground than in the sky. It was because of this, Kratos knew he could convince Dwalin to come with him. However, this was going to be risky to do without Mithos spotting him.

Kratos ignored the fear of being spotted. He continued to get closer to the location of Tower of Salvation. When he reached the border, he set out to land. Nobody was to be found. He walked up to the seal, and opened the gate.

He walked inside the room. It was where all of the deceased Chosen's were held. He stepped on the transporter. He was instantly taken to the room where all of the Chosen's were sacrificed. Not one Angel was discovered.

Kratos made his way to the Holy City of Welgaia. There where many Angels fluttering about in the Holy City. One of the Angels saw Kratos and asked, "Can I help you, Lord Kratos?"

Kratos frowned in concern and questioned, "Yes... Can you tell me where Lord Yggdrasill is?"

The Angel lifelessly replied, "He left for Tethe'alla..."

Kratos smiled because this was the perfect opportunity. Then he asked, "Ok… Where's Dwalin the dwarf?"

The Angel replied, "He's in his room on the third floor. He's crafting something for Lord Yggdrasill."

Kratos glanced at the Angel and stated, "That's all... Thanks."

Kratos made his way to the third floor. He opened the door to see a Dwarf with brown hair and a long beard. He was wearing a green and white outfit that was befitting to Cruxis. The Dwarf was crafting a sword. He glanced up when he heard Kratos open the door.

Dwalin politely bowed at Kratos and questioned, "Aye, Lord Kratos. What do you want of me?"

Kratos walked into Dwalin's room, and shut the door. Dwalin had a very large room with books lining the wall. All of the information, concerning wares that were made by dwarfs was kept in here. There was also a living quarters off to the right, and on the left, was where Dwalin crafted various things for Welgaia.

Kratos glanced at Dwalin and replied, "I have a job for you..."

Dwalin put the sword into water causing it to hiss and smoke. Then he looked at Kratos and questioned, "Why don't you have a seat? I'll be with you in a bit?"

Kratos walked over to Dwalin's living corners, and took a seat in his red couch. It overlooked a small fireplace.

Dwalin took off his blacksmith equipment, and headed for the living room. He took a seat in a red chair. It was between the fireplace and Kratos. He rubbed his long beard and asked, "What's this job you speak of?"

Kratos sincerely glanced at Dwalin and replied, "This is a private job... Not one word is to be spoken to Lord Yggdrasill."

"I see," said Dwalin continuing to rub his beard in thought. "Does this job go against Lord Yggdrasill's orders?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Yes, it does… If you take this job, I'll release you from your job in Welgaia."

Dwalin smiled longingly at Kratos and questioned, "So… You know how much I've hated working in such high altitude. We dwarfs were never meant to fly. We were created to live in the ground. The truth is I haven't seen my family in years. I'm beginning to give up hope of seeing them in Sylvarant."

Kratos smiled and replied, "That's what I heard. I'll allow you to return to your family if you complete the job."

Dwalin raised his eyebrows in suspicion and asked, "What's the job?"

Kratos frowned and asked, "Do you know anything about the Angelus Project?"

Dwalin thoughtfully scratched his beard and replied, "Aye… Lord Yggdrasill wishes to create a world of lifeless beings. The Angelus Project is the code name. At this moment, many tests have been done on humans. But, none has survived."

Kratos gazed at him and questioned, "There's one girl who survived?"

Dwalin frowned in thought and replied, "That's terrible. Now, Mithos can get started on his world of lifeless beings."

Kratos frowned in defeat and questioned, "You're right? It's because of that I've decided to leave Lord Yggdrasill?"

Dwalin opened his mouth in shock and questioned, "What? You've decided to leave Lord Yggdrasill? You and Lord Yggdrasill are very close?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "I know… He's my friend, and a long time ago he was a good man. I have always thought his way was the best for everyone. For years, we believed in the same ideas."

Dwalin thoughtfully questioned, "Yes... So, I've heard?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "Now when I look back on all the years. I can't believe things have turned out the way they have. Mithos suffered a lot of persecution. Losing Martel was the hardest thing we had to go though. This was especially hard for Mithos and Yuan. For some reason, Mithos has taken on an obsession with Martel. It's changed his perception of the world."

Dwalin frowned and questioned, "I know people can be so cruel at times?"

Kratos frowned in thought and replied, "You're right… I still continued to follow Lord Yggdrasill for many years. Now, I see Lord Yggdrasill's burnt out from all the responsibilities he has had to carry out. A world full of lifeless beings is poof of how twisted things have gotten. It's time I step into his place, and try to make amends for everything he has done. My first amend will be helping this girl."

Dwalin asked, "So… You're talking about the girl who survived the Angelus Project?"

Kratos replied, "Yes… It was Kvar who was able to create the first lifeless human."

Dwalin thoughtfully asked, "Kvar has done the tests for years. What does the girl need?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "She needs a new key-crest… Or, is it a different material when it is a Cruxis Crystal?"

Dwalin replied, "I'm pretty sure it's the same. If you want me to look it up I can."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "That would be great?"

Dwalin got up from his red chair, and walked over to a nearby bookcase. He pulled out a book with the letter K. He took the book to his desk and looked up key-crests. The book gave details on all of the various processes of key-crests. When Dwalin found what he wanted. He replied, "The key-crest for a Cruxis Crystal must be made out of inhibitor ore. It uses the same process as a normal exsphere."

Kratos frowned in bewilderment and questioned, "Do you have inhibitor ore?"

Dwalin smiled and replied, "Yes, we do. In fact, I can craft the charm in a few minutes then we can leave."

Kratos smiled and stated, "That's great..."

Dwalin stood up, and returned to his work table. He pulled out inhibitor ore from his desk. Then he started to craft Anna's key-crest.

While Dwalin was working, Kratos stood up and looked at the all books. He pulled out the _Dwarven Vows_ and started to read. As Dwalin was crafting the key crest Kratos asked, "Is it true that all dwarf children have to memorize all these vows?"

"Yes, they do," replied Dwalin working on the key crest. "At the end of school, a dwarf has to be able to write every single one of the vows. If they fail to do so, they have to keep trying until they pass it. I can remember when I was a lad, and for the life of me, couldn't remember vow #4. Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs. I spent many nights going to bed hungry, because, I couldn't remember it."

"Humph," stated Kratos slamming the book shut. "Some of them are good, and then some of them are ridiculously corny?"

"You're right about that," smiled Dwalin. "I'm finished with the Key-Crest. We can leave now."

Dwalin held up the new Key-crest he had crafted. It seemed to glow in the light. "What do you think of it?" asked Dwalin.

Kratos stood up, and put the book back on the shelf. Then he turned around, and glanced at Dwalin's new Key Crest. Kratos replied, "That looks good. We'll take a rheaird."

Dwalin frowned and asked, "Do you think Lord Yggdrasill will miss it?"

"At this point, I don't care," replied Kratos. "Oh… When we land, don't mention anything about the Holy City. They know nothing of it."

Dwalin smiled and questioned, "I'll remember that?"

Kratos replied, "Let's leave…"

Kratos and Dwalin walked outside together. Welgaia was still flourishing with activity. Many of the angels were fluttering around lifelessly. Kratos and Dwalin made their way to the transporter. The two men teleported back to Sylvarant. When they made it outside, Kratos threw the rheaird capsule causing it to appear.

Kratos jumped in front seat of the rheaird. Dwalin sheepishly stared at the rheaird and questioned, "I hate these things?"

Kratos replied, "It's the fastest way... You'll be ok."

Dwalin being shorter than Kratos, had a harder time getting on the rheaird. Kratos had to help the dwarf to make sure he was secure.

Kratos asked, "Are you secure?"

Dwalin grabbed onto Kratos back and replied, "Aye, I think..."

Kratos started the rheaird. Then the rheaird shot forward, and Dwalin screamed, "Dwarves were never meant to fly!"

Kratos tried to land the rheaird a ways from the cave. He hopped Anna wouldn't see the rheaird. When Kratos landed, Dwalin was ecstatic. He dropped to the ground and kissed it. Dwalin questioned, "I'll never leave the ground again?"

Kratos returned the rheaird to its capsule. Then he nodded at Dwalin and replied, "She's in a cave outside of Luin. It's best we walk there."

Dwalin and Kratos walked some distance before they got to the cave. Noishe was lying down in front of the entrance. When he smelled his master, he opened his eyes and stretched. Then he walked towards Kratos, and barked in greetings.

Kratos patted Noishe's head and asked, "Did she stay put?"

"Bark!" said Noishe concernedly.

Kratos yelled and questioned outside the cave, "Anna! I'm back? I brought Dwalin the Dwarf? He knows a lot about this type of exsphere? You'll be fine?"

Kratos and Dwalin entered the cave together.

At the sound of Kratos's voice, Anna opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and gazed at everyone.

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "Here's Dwalin the Dwarf? He's here to help you?"

Dwalin walked over to Anna. She stood up, and lifelessly stared at him.

Kratos walked over to examine Anna. He looked in her eyes and frowned… They were dull… Then he questioned, "Humph? She's lifeless? This is going to be harder? I'll hold her, while you place the key-crest on her?"

Kratos grabbed Anna from behind… Without realizing it he touched a sensitive spot on her shoulder…

Anna lifelessly gasped in pain and cried, "Ouch!"

Kratos eased his grip on Anna's tender shoulder and replied, "Sorry… She was beaten badly."

Dwalin stood in front of Anna and questioned, "I'm here to help you?"

Anna slowly nodded…

Dwalin pulled the newly made key-crest out of his pocket. He placed it over Anna's Cruxis Crystal. The exsphere started to dimly glow to life.

Anna's eyes slowly returned to their normal brown. She shook her head for a moment and asked, "What happen?"

From behind, Kratos lightly grasped Anna's shoulder. Then he asked, "Do you feel alright?"

Anna turned and faced Kratos. Then she replied, "I'm not sure what happened that time? I didn't touch it?"

Kratos scratched his hair in bewilderment and questioned, "You're exsphere's so random? Hopefully, that key-crest stabled it out?"

Anna smiled and replied, "I'm starting to feel like my old self again. Uh…thanks."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "I'm relieved it worked?"

Anna glanced at the Dwarf in curiosity and questioned, "Who are you?"

Dwalin smiled and replied, "My name's Dwalin..."

Anna touched the key-crest with her fingers. She wanted to test it out for herself?

Kratos frowned and questioned, "What are you doing?"

Anna released her fingers from her key-crest. She replied, "I'm testing it out…"

Anna thoughtfully gazed at Dwalin and questioned, "You did a good job? Thanks."

Dwalin smiled and replied, "Aye… No problem."

Anna smiled and questioned, "Dwarves are fascinating creatures?"

Dwalin rubbed his beard and chucked. He questioned, "Oh Really?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be where we are? As humans, we take them for granted?"

Dwalin questioned, "You're talking about the Dwarves who were oppressed by the Desians? Because of that, there are few Dwarves who are free?"

Anna replied, "The only free colony that remains is near Iselia."

Dwalin thoughtfully stated, "Yeah… That is the only colony that remains. I was born there. I've got a younger brother named Dirk who still lives there. At the age of twenty, I was captured by the Desians at the Iselia Ranch. Rather than making useful items. I was forced to make a lot of exspheres for victims. I did that wicked job for years? My heart wasn't in it? I longed for escape?"

"For years, I dreamed about being reunited with my family in Iselia. I'm envious of my brother Dirk. He got to do what I dreamed about doing. He crafts useful things for people. They all admire his work."

Anna fondly questioned, "You poor thing? You've been though a lot?"

Anna leaned down and gave Dwalin a peck on the cheek… She lovingly replied, "That makes you my new Hero…"

Dwalin dreamily smiled at Anna's kiss and questioned, "It's been awhile? Since, I've been kissed by a Lady?"

Anna smiled at Dwalin and replied, "I knew you were a gentleman."

Kratos crossed his arms in irritation and questioned, "Sure… Kiss him?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I rather kiss a Dwarf than a Man like you. He's more of a gentleman than you are..."

Kratos couldn't help but snicker about her remark. If she only knew who he was?

He ignored her remark and gazed at Dwalin. He questioned, "Dwalin… You're free to go anytime?"

Dwalin thoughtfully rubbed his beard. He smiled replied, "Thanks for what you did."

Anna crossed her arms and questioned, "I certainly hope Dwain isn't some sort of slave of yours?"

Kratos was surprise she picked it up so quickly. He gazed at Anna and replied, "Dwain has faithfully worked for me for many years… Next to Altessia, he's the best Dwarf we have. But, it's time for him to retire. He's burnt out."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You poor Dwarf… Before you leave, would you like me to cook you a decent meal?"

Dwalin sheepishly replied, "My stomach was growling earlier... I do have a long journey to make."

Anna picked up the nearby iron skillet. She started to grill some fish that was left over from last night. There was three decent sized pieces left. Kratos had gone fishing in his boredom.

Dwalin smelled Anna's cooking and questioned, "That smells heavenly?"

Kratos sat down on a nearby log and replied, "That's the same fish I caught last night."

The skillet was popping everywhere. Anna had to use the spatula and turn the fish over. Then she gazed at him and questioned, "That's all we have?"

Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "Humph…"

The fish was finally done. Anna dished out the filets. She served Dwalin the biggest piece of fish. Then she gave Kratos the next sized one. She smiled and stated, "Enjoy… It's fish filet."

Dwalin was hungrier than he thought. He hungrily devoured his fish and replied, "Wow… This is good."

Kratos eat his fish in silence...

Anna took a bite of hers and frowned… She questioned, "It's too strong?"

Kratos couldn't help but spit it out onto his plate. He frowned and replied, "You're right... It's horrible…"

Meanwhile, Dwalin continued to devour his fish… He questioned, "This is great? I can't taste it being strong?"

Dwalin took both of their plates of fish. He wolfed them down as if they were nothing? Dwalin burped and questioned, "Aye… This was the best fish I've ever eaten? Thank you… I better get going?"

Kratos sheepishly smiled at Dwalin and replied, "I'll see you out…"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Anna and questioned, "Aren't you're eyes drooping?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I've never seen a person put it away so easily."

Kratos chuckled and questioned, "A Dwarf can eat anything? I'll take care of Dwalin?"

Anna sighed and replied, "Fine..."

Kratos and Dwalin walked outside the cave. It was more private at night. Kratos smiled at Dwalin and questioned, "Thanks for you're help?"

Dwalin smiled and replied, "Thanks for releasing me…"

Kratos sincerely questioned, "You'll be extremely difficult to replace?"

Dwalin sighed and replied, "You've got a rare beauty. Don't throw her away."

Kratos sheepishly questioned, "I'm not sure what to do with her?"

Dwalin replied, "You should show more affection."

Kratos crossed his arms and questioned, "Humph?"

Dwalin sheepishly replied, "Well… I better get going. See you around."

After that, Dwalin disappeared in the darkness. He was never seen again.

Kratos paced back and forth outside the cave. He thoughtfully questioned, "More affection?"

Noishe whimpered at him in concern.

Kratos decided to find Anna and test out his feelings. He hated to admit there was something stirring within his cold ancient heart. Through the years, he had known several women. Nothing ever came of them. He had accepted the fact he would be alone?

Kratos walked though the cave. He made it to the camp fire. He glanced at Anna's pallet and she was gone?

Kratos smiled and questioned, "She ran home? I'll have to get her?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Reunion**

Anna was ecstatic to get away from Kratos. She knew if she stayed with him much longer, her heart would be crushed.

She ran passed the Fighting Spirit Weapon Shop. It was too late in the night for her parents to be there. She ran home. They lived in a spacey two story cabin. She knew her parent's would be at home. She tapped on the door…

A tall man with dark slightly graying hair opened the door.

Anna threw her arms around his neck and stated, "Dad… I'm glad to see you."

Alester was Anna's Father. He smiled at Anna and questioned, "Oh… My… You're actually alive?"

Alester set Anna down. Anna smiled and replied, "Yeah... I've never been happier to be home in my entire life. In all honesty, I thought I would never see this place again."

Alester favored his right knee. He hobbled and pulled Anna inside. He stated, "I knew the Desians were looking for you. They've placed wanted posters in town."

Anna frowned in concern and questioned, "Really? I don't want to cause anymore grief for you?"

Alester smiled and replied, "Nonsense… You're my only daughter."

Abby, Anna's Mother was standing off to the side. She glanced at Anna in shock and questioned, "Good Lord… What did the cat drag in?"

Anna laughed and replied, "I know I look horrible. I've been staying in this dreadful cave."

Abby opened her mouth in shock and questioned, "Oh dear… Do you want me to get you a warm bath or are you hungry?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Actually… That bath sounds awesome. I'm not the slightest bit interested in food."

Alester stated, "You're Grandma's in the kitchen."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Where's Argos and Aaron?"

Alester replied, "They're both home... There probably sleeping."

Anna frowned and asked, "How's Aaron?"

Alester replied, "He was hurt badly. The key-crest from the Government helped him."

Anna frowned and questioned, "How's Caitlin taking it?"

Alester replied, "She's glad he isn't dead. Young love."

Anna smiled and questioned, "Well… That's good? What about Argos?"

Alester replied, "He's home from fishing… I think he's the smartest of all. He never did like fighting. He's home with Ellie and Susie's four and Marie's two."

Anna opened her mouth in shock and questioned, "Wow? Time flies? I can't believe Susie's 4 and Marie's 2?"

Alester smiled and replied, "When you're as old as me, you'll wonder where it went."

Anna smiled and questioned, "I see… Do you know what happened with the Government?"

Alester frowned in irritation and replied, "Living in the boonies… It's hard to get information quickly. By the time you get it, something else has happed. I just know the mission was a success."

Anna smiled and questioned, "Thanks Dad... Now, I'm going to pester Grandma?"

A bent over old woman with white hair hobbled through the door. She was wearing a green dress. She smiled at Anna and questioned, "I'm glad you're ok, my Dear?"

Anna hugged her Grandmother and replied, "Awe… Grandma… You're always worried about me."

Grandma frowned at Anna. Then she patted Anna on the hand. She questioned, "Of course, I worry Dear? That's no job for a young lady?"

Anna smiled and replied, "I know you're right."

Grandma asked, "Have you meet any handsome men lately?"

Anna frowned in disgust and replied, "All the men I work with are pricks…"

Grandma frowned in concern and questioned, "You poor dear? Maybe, you better stay awhile?"

Anna glanced at her Grandma and replied, "I'm really tired... What I need is a hot bath and my bed?"

Abby came in from the back door, she glanced at Anna and questioned, "I already heated it for you?"

Anna smiled and replied, "Thanks Mom… You're the best."

After that, Anna ran upstairs to get fresh clothes in her room. She picked some warm clothes out of her drawer. Then she ran back downstairs. The bathroom was a separate room outside. The water was heated by fire.

Anna walked outside in the darkness. She was fearful Kratos would find her. She tried to hide in the bushes. The hot bath was already steaming. The fire was going good. Just the way she liked it.

Anna thoughtfully stated, "Thanks Mom…"

After that, Anna opened the door and locked it behind her. It wasn't the largest bathroom in the world. It was home. Anna was sick of wearing those disgusting clothes for days. She frowned and questioned, "They've got to be burned?"

Anna striped out of her clothes. She stuck her foot in the water to check the temperature. It was scalding hot. That's the way she liked it. She got in. It felt like heaven just to get all the dirty grime off. She knew she had to stink for Kratos. She kept thinking of him. Would he actually dare to come back?

Anna washed her grimy hair… It was too greasy. It felt good to bubble up her hair to the maximum. Then she rinsed it really good. It squeaked when she finished.

After that, she lathered herself up good. It felt good to be clean again.

Anna got out of the tub and dried herself off. Then she put on some warm pajamas. The pajamas felt awesome and the bathroom at home made her feel like a million bucks again.

Anna strode back to the house. She took delight in knowing Kratos hadn't found her. She was going to bed in her own bed?

Anna's bedroom was on the second floor. She had always loved her room. It had double doors that overlooked Lake Sinoa. She always kept them open to let the Lake air in. With Kratos looking for her, maybe she better shut it? She shut it and locked the windows?

Just then, Anna's Mother came in her room to check on her. She glanced at Anna in concern and asked, "Why are you keeping your door's shut? It gets too stuffy in here, otherwise?"

Anna didn't want to worry her Mother? She was already the world's greatest worrier? She sheepishly replied, "You're right... It's hot…"

Abby walked over to the doors and opened them all the way. Then she questioned, "Much better… You don't want to be in the dark do you?"

Anna unfolded the covers to her large bed. She got in bed and replied, "No... It's fine Mom… Good night."

Abby smiled and stated, "Good night Dear..."

After that, Anna's Mother went to check on Alester.

Anna smiled about sleeping in her own bed. It was great having a soothing bed, compared to that horrible cave floor. She could finally get comfortable. She also didn't have to worry about Kratos gawking at her?

Anna decided not to bother with the doors. Her mattress sunk in too much. She wasn't sure how to sink out. She drifted off to the best sleep of her life. For some strange reason, Anna was dreaming of Kratos? They were kissing?

Being grossed out, Anna woke up… When she looked up, Kratos was hovering over her. She jumped back in surprise…

Kratos put his hand over Anna's mouth to silence her.

Anna glanced at her door and noticed it was shut.

Kratos questioned, "You left, Anna?"

Anna squeaked and replied, "Sorry… I just wanted my bath and my bed."

Kratos glanced at her and questioned, "That was a foolish mistake?"

Anna sighed and replied, "You're right..."

Kratos glanced at Anna's new apparel in approval. He questioned, "You look better since you've bathed?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I do feel a lot better... I stunk... I'm not sure how you put up with me?"

Kratos sneered and questioned, "We both stank together?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "How did you find me?"

Kratos replied, "That mouth of yours… You gave it away."

Anna sheepishly questioned, "You did force me to tell you everything?"

Kratos glanced at her and replied, "You cooperated with persuasion… I knew you would try to escape again?"

Anna defiantly questioned, "This bed is heaven? I'm not leaving it?"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "How about we make a deal?"

Anna frowned in horror and replied, "I'm not making any deals with you..."

Kratos chuckled to himself and questioned, "That's fine? But, there is something I wish to experiment with?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "What?"

Kratos found Anna's mouth and kissed her. This was a bit odd, because he hadn't kissed anyone in over four thousand years? He hated to admit she tasted like honey. She also made him tremble more than he had with Soleille? Dam her for that?

Anna had no choice but to accept the kiss... She thought he would be brutal with her? However, she could taste certain gentleness about him? That only confused her further?

After being kissed, Anna sheepishly questioned, "Why did you kiss me?"

Kratos breathlessly gazed at Anna in thought. He replied, "It was only fair since you disobeyed my orders."

Anna nervously questioned, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Kratos sighed in frustration and replied, "I would if I could? But, you've grown to be too important to me. You're clueless about the dangers of being an Experimental Subject."

Anna gazed at him in defeat and questioned, "I don't care if I suffer the consequences anymore?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "Believe it or not, I care for your safety."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Why do you want to protect a common girl like me? You despise what I think anyway?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "You may be common. But, you put all the other women to shame. I'm a man after all?"

Anna angrily questioned, "Why is that all men think about?"

Kratos chucked and replied, "You belong to me… You'll put my curiosities to rest…"

In irritation, Anna questioned, "What if I fight you?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "You lost your war my Dear… You belong to me."

Anna sighed and questioned, "I'm not coming with you? I rather die?"

Kratos pulled out his sword. He pointed the blade at her neck. He sneered and replied, "That can be arranged…"

Anna defiantly gazed back and questioned, "Kill me you jerk? I knew you would?"

Kratos sighed and put his sword away. He replied, "You're so dam stubborn… It's know wander you survived?"

Anna was surprised he put his sword away. She thoughtfully questioned, "If I agree to go with you, what I'm I going to tell my family?"

Kratos was shocked she was finally agreeing? He smiled and replied, "So... You're actually agreeing? Tell them, you love them? That you're better off?"

Anna nodded and relied, "I see…"

Kratos sneered and questioned, "Anna... I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Confrontation**

Anna stayed at the cave at Kratos's request. Everyday she began to notice she was getting stronger.

Kratos faithfully stayed by Anna's side.

Anna was pacing about in the cave. She folded her arms and asked, "Can't we go for a walk?"

Kratos frowned at Anna and replied, "In the morning, I saw some Desians snooping through town."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I can't take it anymore? It's too dark in here?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "I'm suffering of cabin fever too. Let's go to Luin."

Anna questioned, "That's fine with me?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "You'll need a cloak."

Anna quickly picked up the nearest blanket. She covered her hair and face with it. Then she asked, "Do I look ok?"

Kratos gazed at it in approval and replied, "You're ready for you're grand entrance."

Anna and Kratos walked out of the cave. It was a glorious morning…

Noishe was sleeping at the entrance. When he saw Kratos and Anna walk by, he howled in greetings.

Kratos and Anna patted Noishe on the head. Kratos asked, "Did you find anything to eat?"

Noishe whimpered…

Kratos frowned and replied, "You're out of food… I'll get you some in Luin."

Noishe licked Kratos in the face.

Anna snickered and questioned, "Awe… Isn't that cute?"

Noishe licked Anna too.

Anna frowned in horror and replied, "Ewe… I hate big dogs…"

Kratos laughed at Anna and questioned, "Noishe is one of a kind?"

Noishe started to growl at Kratos…

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I guess we better enjoy our walk."

Anna and Kratos strolled through the forest. The woods were beautiful with all the dew on the trees. There was a dirt path. That led them to Luin. When they reached the outskirts, there was a bridge they had to cross.

When they passed the entrance, Anna noticed her face on a Wanted Poster. It was hanging over the Inn entrance. She walked over to it and tore it down. Then she read, "Reward fifteen thousand gald. I killed Governor General Atkins…"

After that, she angrily wadded up the paper and threw it. She was about to pass out over the news. She weakly questioned, "This is horrible… I have to go back to Palmacosta?"

Kratos was standing beside Anna. He frowned in concern and replied," I knew you killed him. It's not wise for you to return to Palmacosta. You're better off here."

Anna managed to choke out and question, "I feel a horrible sickness in my stomach? I have to see what I did?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "After what you did, they'll never let you back."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I've got to talk to Dad? He'll know the entire details?"

Kratos frowned and relied, "This isn't a good idea..."

After that, Anna took off running towards home. She quickly spotted Grandma Celmus sweeping the front porch.

Grandma Celmus saw them coming, she stopped and questioned, "Anna and oh my Kratos? What a pleasant surprise?"

Anna blushed and replied, "Come on, Grandma… You're embarrassing me."

Grandma Celmus glanced up at Kratos and questioned, "Woo... Sign me up for the next war?"

Kratos kept his silence…

Anna leaned down and whispered to her Grandma, "He's the silent type… Where's Dad?"

Grandma Celmus replied, "He's inside spring cleaning."

Anna considerately smiled and stated, "Thanks Grandma…"

Anna opened the front door and went inside with Kratos. Alester and Abby were trying to redecorate their house. Alester was hammering a picture to the wall. Abby was trying to put things in order.

When Alester saw Anna come in, he stopped hammering. He hobbled around and questioned, "I'm surprised to see you again. So, you're Kratos?"

Kratos replied, "Yes... I am."

Alester walked over to Kratos and asked, "I heard you're a Mercenary? Wow... That jewel on the hilt of your sword looks Angelic?"

Kratos hated to admit he had been careless… After leaving that meeting, he had forgotten he carried his dress sword. He sheepishly replied, "It was a gift, from a priest."

Alester frowned in interest and questioned, "Can I see it?"

Kratos replied, "Sure..."

Kratos removed his sword from its sheath. Then he handed it to Alester.

Alester took Kratos's sword. He touched the blade and read the inscription on the sword. He thoughtfully stated, "DK… That's Derris- Kharlan… This is a Holy Sword. It's the weapon of a God."

Anna frowned in horror and questioned, "What? Derris-Kharlan… You've got to be an Angel to live there?"

Kratos calmly sighed and replied, "I told you, before… A priest gave me that sword for saving his best friend."

Alester glanced at Kratos in shock. He questioned, "There's only one way to test it out?"

Alester began swinging Kratos's sword around. He did several test swings.

Anna opened her mouth in horror over her Father. She angrily questioned, "Dad… You're going to pull a muscle?"

Alester swung it around some more. Then he frowned in thought and replied, "This sword's is a fake… It probably did sit on a temple self for a number of years. During that time, the blade must have gotten rusty. It's now worthless because it slows you down."

Kratos apprehensively took his sword away. He chuckled and questioned, "Derris-Kharlan? That's absurd? No mere man can live there?"

Alester sheepishly glanced at Kratos and replied, "Sorry, about that… I did hear there's some impressive weaponry in Derris-Kharlan."

Kratos glanced at him and questioned, "I forgive you? You're very knowledgeable?"

Alester awkwardly replied, "It's my weakness… A man who takes good care of his sword is good enough for my daughter. Thanks."

Kratos thoughtfully stated, "It was no trouble..."

Alester glared at Anna and questioned, "I'll thought this day would never come?"

Anna turned beat crimson…

Alester crossed his arms and asked, "As stubborn as she is? I'm wondering how you managed to do it? I've waited years for this day?"

Kratos chuckled to himself and replied, "Oh... I enjoy the challenge."

Anna folded her arms in irritation. She questioned, "I just read the poster in town? It said I killed Governor General Atkins?"

Alester glanced at Anna in shock and replied, "It took me forever to get the news. We all knew what a good man he was. You did a lot for him. Being the way you were. You had no idea what you did."

Anna frowned in concern and questioned, "I can't stay here any longer? I have to see the damage? Then, I can put this to rest?"

Alester let out a breath in exasperation and replied, "Fine… You can go. But, In order for me to agree to this, Kratos has to go with you."

Kratos had an angry look on his face. Then he questioned, "What makes you think I'll agree to such a thing?"

Anna got a worried look on her face. Then she coaxed, "Come on, Kratos… I know it goes against your ideas. But, I can't hide anymore. If I explain what happened, they might understand?"

Kratos frowned in exasperation and replied, "It's nothing but a trap..."

Anna persuaded and questioned, "Come on, you're a skilled fighter? I'm sure you can handle a small situation like this?"

Kratos put his hand over his forehead and replied, "What's happening to me to agree…"

Anna smiled and asked, "Is that a yes?"

Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "Humph…"

Anna smiled and stated, "This is great… Thank you so much."

Kratos frowned in detest and questioned, "Don't get sentimental? Remember you owe me for this?"

Anna relied, "Sure... Before we leave, I need to change my clothes."

Anna walked up to her room to change her clothes. After waiting awhile, she came down wearing a black warrior outfit. Her Death Star Swords were strapped to her back. She appeared to look like she did before invading the Asgard Ranch.

Anna found a black cloak to cover her face. She waved it at Kratos. Then she questioned, "Kratos... I'm ready to leave?"

Kratos crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He replied, "Fine... Let's go."

Kratos, Anna, and Noishe traveled the long journey to Palmacosta. When they reached the edge of town, Anna noticed the bridge being rebuilt. The only way people get through town was on a wooden platform. They had to walk across it.

Anna stopped and stared at the nonexistent bridge for sometime.

Kratos finally asked, "What are you so interested in?"

Anna replied, "I knocked this bridge down myself."

Kratos frowned in interest and questioned, "You did? How did you do it?"

Anna replied, "It's easy to destroy a bridge this way. When there's a large amount of people on it. Cutting threw the center of the bridge weakens it and causes the bridge to collapse. So, a person can easily escape."

Kratos asked, "Did Master Zetes teach you that?"

Anna haughtily replied, "Of course..."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "I see?"

Anna replied, "I have a friend who works at the Palmacosta Inn. She'll know what happened."

The two of them strolled through town. Anna walked over to the Palmacosta Inn and opened the door. She stepped inside, to see Hannah working at the front desk. Hannah was inside wearing her innkeeper outfit. She looked up from what she was doing. Then Hannah asked, "Can I help you?"

Anna lifted her hood and questioned, "Hey Hannah? It's been a long time?"

Hannah gasped in recognition and questioned, "Anna… It's you? I can't believe it? You're actually yourself?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "I managed to escape from the Ranch. Kratos found me, and helped me get a key-crest."

Hannah looked puzzled for a moment. Then she asked, "Who's Kratos?"

Anna turned around and pointed to Kratos. He walked over to Hannah and shook her hand. Then Kratos asked, "Who's she?"

Anna replied, "This is Hannah… She and Denver have helped me on several Missions. She's a Ninja. She's one of my best friends."

Kratos said, "I see…"

Anna asked, "Hannah… I've been wondering if I killed Governor General Akins?"

Before Hannah could mummer anything else? Josh came down stairs wearing a fancy school uniform. He stopped in front of Anna and questioned, "Hey, Anna? I thought that was your voice I heard? I'm glad you're yourself again?"

Anna glanced at Josh's school uniform and asked, "Are you going to school then?"

Josh frowned in embarrassment and replied, "While you've been gone. I've going to the Palmacosta Academy."

Anna folded her arms and questioned, "You got accepted while I was gone? That's great? I'm sure you'll do fine?"

Josh nervously laughed and replied, "Ahh… It's boring... I've missed going on all the Missions. To tell you the truth, I rather be a Warrior, than have brains."

Anna smiled and stated, "I see..."

Josh frowned and questioned, "Who's that Warrior behind you?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "This is Kratos Aurion... After I escaped from the Ranch, he saved my life."

Kratos reached down and shook Josh's hand. Then Kratos questioned, "Its nice meeting you?"

Josh replied, "You to..."

Anna returned her attention to Hannah. Then she asked, "Will you answer my question?"

"Sure," replied Hannah. Hannah told Anna the entire story of how she killed Governor General Akins.

Anna folded her arms in interest and asked, "What happened to his body?"

Hannah frowned and replied, "It was destroyed in the fire."

Anna asked, "Was there a funeral?"

Hannah replied, "Yes. Everyone in this city came to pay their respects to Governor General Atkins. The Church of Martel held a service to the public."

Anna asked, "How're his Wife and Son doing?"

Hannah sighed and replied, "Not good... I hear she shuts herself in her room and cries. Their Son is trying to help her cope."

Anna eyes started to fill up with tears. Then she questioned, "This is my fault? Now, his Wife has to spend the rest of her life alone?"

Hannah concernedly replied, "I can understand why you're upset. But, remember you had no control over what you did. It was out of your hands."

Anna stopped crying for a moment, and then she asked, "Isn't there something I can do for the family?"

Hannah thoughtfully replied, "There's nothing you can do. Besides, you're a wanted criminal. People are furious about what you did. They want to see you dead."

Anna frowned in horror and asked, "I figured it would be this bad? Who'll be the next Governor General?"

Hannah thoughtfully replied, "At the moment, people feel the poison is cursed. Nobody will stand against the Desians. There are rumors that some people want Dorr and others want Sherwood."

Kratos glanced at everyone and questioned, "It is times like these, when Man fail to find their courage?"

Anna wiped the tears away her eyes and replied, "You're right Kratos..."

Anna glanced at Hannah and questioned, "I'm going to return to the Government Building and see what's going on?"

Hannah considerately replied, "Anna… You better be careful... Once everyone in town see's your face, there will be a huge uprising?"

Anna courageously questioned, "I can't hide any more? I have to settle this on my own?"

Hannah glanced at Anna and replied, "Denver's on a private Mission… But, I'm coming with you. After all, we're a team?"

Josh smiled and questioned, "Wait… I'm coming too? Your friends will always be here to back you up?"

Anna smiled and replied, "At least, I have some friends left."

Hannah glanced down at her dress and questioned, "If I am going to fight, I need to change my clothes?"

Hannah walked upstairs and changed her clothes. When she came down, she was wearing her ninja outfit. Then Hannah replied, "Now, I am fully prepared for battle."

Anna, Kratos, Hannah, and Josh stepped outside of the Inn. All four of them started walking towards the Palmacosta Government Building. None of them, knew what was in store for them?

Across from the Palmacosta Item Shop, Ray was playing a game of Checkers with an Old Man. He immediately noticed Anna walking down the street.

The Old Man glanced at Ray and questioned, "It's your move?"

Ray frowned in shock and replied, "Actually… We need to continue this game another day. I have business to attend to."

The Old Man smiled and questioned, "That's fine... I'm sure you'll lose next time?"

Ray sheepishly glanced at the Old Man and replied, "I don't think so Old Man... I'll catch you later."

Ray got up, and started walking towards Anna. He yelled and questioned, "Hey Anna? I forgive you?"

Anna picked up on Ray's voice behind her. She turned around and questioned, "Ray… What a pleasant surprise?"

Ray smiled at Anna and replied, "Anna... You're yourself... You're eyes are as clear as crystal."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I'm surprised you would actually notice them?"

Ray coaxed and replied, "Come on… Is that the way to talk to your best friend?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "The reason I'm here is to see what I've done? I'm trying to make amends?"

Ray frowned and questioned, "I see... Who's that tall man with you?"

Anna awkwardly replied, "This is Kratos Aurion... He saved my life from the Desians."

Ray was taller than Kratos. He dominated over him. Ray shook Kratos's hand and questioned, "Its nice meeting you?"

Kratos frowned and questioned, "How do you know Anna?"

Ray replied, "We grew up together in Luin."

Kratos glanced at Ray and questioned, "I see?"

Ray replied, "We were once Sweethearts…"

Anna was about to punch Ray in the stomach. Then she angrily questioned, "I never went out with you?"

Ray replied, "In first grade we did..."

Anna folded her arms in irritation and questioned, "That was only for a day?"

Ray replied, "Fine…"

Anna questioned, "Enough of this… Are you coming to see what's happening?"

Ray flexed his arms and replied, "You know I never miss a fight."

The five warriors made their way to the Palmacosta Government Building. When they got to the courtyard, the Government Building was gone. Only the stone steps to the entrance remained. One man was standing on the steps speaking to the people.

The man was tall with long blond hair and blue eyes. As they got closer to the crowd, they could hear him speak. The Candidate questioned, "We shouldn't crouch in fear at the Desians. We need to stand up to the Desians, and take back what's rightfully ours?"

The crowd began to cheer at his words…

Kratos, Hannah, Ray, and Josh stayed in the back. They could observe what was going on?

Anna slowly started to walk towards the charcoaled remains of the Government Building. She slowly made her way towards the Candidate who was speaking. When she reached the Candidate, he stopped what he was saying and stared at her. Anna dropped the black cloak from her face.

The crowed gasped in recognition and questioned, "It's her…Anna Celmus? In cold blood, she murdered Governor General Akins?"

The Candidate gasped in shock to see Anna. Then he asked, "Anna... What are you doing here?"

Anna didn't know him as well? She frowned and questioned, "Are you the one they call Dorr? I've come to plead against my case for killing Governor General Akins?"

General Dorr nodded at Anna and replied, "I haven't been elected yet... If you wish to plead your case, you may do it here?"

Anna thoughtfully stated, "As you know… I worked as an Agent for Governor General Akins for five years. We were close friends. I always believed he had great ideas to span Desian motives. We worked hard to destroy the Desians. It was because of that the Desians were starting to fear us a nation. We were able to infiltrate the Asgard Ranch and free fifty prisoners. It was that mission that changed my life forever. Kvar managed to capture me. He created a Special Exsphere on me. Without thought or reason, I did his every command. It was Lord Kvar's fear that brought on the death of Governor General Akins. By having a close friend murder him. It would appear to look like the Desians were not involved."

General Dorr frowned in interest and questioned, "That's an interesting story? I've always known you be an honest woman?"

Before General Dorr could say anything else? A whistling sound shot through the air...

Anna's fine tuned hearing picked out the dagger. She raced towards General Dorr trying to push him out of the dagger's path.

Before the dagger struck General Dorr, someone else already stopped the dagger. It was an unidentifiable double sword. The sword had landed six inches in front of Anna and General Dorr.

Anna glanced at the sword for a moment. She had a puzzled look on her face. Then she asked, "Who would do such a thing?"

Before Anna could mutter anything else, a tall man with purple skin and long white hair came in and questioned, "You're the wanted criminal Anna and the soon to be Governor General Dorr? It's my job to destroy you?"

Anna pulled out her swords ready to fight. Then she replied, "I'll never return to that horrible place."

Anna started to charge on the purple man. Before she could start, a male voice questioned in the background, "I thought my Brother taught you to fight better than that?"

Anna stopped and noticed a very tall warrior. He had very long black hair that was kept in a pony tail. He was wearing a black outfit. The warrior had managed to recover his double sword. Then he replied, "This is a Master's job."

Anna gazed at him for a moment. Then she gasped and questioned, "Wait… Are you Bardock Master Zetes Brother?"

The Warrior nodded and replied, "I'm the current Master. Now, let me deal with him alone?"

The Mysterious Warrior pulled out a staff, and started throwing water magic at Master Zetes. Master Zetes weaved through each spell. He gradually got closer to the Mysterious Warrior. To stop him from using magic, Master Zetes thrust on top with his swords. The two of them starred at each other. Master Zetes made the first move. He began his attack using slow deliberate moves. He slowly brought up the pace until the Mysterious Warrior dropped his staff. Using that moment to his advantage, Master Zetes thrust his sword into the Mysterious Warrior. He dropped to the ground grabbing his stomach.

The Mysterious Warrior yelled, "Dam… I lost! Pronyma will be furious!"

After that, the Mysterious Warrior blew up in rage.

The crowed looked confused, as to what was going on? Then everyone cheered, "Master Zetes is incredible!"

Anna was still standing over to the side with General Dorr. When it was finished, Anna stood up and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

General Dorr replied, "Thank you, Master Zetes… If it hadn't been for you, I would have been killed?"

Master Zetes put his swords away. Then he replied, "Actually, that was nothing but a small distraction. I'm here to see Anna."

Anna frowned in horror and questioned, "What? Why have you been searching for me?"

Master Zetes did a calculatingly frown and replied, "My brother stated, _"You were wise."_ He must have had too many tragedies. I'm here to see if the rumors of you killing Governor General Atkins were true. I was greatly distressed to learn they were true. You've broken a sacred vow. Now, I must deal with you as I see fit?"

Anna sincerely questioned, "You're unfair to accuse me of such a thing?"

Master Zetes furiously replied, "You better have a good reason!"

Anna showed Master Zetes her exsphere. The entire crowd gasped. After that, she told him how she was captured by the Desians. Then she told how Governor General Akins was killed.

Master Zetes nodded that he got all the information. Then he questioned, "You can't talk your way out of this? You have to fight me to death?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You mean a duel? But, I don't think I'm capable of fighting you? I haven't been in a fight in several weeks?"

Master Zetes furiously replied, "That's no excuse!"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Fine... Where do you want to fight?"

Master Zetes replied, "Here's fine…"

Anna and Master Zetes walked over to the side, away from the activity. For some time, they stood facing each other, starring each other down. Finally, at the same time they ran towards each other unsheathing their swords. Metal clashed with metal as both of them gave it their all.

The two of them fought for sometime. Anna tried to execute the final technique. It's a test of speed to see who can hit their opponent first. Anna tried this on Master Zetes. But, he blocked it with ease.

Anna was out of breath from all this rigorous activity. She stared at Master Zetes.

Master Zetes glanced at her and questioned, "As long as you carry those emotions? You're no threat to me? It's time for me to end your life?"

Anna irritably replied, "I'll never give you the satisfaction!"

Anna charged on Master Zetes to begin the second round. This time she consciously let her emotions go. She was only relying on instinct to be her guide. Her moves improved with each blow.

While they were still fighting, Master Zetes questioned, "That's a lot better? But, you're still weak?"

To prove his point, Master Zetes executed a special attack. The attack came swiftly towards Anna. She avoided most of it. However, some of the impact struck her cheek. The wound opened and she was bleeding.

Master Zetes thoughtfully questioned, "See... You should have given up?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "It's just a scratch…"

After that, Anna attacked Master Zetes again. This time she put her whole heart and soul behind each strike. The two of them continued to fight like that for some time. Anna waited until some weakness was seen in Master Zetes. When she saw it, she went for it. His left side was unguarded. She quickly turned around, and put all her strength into her attack. She finally managed to hit Master Zetes. He went down. At the last instant, he twisted up striking Anna in the side.

The two warriors were both breathless from their physical exertions. Both of them held their sides. Neither of them spoke for some time.

Master Zetes returned his swords to their sheath and questioned, "I could kill you? But, I don't feel like it? You're heart's still pure? I don't see anything wrong with it?"

Anna was utterly exhausted. Finally, she returned her swords and replied, "Thank you…"

Master Zetes frowned at Anna and questioned, "You need to train harder? Zetes techniques are impossible to accomplish when one don't train?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "You're right... I do need to practice again."

Master Zetes questioned, "I don't know much about exspheres? Since, they're forbidden? If you learned how to properly use it, you might be an unstoppable force?"

Anna replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

Master Zetes gazed at Anna and questioned, "We all have things that happen to us that we wish we could take back? It's time you accept this, and move on?"

Anna replied, "I know you're right."

Master Zetes laughed to himself and questioned, "I used to think my older Brother was crazy taking you in? Now I've met you, I can see why he liked you?"

Anna smiled and replied, "Your Brother was a good man. I'll never forget what he did for me."

Master Zetes smiled and questioned, "Well… It's time for me to return to my domain? I'll expect to hear good things from you?"

Just as Master Zetes was getting ready to leave, Josh came running down the isle questioning, "Wait?"

Master Zetes stopped and stared at Josh.

Josh made it up to the stairs. Then he questioned, "Are you really Master Zetes?"

Master Zetes questioned, "What's it to you Kid?"

Josh asked, "I saw what a great Warrior you are? Will you please train me?"

Master Zetes folded his arms and replied, "I don't usually take in new students under these circumstances."

Josh's eyes started to fill with tears. He stated, "You don't understand… My parents were captured by Desians. Anna tried to help me find them. There was no luck. I've always had an interest in fighting. However, Anna has refused to train me."

Master Zetes replied, "Under my Brother's Law. Anna took a vow against training any students."

Josh with disappointment in his tone questioned, "I see?"

Master Zetes gazed at Josh in thought and replied, "I can tell you're a pure hearted boy. If you stop crying and take full responsibility for your actions, I'll train you."

Josh wiped away the tears from his eyes. His eyes lit up and he questioned, "You mean I get to live with you? This is awesome!"

Anna smiled at Josh and replied, "I think Josh will make a good student. He does possess a pure heart."

Josh hugged Anna and questioned, "Thanks Anna… I'll never forget what you did?"

Anna frowned and replied, "By Josh... You'll do fine."

Master Zetes glanced at Josh and questioned, "Ok Kid? It's time to get moving?"

Josh left with Master Zetes. His dream of becoming a Warrior was finally coming true?

General Dorr was standing on the stone steps watching everything that transpired. As Master Zetes and Josh were leaving, General Dorr stated, "As long as we possess the Warriors of Zetes. We have nothing to fear from the Desians! "

The crowd cheered and replied, "Zetes is the best we've seen!"

General Dorr turned to Anna and asked, "Anna… After today, I forgive you? Will you please return, and work on Desian motives?"

Anna glanced at General Dorr and questioned, "After what I did, I can't? It doesn't seem right?"

General Dorr nodded and replied, "I understand... If you ever want to return to your post again it will be open to you."

Anna thoughtfully stated, "That's fine... Good luck getting elected!"

General Dorr thoughtfully questioned, "I only hope I can do as good a job as Governor General Atkins?"

Anna smiled and replied, "You'll do fine. The people love you. It's time to leave."

General Dorr glanced at Anna and stated, "Bye, Anna…"

Anna turned around and walked to the back of the crowd. She needed to talk to her friends. Hannah and Ray were standing at the back. Anna couldn't spot Kratos anywhere?

When Anna reached her friends, Hannah smiled and questioned, "I'm glad things turned out good for you?"

Anna replied, "Me to… I had no idea Master Zetes would show up. I never met his Brother, until today."

Ray stated, "Master Zetes seems like a cold-hearted man."

Anna shrugged and replied, "That's because he's a Warrior…"

Ray glanced at Anna and questioned, "Speaking of cold-hearted guys? Kratos has disappeared?"

Anna frowned and asked, "What… Where did he go?"

Ray replied, "He disappeared during the battle. I have no idea where he went?"

Anna furiously questioned, "That jerk? Knowing him, he'll turn up on his own time?"

Ray crossed his arms and asked, "Anna... What's wrong with you? Why are you so blinded by this Man?"

Anna puzzled over his question and asked, "Blinded?"

Ray replied, "Hannah and I think there's something strange about Kratos. You're usually good at reading a person's emotions?"

Anna replied, "You're my friends… It doesn't work on Kratos. He finds a way to win. I have to stay on his good side."

Ray thoughtfully questioned, "You better be extremely cautious… He must want you for some sort of motive?"

Anna nervously replied, "You're right... I'm trying to be more cautious. Actually, he's coming this way?"

Kratos was slowly making his way back. He stopped in front of Anna and asked, "It looks like you were able to make amends quickly?"

Anna folded her arms and asked, "Where did you go?"

Kratos replied, "It looked like you had things under control."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I would have never dreamed Master Zetes would show up? But then, I did break a vow?"

Kratos replied, "He understands..."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "I'm glad he did? Normally, Zetes Warriors are extremely strict with their code?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "I know they are…"

Anna frowned and asked,"Are all you're questions on Zetes answered?"

Kratos sneered at Anna and replied, "Yes… They're a fascinating bunch."

There was a slight pause between them. Finally, Kratos asked, "I've been wondering… Why did you give up your position?"

Anna glanced at Kratos and replied, "It doesn't mean anything to me anymore. It's not the same without Governor General Atkins."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I think General Dorr will do a good job running things."

Anna frowned and replied, "People enjoy listening to his words... But, I'm not convinced he'll be able to back them up?"

Kratos questioned, "All we can do is wait and see what happens?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I just want to return home and sort things out..."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "If you're ready to leave? Then, let's go?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Angel Spills his Tale**

**Believe it or not, this chapter gave me a lot of grief? I spent hours on this trying to get this as right as possible…**

Anna and Kratos made it safely back to Luin. When they reached town, Anna questioned, "Before we get to my parents house, I wish to speak with Argos? He lives on the other side of town?"

Kratos replied, "I can't go with you. I have a matter that must be dealt with."

Anna frowned in interest and asked, "What's so important at this time of night?"

Kratos was completely silent. Then he took off in the opposite direction Anna was going. It didn't take him long to disappear in the darkness.

Anna murmured to herself, "There he goes again… Humph… I wonder… I guess I'll see my brother."

Argos lived in a wooden two story house. It was close to Lake Sinoa. On the first floor, lights were on. Argos's front porch had a wooden swing. The swing gave a good view of Lake Sinoa.

Anna walked up to the front door and knocked. Ellie, Anna's sister-in-law, answered the door. When she saw Anna, she smiled and questioned, "So... You make it back? I'm sure Argos will be glad to see you?"

Ellie opened the door for Anna. So, she could come in. Anna stepped into the sitting room. There was a shelf of books in the corner of the room. Pictures of the sea were hanging in the living room. There was a small couch close to the fire place. At the back of the room, Argos was sitting at his desk writing in a ledger.

Argos stopped writing and looked up to see Anna. Then he questioned, "You're back… I thought it would take you longer to settle things?"

Anna began to describe everything that happened in Palmacosta.

When Anna finished her story, Argos replied, "It's fascinating to know what's going on. I can understand why you gave up your position."

Anna glanced at her brother and questioned, "Enough about me? What in the world are you writing?"

Argos frowned in horror and replied, "It's the reports on my ship. You know how bad my writing is. This is my least favorite thing. However, if it's not done, I'll lose my ship and crew."

Anna frowned at her brother in irritation. Then she yelled, "You actually let it go that long!"

Argos sheepishly replied, "Ellie already reminded me."

Ellie stormed over to Abas. Then she crossed her arms and asked, "Did you get it done yet?"

Argos frowned and replied, "Most of it…"

Ellie glanced at Argos and questioned, "Let me see it?"

Argos handed Ellie the report. She began to read it. Then Ellie replied, "Argos this is horrible… You're writing is like chicken scratch. I'll have to write it myself, and you'll have to sign it?"

Argos smiled and replied, "Yes… I'm off the hook."

Ellie angrily questioned, "Not so fast? You have to sit here and dictate every word to me?"

Argos frowned in horror and replied, "But… That'll take all night?"

Ellie frowned and asked, "It would have been easier, if you wouldn't have waited till the last minute?"

Argos frowned and replied, "Dear… You had to remind me."

Ellie glanced at Argos and questioned, "Remember… You're the bronze, and I'm the brains?"

Just then, four year old Susie came down the stairs saying, "Mom… I'm thirsty."

Ellie sighed and replied, "I'll get it…"

Anna asked, "How's Marie doing?"

Argos replied, "She staying with Mom. That way, we can get some work done."

Anna smiled and questioned, "That's a cleaver idea?"

Argos replied, "Thanks…"

Anna glanced at the clock and questioned, "It's getting late? I just wanted to tell you the news?"

Argos frowned and asked, "Oh... What happened to that Kratos guy?"

Anna released a breath in irritation and replied, "I haven't got the faintest clue… When we reached Luin, he snuck off somewhere?"

Argos chuckled and questioned, "You probably scared him off?"

Anna rolled her eyes and replied, "I wish I could…"

Argos glanced at Anna and questioned, "I heard from Dad? He's really strong?"

Anna stood up from her seat and sheepishly replied, "Yep... He is… Well… I better get going. I'll see you later. You better finish that paperwork."

Argos thoughtfully glanced at Anna and replied, "Thanks for stopping..."

Anna walked out of Argos's house and walked outside. It was a cool night in Luin. Anna slowly started to walk towards her parent's house. As she got closer to the center of Luin, she could hear voices out on the far docks. One was Kratos and the other was unfamiliar?

Anna was curious to see what they were discussing? She found a small tree clearing to stand behind. It gave a perfect view of what was going on.

The Unfamiliar Man was wearing a green and white outfit. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He carried a gold staff. The Man questioned, "Lord Yggdrasill wishes to know the verdict on the Zetes Warriors?"

Kratos icily glared at him in recognition and replied, "Gabrielle... I sensed your filthy presence in Palmacosta. As a parting gift, tell Mithos there no longer a threat. There only two that remain. I see no reason to destroy them."

Gabrielle smiled at Kratos and stated, "Thanks for the valuable information…

Lord Yggdrasill's furious about Dwalin the dwarf. There's a price on your head. If I bring you back, he'll reward me greatly. I'll become his new Supreme Angel."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "Gabrielle... Only you would sneak so low?"

Gabrielle smiled and replied, "I'm only trying to fulfill Lord Yggdrasill's will."

In four corners around Gabrielle and Kratos, appeared four Angel Warriors. Two Angels were Dark Sword Warriors. They used double swords to fight. Another warrior was a Dark Archer. He used a bow and arrow. And the last Dark Angel used magic.

Kratos quickly observed the small army. Then he replied, "I see you brought your insignificant army."

Gabrielle grumbled in irritation and questioned, "How dare you? Attack him with everything!"

Kratos raced towards the Magic Angel, and killed it before it could mutter any silly incantations.

After that, the Dark Archer started to release a stream of arrows at Kratos. He dodged them all as if they were nothing. Kratos charged on the Dark Archer killing it with the same speed.

All that remained were the Dark Swords with their double swords. They came running towards Kratos. Within a few seconds, Kratos managed to knock them into oblivion.

Anna was still watching in the back. She muttered to herself, "I should have kept my big mouth shut… Who's he really?"

Kratos returned his sword to its sheath. Then he stated, "Those Angels Lord Yggdrasill sent is nothing but a warm up exercise. A child could beat them!"

Gabrielle face turned red, and then he angrily questioned, "How dare you disrespect Lord Yggdrasill? I'll deal with you myself!"

Gabrielle yelled as if he was in pain. Out appeared Angel Wings that had been concealed. Gabrielle grabbed his staff and said, "You know I fight best when my wings are out!"

Kratos furiously questioned, "I haven't got time for this? Double Demon Fang?"

Gabrielle flew out of the way avoiding the attack. Then he replied, "Kratos your attacks are useless… I can fly."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "They aren't that useless? I had you running? Lighting Blade!"

The Lighting Blade hit Gabrielle, sending him down. He furiously yelled, "Dam you Kratos! I never understood what Lord Yggdrasill saw in you. You're nothing but a fallen hero!"

Kratos icily questioned, "If there's one thing I've learned after all these years? You can't please everyone?"

After that, Kratos charged on Gabrielle. Gabrielle was prepared. He held his staff to the side to stop the sword's impact. The two of them struggled with getting their strength. They finally broke apart. Then they started to parry and thrust for sometime…

While they were thrashing each other, Gabrielle used a Photon that knocked Kratos out of the way and into the air. As Kratos was flying threw the air, Angel Wings started to emerge from him. When Kratos wings were fully out, they glowed in the night. Kratos managed to fly to the ground unharmed.

When Anna saw Kratos's wings, she gasped and questioned, "Both of them are Angels?"

Gabrielle smiled at Kratos and questioned, "At least, I got you to draw out your wings?"

Kratos with irritation in his tone replied, "It's insignificant really. Now, you've seen why I was feared in the past."

Kratos charged on Gabrielle. This time the two warriors gave there all. Their attacks became more powerful and focused. While they were fighting, Kratos was preparing for his biggest spell. Then Kratos stated, "Gabrielle. You're time has ended, as you're sentenced to hell! Judgment!"

Judgment fell from the sky, lighting up the entire town of Luin. Those who were outside would have thought for a moment it was day.

When Anna saw the Judgment lighting up the sky, she grabbed one of her swords and gripped it with tremendous force. Then she furiously questioned, "That jerk?"

In Anna's rage, she chucked her sword at Gabrielle. The sword flew strong and true, until it landed with a thud into Gabrielle's back.

Kratos was intending on giving the final blow. His sensitive hearing picked up on the sword running smack into Gabrielle. The tip of Anna's sword poked threw the front of Gabrielle, blood started to ooze onto his green and white outfit.

Gabrielle touched his wound and murmured, "This is what it's like to feel death?"

Gabrielle fell forward on his face revealing Anna's sword in his back.

When Kratos noticed the sword, he sheepishly replied, "Anna… Dam… You're here?"

Anna came out of trees and questioned, "That man sure seemed angry with you? Who are you really?"

Kratos sheepishly put his Angel Wings away and replied, "I thought you were at your brother's house."

Anna walked over to Gabrielle's dead body and pulled her sword out. Then she flicked the blood off and put it away. Then she questioned, "I just came back from my brother's house?"

Kratos frowned in irritation and replied, "I had no intention of telling you, anything."

Anna frowned and asked, "My Father was right? You're from Derris-Kharlan, aren't you?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "You're Father's very clever."

Anna questioned, "He's gifted? He can glance at a sword and he can see the man behind sword?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I left Derris-Kharlan in a hurry… I forgot I was carrying one of my ornamental swords. It's mainly used for parties. You're old man picked up on that right away."

Anna laughed to herself and questioned, "That's Dad… So, you ran away from Derris-Kharlan? That's a long way from here?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Yeah… Derris-Kharlan is getting old. I've lived there for centuries. I'm one of the four Seraphim of Cruxis. It's the Secret Organization that guides this world. We're in charge of the Church of Martel and the Desians."

Anna opened her mouth in shock… Then she questioned, "That sounds very important? But, how can the Church and the Desians be together?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Believe it or not. It's been that way for centuries. We work well together."

Anna scratched her forehead and questioned, "You've got to be kidding?"

Kratos chuckled at Anna and replied, "That's the way it works."

Anna frowned in thought and questioned, "So… Tell me, how old are you?"

Kratos smiled at Anna and replied, "At age 28, I stopped aging… I've been this age for 3981 years…"

Anna's jaw dropped open, when she heard the age? She had to close her own mouth. It took her a while to find her voice. She questioned, "Oh my…You're Ancient?"

Kratos chuckled at Anna's statement and replied, "Yeah… I am."

Anna suspiciously frowned and asked, "But… How are you able to live so long?"

Kratos glanced at her and replied, "I'm an Angel… I wear a special Cruxis Crystal. It's similar to you're exsphere. It's stronger than a traditional exsphere. Plus, I had to ingest Aionis Ore. What else keeps me young is Origin the Summon Sprit."

Anna frowned in horror and questioned, "So... You're saying you could wear me?"

Kratos scratched his red hair in bewilderment and replied, "Actually, I don't know what to do with you? All the Desians and Cruxis want your exsphere. My Leader should rightfully deserve it. He's been waiting awhile."

Anna gasped in horror and questioned, "You're horrible... Who's you're Leader anyway?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "My Leader's Mithos Yggdrasill. He goes by Lord Yggdrasill. He's the Leader of Cruxis and the Desians. In the past, he was known as Mithos the Hero of the Kharlan War. Believe it or not, I too was one of his companions who traveled with him. Since the beginning of time, we've been good friends."

Anna questioned, "That's the friend you talk about?"

Kratos replied, "Yes. That's him. I was sent here by Lord Yggdrasill… He wanted me to cheek on the Zetes Warriors. A long time ago, they were a huge threat to Cruxis. I had no choice but to kill Master Zetes."

Anna frowned in horror and questioned, "You killed the first Master Zetes?"

Kratos replied, "I didn't have a choice… Back then, they were too powerful…"

Anna questioned, "I read about how powerful they were in the Swordsmanship Manuel?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "Yeah. They were. Lord Yggdrasill hated Lloyd Zetes. What angered Lord Yggdrasill was posting _10 Things Against the Church of Martel_. It caused a huge uproar among the common people."

Anna sincerely glanced at Kratos and questioned, "Yeah... I read it too? It's really quite stirring?"

Kratos replied, "The one thing I liked about Master Zetes was his Warrior Psychology. He could gaze at anyone and predict their movements. That's the most amazing part about Zetes."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Before I trained, I remember watching my Master do the same thing? It's impressive to watch?"

Kratos chuckled to himself and questioned, "It's humorous… After several thousands of years, I'm staring at the first girl?"

Anna frowned in interest and questioned, "Yeah so?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "I can understand why you're Leader was desperate… The first one would have never allowed it… He always believed Women were better off doing domestic chores."

Anna raised an eyebrow in anger and questioned, "That's it? I'm going home?"

After that, Anna attempted to flee from Kratos.

Kratos caught Anna by the hand and pulled her close to his side. He ordered, "Stay… Anna."

Anna hated to be pulled by his hand. It made her feel venerable. She started to tremble like a week girl. She glared at Kratos and questioned, "You're just an icy Angel with no heart? Can't you just leave me alone?"

Kratos compassionately gazed back at her and replied, "I wish I could… But, you've actually grown to be too important to me."

Kratos found Anna's stubborn mouth and kissed her…. Her kiss tasted so dam good against his mouth. In all his existence, he had never found a woman so alluring…

After Kratos released the kiss, he smiled at her and questioned, "See… You can't deny it? There's something there?"

After that kiss, Anna put her hand over her mouth to brush away the kiss. Her heart was going ninety miles a minute. She frowned at Kratos and relied, "You're not even human…"

Kratos started to rub Anna's cheek with his finger. He questioned, "That doesn't matter to me? My one regret is not meeting you sooner?"

For that statement, Anna tried to find her strength again. She viscously tried to punch Kratos in the jaw. For once, she actually managed a do a direct hit. When her wrist made full impact, she heard a snap in her bone. She cried out in surprise and pain, "Dang? You aren't human? My wrist's broken?"

Kratos was rather stunned she attempted it? His cheek was secretly throbbing… However, he decided to hide it in a smile. He glanced at Anna and politely replied, "I'm sorry… I did warn you earlier… You punch too light. .."

With her good hand, Anna managed to pick up her broken wrist. She winced in pain and questioned. "I hate you? Why can't you be a normal guy?"

Kratos took a hold of Anna's broken wrist. He held it in his hand and examined it. He replied, "A normal man can't do this… First Aid…"

Anna felt this warming sensation in her wrist. It began to dull the pain.

She faintly gazed at him and questioned, "I didn't know you were a healer?"

Kratos let the spell flow through his hand. He didn't release her until she was healed. He replied, "Its mainly simple things…"

Anna tried moving her wrist again. She was surprised he fixed it so quickly. She frowned in thought and questioned, "I hate you for being stronger than me?"

Kratos reexamined Anna's wrist over and replied, "Anna… I'm a Seraphim... You aren't supposed to win?"

Anna glanced at him in frustration and replied, "I'm sick of loosing… This is humiliating… "

Kratos smiled at Anna and questioned, "Surrendering is you're only option?"

Anna held out her wrist and replied, "Can't I just go home and get some

Ice?"

Kratos chuckled to himself and questioned, "Anna... Over the years, I've had precious few amusements? You amuse me nevertheless?"

Just then, Noishe came barging through. He stopped in front of them and whimpered like a puppy.

Anna glanced at Noishe in shock. She questioned, "I thought he was supposed to be at the cave?"

Kratos replied, "He's warning us… There's danger."

Anna gasped in horror and questioned, "There is? We better go home?"

Kratos nodded at Anna and replied, "We better check the place out."

Kratos and Anna slowly walked back to Anna's parent's house. When they got there, the front door was slightly open.

Before they entered, Kratos glanced at Anna and questioned, "Something isn't right?"

Anna felt it too. In her stomach, she had a sick feeling. She glanced at Kratos and replied, "You're right. There is no way. They would ever leave the front door open."

Anna tried to run inside her parent's house. Before she made it in, Kratos went for her good hand and gently pulled her back. He pulled out his sword and replied, "Wait... Let me go first."

Anna questioned, "Let's go in together?"

Kratos stepped ahead of Anna with his sword in a ready position. From what he could observe, the living room was a complete mess. All of Anna's parent's possessions were scattered everywhere. Broken pictures, books, papers, and furniture were carelessly tossed everywhere.

Anna glanced at Kratos and questioned, "It must be the Desians?"

Kratos put his finger to his mouth and replied, "Shh… I hear voices."

Anna nodded and whispered, "I hear it too?"

Kratos quietly walked to the kitchen door and opened it. Hanging from the kitchen ceiling were Alester, Abby, Grandma Celmus, and Marie. They were all dead. Sitting at the kitchen table were ten Desians.

The Man who stood out was a Warrior with a single sword. He had brown hair and wore a black leather outfit. He smiled when he spotted Anna behind Kratos. He questioned, "I've been waiting for you? This is your lucky day? Kvar wants your exsphere and he sent me to get it?"

An entire army of Desians stormed down from upstairs. They surrounded Anna and Kratos. Kratos icily glared at the man and questioned, "Who are you?"

The Man sneered at Kratos and replied, "I'm Neal. A hired Mercenary sent to kill that experimental wench and her family. As you can observe, her family's dead. Now, I just need that exsphere!"

Anna glared at Neal through hot angry tears. Then she questioned, "I'll never give it to you? You'll have to kill me first?"

Neal laughed at Anna and replied, "That can be arranged…"

The Desian's that were behind Anna drew out their weapons. They were ready to strike. Anna pulled out her swords, and started to fight each one.

Kratos arrogantly glared at Neal and questioned, "As long as I'm here? Nobody gets her?"

Neal smiled and replied, "Isn't that sweet…"

The Desians who were sitting in the chairs stood up. They started to attack Kratos. Kratos mowed them all down until Neal was the only one left.

Anna managed to kill most of the Desians who were behind her.

When she was finished, Kratos turned around and asked, "Are you ok?"

Anna out of breath and replied, "I'm alright…"

Kratos thoughtfully stated, "Good..."

Kratos faced Neal with his sword still drawn. He questioned, "You're army's defeated, and soon you'll be with them?"

Neal drew out his sword. Kratos attacked him with his sword. Neal blocked the attack, and the battle begun… The two men where trying to find the other out. They viciously thrust and parried for awhile.

Though all their vicious fighting. Kratos managed to thrust Neal against the wall.

In the end, Neal was nothing to Kratos. He easily stabbed him in the stomach.

Neal grabbed his stomach in pain and replied, "As long as you possess that exsphere. You'll always be hunted."

When Neal passed away, Anna glanced at Kratos and questioned, "You're really cold, when you fight?"

Kratos put his sword away and replied, "He was just one of Kvar's puppets. He wasn't as strong as I thought. But… The fact Kvar knows you're here isn't good. We should leave as soon as possible."

Anna gazed up at her Dad, Mom, Grandma, and Marie hanging from the rafters. Their bodies were a mutilated mess. They were hanging on four ropes. After staring at it for awhile, Anna began to uncontrollably tremble. Her brown eyes started to fill up with tears.

Kratos glanced at her in pity and questioned, "Look… I'm sorry this happened? I know how much your family meant to you?"

Anna was hysterically sobbing… She replied, "I can't leave… Until my brothers know what happened. My brother's going to be hysterical, when he learns about Marie!"

Kratos compassionately glanced at her and questioned, "You're family should be informed? I'll get your brothers? You better stay here, and straighten your emotions?"

Just as Kratos was getting ready to leave, Anna grabbed the tail of his coat. He turned around and glanced at Anna. Anna glanced at him in the eyes and replied, "Thanks for everything…"

Kratos glanced back and stated, "It was nothing..."

Kratos turned around and walked away. He took off in the direction of Anna's brother's houses.

Anna was in a tearful daze. When she walked out of the kitchen, she deadly shut the door.

Noishe came in the living room and greeted Anna.

Anna wiped away the tears on her sleeve. She sniffled and questioned, "So… You decided to stay with me?"

Noishe rubbed his cold dog noise in Anna's sleeve. Then he barked.

Anna patted Noishe on the head. She sheepishly replied, "I wish I knew what you're saying…"

Anna was grateful for the company, while Kratos was gone. She did have some time to prepare herself.

When Kratos returned, he brought back Argos and Aaron. The two brothers stepped inside their parent's house. When they saw the mess, they were both shocked.

Aaron glanced at Anna and asked, "What happened? Why did you get us up in the middle of the night?"

Anna tried to compose herself from crying. She replied, "This is hard to say…"

Aaron frowned and asked, "Did you kill someone else?"

Anna deadly glanced at them and replied, "No… I just returned from Palmacosta. I had every intention of seeing Mom and Dad. When I got here, I noticed the Desians broke in. Not only did they wreak the house. The fact is… Dad, Mom, Grandma, and… Marie… are dead."

Argos jaw dropped open. Then he questioned, "Did I hear you right? You said Marie…"

Anna couldn't help but release a string of tears. She replied, "Look. This crushes my heart… Marie's gone, and it's my fault."

Argos angrily glared at Anna and questioned, "Where's my daughter?"

Anna tearfully replied, "There bodies are hanging in the kitchen."

Anna tiredly walked over to the kitchen door. She opened it revealing the mutilated bodies.

Aaron glanced at the beaten bodies in shock. He said, "You never… deserved this!"

Argos deadly stared at Marie, and questioned, "Marie… Our life will be completely empty without you?"

Anna tried to put her arms around Argos shoulders. But, he angrily shoved her away and replied, "You're no longer my sister! This was you're fault!"

Argos angrily left Anna in tears.

Aaron managed to embrace Anna. He replied, "I don't think he means it. He's just really angry. He needs to be alone."

Anna tearfully glanced at Aaron and replied, "I think you're right."

Aaron frowned in thought and asked, "It was Kvar who did this right?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "Yes, it was... He wants my exsphere."

Aaron glanced at Anna and questioned, "Kvar's a sadist? Don't be hard on yourself? You tried to straighten things out the best you knew?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Yeah… But, Abas has never been this mad at me."

Aaron sincerely glanced at Anna and questioned, "It's just as well he figures it out on his own? After all, this is going to be hard on all of us? The Mayor should be informed?"

Anna released a breath in frustration and replied, "Yeah... I know."

Aaron concernedly glanced at her and questioned, "You look exhausted? Why don't you get some rest?"

Anna glanced at her brother and replied, "But… I'll never sleep."

Kratos was still there? He compassionately glanced at Anna and questioned, "Anna… You better listen to your brother? If you don't get some rest, you're going to drop?"

Aaron sincerely glanced at Anna and replied, "Look… I forgive you... But, you have to forgive yourself or you'll be no good to anyone. As far as telling the Mayer goes. I'll inform him myself, and Kratos can take you to the Inn."

Anna glanced at her brother and questioned, "Thanks Aaron? You're the best?"

Kratos took Anna's good hand and questioned, "Are you ready to leave?"

Anna nodded and replied, "I guess... I'll go to the Inn."

Kratos glanced at his clothes and then he questioned, "I been thinking? I can't wear these clothes anymore? Do you know where I could get something else to wear?"

Aaron gazed up at Kratos and replied, "You're a lot taller than me or my brother. When my Father was young, you were his size. I'm sure I could find something."

Aaron went searching for clothing. He came back with a black suit. Then he questioned, "You could wear this? He wore this to his wedding?"

Anna frowned in irritation at her Brother. She sighed and questioned, "You don't know anything? That's Dad's only suit? He should be buried in it?"

Aaron sighed at Anna in exasperation and replied, "Fine… You worry about it."

Anna searched around for some other cloths. She came back with a hand full of fresh clothes. Then she questioned, "One of these should be suitable?"

Kratos glanced at the clothes and replied, "When we get to the Inn, I'll try them on. Are you ready to leave?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "Let's go..."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Hero's Farewell**

That night Anna had a horrible night. She couldn't help but cry all night. She felt really guilty about her brother's loss. He wouldn't forgive her so easily for killing his daughter. To her horror, Kratos had been right. She should have listened to his warning. Then her Parents and Grandmother would be gone. They were all good people and they didn't deserve this.

She didn't have anyone to talk to? She was alone? For the first time, she felt venerable? She despised herself for it?

Anna got up early and dressed up in a black funeral dress. She fixed her brown hair in a messy bun.

At Kratos's request, Anna had stayed at the Inn in Luin. She was thankful for a real bed again. She closed the door to her room and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got there, Kratos wasn't there. She ended up taking a seat at a nearby table.

The Inn Lady saw Anna sitting down and asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

Anna bleakly replied, "I'll have a Cheese Omelet, and a cup of Coffee… Please."

The Inn Lady poured Anna a steaming cup of hot coffee. Then she stated, "It will be out in a few minutes."

Anna sighed and replied, "Thanks…"

Just then, Kratos came down the stairs wearing a black suit. It belonged to her Father. His sword was still strapped to his side. He stopped in front of Anna and asked, "Does this look ok?"

Anna looked him over and replied, "The coat looks good. However, the pants are a little short. They'll have to look really hard to notice."

Kratos took his seat across from Anna. He let out a breath in frustration and questioned, "I give up? I must have tried on ten outfits? This was the only good one that looked half-way decent? Where did you find your dress?"

Anna gazed at it and replied, "I grabbed it before we came..."

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at it and questioned, "It looks suitable for a funeral?"

Just then, the Inn Lady brought out Anna's cheese omelet, and set it down. Then she looked at Kratos, and asked, "What can I get you?"

Kratos glanced at her and replied, "Just make it the same."

The Inn Lady glanced at Kratos and stated, "Sure… I'll have it out in a jiffy."

The Inn Lady turned around to get Kratos's order in.

After she left, Kratos noticed her face looked puffy. He asked, "Did you sleep?"

Anna glanced down and replied, "No… I was up all night worrying about everything."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "If it makes you feel any better I was up all night too?"

The Inn Lady came back and brought out Kratos's cheese omelet. She placed it in front of him, and left.

Anna sorrowfully sighed and replied, "A lot of decisions will have to be made…"

Kratos stated, "You're right… You're family will have to go over the Will and the Funeral Arrangements."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "I'm not sure we have a Will?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "If you don't have a Will. Decisions will take longer."

Anna frowned in horror and questioned, "That's all I need to hear? There are three of us to decide things? With Argos not speaking to me, this isn't going to be easy?"

Kratos chuckled and questioned, "Sibling revelry is interesting… Maybe, you'll patch things up?"

Anna sighed in defeat and replied, "I hope so..."

Anna and Kratos quietly finished their breakfast. After that, they headed over to the Fighting Spirit Weapon Shop.

The door was unlocked. When Kratos and Anna stepped inside, the Weapon Shop was crowded with customers. Some of them, had forlorn looks on their faces, and others were browsing at weapons.

When Anna stepped inside, a Man glanced at Anna and questioned, "This is horrible about Alester. He was greatly respected in this town. For years, I bought some of the best weapons around. If a weapon wasn't right, he made sure it was right?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I know he was a great person."

Just then, a tall man with shaggy gray hair came up to Anna. Then he questioned, "Anna? I can't believe it? It's been years?"

Anna puzzlingly glanced at the man and questioned, "Edward isn't it? You fought with my Father in the Palmacosta Militia?"

Edward replied, "So… You remember me. It's been ages since I stopped. It was a dam shame your parents were killed. Those Desians are just as horrible now as they were in the past."

Anna folded her arms and replied, "They sure are..."

Edward questioned, "When I heard the news, I had to come. Alester was my best friend, and an incredible Warrior?"

Anna replied, "When he was young, I heard about how good he was…"

Edward stated, "We all had high hopes in Alester. I'll never forget that horrible day his leg was shattered against the Desians. I remember how badly we were pursued. Things got out of hand. Alester had to back me up to get us out of that situation. As we were escaping, a Desian aimed an arrow towards Alester. He tried to dodge it. But, it ended up hitting his leg and shattering it. I and two of his companions pulled him to safety. We took Alester to the Doctor in Palmacosta. He told us. Alester would never be able to walk or use a sword again. We were all devastated that Alester couldn't fight."

Anna questioned, "So… I heard?"

Edward replied, "Alester surprised us with his positive attitude and stubborn will. With much dedication, you're Father was able to teach himself to walk again. However, when it came to running, it proved to be too stressful on his knee. In the end, Alester had to give up his dream, and pursue something else."

Anna cheerlessly said, "That sounds like Dad…"

Edward questioned, "Doesn't it? It was after that, Alester returned to Luin. It was then, he meet Abby. You're Mother was the most beautiful woman in town. I couldn't image why Abby choose Alester. We were all a little jealous of your Father for having Abby. Then he opened the Weapon Shop."

Anna replied, "He needed a living."

Edward thoughtfully stated, "The fact is we all thought he was crazy to open a Weapon Shop in Luin. However, he fooled us. His business grew into one of the biggest stores in Luin."

Anna questioned, "That's interesting history… However, I'm late to the meeting?"

Edward replied, "I understand…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Hey Kratos? Will you take him upstairs for awhile? I'm pretty sure this meeting will only involve my family?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "Sure… When the meeting's over, come and get us."

Anna stated, "Sure… I'll see you later."

Anna opened the back door to her Father's Shop. In the room, Argos and Aaron were with their wives. Ellie had Susie sitting on her lap. Everyone was wearing black and looking forlorn.

The Mayor was sitting at Alester's desk, going over paper work. The Mayor of Luin had brown hair and wore a black suite with a white shirt. He glanced towards Anna and questioned, "You finally showed up?"

Anna turned crimson. Then she replied, "I'm really sorry. I was talking with someone."

Argos coldly glared at Anna and questioned, "She's always late anyway?"

The Mayor replied, "Let's get this meeting started. I found Alester's Will."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "I didn't know he had a Will?"

The Mayor replied, "Yes… He does… This was written five years ago."

Anna questioned, "Oh really?"

The Major replied, "Here's what it says."

_Dear Abby, Argos, Anna, and Aaron,_

_I'm sorry, I'm gone. Don't cry for me. I had a wonderful life. I have no regrets. With any of the decisions I made. My advice in life is to be strong, and face up, to your problems._

_What made my life exceptionally great was having a loving family to share it with? Then to be blessed with three stinkers like you? Who could keep up? There were never any instructions on parenting? However, we did that best we could with you? That's about the best any parent can do?_

_Abby, you're the love of my life, and I know you'll miss me? Remember to be strong through this? We'll be together again?_

_Argos, my first born son, I had high hopes you would be my heir… I wanted you to take over my business? However, you did a poor job in school? You faked reading for several years? Anna had to teach you to read. I also learned you couldn't do the figures to operate my store? We'd be in serious trouble? You did prove to be strong and handy with your hands? You cam make or draw anything? _

_When you were young, I asked you about being a Warrior like me? However, you told me you rather Fish over fight? You loved the Sea... The Adventures you heard when you were a little boy drove you there? I let you go? Being at Sea, taught you discipline and fighting? I didn't teach you that? You learned it on your own? You proved to me what a great Captain you are? I'm proud of you my boy I really am?_

_Anna it seems our efforts in making you a Lady were all in vein? Your Mother was excited to have a girl to dress up? Grandma taught you to play the piano. You were really gifted at it. It was an honor to have you attend the Music Academy? While you were there, you were happy? Until, you met that boy you thought you were in love with? _

_After he dumped you, you begged me to take you home? I wasn't happy with that decision because you only had a year left? After you returned home, I wasn't sure what to do with you? You refused all my suitors? _

_Ray to my horror was the only one you'd see? I wish I wouldn't have taken him in? Nobody in Luin wanted a dirty abused boy. He lost his Mother at three. His Father was a well known Smuggler in Luin. After he lost his Wife, he got drunk and never sobered up. It only made him meaner? In his drunken rage, he'd throw knives at Ray. He would repeatedly abuse Ray. Ray never got new clothes or a bath? He learned how to defend himself at a young age?_

_You were like an Angel to him in his dark world? You managed to convince him to take a bath while the rest of us had no luck? He always admired your spirit? _

_You two were like two peas in a pod? He did make it harder for me to discipline you? That boy was nothing but trouble for Argos? He's to blame for nearly letting Argos quit school? He gets zero from me for that reason? That kid has no concept of money management? I wish you would leave him alone?_

_When I was absent, you ran my Shop for me… I heard about all the terrible things he did to you? As your Father, I want to apologize for not being there when you needed me most? I failed you in that regard? I'm sorry… I lost my happy sixteen year old daughter? _

_After that, you blindly ran away from home? You had no money? When you reached Palmacosta, you saw me and freaked out? That's when you made the decision you weren't going to be walked all over again? You were going to fight? _

_Who would ever train a one hundred and eight pound girl? In the beginning, they all laughed at you for being weak? You were kicked out and left in Izoold galdless? _

_You managed to meet up with Master Zetes? I was floured he took you in? Being considered a student myself, I knew how strict they were? Even though I shattered my knee, Master Zetes and I remained close friends over the years? We understood each other as Warriors who fought for good?_

_I was rather stunned being a weak girl he took you in? That's a first… I'll admit for two years I was jealous he taught you? I wanted to find you and bring you home? Fighting is certainly no place for a beautiful young lady? I've been through it myself? If you're not careful, you could be killed?_

_I never could find the School? I had no choice but to slowly accept it? Now, I'm beginning to see the good you're doing? You get you're stubbornness from me? I'm proud to have you as my Daughter…_

_Aaron my youngest Son… After dealing with Argos, you turned out to be better than you're brother? You were the easiest of all my children to rise? Being the baby, I got it right with you? You're more obedient then you're Sister and Brother? You're the most like you're Mother? You get that kindness from her? _

_It was my desire to see you be my heir in Swordsmanship… Argos refused to be trained by me? You were more willing to learn by me? You always wanted to be a Soldier? I always made sure you had the right opportunities? You watched my examples in Palmacosta? I wanted you to be a strong Leader? However, too my horror, Anna ended up being more of a Leader than you? You haven't got her Leadership qualities and for that reason you'll always live in you're Sister's shadow? _

_I sorry my Son… I truly am? _

_As far as who gets what, I have decided Anna's the most reliable? She gets the Weapon Shop? _

Anna frowned and questioned, "What? He gave it to me?"

Argos snickered and replied, "That's probably because he thought your job with the Palmacosta Government was too hard… He's just being a Gentleman in the end."

Aaron responded, "I think Dad gave it to Anna, because, she's better at Math than the rest of us."

The Mayor thoughtfully questioned, "After reading the Will? I have decided I can't go along with this decision? It's because I know who Anna truly is?"

Aaron questioned, "You know about Anna escaping from the ranch?"

The Mayor replied, "Yes… I read the Wanted Poster. I'm aware she committed terrible crimes in Palmacosta. She can't be trusted."

Aaron angrily questioned, "Look… Anna was controlled by Kvar? I heard about the terrible things she did? But, she didn't have a choice?"

The Mayor replied, "I knew she was controlled… But, she can't stay here much longer. If Kvar killed Alester and Abby, he could easily destroy Luin. If we hide this woman, we will all have to suffer for her problems."

Anna angrily glared at the Major through hot tears. She questioned, "You needn't concern yourself over me? After my parents are buried, I will leave?"

Aaron gazed at Anna in concern and coaxed, "Come on, Anna be reasonable… Where will you go?"

Anna angrily questioned, "I don't know? But, I am sick of being referred to as the experimental subject, as if I have no feelings whatsoever?"

Argos refused to glance at Anna. He angrily replied, "The Mayor is right… If you wouldn't have left Kvar, Marie would still be alive!"

Anna sighed at him in defeat, and questioned, "Look… I can understand why you're so bitter about losing Marie? All I can tell you is I'm sorry?"

Argos angrily replied, "An apology will never bring her back! You should just surrender and give yourself up to the Ranch."

Aaron angrily questioned, "Argos can't you be reasonable? Anna's your Little Sister after all? No matter the cost, Dad would want you to protect her?"

Argos sighed at Aaron and replied, "Look… Little Brother… You're the one who's blinded. Anna disobeyed us a long time ago, when she ran off with Master Zetes to train. I'll admit I was jealous like Dad? For five years, we had to stand in her shadow? Watching Anna became a Saint Warrior to the Palmacosta Government?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "It's because you're a guy? You can't stand to see yourself below me? All I can say is I'm sorry? I miss the older Brother who used to protect me?"

Argos angrily replied, "Dam Master Zetes! For giving you the ability to see inside a man's soul"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Of all the things he taught me? Looking inside a person's soul is the most important thing? You're too scared to face anymore hardships?"

Argos bitterly questioned, "What do you know? You're not a parent anyway?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "You're right… I'm not."

Argos sulkily questioned, "You have no idea what it feels like to be a failure at Fatherhood? A Father is supposed to love and protect? I couldn't even do that? I'm such a failure?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "Argos… You left Marie at Mom and Dad's house. They're the only people you trusted in town. That's a good Father."

Argos sighed in defeat and questioned, "Yeah? But…"

Anna empathetically replied, "You believed she was safe with Mom and Dad… It was my fault. Kvar still wants my exsphere. Kratos warned me that this could happen. I should have paid more attention to his warning."

Argos thoughtfully questioned, "Now, that you mention it? He did say that?"

In irritation, the Major yelled and replied, "You two need to leave you're personal problems at home! I've got more to discuses…"

Anna and Argos closed their mouths and sheepishly stated, "Fine…"

The Major thoughtfully questioned, "After careful observation? I have decided to give the Weapon Shop to the youngest brother Aaron? "

Aaron gasped and questioned, "Me?"

The Mayor coaxed and questioned, "Why not? I think you'll do an excellent job?"

Aaron thoughtfully replied, "Sure… I guess I don't have a choice."

The Mayor smiled and stated, "Great…"

Then he shoved the Document in front of Aaron. He questioned, "Just sign here, please?"

The Mayor showed him the dotted line. Aaron quickly signed the Document.

When he finished signing it, his wife Caitlin gave him a weird look. Then she questioned, "Are you sure you can handle you're Father's Shop?"

Aaron replied, "I'll be fine… I know a little bit."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Later… I'll show you how to do the paper work?"

Aaron smiled and replied, "Thanks… You really do know more than the rest of us."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "It's not that hard?"

The Major stated, "There is more, Alester's Shop has a net worth of 30 million."

Anna gasped and questioned, "Are you serious?"

The Major replied, "Yep… Alester was a rich man. I think He opened this store, with the compensation cheek, from the Palmacosta Government of 20,000 gald. Over the years, his business steadily increased into one of the most successful stores in Luin."

Aaron blissfully stated, "Wow! I had no clue Dad was that rich?"

Abas scratched his head in bewilderment and questioned, "Dad was never one to brag about money?"

The Major replied, "According to the Will, Alester has equally divided his fortune. Each child gets ten million gald a piece."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Ten million gald? That means… I'm a rich heiress."

Argos cheerfully stated, "This is great! I can sell my fishing boat, and buy a real ship. I think I'll name my new ship The Marie."

Anna replied, "That's a good idea. I know Marie would like it, if she were still here."

Argos questioned, "You think so?"

Anna replied, "You should do it..."

Argos chuckled and said, "Ok… I'll do it."

Anna glanced at Aaron and questioned, "What are you doing with your money?"

Aaron thoughtfully replied, "Hmmm… I don't know. Buy a mansion. Nah… Maybe, I'll use it. To invest in Dad's store."

Anna said, "That's a good idea."

Abas questioned, "What will you do with your money?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "Hmmm… I guess. I'll use it, when I leave town."

Aaron said, "That's a good idea… Dad would want you to use it for that reason."

Anna questioned, "You think so?"

Aaron replied, "Yep… I know so."

The Major opened an envelope. He questioned, "You're checks are in here? You must sign for them?"

Argos signed first for his check. When he finished, he took it from the Mayor. Using his hands, he checked it to make sure it's real. He enthusiastically replied, "I can't believe it! It's real!"

After Argos took his check, Anna signed for hers. She took it from the Mayor. Then she joyfully questioned, "This is great? I can live a worry free life on this?"

Aaron signed after Anna. He cheerfully replied, "This is better than Christmas!"

When they finished, Anna questioned, "Now, I'm curious… Did Dad have any funeral arrangements?"

The Mayor replied, "Yes… He get's a Hero's Funeral… That is covered by the cost of 20,000."

Anna opened her mouth and questioned, "20,000 for a funeral?"

The Mayor replied, "A funeral costs 5,000 gald a person. Since, you had four people pass away. That's the total coast."

Anna angrily yelled, "You have to be kidding? That's robbery!"

The Mayor replied, "Look Miss… That's the funeral business."

Argos thoughtfully stated, "I agree with my Sister… That's too high."

The Major questioned, "What are you worried about? Your Father paid for it five years ago."

Aaron questioned, "He did?"

The Major replied, "He already picked out his coffin, and he wishes to be cremated. He wants his ashes to be spread over Lake Sinoa."

When Ellie heard the news, she stood up from her bench. She had fat tears rolling down her face, when she stated, "No! I don't want our baby to be cremated. I want her to be buried in the Luin Cemetery. That way I can put flowers on her grave everyday."

Argos pitifully glanced at Ellie. Then he embraced his Wife.

Argos compassionately glanced at her and replied, "I agree with Ellie… Marie will be buried in the Luin Cemetery."

The Major glanced at Argos and said, "Sure… That can easily be arranged. The undertaker did mention the bodies aren't in good condition. He thinks they shouldn't be revealed to the public."

Anna mournfully sighed and replied, "I agree… From what I saw they were a mutilated mess."

Aaron gazed at Anna and said, "I was the one who ordered the undertaker. We discussed a lot of things last night."

Anna asked, "When will the funeral be?"

The Major replied, "You could have it this afternoon. Alester wanted his former companions to speak at his service."

Anna questioned, "You mean Edward?"

The Major replied, "Yep… He's one of your Father's companions. There's also Helen."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "That's my Aunt?"

The Major replied, "There was also Deiphobus the Sharp Shooter and Hector the Terrible."

Aaron questioned, "Those were Dad's companions when he fought for Palmacosta?"

Anna replied, "Apparently, they never forgot each other… I met Edward this morning."

Argos questioned, "You meet Edward the Lion Hearted?"

Anna guiltily replied, "Yes… I did… Is that his full title?"

Argos gazed at Anna and replied, "He earned that title though all his battles… It was the Governor General who gave him that name."

Aaron gazed at both of them and said, "I heard he's one of the best Warriors Palmacosta had… It's said in his career he killed over five hundred men with his sword. He had two friends who were employed by him. They were Deiphobus the Fastest Shooter in Palmacosta, and Hector the Knife Thrower."

Anna questioned, "I see?"

Aaron thoughtfully replied, "Dad was friends with Edward, when he was a prodigy swordsman. They traveled together trying to make a name for themselves. However, Dad injured his leg. Edward continued to serve his time to the Palmacosta Militia."

Anna questioned, "Really?"

Aaron replied, "Edward and his companions retired from the Government a few years ago. They are advanced veterans. I heard rumors that the Palmacosta Government misses them."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "That's very interesting? I had no idea?"

Aaron replied, "That's all there is on Edward..."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Should I get Edward and bring him here?"

The Major replied, "Sure… Bring him here."

Anna thoughtfully stated, "Ok… I will."

Anna turned around and left the meeting. She walked downstairs to see Kratos sitting in a chair. He was glancing at a Newspaper.

Edward was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Kratos. He seemed to be totally engaged in reading the Palmacosta News.

Between Kratos and Edward, was a couch. Sitting in it were two men. One man had purple graying hair, and the other man had graying brown hair.

Before they noticed Anna, Edward threw down the news paper and questioned, "Dam the Government! For making such a rash decision! If I were younger, I'd show those Desians a piece of my mind?"

The purple haired Man responded, "I agree Boss… But, we're retired veterans."

Edward angrily questioned, "You don't have to remind me? Those stupid young whippersnappers don't know anything?"

The Man with graying brown hair replied, "I agree Boss…"

Just then, Anna sheepishly questioned, "Uh Edward? I hate to interrupt?"

Edward sheepishly gazed at Anna and replied, "Sorry… Every time, I read the News… It always upsets me."

Kratos put his paper down. Then he questioned, "Is things settled? What time is the funeral?"

Anna replied, "Well, sort of… I guess Dad wants his former Companions to say something."

The purple haired man stated, "That's us… I'm Hector the Terrible."

Anna questioned, "So… You're the knife thrower?"

Hector replied, "That use to be me… But, now, I'm retired."

Anna questioned, "I see?"

The man next to Hector responded, "I'm Deiphobus the Sharp Shooter."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You're the very people I'm looking for? The Major of Luin wants to talk to you?"

They questioned together, "He does?"

Anna replied, "Yes…"

Before, they could get up from their seats. A woman with long graying brown hair came in. In her younger days, she would have been considered beautiful. She was wearing a black dress suitable for a funeral.

She glanced at Edward in recognition… Then she furiously questioned, "Edward! How could you show up here and not say one single word to me? It's been thirty years? Since, I saw you?"

Edward sheepishly replied, "Look Helen… Not a single day has gone by that I haven't thought of you?"

Helen folded her arms and questioned, "Yeah right… All you care about is fighting?"

Edward thoughtfully gazed in her eyes. They were still beautiful after all these years. He replied, "That's not true... I'm retired and board at home. It's lonely without you?"

Helen gazed back at him and questioned, "Edward… I can't? I wasted the best years of my life waiting for you? And you never showed up in thirty years?"

Edward lamely replied, "I was busy working all the time..."

Helen chuckled over his remark and questioned, "You were busying working? What kind of lame excuse is that?"

Edward replied, "I was a workaholic my entire life to the Military."

Helen sarcastically questioned, "Poor baby… You must have been so exhausted that you couldn't make the trip to Luin?"

Edward replied, "Believe it or not… That's it... But, now, that I'm retired… I can't get you out of my head?"

Helen furiously questioned, "I'm sure in no time at all you'll forget me?"

Edward thoughtfully replied, "You're hard to forget… You were once the most beautiful woman in town. I thought you were more alluring than you're older sister Abby. I remember when used to accompany your sister on the piano. While Abby would sing like a canary. You looked like a vision of heaven then."

Helen chuckled and questioned, "That was a long time ago? A lot has changed since then?"

Edward replied, "Not to me… You're still beautiful despite you're age."

Helen spit back and questioned, "You're terrible! I'll have you know everyone in town thinks I look good for my age?"

Edward laughed and replied, "I didn't mean it like that… I'm no spring chicken, either."

Helen asked, "Why are you back anyway?"

Edward replied "Alester and I were best friends. It wouldn't be fair to his memory, if I weren't here."

Helen questioned, "So… That's it? Now, he's gone? You suddenly decide to come back?"

Edward stated, "Alester's death was rather sudden to me. I figured we would have more time to ramble about the past?"

Helen replied, "I agree… Losing my Sister hasn't exactly been easy. I just spoke with Abby yesterday. She was in good spirits. Until, those Desians snuck in there and massacred them all!"

Edward questioned, "The Desians are heartless? With no rhyme or reason, they kill to bring fear to the hearts of men?"

Helen replied, "You're right… They never deserved that type of death. They were good people and respected in the Community."

Edward asked, "What are you going to do? Now, you're entire family is gone?"

Helen replied, "Oh… I think I can manage? Besides, I have good friends in Luin and Alester's children to consider?"

Edward questioned, "You won't be lonely?"

Helen laughed and replied, "I'm a big girl... I can entertain myself."

Edward stated, "Hmm… If I remember correctly, I remember you used to make the best seafood stew. You also baked the best apple pie around."

Helen questioned, "You still remember that?"

Edward thoughtfully questioned, "How could I forget? All the good meals we had? The dancing and walks we went on?"

Helen laughed and replied, "You were a terrible dancer. The entire time we danced you stepped on my feet. By the time the night was over. My toes were bruised."

Edward laughed and questioned, "You're right… Dancing isn't my thing?"

Anna finally cut in by questioning, "Aunt Helen?"

Helen sheepishly glanced at Anna. Then she asked, "Oh… What do you want my Dear?"

Anna replied, "You two can settle you're differences later. Right now, the Mayor of Luin wants to speak with all of you."

Aunt Helen questioned, "He does? Why in the world didn't you tell me sooner?"

Anna replied, "I don't know... You seem so engaged with each another."

Aunt Helen nervously laughed and questioned, "Don't be silly Sweetie… That was years ago?"

Anna replied, "But, I thought you lov…."

Before, Anna could say it… Aunt Helen stomped on Anna's foot. After that, she angrily glared at Anna. Then she angrily stomped off to Alester's office.

Hector questioned, "Well, Boss... That didn't go so well?"

Edward folded his arms and replied, "Yes, it did… She still loves me. Even though, I know she'll never admit it?"

Just then, Edward and his companions got up from their seats. They followed Helen down the stairs and into Alester's office.

Anna looked at Kratos. Then she asked, "Are you board?"

Kratos laughed and replied, "Of course not… I learned about all the military campaigns Edward went on. I also heard about some of his Adventures."

Anna sheepishly questioned, "It sounds like he talked your ear off?"

Kratos replied, "That's older people… There always talking about the past."

Anna thoughtfully stated, "I know Aunt Helen used to love Edward. In the past, they were in love and wanted to marry. But, for some strange reason, Edward disappeared, leaving Aunt Helen alone. I think it devastated her. My father tried to get Aunt Helen to marry some men in Luin. However, my Aunt became extremely stubborn about it. She refused to be a pawn. For years, she always gave the excuse that she couldn't love anyone but Edward."

Kratos replied, "Humph… That's a sad story. And here, I thought she was hot headed like you?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "Oh really? To tell you the truth, Aunt Helen hasn't had an easy life being pretty and single in this town. I feel sorry for her with Edward coming back. I just hope he doesn't break her heart again. That's the last thing she needs."

Kratos replied, "From what I observed of Edward… It seems like he misses Helen and cares for her deeply. Otherwise, why would he come back?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Hmm… You really think so?"

Kratos replied, "Those two are made for each other…"

Anna questioned, "I agree? I have wasted enough time? I better check on the meeting?"

Kratos replied, "I'll be fine… Do your thing."

Anna left the room and returned to the meeting. That was in Alester's Office.

When Anna got there, she quietly shut the door.

When Abas and Argos saw Edward, they both questioned, "Oh Wow! You made it?"

Edward replied, "Me and my companions have come back to give your Father the Funeral he deserves."

Four hours later, the Funeral was ready. Alester's former companions carried his Casket through the Streets of Luin. The funeral procession began at the Funeral Directors House and ended at the Luin Chapel. Alester's Coffin led the parade. While everyone in town paid their respects. Following behind Alester's Coffin was his wife Abby's. Helen watched her sister's casket. The undertakers carried the coffins through the streets. Behind Abby was Grandma Celmus's Casket. Anna was with her Grandma's Casket because she loved and respected her Grandma. Behind her was her older brother Argos and Ellie. Ellie cried the entire time they walked. Behind them, undertakers carried tiny little Marie's coffin through the streets of Luin.

When they finally made it to the Luin Chapel, it was full of people. Everyone in town knew them.

The Mayor of Luin spoke first. He warned them about the horrors of the Desians.

Edward gave a long speech on what a great man Alester was… "_He told about his early days as a prodigy swords man. He was very fast and precise with a sword. He could have had any position in the Military. Until, he injured his leg in battle."_

"_He returned home to Luin after that. The only thing Alester knew about was swords. He always knew how to pick the good weapons out. Alester had a method he used which was known only to him."_

"_Back then, Luin had no Weapon Shops. Just Asgard did. Alester decided to open a Shop and give it a try. The Fighting Spirit turned out to be one of the most successful businesses in town."_

"_Not long after Alester opened his store, he met Abby. She was a local girl from Luin. When she was young, she was very beautiful. She use to sing for the Church of Martel and her younger sister Helen would accompany her on the piano. On first seeing Abby, Alester fell in love with her. They married and had three children, Argos, Anna, and Abas. Alester would later joke that the hardest thing in life is raising a family."_

After Edward took his seat, Helen stood up and talked about her sister Abby… "_She talked about how beautiful she was. Not only was she beautiful on the outside. She was beautiful on the inside. She had a weakness for caring for others…"_

"_She met Alester through Rosemary Celmus... They both took piano lessons from her. She excelled at the piano, while Abby excelled in voice. They used to sing Duets…"_

"_Alester was home with his knee and feeling low for the first time… While Abby would wait in the lobby for her lesson, she would go up and see Alester. They would talk and giggle for hours… That would erase Alester's pain. He grew to appreciate her…"_

"_Abby never cared that Alester was injured… She told her sister that Alester was the most handsome man in town. To her, he was the perfect gentleman. When they married, Abby took good care of Alester. She even let Alester's Mother who was a Widow live with them."_

"_When Abby became a Mother, she loved her three children dearly. Running the home and raising the family became her full time job. Sometimes, she worried more than she should about her family. But, Alester always knew how to calm Abby down."_

After Helen finished, Anna stood up and talked about Grandma Celmus… "Rosemary_ grew up in Palmacosta. She met a young officer of the Palmacosta Military. His name was Amphitryon Celmus. He fell in love with Rosemary. They married and had Alester a year later. Before Alester was born, Amphitryon bought a house in Luin. He fell in love with Lake Sinoa. He still worked as a Soldier, while Rosemary raised Alester. He was there only child. When Alester was eight, his Father was sent on a Top Secret Mission. He was killed. He left Rosemary alone to raise Alester. When she was young, Rosemary attended the Palmacosta Music Academy. She was gifted on the organ and piano. She played the organ at the Luin Chapel for years. She also gave piano and organ lessons to local children in town. She was able to raise Alester on it. She also helped him get set for a career in the Military…"_

"_Alester loved and respected his Mother for what she did. Abby was good with Rosemary. The two women got along good together. Rosemary was great with her Grandchildren. She loved and cared for them as if they were her own. She even tired to teach the boy's piano. But, they hated it. I was the only one who was interested in music. If it wouldn't have been for Grandma, I wouldn't have learned?"_

After all, Anna had gone through with Kratos? She took her seat beside him.

Abas and Ellie walked up together… They talked about how Marie was the apple of their eye. "_Ellie told how excited she was to have Marie. They were hoping for a boy. But, Marie was born. She was a healthy, happy, and curious baby. She kept her parents busy twenty four hours a day." _

After that, Ellie broke down sopping in front of everyone. Her husband wrapped his arms around her. Then they took their seat in the front pew with Susie.

Anna nearly lost in herself… Watching how much her poor sister in law was suffering? She started to cry herself in the front pew with Kratos sitting beside her.

Kratos glanced at her in concern for a moment. Then he put his strong arm around her shoulder.

Anna was surprised he was so concerned. She didn't know what to think? But she had no choice but to accept him…

The Priest of the Martel Chapel gave a lengthy farewell speech in tribute to their lives.

After the speeches ended, all the friends lined up and shook the Celmus Family's hands. Then one by one the crowd slowly left.

The bodies would stay at the Chapel until later tonight. Alester, Abby, and Rosemary would be cremated. There ashes would be spread over Lake Sinoa. While Marie would be buried in the Luin Cemetery, so they could visit her grave and put flowers on it.

When the funeral ended, everyone was completely drained from the long grueling day...

Kratos walked Anna back to the Luin Inn. He seemed quiet and withdrawn this evening?

So, was Anna? In her heart, she knew she had to leave? But, where would she go?


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Proposal**?

Anna took her bath at the Inn. She was feeling overwhelmed by the funeral. She just barley managed to put on her night clothes. She was combing her wet hair, when she heard a knock on her door…

Anna blushed because she wasn't fully clothed. She questioned, "I'm not clothed… Can't I get some privacy?"

On the other side of the door, Kratos apologetically replied, "I'm sorry to disturb you… But, this is important…"

Anna questioned, "Can't you wait until I put my robe on?"

Kratos replied, "Sure…"

Anna ran back to the bathroom, and grabbed her robe. Then she quickly pulled the comb through her sobbing wet hair. She ran to the door and opened it. Anna turned crimson, when she saw Kratos fully dressed…

Kratos walked in and shut the door behind him. He took a seat at a primitive looking table with four chairs. With authority, he stated, "I need to talk to you… You better sit down…"

Anna took her seat across from Kratos, while she fiddled with the strings to her housecoat. She speechlessly glanced at Kratos. She was wondering what he would say?

Kratos was searching for tears in her eyes. He asked, "Are you doing any better?"

In that moment, Anna knew she had lost her battle to Kratos. She despised losing to a man who was physically stronger than her. However, what little choice did she have? He had forced this upon her in the first place. She hated herself for being venerable. She sighed in defeat and questioned, "What do you care?"

Kratos concernedly gazed at her and replied, "Believe it or not… I'm concerned about you?"

Anna tearfully questioned, "Being the coldest man on the planet… What's in it for you?"

Kratos ignored her remark and replied, "I may be that… However, I've decided to help you… I realize in Palmacosta we exposed ourselves."

Anna sighed and questioned, "I should of listened to you're warning? I was foolish in that regard? I just wanted to go home?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Anna and replied, "The fact I was spotted by Cruxis so quickly wasn't good for me either."

Anna sighed in defeat and questioned, "I guess we both failed to be careful?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Anna and replied, "We were both careless…"

Anna asked, "You mentioned leaving Lord Yggdrasill?"

Kratos frowned in thought and replied, "Yeah, I did… I was curious about how things are going in this World."

Anna questioned, "Did you find the answers?"

Kratos replied, "Yes, I did… My reason for coming here was to check on the Zetes Warriors… In the past, their numbers grew too great. They became difficult to handle. We managed to downsize their numbers until we thought they were extinct. For years, we heard rumors of their continuing existence. The new order turned out to be very small and hardly a threat. That's why I've decided to leave them alone."

Despite her tears, Anna compassionately stated, "Thanks for deciding that… Sylvarant needs something."

Kratos considerately replied, "You're right they do… I've got an idea?"

Anna attentively asked, "What?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "I realize you're an Idealist… I also know you're goal is to destroy the Human Ranches… It's because of that, I was chosen to keep my eye on you? I have faithfully carried out that order to observe you. What I wasn't planning on doing was falling in love with you? Love is something I cared little about until I spotted you? Because of you, I have decided to leave Mithos? You're the one who's responsible for this decision?"

Anna thoughtfully stated, "Welcome to the good side… I'm sure you'll enjoy it better."

Kratos sighed and replied, "I'm not sure about that… It will be extremely dangerous… Mithos has a large number of people working for him. The only way a person could defeat Mithos is by using the Eternal Sword…"

Anna questioned, "What's that?"

Kratos replied, "It's a Holy Sword… It holds the Worlds together. To prevent ordinary people from stealing it, it's designed to kill humans. Only a person with Elvin blood may use it. I'm human and even I can't touch it. If I conducted some research, I'm sure I could find a way to weld it."

Anna questioned, "So, that's you're idea? I'm surprised… I thought you were unchangeable in you're ideas?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "See… I'm not the ogre you though? Why don't you come with me to Tethe'alla?"

Anna frowned in confusion and asked, "Never heard of it?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "People of Sylvarant aren't supposed to know of its existence..."

Anna questioned, "I see?"

Kratos replied, "After the Kharlan War, Mithos split the World into two Worlds. The two Worlds are Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. The reason the two Worlds were split was to stop the discrimination between the two nations. That is also why neither nation is supposed to know the other. However, the two worlds vie for each other's mana. Currently, Sylvarant is the declining World, and Tethe'alla is flourishing."

Anna sheepishly questioned, "I had no idea? There was such a place?"

Kratos replied, "Tethe'alla is far more advanced in Technology than Sylvarant. It's better to conduct research on exspheres or key crests. I heard they are studying the Angelus Project in more detail."

Anna opened her mouth and asked, "They're studying people like me?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "Yes… I heard they are testing people, right now…"

Anna angrily questioned, "That's cruel and inhumane?"

Kratos chuckled for a moment… Then he asked, "I figured you would say such a thing. And here, I was thinking, of asking you to join me?"

Anna shockingly glared at Kratos for a moment. Then she questioned, "What? You want me to tag along with you?"

Kratos frowned and questioned, "Last night… You asked me if there was anywhere safe?"

Anna sighed and replied, "So, I did…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I made a promise to protect you. However, I can't keep that promise, unless you agree to accompany me on my journey?"

Anna frowned in horror and asked, "Why do I have to go with you?"

Kratos chuckled at her and replied, "Believe it or not, I care enough to Wed you? That's why I want you to come with me?"

Anna questioned, "You just want to use me? That's you're plan… After you're done, you'll leave me on my own?"

Kratos sneered at Anna's response and replied, "That sounds like a good idea… I wish I would have thought of it?"

Anna frowned at him and stated, "I hate you…"

Just then, Anna and Kratos heard voices in the next room over. It sounded like, "Oh, Edward… I love you. It's been years."

Edward replied, "Helen… You're just as beautiful as you were when you were young. Let's not be silly fools any longer. Let's get married?"

Helen replied, "I do…"

Anna turned crimson over invading their privacy… She sheepishly replied, "That's Aunt Helen and Edward. After all these years, they must still love each other. Nether of them, knew how to admit it."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "Are you talking about you're Father's Best Friend?"

Anna sighed in embarrassment replied, "Yes… That's him."

Kratos thoughtfully stated "I'm jealous of Edward… He let a pretty girl like your Aunt go. I bet she intimidated him that's why he left. However, who could forget such a pretty face? Aunt Helen reminds me of you."

Anna turned crimson and replied, 'I hardly think so…"

Kratos sighed questioned, "That's love at first sight?"

Anna replied, "I don't deserve that kind of love…"

Despite her stubbornness, Kratos stood up from his seat. He was going to teach her a lesson on love? He pulled her close to his body and passionately kissed her…

In that moment, Anna knew she lost her battle. She despised losing to a Man who was physically stronger than her. For years, she had been able to bluff all the men that she was stronger than them. She always knew she wasn't as strong as some of the men. So, she made up for it using speed and her big mouth?

Kratos was tall and well muscled. Plus, he was extremely gifted with a sword. They seemed to be one. You can tell he's seen many battles in his life time. He reminds me of Master Zetes. What can I do against a force as great as that? He forced this upon me? Of all people, she hated being venerable to a man like that?

For once in Kratos life he was actually being selfish for love? He had always denied himself love? There in front of him stood the perfect opportunity… This beautiful creature would be his… He new they were made for each other? The same way Yuan and Martel where made for each other. He wasn't going to blow this for himself. He had waited in the shadows too long…

Kratos released Anna from their kiss… He continued to hold her hand and stay fixed on the view of Luin. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, when he questioned, "Anna…. I've only known you for a short amount of time. In a way, I feel responsible for what happened to you? That's why, I want to help you?"

After the kiss, Anna was speechless…

Kratos replied, "In the short time, I've gotten to know you… I find you to be the most beautiful and caring woman I have ever met in my 4008 years of life."

Anna still couldn't find her voice…

Kratos questioned, "That's why I think it would be best if we became Husband and Wife? Instead of Partners?"

Anna's mouth dropped open for a moment. Then she questioned, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and replied, "Yes… If you'll be my Wife, I'll be able to protect you forever?"

Anna frowned in horror at the offer and questioned, "No… Thank you… You're an Angel of Cruxis and I'm a stupid human?"

Kratos gazed at Anna and replied, "That's the least of my concerns… I may be an Angel of Cruxis… But, I'm also a man. Who has endured much in life?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "I hardly think I'm qualified to be your Wife?"

Kratos sneered at Anna and replied, "I'm not asking for a Saint… However, you're the one who changed my heart for the better."

Anna questioned, "I thought I failed? Besides, I have no desire to change you're

Cold -heart? That will take an eternity…"

Kratos chuckled at Anna response and replied, "We have our entire life to work that out… I fell for you regardless of who I am? Isn't that enough?"

Anna sheepishly stated, "I'm not sure…"

Kratos gazed at Anna and questioned, "It would be best if we married tomorrow?"

Anna opened her mouth in shock and questioned, "What? Tomorrow… That's insane?"

Kratos coaxed and replied, "No, it's not… If we go to the Chapel in Luin it can be settled within a few hours."

Anna scratched her head in bewilderment and questioned, "But… What will I wear? And what will my Family think?"

Kratos replied, "You can wear anything… It doesn't matter. As far as you're family goes, a few people will be fine. Not an entire Town."

Anna gazed at him in superstition and questioned, "It must have taken you a lot of thought to plan this out?"

Kratos pulled out a piece of string from his pocket. In apology, he stated, "I'm sorry… This is all I have."

Anna frowned and questioned, "You must be really poor?"

Kratos replied, "Yes… At the moment I am…"

Kratos took the string and tied it around Anna's ring finger. Then he stated, "It's a perfect fit Mrs. Aurion…"

Anna took a look at the string around her ring finger. Then she questioned, "I've heard of cutting back. But, this is ridiculous?"

Kratos gazed at it and replied, "If you want a real one. I'll get you one later. Now there is no time for materialistic things. We must leave as soon as possible."

Anna gazed at it and panicked… She questioned, "This is way too sudden for me… I don't even love you?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and replied "That doesn't matter… Your reputation will be ruined in the end, if we don't marry?"

Anna sighed in defeat and questioned, "Humph… I never thought of that?"

Kratos coaxed, "In the end, you'll get to help me… It's just a name?"

Anna frowned at him and questioned, "But, I always thought marriage is for people who love and respect each other?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "I swear to love and respect you forever…"

Kratos kissed her with all the passion he possessed. When Kratos was done, Anna was trembling from the effects of it…

Afterwards, Kratos caressed Anna's cheek and said, "I knew you were Special from the beginning. I could gaze in you're eyes forever. I know what's best for us. I want you to live a safe and happy life."

Anna had no choice but to gaze in Kratos. She hated to admit he was handsome. From past experiences, she had learned the cute ones where always full of themselves? She tried to avoid that type. Here she was marring the same type? She sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll marry you… You're too handsome…"

Kratos chuckled at Anna's statement. He smiled and said, "That wasn't so hard Mrs. Aurion… I'll meet you at the Luin Chapel in the morning. Wear a dress. We're secretly marrying."

After that, Kratos turned away from Anna. He left her room, to return to his room which was down the hall.

Anna glanced at the piece of string around her ring finger. Then she muttered under her breath, "That jerk! How dare he plot such a thing?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Secret Wedding**

After last night, Anna decided to wear her Mother's wedding dress. It was strange to consider wearing her Mother's Dress. Anna remembered her Mother mentioning how in love she was with her Father. It was one of the happiest days of her life. Then it hit her like lighting… She would no longer have a Mother for advice?

Abby's dress was white. The top of the gown was a sleeveless corset. That was tight fitting and invisibly tied in the back. The bottom of the dress was long and flowed to the floor. Embroidery and bead work covered the dress. There were long white gloves that went past the elbows. A long vial that flowed to the floor went with the dress.

Anna was at her parent's house getting ready for the big day. Caitlin her sister-in-law was with Anna helping her get ready. Anna already had the dress on and make up. Caitlin curled Anna's hair in ringlets. Then she put half of it up. The rest of Anna's hair hung down. When Caitlin finished, she put the long veil over Anna's head.

When Anna glanced in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Anna hugged Caitlin and questioned, "Thank you… I wouldn't be able to pull this off without you?"

Caitlin replied, "What are Sisters for…"

After that, Anna and Caitlin walked outside to see a bright sunny day. Susie was standing outside with Ellie. When Anna saw them, she waved and questioned, "Good morning. How are you doing?"

Ellie reluctantly replied, "Today… I'm feeling a little better."

Anna encouragingly smiled and stated, "That's good to hear."

Before Anna could murmur anything else, Susie interrupted and questioned, "Aunt Anna?"

Anna looked down at Susie and asked, "What?"

Susie's eyes began to light up, when she asked, "Can I please… be your flower girl?"

Anna smiled and replied, "Of course… I would be honored to have you as my flower girl."

Susie jumped up and down in excitement. Then she exclaimed, "This is going to be fun!"

Anna glanced Ellie over and asked, "You look great in that dress… Would you mind being a Bride's Maid?"

Ellie slowly chuckled and replied, "Sure…"

Anna smiled and stated, "This is great… For the spur of the moment, I have two Brides' Maids and a Flower Girl."

Ellie glanced at Anna's dress in approval. Then she asked, "You're extremely lucky to be able to fit into your Mother's dress? It looks like it was made for you?"

Anna blushed and replied, "I'm sure Mom would be happy to know I found someone. At times, it bothered her more than Dad."

Ellie frowned and questioned, "Yes… I know. However, I hate to ask you this? Why are you marrying Kratos at the spur of the moment? This makes me uneasy? When it comes to romance, you're usually… mature?"

Anna frowned and replied, "I know this is unlike me… Kratos has offered me safety… I couldn't bare it if something else were to happen to you? Kratos knows and understands the situation better than anyone else. That's why I'm going with him."

Ellie asked, "So… That's why you're marrying him?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Yes… That's why."

Caitlin glanced at her watch, while Ellie and Anna were gabbing… She gasped when she saw the time. Then Caitlin butted out, "What are you blabbing about? We got to get to the Chapel!"

Noishe came running down the street towards them. He stopped in front of Anna and barked for a while. He grabbed Anna's glove and took off with it.

Anna stared at Noishe… She was somewhat angry over what he done? Anna questioned, "How dare he steal my glove?"

Noishe growled at Anna and howled. Then he took Anna's glove, and ran in the direction of the Chapel.

Susie laughed at Anna and questioned, "Not even Noishe wants you to be late?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Gee… I hope he gives it back."

Ellie gazed at her and stated, "We better run…"

Anna and the entire wedding party ran to the small Luin Chapel. They were completely winded, when they got there. Both doors of the Martel Chapel were open. Noishe was standing with Anna's glove at the bottom of the stairs.

Off to the side, were Ray, Hannah, and Denver.

Anna was somewhat floored to see them? Finally, Anna asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ray was wearing a black suit for once. He folded his arms and replied, "After hearing the rumors… I was shocked to learn they were true."

Anna nervously chuckled at Ray. He knew her better than anyone? She stated, "They're true…"

Ray glanced over Anna's wedding dress and stated, "You look beautiful…"

Anna nervously glanced down and replied, "Oh… My Sister-in-laws helped…"

Ray gazed at her and questioned, "I need to talk with you?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Can't it wait? I'm late enough as it is?"

Ray stated, "No… This is important?"

Anna impatiently tapped her foot and replied, "Fine… Make it quick."

Ray grabbed Anna's hand, and pulled her into a secluded place. Then Ray said, "As soon as I heard the news… I had to see you. I think your making a huge mistake! This isn't the Anna I grew up with?"

Anna frowned in irritation and replied, "Look Ray… I don't have a choice."

Ray gazed at Anna and questioned, "That's it... I knew it? He's manipulating you?"

Anna tried to lie to him by saying, "That's not true…"

Ray gazed at her and replied, "You can't lie to me… I know the truth."

Anna blushed and stated, "He did prove to be too powerful…"

Ray folded his arms and questioned, "Didn't I warn you?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I know you did…"

Ray thoughtfully questioned, "Anna… I love you enough that I don't want to see you get hurt again?"

Anna smiled faintly and replied, "Ray… I've know for years that you've wanted to be more than a Best Friend. I have to be honest we can't marry. You're not the marrying type?"

Ray frowned at Anna and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Well… For starters, sometimes you can be so lazy you sleep for days… You never take a bath unless I tell you to. You're horrible with money. You spend it all on gambling or drinking. I've tried to tell you to stop. But, you're like talking to a wall. What woman wants to be a pauper?"

Ray frowned at Anna's assessment and asked, "Maybe, I can change?"

Anna laughed because there was no hope in this World that Ray would change? She sarcastically replied, "When pigs fly…"

Ray gave Anna a high-five. He smiled and questioned, "Will we still remain Friends?"

Anna took the high -five and smiled back. She replied, "We'll always be Best Friends… Nobody listens better than you."

Ray asked, "There's something else on my mind?"

Anna replied, "Go ahead…"

Ray asked, "Since, you escaped from the ranch I can't help but notice you're eyes don't have the same sparkle they used to have, when you used to talk about helping people?"

Anna sarcastically asked, "You actually noticed? I can't believe it."

Ray sneered at Anna and questioned, "Stop the sarcasm… Tell me what's bothering you?"

Anna sighed and replied, "This isn't easy… While being at the Human Ranch, I was mocked, starved, and beaten. When they placed the exsphere on me, I almost died. For some strange reason, I survived. Sometimes, I wish… I wouldn't have been so stubborn? I'm starting to wish things would have been better off, if I died?"

Ray questioned, "What? That type of talk is crazy?"

Anna replied, "I know its crazy… But, I'm not the same person anymore? I feel lost and isolated. I need time to think..."

Ray thoughtfully questioned, "Anna… I know you suffered more than anybody. Have you forgotten all the good things you did?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I guess… You're right."

Ray gazed at her and questioned, "Instead of being depressed, why don't you start helping people again?"

Anna replied, "That's why I'm going with Kratos… He's starting an important Mission. If this mission succeeds. Hopefully, the Desians will disappear. And then, there won't be anymore victims like me."

Ray questioned, "That sounds important. Where will you go?"

Anna replied, "Around the World… It's a Secret Mission."

Ray asked, "So… You'll keep busy with that?"

Anna replied, "Yeah… I'll have plenty to do."

Ray asked, "There is something else bothering me… Do you love Kratos? The guy is frozen from what I've seen?"

Anna replied, "Kratos doesn't want to show weakness to anyone. That includes me. I'm not sure what to think of him myself? However, he's dead set on helping me…"

Ray asked, "So… You don't love him do you? Why are you risking yourself that way?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I don't have a choice…"

Ray frowned at Anna's situation and questioned, "What do you mean you don't have a choice? If he hurts you, I'll kill him myself?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at Ray. Then she questioned, "So… You'll be my Knight in shining armor?"

Ray replied, "You better believe it…"

Just then, Noishe found Anna. Noishe was still holding her glove. He dropped it in front of Anna, and barked...

Anna picked up the glove. Then she nodded at Noishe and said, "I know I'm late… I'm coming?"

Ray thoughtfully asked, "Allow me, to walk you down the aisle?"

Anna put her glove back on. Then she re-fixed her vial. She smiled and replied, "I don't think that's…"

Before she could say anything else, Noishe pulled her on his back. Then he took off running as fast as possible. As she was trying to hold on to Noishe, she realized how slick her gloves were. The two of them, raced across the Luin Bridge. At that moment she lost her grip, and plummeted into Lake Sinoa…

Before Anna hit the water, she screamed, "OH NO?"

When she hit, she soaked herself. She tried to swim to shore. But, her wet wedding dress weighed a ton. It took all her strength to swim.

Just then, Anna heard Noishe pitifully wine like a lost puppy…

Anna heard Ray's laughter in the distance… When he finally settled down to catch his breath. Ray yelled, "Oh my Goddess? Anna! You're soaked! You lost your vial!"

Anna was still treading water. When she yelled and questioned, "Shut up and help me? Noishe… How could you?"

Noishe started to cry and whine on the bridge.

Anna began to feel sorry for Noishe… Then she stated, "No… It's ok… I know you wanted me to hurry."

Anna managed to swim to the dock by herself. When she got out of the water, her dress was wet and clinging to her body. It was also muddy. Her hair was dripping wet and messed up.

Ray laughed even harder. Then finally he questioned, "You don't look like a bride anymore?"

Anna tried ringing out her dress. Then she sighed and replied, "I know… Man… I'm soo late…"

Ray sneered and asked, "You can't go in the Chapel like that?"

Anna smugly replied, "Yes… I am."

Anna, Ray, and Noishe walked the rest of the way to the Luin Chapel. When they finally got there, Anna's wedding party were impatiently tapping their feet.

Ellie was waiting to scream and question, "Where have you been? I'll have you know you're an hour late? Everyone is board to tears?"

When the wedding party observed, Anna's wet clingy dress. They all gasped in shock.

Caitlin yelled and questioned, "Oh my Goddess? What did you do? You were so beautiful and hour ago?"

Anna meekly replied, "I… uh… fell in the Lake…"

Caitlin sighed and replied, "You sure did..."

Ellie gazed at Anna taking it in. She asked, "Where's your vial?"

Anna chuckled and replied, "In Lake Sinoa…"

All of them stared at Anna… Trying to take in what happened?

Ellie angrily handed Anna her bouquet… Then she questioned, "Since, we had to wait an hour? You're walking the way you are?"

Just then, Ray butted in and questioned, "But… I want to walk Anna down the aisle?"

Ellie angrily gazed at Ray and replied, "No way! My husband has that honor. You're walking with me."

Ray sighed to lose to Ellie. But, he didn't protest because he spotted Argos…

Argos came through the door. When he saw Anna, he gasped and asked, "What happened to you?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Noishe gave me a ride… I couldn't hold on. So, I slipped and fell in Lake Sinoa."

Argos laughed at Anna and questioned, "Only this would happen to you?"

Anna angrily questioned, "Hey? I was trying to be on time?"

Just then, Aaron came out the door. He looked Anna over and gasped. Aaron questioned, "No wonder. You're…so… late?"

Anna nervously laughed and replied, "Yeah… I slipped."

Aaron questioned, "Oh Anna? That was Mom's dress. Just look at it. It's ruined. However, we're late. The crowed is tired of waiting."

Anna questioned, "Crowd? I thought this was private?"

Aaron gazed at Anna and replied, "That room is full…"

Anna frowned and questioned, "It is? Who did you invite?"

Aaron sighed at Anna and replied, "Now, Anna… This is a small town. We know everyone and everyone else's business."

Anna frowned in terror and questioned, "This is embarrassing? What about Kratos? Maybe I scared him off?"

Aaron smiled at Anna and replied, "No such luck… He's patiently waiting for you."

Anna shockingly questioned, "He is? Great... No such luck?"

Aaron replied, "I think he's a good man compared to the other losers you had."

Just then, Aunt Helen came barging though the door wearing a bridal dress. She took a glance at Anna and questioned, "What happened to you?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I feel in the Lake… Why are you dressed up like a bride?"

Aunt Helen replied, "I've finally decided to marry Edward."

Anna questioned, "Today?"

Aunt Helen sighed and replied, "Of course, Dear… I've always loved Edward, despite our differences. Since, he has retired from the Palmacosta Militia. He has promised to take me on a tour of Sylvarant."

Anna questioned, "That sounds like fun… Since, you haven't traveled far from Luin?"

Aunt Helen smiled and replied, "I think it will be fun. That way, I won't have time to think about Abby."

Anna questioned, "So, you miss Mom?"

Aunt Helen sighed and replied, "Yes… Abby was my older sister. We were always close. There wasn't anything. I couldn't discuss with her. She was one in a million that way."

Anna sighed in remembrance and replied, "Yeah… I miss her too."

Aunt Helen glanced over Anna's wedding dress for a moment. Then she questioned, "Oh my? That's my sister's dress. It's a rotten shame it got muddy. I remember when I went with Abby to Palmacosta to pick out the dress. I think Abby must have tried on ten gowns before she found that dress. It looked perfect on her. I remember how happy Alester was the day they married. Those two seriously loved each other."

Anna uncertainly questioned, "I know they did… I'm not sure if I'll be able to love as deeply, as them?"

Aunt Helen thoughtfully replied, "I think you made a fine choice… Kratos is very tall and handsome."

Anna sheepishly questioned, "Yes… He is… But, that's the problem… He's too perfect… I'll never in a million years fill those shoes?"

Aunt Helen smiled at Anna's uneasiness and replied, "I don't think you realize it… Anna… You're more special than him. Why else would he want you?"

Anna questioned, "I'm just an average girl?"

Aunt Helen took Anna's hand chuckled at Anna's response and replied, "Anna… You'll do fine."

Before Anna could say anything else, Aaron interrupted her and questioned, "Anna… They're ready?"

Anna gazed at her younger brother replied, "Ok… I'm ready."

Caitlin gazed at Anna and ordered, "The two brides should stand to the side... Until, the bridal party finishes walking down the Aisle."

Just then, two men in black suites opened both doors to the small Chapel. The Bridal March began to be played poorly on the chapel organ.

When Anna heard the horrible music, she questioned, "Great? Allison… I should have brought ear plugs?"

Aaron smirked at Anna's response and replied, "Come on… Since, Grandma passed away. She was the only one we could find?"

Anna frowned over the poor notes she was hearing. She replied, "It would have been better, if it was completely silent…"

Ellie quickly grabbed Ray's hand. She stated, "We go first…"

Ray interpreted and questioned, "Man? I hate this? Look at all those people?"

Together, Ellie and Ray slowly made their way down the aisle. When they reached the alter they split into the Bridal side and the Groom side.

Behind Ellie and Ray, came Caitlin and Aaron. They held arms and slowly walked down aisle. They followed what Ellie and Ray did.

Anna walked over to Susie, and took her hand. She gazed at her and questioned, "I know you'll do a great job… Remember to walk very slowly, and don't forget to spread the flower pedals?"

Susie nodded at Anna and replied, "I will…"

Anna hugged Susie. Before, she let her walk down the aisle.

Susie did what she was told. She slowly made her way down the aisle. Dropping flower pedals as she went. When she got halfway down, the Audience murmured and questioned, "Isn't she cute?"

Susie saw her Mother staring at her. She walked over to her out stretched hand. She stood in front of Ellie.

Then the terrible Bridal March began… The Audience stood up from their seats.

Anna sheepishly glanced at Aunt Helen and questioned, "You better go first? You look better than me?"

Aunt Helen nodded and replied, "Sure…"

Aunt Helen slowly made her way down the aisle. Edward was waiting for Helen on the left side of the Chapel. When Helen reached Edward, they held hands and waited for Anna to arrive.

Argos stopped in front of Anna and questioned, "It looks like we're next?"

Anna gave her wet dress a shake and questioned, "I wish I could look nicer than this?"

Argos laughed at Anna's predicament and replied, "I guess you're right… Kratos is going to have his hands full with you?"

Anna frowned at her older brother and questioned, "Older Brothers are so mean?"

Argos smiled and replied, "Hey… That was a joke. You'll be fine. Just hold on to my arm."

Anna held onto her older Brothers arm for support… She stated, "Ok… Let's do it!"

Slowly, Brother and Sister made their way down the aisle… The tiny Chapel was packed. In the corner, Allison was playing the organ. She was also messing up every so often.

When the Crowd saw Anna, they gasped with their mouths open…

Anna couldn't even look at Kratos… She was hoping she scared him off…

When they made it halfway down the aisle, Anna picked up on the faces in the crowd. She apologetically stated, "Uh… Sorry… For keeping you waiting… I slipped and fell in Lake Sinoa on my way over here."

Some of the Crowd gasped and questioned, "Poor dear? What a shame?"

Anna finally had the courage to gaze at Kratos. He looked so tall and handsome in a black tux. His sword was strapped to his side. His hair was neatly combed making him cuter than usual.

Anna would admit he was beautiful… However, he posed one of the coldest hearts she had ever seen in a man. She pitted herself on being the one who had to break his heart. She questioned to herself, _"Why me?"_

Anna couldn't look too long… Beside Kratos was another woman? She had flaming red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting green dress. That exposed everything to the world.

She had her arms around Kratos. Kratos knew this woman had some sort of secret motive… He had no idea who she was? He didn't want to make a scene in front of all these people? He decided to play it introverted… That's why he politely shoved her away…

She was extremely pushy… She laughed, when Kratos tried to push her away. Despite his protest, she grabbed his arm and questioned, "Oh… It looks like Anna won't show up? That means you're mine?"

She tried to nuzzle Kratos on the chest. Kratos had never appreciated a hoar? In his book, they were worthless? He pushed her away and replied, "Miss, I don't know you… Stay away from me."

She laughed and questioned, "I like a Man who's hard to get…"

She leaned forward and tried to kiss Kratos in front of everyone…

When Anna saw what was going on? She forgot her troubles even though she wasn't sure if she wanted him? She recognized her at once and questioned, "Ashton… How could you? You hoar? Get lost!"

Ashton gazed at Anna in recognition and questioned, "How does a common girl get a hunk like that?"

Anna angrily replied, "Well… At least, I don't throw myself at every man I find. Like you?"

Ashton mockingly questioned, "I never liked you? Even when we went to school together, you were always Miss Perfect?"

Anna gazed at her in irritation and replied, "I never liked you, either… I remember when you dated Argos."

Argos turned crimson when he spotted Ashton. He questioned "Hey? Leave me out of this? That was years ago?"

Ashton left Kratos and walked beside Argos. She grabbed his free hand and caressed his palm. Then Ashton seductively questioned, "Argos… I have always loved you? Why don't you leave your Wife and marry me?"

Ellie was observing the whole thing with her mouth open… She turned crimson and replied, "Ashton… I never liked you, either! In tenth grade, you stole Argos from me. Argos always thought you were the prettiest girl in school. For awhile, he thought you were amazing. Until, you got board with him and settled on someone else."

Anna crossed her arms and stated, "I remember… Argos was hurt, after you left him for Charles."

Ellie angrily questioned, "It took Argos awhile to come back to himself… That's why you'll never take him from me?"

Argos arrogantly shoved Ashton out of the way… He glanced at Ellie and replied, "Ellie's right… There's no way I would think of leaving her for you."

Ashton questioned, "Is that so? And here, I've always loved you?"

Anna was mad enough to punch Ashton herself… She angrily replied, "Get lost Ashton! You were married twice already, and you have two children. I know you're looking for a Man? Why don't you tone it down? You're too desperate. That's why you don't have any? There too afraid of you?"

Ashton angrily questioned, "How dare you say such a thing? When I always thought you would be a Spinster the rest of your life?"

Ray was standing to the side. He was observing what was going on? He replied, "Anna's right… No man wants a woman who runs from man to man. It's wrong."

Ray was the one who came towards Ashton. Ashton backed away from him. Then she questioned, "Stay away from me? You big… Stupid lug!"

Ray sneered and replied, "So… That's what you call me? I never liked you, either? On the outside, you may be beautiful? But in the inside, you're an ugly duckling..."

Ashton angrily questioned, "Shut up Ray! You were always close to Anna? But, you couldn't win her heart? Like, you hoped?"

Ray sighed and replied, "At least, I don't' sit around sulking about it… Like you?"

Ray walked towards Ashton… She tried to hit him in the face. But, Ray was stronger than her… He managed to pick her up like a sack of grain.

Ashton screamed at him and questioned, "What are you doing with me? You stupid jerk!"

Despite her protest, he held her and angrily replied, "Shut up! You Brad! You'll find out soon enough?"

Ray carried Ashton through aisle and out of The Luin Chapel… Ashton screamed and kicked the entire way. But, that didn't faze Ray…

When Ashton was out the door, Anna gazed at her Brother who looked green. Then she asked, "Are you ok?"

Argos thoughtfully replied, "Thanks… For getting rid of that Bitch..."

Anna smiled and stated, "No problem…"

Ellie walked over to Argos. They hugged each other. Then Ellie questioned, "Argos… I was worried about you? She can be so manipulative?"

Argos replied, "It doesn't matter. As long as we have each other, that's all that matters."

When Ellie and Argos began to talk to each other, Anna sheepishly strode over to Kratos. For what she could observe, he seemed fine?

Anna took Kratos's hand and asked, "Uh… Sorry, about that? I had no idea she would show up? It's a long story? But, you saw most of it?"

Kratos replied, "I figured she wanted to get under someone's skin. But, I thought it was best if I waited for you."

Anna sighed and stated, "Man… This has been a terrible day. When I think things can't get any worse. They do."

Kratos questioned, "Oh… You're talking about being late and falling in Lake Sinoa? Plus, the Hoar?"

Anna sighed over her troubles and replied, "Yes…"

Kratos smiled at her and questioned, "Despite what happened? You made it here?"

Anna questioned, "I was hoping you would decide to leave, when you saw me?"

Kratos chuckled over Anna's predicament… Then he replied, "Because, you're wet… Didn't I tell you it doesn't matter what you wear? I would marry you. No matter how bad you look."

Anna questioned, "Really?"

Kratos replied, "Yeah… I can't explain it… But, when I gaze in you're eyes, you're the first girl to stir emotions I didn't even know I possessed. That's why I falling for you?"

Anna still wasn't sure if she trusted him? She meekly questioned, "You are?"

Kratos nodded at Anna. Then, he replied "Let's get married…"

Aunt Helen and Edward were standing next to Anna and Kratos. Anna nodded at them and asked, "Are you ready to get married?"

Aunt Helen replied, "Of course, Dear…"

Just then, Ray came barging though the door. He was completely winded from running. He managed to sneak back to his position.

Anna and Kratos watched Ray come in. Then Anna asked, "What did you do with her?"

Ray smiled at Anna and replied, "She's taking a dip in Lake Sinoa…"

Anna threw back her head laughed. Then she questioned, "I'm sure she'll hate you for that?"

Ray chuckled and replied, "I really don't care what that Bitch thinks of me?"

Kratos and Anna nodded at each other…

The Priest was patiently standing in the middle. He was observing what was going on. He was wearing a Priest's outfit. It was a white and green robe. Plus, a tall hat went with the outfit. He finally questioned, "I've been waiting for hours? Are you two ready to Marry?"

Anna and Kratos faced each other and held hands. Then, they gazed at each other.

Kratos replied, "We're ready."

The Priest asked, "Do you have the rings?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "No…"

Anna frowned and questioned, "Tight budget humph?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "I bought some in town this morning… I gave them to Noishe."

Anna sheepishly asked, "You gave them to him?"

Kratos nodded at her and replied, "Noishe is trustworthy, when it comes to this sort of thing."

After saying that, Noishe came down the aisle. In his mouth, he carried a pillow. That the ring bearer would normally carry.

When the crowd saw Noishe, they whispered among themselves, "What a peculiar looking dog?"

Noishe ignored their remarks. He safely retrieved the pillow to Kratos.

Kratos took the pillow from Noishe's mouth. He untied the rings, from the pillow. Then Kratos said, "Ok…. I'm ready."

Anna gazed at the rings. Then she replied, "You did a good job… There beautiful."

Kratos questioned, "So… You like them? That's good."

The Priest asked, "Are you ready?"

Kratos and Edward replied, "We're ready..."

Kratos and Anna faced each other and held hands. While Edward and Helen, did the same thing.

The Priest stated, "We're gathered together to witness the marriages of Kratos Aurion and Anna Celmus and Edward Val kin and Helen Bronte… If anyone objects to these unions, speak now?"

All Anna could do was nervously smile at Kratos. The congregation was silent during the wedding ceremony. It made it even more eerie for the two couples.

The Priest asked, "You both have the rings?"

Kratos and Edward nodded at the Priest…

The Priest nodded at the two men. He replied, "Good… Kratos I want you to repeat after me. I Kratos Aurion…"

Without wavering, Kratos took Anna's hand and said, "I Kratos Aurion…"

The Priest replied, "Swear to love, and protect you… In sickness and in health…"

Kratos steadily repeated, "Swear to love, and protect you… In sickness and in health…"

The Priest stated, "For all the days of my life..."

Kratos repeated, "For all the days of my life…"

When Anna heard Kratos's words, she smiled at him. Then, Kratos sort of smiled back at her.

The Priest stated, "Take the ring… And repeat… With this ring, I thee wed."

Kratos took the ring. Then, he slid it on, Anna's ring finger. He slowly repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed…"

Kratos smiled at Anna and gazed in her eyes. In his heart, he knew she was the one? After all these years of being disappointed, here she was living in Luin? The quant fishing village he always over looked for one reason or another. She doesn't realize it but she surpasses Martel in kindness and beauty.

Being a Seraphim it was forbidden for him to love… What a great way to get back at Mithos? Love never does make sense? It's completely unpredictable, that's why it can be scary?

The Priest asked, "Anna… Are you ready?"

Anna nervously replied, "I guess…"

Kratos compassionately stated, "Anna… You can do this…"

The Priest questioned, "Shall I stop?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Err… I'm ready."

The Priest nodded and stated, "Good… Now, repeat after me. I Anna Celmus…"

Anna glanced up at Kratos. He was such a tall brute compared to her? She would never admit that as a child, she had secretly dreamed a tall handsome man would show up and sweep her off her feat… He never showed up until now. And now, quite frankly she wasn't sure what to do with him? She repeated, "I Anna Celmus…"

The Priest replied, "Swear to love, and protect you. In sickness and in health…"

Anna repeated, "Swear to love, and protect you… In sickness and in health…"

The Priest said, "For all the days of my life."

Anna repeated, "For all the days off my life…"

Anna's finger's shook, when she took Kratos's ring…

The Priest stated, "Place the ring on his ring finger…. Repeat after me… With this ring, I thee Wed."

Anna nervously slid the ring on Kratos's ring finger… Then she repeated, "With this ring, I thee Wed."

Kratos gazed at her and asked, "Now, we're married?"

Anna stuck out her tongue and replied, "You forced this…"

The Priest questioned, "Don't move a muscle? I've got to get to Edward and Helen."

Anna and Kratos stayed frozen. Until, Edward and Helen repeated their vows in the same manor. When they finished their vows, the audience cheered.

The Priest smiled at the congregation and stated, "Ladies and Gentleman of the congregation! I now present Mr. Kratos and Mrs. Anna Aurion. You may now kiss the Bride?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Anna. He pulled her forward and embraced her. They patiently kissed for quite a while…

The Priest glanced over at Helen and Edward. He smiled and said, "Mr. Edward Val kin and Mrs. Helen Val kin. You may now kiss the Bride?"

Edward and Helen patiently kissed each other…

After words, the entire Congregation clapped and cheered. Then they whispered amongst themselves, "They should have tied the knot years ago."

The Priest thoughtfully questioned, "I have two marriage licenses for you to sign?"

The Priest gave the paper for Anna and Kratos to sign. They quickly signed it as proof of their marriage. Then Edward and Helen signed for their license, too.

The Priest smiled and replied, "Thank you… I'll keep a copy here for records. You may keep the other one for yourself."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Is that it?"

The Priest smiled replied, "You're done… You might as well walk outside, and see the guests."

Kratos offered his arm to Anna and stated, "It's over… Mrs. Aurion…"

It felt strange to be called Mrs. by him? However, Anna politely took his arm and asked, "What am I supposed to call you? Lord Kratos?"

Kratos gazed at Anna and replied, "That name is of no consequence to me anymore… Just call me Mr. Aurion…"

Anna didn't want to stir up trouble. She whispered, "I see…"

The organ started to play the Wedding March again. The Crowd clapped. As the two married couples smiled and slowly walked up the aisle.

When they got outside, Aunt Helen hugged Anna. Then she stated, "You did it! You have such a handsome husband."

Kratos smiled over Aunt Helen's remark…

Aunt Helen questioned, "I'm sure you'll take good care of her?"

Kratos replied, "I hope to… But, we can't stay long."

Aunt Helen questioned, "Yes… I know… But, will you at least stay for dinner?"

Kratos replied, "Of Course… But, we must leave tonight."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Really? Tonight…"

Kratos replied, "We've defiantly outlived our welcome."

Anna hesitantly questioned, "I uh… forgot to pack?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "We'll return to your parent's house… You can get out of that wet dress and pack."

Anna smiled and questioned, "That's great… After all that action, I'm starving?"

Kratos chuckled and replied, "I'm sure you are…"

The Crowed in the Martel Chapel started to walk outside. They shook the married couple's hands. Anna recognized most of them from town, and a few from Palmacosta.

Hannah and Denver made it out. Hannah hugged Anna and questioned, "That was the most humorous wedding I've ever been to?"

Anna smiled and questioned, "You're right… Before I forget how's Josh doing?"

Hannah replied, "I haven't seen him. Since, he left to train with Master Zetes."

Anna stated, "That's a good sign. He's probably working hard."

Hannah questioned, "I'm sure he is… It's too bad you can't come back. I'm going to miss you?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I'll miss you, too… But, there is no way. I can go back."

Hannah replied, "I know it's too bad."

Just then, Denver silently shook Anna's hand and questioned, "This is completely out of character for you? I thought you hated man?"

Anna smiled and replied, "I don't hate all man… Just the ones who smell bad…"

Denver smiled and questioned, "You'll be missed? You were too good to quite?"

Anna replied, "It was great seeing you… I'll miss you all…"

Anna had to face a heard of people. She shook a lot of hands, and hugged a lot of people she knew.

Ray came over to see Anna again. He shook Anna and Kratos's hand. Then he gazed at Kratos in thought. He questioned, "You better take good care of Anna?"

Kratos nodded at Ray and replied, "I will..."

Anna gazed at Ray and stated, "Thanks for taking care of Ashton."

Ray replied, "It was no problem. You should have seen Ashton's face, when she hit the water."

Anna laughed. Then she questioned, "I'm sure it was priceless?"

Ray sneered and replied, "Well… I better get going. I'll see you around."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "By Ray… You better take care of yourself?"

Ray replied, "You to… The Government will miss what you've done. It won't be the same without you?"

Anna smiled and questioned, "I think I found something better?"

Ray replied, "Knowing you, you probably have. See you around."

Anna solemnly replied, "By Ray… I'll miss you…"

Ray turned around and walked away. That was the last time Anna saw Ray.

When Ray disappeared, Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Anna. Then he asked, "You love him? Don't you?"

Anna looked shocked for a moment… Then she replied, "Of, course not! Ray's a slob compared to you? As you can see, I never married him. We're just best friends. It would be too weird, if we were more than that."

Kratos questioned, "I see… That clears things up?"

After all the guests left the Chapel, Anna's family came downstairs. Everyone looked exhausted from the long day.

Aaron gazed at Anna. Then he questioned, "Well… You survived?"

Anna compassionately replied, "Thank you… For you're last minute help. It made it a special day."

Argos thoughtfully gazed at his Sister and asked, "Why don't we eat at Mom and Dads?"

Kratos replied, "We can't stay long… We must leave tonight."

Argos stated, "I know… But, you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Kratos took Anna's hand and asked, "Are you ready?"

Anna replied, "You have no idea how horrible it is to wear a wet wedding dress all day."

The entire Wedding Party threw back their heads and laughed at Anna's predicament.

Argos shook his head at his little Sister and questioned, "Only you would get into a mess like that?"

Anna turned crimson. Then she replied, "This was humiliating!"

Kratos frowned and asked, "How did you fall in the Lake in the first place?"

Caitlin questioned, "You don't know?"

Kratos folded his arms and replied, "No…"

Anna sheepishly stated, "Because, I was late. Noishe gave me a ride. I found out how slick my gloves were as we raced across the Luin Bridge… I lost my grip and fell in Lake Sinoa…"

Kratos questioned, "Noishe is responsible?"

Anna replied, "No… Noishe knew I was late. He thought he was helping."

Kratos stated, "I see…"

Aaron questioned, "Let not dwell on it? Let's celebrate?"

The Wedding Party made their way back to Alester's and Abby's house. They were all exhausted and excited over the wedding. It was finally time to sit back and relax.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Reception**

Anna and the Bridal Party made the walk back from the Luin Chapel to Alester's house. The house appeared to look the same.

When Anna got to the front door, she opened it. Before she knew it, a bunch of presents flew out the front door, hitting her on the head. Presents rolled out of the house and into the yard.

Kratos put his hand on his forehead and questioned, "Those can't be ours?"

The presents finally settled down. There appeared to be hundreds. They littered Alester's house and front yard.

Anna picked up a present that was lying around. She read the label and replied, "It says… To Mr. and Mrs. Aurion. From the Palmacosta Government."

Kratos thoughtfully asked, "Are they all from the Government?"

Then everyone picked up a present. They questioned, _"Where did they come from?"_

Kratos warned, "Don't open any of them! There could be a bomb!"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Do you think so?"

Kratos replied, "We better be cautious…"

Caitlin stated, "This one appears to be for Edward and Helen…"

Helen questioned, "We have presents too?"

Edward chuckled and replied, "It looks like they're mixed up…"

Anna shook her present… It sounded like broken glass…

Kratos frowned and asked, "Anna? That's not a good idea."

Anna replied, "I uh… think it broke… It sounded like glass. I think I'm going to open it."

Kratos stated, "Everyone get back! It could be a trap!"

Everyone ran for cover as Anna ripped opened the present. Nothing happened. Anna looked inside and then she replied, "It's just what I always wanted a hand painted tea pot."

Ellie laughed… Then she questioned, "So… That's all?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I didn't think it was a bomb… They usually tick or click."

Aunt Helen frowned and questioned, "Do you think I should open my present?"

Anna replied, "Let me see it."

Aunt Helen passed Anna her present.

Anna put the box to her ear. She held it there for sometime. Then she questioned, "I don't hear anything? Maybe, it's safe to shake?"

Anna shook the present… It didn't make any noise at all.

Anna interrogatingly stated, "Humph… I bet its clothes."

Aunt Helen questioned, "Really?"

Anna tore open the paper. It's turned out to be an embroidered table runner. Anna held it out. So everyone could see it.

Aunt Helen thoughtfully stated, "I know who made it. It was Cindy. She lives in town."

Anna asked, "Why don't we open everything?"

Aunt Helen replied, "That's a good idea…"

Anna stated thoughtfully questioned to everyone, "If you open it, the way I showed you? It will get done faster?"

Together they replied, "Ok… Let's do it."

Everyone started to open the presents. The way Anna showed them how.

Kratos opened a present and stated, "I opened a Philosophy book…"

Anna frowned in disgust at the book. Then she questioned, "Who ever gave us that has terrible tastes?"

Kratos read the inscription inside the cover. He replied, "Humph… It says from Professor Scrow…"

Anna chuckled and said, "No wonder… He was one of my Professors in Luin. He's such a nerd. I think Philosophy is one of his favorite subjects. But, I never understood him."

Susie quickly tore open a present and stated, "Aunt Anna… It's a cookbook."

Anna smiled and questioned, "Now, that's more like it?"

Ellie tore hers open and said, "A fifty piece silver ware set."

Anna glanced over the set and questioned, "That's nice… Who got that?"

Ellie smiled and replied, "I got this for you… I thought you might start cooking again."

Anna smiled and stated, "I see…"

Kratos glared at Ellie and Anna. Then he replied, "We can't take that with us. We don't have room."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Come on? This is my favorite pattern?"

Kratos glared at Anna and replied, "If we had a house it would be fine…"

Caitlin smiled and held out her present. She said, "I got you a cooking pot…"

Anna gazed at the pot and replied, "That's a nice one too."

Argos got out a tall stick that was wrapped. He questioned, "Anna… I want you to open this?"

Anna opened the present. She replied, "It's a broom…"

Argos chuckled and questioned, "I'm sure you'll use it all the time?"

Anna narrowed her eyes in irritation and replied, "Older brothers are so mean…"

Argos released more steam and questioned, "I had to get you back?"

Anna was thankful her older brother was doing better. She mischievously questioned, "Maybe, I'll use it to beat up Kratos if he misbehaves?"

Kratos sneered at Anna and crossed his arms and replied "I'd like to see you try…"

Anna glared at Kratos in competition …

To break the ice, Anna's younger brother Aaron held up an opened present. He said, "Kitchen towels…"

Kratos reached for another present. He shook it and heard broken glass. He opened it and scowled. He stated, "Dam! It broke… It's a flimsy rosebud teapot."

Anna glanced at it and laughed. She replied, "That would have been pretty."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "It's too flimsy?"

Marie opened up another present. Then she said, "I opened another tea pot."

Anna frowned in thought and questioned, "Another one?"

Marie replied with authority, "Yep… It's a bumble bee… Can I keep it?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Sure… What use do I have for it anyway?"

Marie smiled in thanks and replied, "Thanks… I'll take good care of it."

Caitlin snickered at Anna and questioned, "You'll never believe this? I just opened up another tea pot. This time it's a dog."

Anna thoughtfully replied, "Humph…"

Ellie held up her present and said, "It's another teapot. This one's a cat."

Anna sighed and questioned, "Why don't you take it?"

Ellie smiled at Anna's situation and replied, "I'll take it off you're hands…"

Argos held smoothening in his hand and snickered. He questioned, "You'll never guess?"

Anna put her hand over her forehead and questioned, "Another teapot?"

Argos sneered and replied, "Not this time… It's a Modern Statue of the Goddess of Fertility."

Anna's jaw dropped open, when she saw it in Argos's hand. She angrily grabbed it from her brother, and chucked it towards a tree. It hit with a thud and shattered into a million pieces.

Argos sheepishly stared at what she had done? It happened in a blink of an eye.

Anna folded her arms and angrily questioned, "I certainly don't need that?"

Aaron angrily gazed at Argos. Then he questioned, "Man? That was low, for you?"

Argos gazed at his younger brother and replied, "Don't look at me like that… I didn't buy her that… It was an anonymous person."

Anna scowled and questioned, "Who?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "We don't have time to find out… We're leaving soon."

Aaron gazed at Anna and said, "I opened another tea pot. This time it's a Fisherman on a boat."

Kratos shook his head in thought and questioned, "Do you like tea?"

Anna sighed and replied, "No… I like coffee better."

Kratos stated, "I see…"

Anna grimaced in thought and questioned, "What am I going to do with twenty tea pots?"

Argos chuckled and replied, "That's what happens with Wedding Gifts. People think too much a like. I remember when Ellie and I got married. We got twenty picture frames."

There was a brief pause… Then Anna frowned and questioned, "What in the world am I going to do with this stuff? This is for people who have home. I can't take anything."

Kratos smiled and replied, "I'll take the Philosophy book…"

Anna sarcastically questioned, "Of course you would?"

Kratos replied, "I find all subjects fascinating."

Argos thoughtfully questioned, "You're defiantly a nerd?"

Kratos sheepishly snickered and replied, "I suppose I am… But, we wouldn't be far without knowledge?"

Ellie questioned, "Why don't you leave this stuff here? I'll go though it and write Thank You notes for everyone."

Anna smiled and questioned, "Really? You would do that for me?"

Ellie nodded and replied, "Sure… I'll do that…"

Caitlin stated, "I could help too."

Anna smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for you're help."

Argos questioned, "Why don't we leave this stuff outside and eat?"

Anna shook her dirty wedding dress. Then she replied, "This is great… I can finally change."

Anna left the group and walked upstairs. She quickly took a bath to get the grime off from Lake Sinoa. She found her black pants and a navy blue sweater. She put on her tall boots. Then Anna fastened her swords.

She hurried up and started packing. She threw everything in her suit case. When it was full, she shut it. Then she ran out the door to her bedroom.

Aunt Helen was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and questioned, "Before you leave, I have a present for you? I'm sure you can use it. Just put it in your bag."

Anna stuffed Aunt Helen's gift in her over flowing luggage. Then she replied, "Thanks Aunt Helen."

Kratos came over to her. He kissed her cheek and questioned, "You look beautiful. Is that you're stuff?"

Anna smiled and replied, "Yep… That's everything."

Kratos stated, "I'll just set it by the door."

Kratos picked up Anna's luggage. Then he questioned, "Dam… What do you have in here an elephant?"

Anna folded her arms in frustration and questioned, "I thought you were strong?"

To break the ice, Kratos questioned, "Why don't we eat first?"

Anna and Kratos walked to the kitchen. Her entire family was sitting down ready to eat.

Aaron nodded at Anna. Then he questioned, "Are you ready?"

Anna awkwardly replied, "Yeah… I think so."

Argos gazed at Kratos and questioned, "Where are you heading?"

Kratos wasn't sure himself? He guessingly replied, "I was thinking of Asgard…"

Argos questioned, "You'll stay there?"

Kratos inelegantly replied, "For one night… After that, we'll move from town to town."

Argos frowned and asked, "Do you think Anna will be safe that way?"

Kratos illicitly replied, "Probably…"

Aaron was the one who made the toast. He questioned, "Let's make a toast to Anna's and Kratos's Journey? May it be prosperous? Wherever, they go?"

Everyone stood up and cheered. Then they replied, "To Anna and Kratos's Journey."

Anna nodded at everyone and stated, "Thank you for such a wonderful day… I'll never forget it."

Kratos smiled at everyone and said, "Thanks for allowing me stay here. You're fascinating people."

Aaron smiled at Kratos and replied, "I want to thank you for helping my Sister… Otherwise, I know she would have died."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I'm glad I helped Anna… Otherwise, I wouldn't have known her true personality? Despite everything that happened to her? She still wants to help people and make things right for everyone? That takes true courage and dedication? Those are the characteristics that I've grown to admire in her?"

Anna wasn't sure what to say? For once, she was speechless…

Just then, Aunt Helen questioned, "The food's getting cold? Let's eat."

After a long day, everyone dug into the food. They ate like pigs…

When they finished eating, Edward smiled questioned, "That was a wonderful meal Helen? You're a first rate cook. I'm glad to have you for a Wife."

Aunt Helen blushed and replied, "It was no trouble..."

Anna burped because she was so full she couldn't move. Anna questioned, "Oh… Excuse me? That was great Aunt Helen? I ate like a pig?"

Kratos normally didn't care that much for food. But, he was starved himself. He ate like a pig and replied, "Yeah… It was good… Look at the sky. The sun is starting to set. We better leave."

Anna stood up from her seat and questioned, "I guess you're right… By everyone, I'll miss you all?"

Anna walked over to Argos and hugged him. She questioned, "While I'm gone, take care?"

Argos nodded at her and replied, "You to… I'll miss tormenting you."

Anna walked over to Ellie and embraced her. Then she questioned, "You've been like a sister to me? Take good care of him for me?"

Ellie tearfully replied, "You know I will…"

Then Anna hugged Susie. She said, "By Susie… You were a great Flower Girl…"

Susie thoughtfully questioned, "You think so?"

Anna smiled and replied, "I'll see you around…"

Anna hugged her little brother Aaron. Then she questioned, "By Aaron… You're the best?"

Aaron smiled and replied, "Take care… I'll miss you."

Anna walked over to Caitlin. She hugged her too. Then she questioned, "By Caitlin… Thanks for helping me this morning. You were a jewel…"

Caitlin smiled and replied, "Take care, Anna… I don't think I'll forget today."

Anna laughed and stated, "You're right…"

Anna walked over to Aunt Helen and hugged her. Then she tearfully questioned, "You were like Mom for the day?"

Aunt Helen wiped away Anna's tears and redone her hair. She replied, "It was fun… Take care of yourself…"

Anna sighed and replied, "I will…"

Anna walked over to Edward. She shook his hand and questioned, "I don't know you that well? Only by what my Father described? But, now I know you're a great man? Take care of Helen."

Edward nodded and replied, "I will..."

Anna thoughtfully waved at everyone and questioned, "By everyone… I'll miss you all? Not a day will go by when I won't think about you?"

Together they replied, "By Anna…"

Anna turned to Kratos. He had her luggage in is hand. He asked, "Are you ready?"

Anna nodded and replied, "Yes… I'm ready."

Kratos questioned, "Good… It's been interesting?"

At the same time, everyone replied, "By Kratos…"

Kratos took Anna's hand and questioned, "Let's go?"

Together they walked outside Alester's house. They silently walked though down town Luin.

When they got farther to the edge of town, Anna turned to Kratos. She asked, "Where are we going?"'

Kratos replied, "Outside town..."

The newly married couple walked outside Luin. They walked farther away from town. Kratos pulled the reheard out of his pocket, and threw it on the ground. That caused the rheaird to appear for the first time.

When Anna saw the rheaird, she gasped and questioned, "I don't believe it? It's not possible?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "It's a rheaird… A device that is used to fly people… It will also transport a person to another world."

Anna questioned, "Is it safe?"

Kratos beamed and replied, "Yeah… It's safe, compared to carrying you and flying."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Humph… That does sound safer?"

Kratos got on the rheaird. He took the front seat and replied, "There's room behind me… Get on."

Anna stepped on the rheaird. She had no choice but the climb behind Kratos. She asked, "Isn't there a handle?"

Kratos snickered and replied, "No… You have to grab my waist."

Anna slowly put her arms around Kratos's waist…

Kratos snickered at her and questioned, "See… That wasn't so bad? Hold on tight."

When Kratos was satisfied with the tension of Anna's grip, He started up the rheaird. Letting it shoot forward…

Anna grabbed even tighter to Kratos, as the rheaird shot forward. Then the rheaird rose into the sky.

They were just beginning their journey. None of them knew what was in store for them? At this point, it appeared to look bright and good…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Honeymoon?**

Kratos and Anna were racing on the rheaird. They were preparing to head to Tethe'alla.

Anna had her arms tightly wrapped around Kratos's waist. This was her first ride on the rheaird.

Kratos was driving. But, he hated to admit it. Anna's hands felt like ice gripping him. He could also sense her entire body shaking behind him. Finally, he asked, "What's wrong with you? Your hands feel like ice."

Anna shivering replied, "Oh. It's nothing… It's just really cold and windy up here."

Kratos noticed Hima below them. Deciding, this was as good a spot as any. Kratos brought the rheaird down to land.

When they landed outside Hima, Anna let go of Kratos's waist. She looked at the Hima Inn and frowned. Then Anna asked, "Why did you stop here?"

Kratos turned towards his Wife. He replied, "I was worried about you."

Anna glanced at Kratos and questioned, "I'm ok… If you want to keep going we can?"

Kratos considerately replied, "I know... But, I really don't want to go to Tethe'alla just yet."

Anna glanced at the shanty Hima Inn and questioned, "Gee… I was expecting something grander for a honey moon?"

Kratos took Anna's hand and guided her off the rheaird. Then he coaxed, "Come on… It's only one night. I have some stuff to finish in this world, anyway."

Anna stubbornly frowned and asked, "What would you do, if I refused?"

Kratos smirked and replied, "Carry you, of course."

Anna folded her arms and replied, "No thank you. I'd rather walk."

Kratos grabbed their luggage. Then, he pushed the retract button on the rheaird. The machine quickly shrank down to a small capsule. Kratos leaned down and picked up the rheaird capsule and put it in his pocket.

Anna seeing it for the first time stated, "That's… ingenious."

Kratos smiled and asked, "So… You like it?"

Anna smiled and replied, "Yeah… I'll admit its fun to ride."

Kratos nodded and stated, "Good… I'm glad."

Anna sighed and questioned, "I'm not sure why I agreed to come with you?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Look Anna… We're stuck together whether you like it or not. We might as well make the best of things."

Anna reluctantly replied, "Oh… I guess…"

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "Why don't we see about our room?"

After that, Kratos took Anna's hand. The two of them walked inside the Hima Inn. The Inn was bustling with lots of travelers and activity. There was an Inn Lady taking reservations, as usual. The Inn Lady looked at both of them. Then she smiled and asked, "Welcome to Echoes… What can I do for you?"

Kratos replied, "One room. Please…"

Anna folded her arms in silent protest.

Kratos ignored Anna, while he started a conversation with the Inn Lady.

The Inn Lady stated, "I just have one room open tonight. It's a single room. It's Room 3."

Kratos frowned and replied, "That's all you have."

The Inn Lady stated, "Sorry… We're booked solid tonight."

Kratos replied, "I see…"

Anna tugged on Kratos's shoulder and questioned, "It's too crowded here… Why don't we leave?"

Kratos turned to her and replied, "We can't… I'll take the room. It's just one night. I'm sure it won't be as bad as sleeping in some cave."

Anna sighed and replied, "I guess you have a point… I'm burnt out on caves."

Kratos smiled at Anna's response… Then he turned his attention to the Inn Lady and stated, "Will take it…"

The Inn Lady smiled and replied, "Good… It's 240 gald for one night."

Kratos handed the woman the correct money. Then he signed for the room using a different name.

The Inn Lady handed the room key to Kratos. She questioned, "Your room is upstairs on the second floor?"

Kratos replied, "Uh thanks…"

Kratos grabbed their luggage that was sitting in front of the circulation desk. He turned around and took Anna's hand. He led her up the narrow stairs. This would be their private bungalow for the night.

Anna was silently thinking to herself, "_Dam it? What kind of mess have I gotten myself into now?"_

When the couple made it up the stairs, Kratos guided Anna to their room for the night. Kratos questioned, "Look… It's room three?"

Anna lost her voice…

Kratos took the Inn key and unlocked the door. It easily opened.

Anna silently stepped into the room. She observed a small cramped room. In front of her was a small primitive wooden desk with a chair. On top of the desk was a small light with a candle going. To the right was a small twin bed with a lumpy mattress. The bed was shoved against the wall.

Anna narrowed her eyes and questioned, "It can't be done on such a small bed?"

Kratos came in and shut the door behind him. He sat the luggage by the door. He glanced at the bed and snickered… He replied, "It can be done on a small bed… As long as I'm on top."

Anna arrogantly replied, "No fare… You'll crush me."

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and questioned, "Maybe that's a good thing. Let's test it out?"

Despite Anna's protest, Kratos managed to pick her up and swing her on the twin bed. Both of their weight hit the bed. That caused the mattress to groan and snap free…

They were helplessly thrown to the ground. A horrible noise was heard throughout the Inn.

Anna was lying beneath Kratos on the mattress. She gazed in his eyes and started to bust out laughing…

Kratos wiped a stay hair out of her eye. Then he smiled and questioned, "What's so funny?"

Anna started to compose herself, when she questioned, "That look… on your face… when you fell… was priceless?"

Kratos scorned her remark and replied, "Well… I'm sure everyone in this forsaken Inn heard us."

Before they could manage to stand up and make themselves more presentable. There was a _knock _on their door.

Kratos managed to stand up first. He walked over and answered the door.

Anna tried to pull herself up from the floor. Then she started to dust herself off to make herself more presentable.

In the doorway, it was a tall middle aged man wearing his night clothes. The man appeared to be very strong for his age. He folded his arms and yelled, "Hey! I'm next door trying to get some sleep! I have to get up early for work! Then you hoodlums show up with that racket! Right now, I've sent the Mrs. Downstairs to complain? So… You better pack that bag of yours and get!"

Anna folded her arms and stated, "Look… We're sorry… We had no idea the bed would cave in on us like it did."

Kratos sheepishly replied, "She's right… We didn't mean to disturb you."

Just then, a Woman wearing a nightcap and a blue nightgown came up the stairs. Behind her, came the Inn Lady from before.

Then, all the guests at the Inn came out of their rooms questioning, "Good Lord… What was that horrible noise?"

Some of the other guests replied, "I have no idea…"

The Woman in the blue nightgown nodded to her husband and murmured, "I've got the Inn Lady."

The Man folded his arms and impatiently questioned, "Good! It's about time we get some service around here?"

The Inn Lady frowned and questioned, "I head the noise too… What happened?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Well… We ah… went to sit on the bed… and… it… broke."

The Inn Lady came in the room and inspected the bed. She put her hand to her forehead and questioned, "Look at the mess? I don't think it can be fixed! How am I going to pay for this? I have taxes due next week! You owe me 2,000 Gald for the damage."

Kratos frowned and replied, "Er look… I'm terribly sorry about this. But, I don't have that kind of money with me."

The Inn Lady frowned at Kratos and questioned, "What? You cheap steak! I'll just report you to the proper authority!"

Kratos ignored the Inn Lady's remark. He grabbed their luggage. Then Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "Come on… We're leaving."

Anna silently followed behind Kratos. As they both walked out of their room and down the hall. The Inn was still talking about what happened, when they made it safely outside.

As they walked outside, Anna gazed at Kratos and questioned, "I thought you brought more money than that?"

Kratos smirked and replied, "I did… But, I need to save it for our Journey. You needn't worry about being criminals. I used a fake name. They won't trace us. Come on, let's get out of that cramped place, and go somewhere else."

Anna impatiently questioned, "What? It's getting late? Where are we going?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "I think I know a quiet place. Where know one should bother us."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Where is it exactly?"

Kratos smiled coldly and replied, "It's a secret…"

After that, Kratos held out his hand, and Anna reluctantly took it. The two of them walked outside the small Mountain Village of Hima. When they got somewhat down the mountain, Kratos found a secluded cliff that was hidden by trees. Kratos glanced around to see what was going on. Nobody was there. Still holding their luggage, Kratos drew out his Angel Wings…

When Anna saw Kratos's wings come out, she frowned and questioned, "What are you doing?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "I was thinking… Why don't we go for a ride?"

Anna folded her arms and asked, "But… Are you sure… you can carry me that far? I'm not as light as you think."

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "Actually, you're not that heavy..."

Before Anna could protest, Kratos grabbed Anna's hand. Then, he ran towards the cliff and jumped…

Anna managed to glance down the cliff and question, "This isn't in my job description?"

Despite Anna's protest, she soon learned they weren't plummeting to their death. They were actually flying into the night sky. The mountains looked dark and domineering as they stretched out before them. The world did seem small up here the higher they went. It wasn't long before she could distinguish the tiny shadow of the City of Asgard as they flew past.

Kratos was holding Anna, while he had to concentrate on keeping his flying straight. He had never taken someone like this before. After flying a ways in complete silence, Kratos finally asked, "So… What do you think?"

Anna replied, "This view is incredible…"

Kratos smiled and stated, "I glad you like it."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Wait… Isn't the air getting thinner up here?"

Kratos gave Anna a reassuring squeeze with his hand. Then he replied, "Yeah… The air is bit thinner through here. Don't fret Love. We'll be there soon."

Anna gave Kratos the bewildered look. Then she questioned, "Love?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Well… Everyone who's married has a secret name for their spouse. Like muffin or cupcake."

Anna frowned and stated, "I like Sweetheart best."

Kratos replied, "Sweetheart it is."

Anna got an evil glint in her eyes. When she questioned, "I like Krattie?"

Kratos released his grip on Anna's hand over that remark…

Anna had no choice. But to grab the nearest thing, which was Kratos's blue cape. She grabbed it while she had to fight the air current from blowing her away. Then Anna shrieked behind Kratos, "How dare you think of such a thing? I'm… Ahhhh!"

Kratos stopped flying. While he tried to ignore Anna's death grip on his cape. Then Kratos put his hand to his forehead and questioned, "Krattie? That's… a dog's name? Can't you think of something better?"

After that, Kratos's blue cape ripped. This caused Anna to plummet to her death. Anna was thinking to herself_, "Dam it. This is it. I'm dead…"_

However, Kratos watched Anna fall for a moment. Then he dove down and caught her in his strong arms…

Anna was caught off guard over what he had done? After being winded from the thin atmosphere, she blanked out in Kratos's arms.

Kratos flew a little farther with Anna until he reached the correct destination. This place rested on the cliff of the tallest mountain that nearly touched the Heavens.

When Kratos saw the cliff, he prepared to make a landing. She was still unconscious when they landed safely. The flooring he stood on was white marble. That was cracked with age and neglect. In the center of the room, stood an Ancient Tree with luscious green leaves. One branch of the tree, hung down. So, it could be used as a bench.

Kratos carried Anna to the bench. She was still unconscious. So, he gently propped her against the tree…

Kratos found an old goblet that was lying around. There was a small pool that surrounded the tree. He filled the goblet with water. He returned to Anna, and dumped its contents over her head.

Anna sputtered and coughed in protest. Then she opened her eyes and put her hand over her forehead. Then she moaned and questioned, "Oh my … head?"

Kratos replied, "The reason your head hurts is from the lack of air."

Anna angrily glared at Kratos through her migraine headache, and questioned, "Why did you push me? You stupid Seraphim? I hate you!"

After that, Kratos moved to the bench, and sat beside Anna. After a moment, he replied, "You know hate's a strong word. Look. Anna, I'm sorry. I lost it when you called me Krattie… That made me angry. And all I wanted to do was teach you a lesson."

Anna put her hand over her throbbing forehead and questioned, "I see… So in other words, you snapped?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Yeah… For a minute, I did. Sorry."

Anna put her hand to her forehead and questioned, "Oh… I don't have the strength to fight you anymore?"

Kratos smiled and questioned, "Does that mean you're giving up?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I guess you got me this time…"

Anna put her hand over the sore spot in her head. It smarted quite a bit…

Kratos glanced at the little indentation on Anna's head. With his fingers he tenderly touched the sore spot. Then he stated, "First Aid…"

Anna felt a warming sensation that felt like lighting bolts ripping through her entire body. When it ended, her body suddenly felt cold.

Kratos gazed at Anna and questioned, "Feeling any better?"

Anna nodded and replied, "Thanks…"

Kratos smiled and stated, "You're welcome…"

Anna started to hug her arms and question, "It's… freezing up here?"

Kratos touched the bare part of Anna's arm. Then he moved it down to her fingers. He grasped her cold clammy fingers in his own. Then he replied, "You're cold… You're clothes are damp. If you sit here too long, you'll be sick."

Anna turned crimson and replied, "I know that…"

As if noticing it for the first time, Anna suddenly glanced around at the massively cracked white marble room and questioned, "Wait… Where are we?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "This place is from the Ancient War… I'm surprised it's still standing."

Anna thoughtfully stated, "I see..."

Anna glanced at the massive tree that stood beside them and questioned, "Wow... That tree is something? I've never seen a tree grow inside like that?"

Kratos gazed at the tree and replied, "Oh… You've noticed it. In my time, people thought this tree was a replica to the Giant Kharlan Tree. However, it's actually a Dwarf crossbreed to the Giant Kharlan Tree. It's a different variety that was largely produced after the Kharlan War. It was supposed to help with the mana depletion problem of the two Worlds."

Anna questioned, "Did it work?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "No… It failed… We soon learned that the Great Seed can't be tempered with by human hands. This is the only tree that survived. All the other trees died over time."

Anna frowned and questioned, "That's too bad? That seemed like a good idea?"

Kratos replied, "It was one of the many experiments we tried…"

Kratos started to stare at the Tree as if he was in a daze. Then he questioned, "Humph… I wonder if its still here?"

Anna frowned at his behavior and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kratos stood up from the bench. Then he walked over to the trunk of the old tree, and ran his hand over the surface of the tree. There in the trunk of the tree was an inscription. Surrounding the ancient words was a heart.

Kratos smiled at his discovery and questioned, "I can't believe it… After all these years, it's still here?"

Anna saw the markings in the Tree. However, to her it looked like nothing more than symbols. She thoughtfully asked, "What does it mean?"

Kratos replied, "It's written in the Ancient Language. There's a heart. In the inside, it translates…_True love forever, Yuan and Martel. Below that, it says best companions forever Mithos, Martel, Kratos and Yuan. And there's also the date year one."_

Anna questioned, "What was this place used for?"

Kratos gazed at her in thought... Then he replied, "This is the place where Yuan and Martel used to come to be alone. They were deeply in love. However, Mithos and I failed to see it. We were too busy trying to fix complications from the Kharlan War. This used to be a happy place for all of us. We would meet here a lot of times to discuss Secret Issues. Here we didn't have to worry about being heard by the outside world."

Anna gazed at Kratos and questioned, "So… This was you're private retreat?"

Kratos frowned in deep thought over the many memories… He replied, "Yes, it used to be… However, this is the place where Martel was killed by traitors. We were all broken hearted and affected differently by her death. After that incident, we met and agreed that we would never come here again. The memories of this place became too painful. So in Martel's memory, we abandoned this place, and built the Tower of Salvation. It's ironic to me. That this place isn't in poorer condition after all the years of neglect."

Anna sighed and questioned, "This place is depressing?"

Kratos awkwardly replied, "This is the only place I could think of where know one would bother us. They're too scared to set foot here."

Anna questioned, "If they're scared, then why aren't you?"

Kratos replied, "Well… I haven't set foot here either. But, I wasn't as emotionally attached to Martel as Yuan and Mithos are."

Anna stated, "I see…"

Suddenly, Anna glanced up at the ceiling… For the first time, she noticed all the bright stars in the night sky. It was memorizing to look at.

Kratos smiled and questioned, "I'm glad you noticed the stars. This is the best place in the World to gaze at them. That's why I brought you here?"

Anna replied, "You're right… They're more beautiful here."

Kratos stated, "That's what I miss about this place. The stars and the incredible view this place had."

Kratos gazed at Anna and questioned, "Hey Anna… I've been thinking?"

Anna sheepishly questioned, "Er… What?"

Kratos replied, "Well… Since Martel and Yuan have their name's engraved here. We should write our name, as well?"

Anna opened her mouth and replied, "No way! I'm just a common girl. I can't be compared to Martel. I have too many faults. That's why I don't deserve to have my name next to hers…"

Kratos smiled and questioned, "I think you deserve it?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "As cute as you are, why didn't you settle down with the woman of you're dreams a long time ago?"

Kratos replied, "I had a few women in the past. But, they never amounted to anything. _There was a village girl I loved Ruth-Ann… We grew up together. We both shared the same temperament. She was my Soul mate then. But, I didn't realize it until it was too late…_

_I left her because I wanted to make something of myself? I did manage to become Caption of the Tethe'allan Royal Guard. I thought associating with Royalty would get me somewhere. It was there I meet Princess Soleille. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I fell in love with her? Being a man, my eyes were only drawn to her beauty… _

_I worked hard to be Caption of the Royal Guard. It wasn't an easy profession. A lot of other men wanted the Job too? I had no choice but to be the smartest and the best Swordsman around. Later on, that proved to be an assist to me. I learned how to survive in this World. You have to be cleaver and creative…_

_I loved Princess Soleille… I dreamed more of her than Ruth-Ann? I was so certain I would be the one who would win her heart? I dumbly gave up Ruth-Ann. I even married her to my best friend… _

_I did mange to win Soleille's favor for a year… In that time, I managed to get the courage to ask her to marry me? Her reply was, "Yes… I'll marry you…"_

_I asked the King for permission to marry her. But, he wasn't sold on the idea? That was because I was a Common Warrior… The King questioned, "If I really loved Princess Soleille, I would have to accept this difficult Assignment?"_

_I was asked to take a group of soldiers and disband a group of runaway half-elves. I agreed and accepted the Mission. The Mission took me awhile to complete."_

Anna questioned, "That must have been quite a Mission?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "It was… _When I completed the Mission, and returned with the Prisoners. I discovered my position had been taken over by someone else. I returned to the King to ask what happened."_

_When I returned to the Palace, I found Soleille with a different man? I started to ask around for Mystery Man's identity and was told his name was Jonathan. He was a High Official from Sylvarant. The King was impressed with his abilities as a Warrior, and he wanted Soleille and Jonathan to marry. It was a match to bring both sides together…_

_Even after seeing them together, I still believed Soleille still loved me? I managed to sneak in the Courtyard to speak to her alone. However, her personality had changed. She was excitingly cold with me. At the end of our conversation, she told me she didn't love me anymore. She loved Jonathan better…"_

Anna opened her mouth and questioned, "She dumped you?"

Kratos smiled at Anna's response and replied, "Yeah, she did… I was angry and somewhat confused over the entire incident. But then, I was extremely young and naïve."

Anna questioned, "I see?"

Kratos sneered and questioned, "You want to know the funny part of the story?"

Anna replied, "Why not?"

Kratos stated, "Well… _I was angry with the King over what he did? I ended up visiting the prisoners I had captured. The executioner had it set that they would be executed in twenty four hours. The prisoners turned out to be a young Mithos at the age of thirteen, and his older sister Martel. When I first spoke with Mithos, I at first believed him to be a criminal. As I began to speak with him longer, my prejudices of him and half-elves were silenced. Even though Mithos was younger than me, I was taken back with how intelligent and opportunistic he was. He wanted to change the world and make all the races equal. That was a new concept to a Tethe'allaien Warrior… It was in that moment; Mithos drew me into his World. After my mistreatment over Princess Soleille, I too longed for something different? So I gladly agreed to accompany Mithos as his Mercenary. After that, our friendship grew and became inseparable. We both fled to the Gaoracchia Forest. That's where I trained Mithos."_

Anna frowned and asked, "Where's Yuan in this?"

Kratos replied, "It was much later before Yuan joined us. I remember the very first time I met him. Yuan knew more about my past involvement with Princess Soleille than I did… Even though it's been years later, Yuan still once in a blue moon teases me about her. His advice has always been, _"Kratos, you're tastes in women are too high… No man on Earth could please that chick."_ What could I do but laugh and agree with him?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Er… What happened to Soleille anyway?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "_She married Jonathan… The match was supposed to bring opposite sides together? It sort of worked for them… They had three children… She was a feisty Ruler and that served her well. She lived to be ninety. After she passed away, turmoil among the nations began anew… That's why the World was separated." _

Anna questioned, "Wow… She was old?"

Kratos smiled and replied "Yeah… She lived a full life. But now, I have no regrets on letting her go. If we would have married, I would have died a miserable man."

Anna started to laugh. However, she covered her mouth and managed to question, "Is she it?"

Kratos replied, "For a long time she was it. But, then there was another? Actually, I think Yuan liked her more than I did. Her name's Scorcha. Err It's been more than 800 years or so…"

Anna questioned, "That's been awhile too?"

_Kratos replied, "_Yes, it has…_ Yuan and I had business in the eleven village of Hima. Every ten years we have a meeting with the Elvin Elder to discuss what to do about Origin the Summon Spirit and the well being of the elves._

_We ate dinner that night as usual, and I got food poisoning... I was sicker than a dog… _

_The Eleven Elder had to find his niece Scorcha to take care of me. Scorcha's very pretty for an elf and a very intelligent Doctor. She managed to treat the food poisoning rather quickly. I think she liked me from the beginning..._

_I'll admit I did enjoy the lengthy conversations we had… But, alas for me, there was no spark between us like I had with Ruth-Ann. That's why I left Scorcha behind. She's still a Doctor in Hima at the age of 850." _

Anna frowned and questioned, "A Doctor? Gee... That sounds like a noble profession?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "Actually, the rest of them aren't worth mentioning… They were all lacking something…"

Anna questioned, "I see?"

Kratos replied, "Ruth-Ann wasn't as beautiful as you are. Nor was she as caring as you are?"

Anna questioned, "I'm too stubborn too be caring?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "It was you're stubbornness that that kept you alive… You're able to change a man's heart. They like to hear you're side of the story. I've never met a woman quite like that? You're a rare Jewel. That's taken me 4009 years to find."

Anna sheepishly questioned, "I'm not sure about that?"

Kratos replied, "That's why I think we should carve our names in this Tree…"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Oh… I guess I don't care what you do?"

Kratos thoughtfully sneered and pecked Anna on the cheek…

Anna politely let him go…

Kratos released Anna and smiled… He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He walked to the side of the Tree. That was empty of writing. He took the knife, and began to neatly carve a message in the Ancient Language. When he was satisfied with his message, he carved a heart that surrounded the message. When he finished, he stepped back and admired his creation...

Kratos gazed at her and asked, "What do you think? Is it crooked?"

Anna smiled and replied, "It's not bad. You managed to draw the letters evenly. That would be hard to do with a knife…"

Kratos wiped some perspiration from his brows. He smiled and replied, "It was…"

Anna blew on the dust from the Tree. It went everywhere. She thoughtfully ran her finger over the Ancient Writing. She frowned and questioned, "What does it say?"

Kratos pointed to the top line, and replied, "The top has our wedding date…"

Anna studied it and questioned, "I see?"

Kratos pointed to the middle line and replied, "It says _True Love Forever..."_

Anna scratched her head and questioned, "Forever's a long time… Are you sure?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "We'll do what normal coupes do. We'll take it one day at a time…"

Anna questioned, "I see... What does the last line say?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "It's our names _Kratos and Anna Aurion."_

Anna touched her name on the tree. Then, she questioned, "That's my married name in the Ancient Language?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Yes… It is."

Anna thoughtfully kissed Kratos on the cheek… She smiled at Kratos and questioned, "It's beautiful... I like it that way?"

Kratos smiled back at her and replied, "I'm glad you like it..."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Why don't we sit at the Lover's Bench?"

Anna sheepishly gazed at the bench in the tree. She blushed and questioned, "You don't really call that the Lover's Bench do you?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Actually, that's what it's called… It's connected to the Tree."

Anna stated, "I see…"

Anna took her seat at the Lover's Bench…

Kratos sat beside her and questioned, "Actually, I didn't bring you here to look at the Tree. This place has the best view. When you look up at the stars, you'll notice you can almost touch them?"

Anna gazed up at the night sky. It was littered with stars. She could also make out a commit shooting through the night sky… She replied, "You're right they are more beautiful here."

Kratos smiled at her and replied, "When I was a little, I used to have nightmares… To calm myself down my Mother would tell me to gaze at the stars. I would find comfort in knowing they're too many to count. For that reason, I always enjoyed studying them."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You must have had a good Mother?"

Kratos replied, "My Mother was a Saint… She was a Doctor and she raised me on my own. I get my healing from her. My Father was the complete opposite of her. They where from separate sides…"

Anna smiled and questioned, "I see?"

Kratos replied, "I get my signature hair from my Father… His hair was even wilder than mine. But, it was brown… I get my red hair from my Mother and her brains…"

Anna sheepishly questioned, "I wondered where the wolf on you're head came from? You must use more hair spay than me? I don't get why you cover you're eyes? There too handsome to be covered?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I'll admit I do use a lot of hair spray… That keeps the spikes in place."

Anna touched his hair in assessment and questioned,"You do use more hair spay than me?"

Kratos replied, "Like I said before, I inherited it from my Father… _Believe it or not my Father was colder than me… I never got to know him because we were on opposite sides. He was from Sylvarant and I was from Tethe'alla. We were like vinegar and oil. For that reason, we couldn't talk without hurting each other… He coldly made his living being a Mercenary. He lead a group of Bandit's in Secret. The men who worked under him all raved about his leadership…_

_When my Father was young, he was a womanizer… He was more of a flirt than I ever was? My Mother had five brothers who were skilled warriors. They were known as the Aurion five. They managed to capture and wound Styx… He was a valuable Warrior… The brother's were pleased with themselves that they were able to capture him._

_Being the only Doctor, my mother Rose Aurion was asked by her brothers to nurse him back to heath? In those days, that was like asking the enemy in? So, she did what she was asked?_

_In the process of caring for Styx, my Mother fell in love with his charm… They were complete opposites. My Mother couldn't see the consequences? She forgot her heritage and fled with a Sylvarantie Officer. The love birds flied together… They made love in a cave and that's how I came to be?_

_My Mother was lucky to see my Father's Secret Base… Being surrounded by Sylvarantie thieves, they intimated her. She asked my Father to go home?_

_My Father was sick of her nagging and crying. So, he sent her home. But, he didn't realize my Mother was pregnant with me?_

_When Rose came home, she had no choice but to tell her Father about it. He got ballistic about what she did? So, she was sent away to have me alone…_

_I grew up Fatherless… In a way, my Mother was like a Mother and a Father. I felt sorry for her. She worked very hard to be a Doctor and she raised me alone. I always thought she was too beautiful to be alone. Later on, she met a Doctor who admired her for who she was. They married and opened up a clinic._

_Believe it or not, I liked my Step Father better than my real Father? I could tell him anything? My Mother gave the Doctor a Daughter… I loved my half-sister. I thought she was beautiful and kind like my Mother. I was thankful to get a sibling._

_It was actually my Mother's wish for me to one day meet my Father… I agreed to go out of curiosity. I found his secret base. I learned how protective and devoted his men were of him. It was difficult to get in. None of them, could grasp he had a Son?_

_It was through Styx, I got in. When I saw him for the first time, I knew he was my Father. We both shared the same height, and I noticed his hair was just as wild as mine. I gazed him and told him, "I'm you're Bastard Son…"_

_He blankly starred at me. I was a lot for him to take in? He questioned, "I have no Son that I realize?"_

_Kratos questioned, "Don't you remember the Healer Rose Aurion?"_

_He went pale as a ghost… He replied, "Yeah… I knew her…"_

_Kratos questioned, "You don't realize you left her pregnant and alone?"_

_Styx replied, "She was too sweet to endure my lifestyle. We were polar opposites. In the end, she got on my nervous. All she did was cry. She didn't belong with the men either. She was better off when she wasn't in the picture anymore? However, she never mentioned a Son… She probably thought I'd steal him away?"_

_Kratos replied, "She re-married A Doctor… He's a better man than you ever were… She's finally happy."_

_Styx sneered and questioned, "That's a good thing… When I gaze at you, I can see certain characteristics I had when I was young? There's no doubt you're my Son. What I wouldn't kill for to be young again? The Ladies used to flock to me in droves… Now, they call me old man? What I wouldn't give to live forever? Wouldn't that be something?"_

_Kratos questioned, "I hear you were a competent Warrior, in the past? It's because of you I've had an interest in fighting? It comes naturally for me…"_

_Styx replied, "Fighting has always been natural for me too… Do you think my men would follow me if I wasn't a competent Warrior? I've always despised the Tethe'allans. They believe they know everything. What they don't know is the Sylvarantie are just as good? I will die trying to prove that?"_

_Kratos questioned, "Don't you realize Rose Aurion was a Tethe'allan Doctor? You frown on the society that treated you fairly?"_

_Styx replied, "I was born a Sylvarant… I'll never dishonor my people… What would they do if they didn't have me for a Leader? They would be lost. I can't go against my own men? I've faithfully served them?"_

_Kratos questioned, "I can see they serve you well?"_

_Styx replied, "They have been like a true Family… That's why I'll never fit in normal society again… If I was younger, I would join you're cause. Now, I'm a set old man who doesn't want to be bothered his Son. He's too smart for my tastes."_

_Kratos angrily questioned, "So… This is my Father? What a disappointment you are? I don't see what my Mother saw in you? I'm leaving…"_

Kratos sighed and questioned, "_It was because of my Father's misstates that I had no desire to be a Father myself? He was a Scoundrel and all he gave me was my tallness and my signature spiked hair… Because of his misstates, I didn't want to pass this on to a new generation… I'm not the greatest with babies anyway… Can you see me changing a diaper?"_

Anna snickered at the sight and replied, "That's a funny sight… I don't blame you about you're Father? I wouldn't have liked him either…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "He was worthless?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I was never that found of babies myself… My mother enjoyed them… But, I got annoyed with my brothers… I'd have to do everything for them… When they married, they found out how hard they are to rise…. I certainly don't want a dozen?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "Neither do I…"

Anna stated, "There's something we agree on…"

Kratos laughed and questioned, "I guess you're right… Did you know Noishe is famous?"

Anna questioned, "He is?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "I forgot to mention this… Noishe is actually a protozoan. When the Worlds were split in two, he was the first life to be born. He never dies, and has evolved into many creatures throughout the centuries. He's supposed to evolve into a human which is supposed to be his final form."

Anna frowned and asked, "How did Noishe take an attachment to you?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "You know it's rather strange… I'm not much of an animal lover. But, Noishe prefers me better than Mithos or Yuan. He's happiest, when he's with me? That's why he came with me."

Anna thoughtfully asked, "What other animals has Noishe been?"

Kratos replied, "At first, he was a hawk. He was pretty useful to send messages. He stayed in that form for about 1000 years. Then he evolved into a goldfish."

Anna frowned and questioned, "A goldfish? What in the world do you do with a goldfish?"

Kratos laughed and replied, "Well... He actually sat in a fish bowel on my desk for those years. I had to feed him fish food."

Anna nearly fell backwards on the bench from laughing… Then questioned, "I'm sorry… I can't picture Noishe as a goldfish?"

Kratos smiled over the memories and replied, "It was recently he evolved into a dog… He was a cute puppy… You should have seen him then?"

Anna smiled and replied, "I'm sure he was..."

Kratos enlightened Anna on the stories of the Constellations. Anna listened to them for a while. Then she started to doze off. She wrapped her arms around Kratos for warmth and support…

Kratos let her go until she was snoring peacefully…

After that, he picked her up and carried her to bed…

When Anna finally opened her eyes, she couldn't figure out where she was? It appeared to be a fancy bedroom.

Kratos was still holding her like last night. His shirt was off and all his clothes were hanging on a chair. Even his sword which he never removed was hanging against the chair. To Anna's horror; her coat and swords were next to his…

Anna questioned to herself, "_I'm naked, and he is too? Did we do it last night and I don't remember?"_

Kratos was snoring rather soundly… While Anna looked him over, she was thinking to herself, "Dam! _Look at all those muscles? He could easily snap me in two?"_

When Anna shifted her head, Kratos opened his eyes and gazed at her. He smiled at her and stated, "Good morning, Sweetheart…"

Anna frowned and asked, "Where are we?"

Kratos wrapped his arm arms around Anna's waist and easily pulled her closer to him. He murmured and replied, "We're still in the secret place. This used to be my old room. Everything is still intact after all these years."

Anna sleepily questioned, "Oh… We're still here?"

Kratos relied, "After you dozed off, I decided to carry you here."

Anna nervously questioned, "Gee… I must have really been out of it to not notice?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "You where out like a light..."

Anna gazed at Kratos and blushed. She questioned, "I hate to ask you this but did we do it last night?"

Kratos chuckled and replied, "You think I touched you… I was waiting for the right opportunity…"

Anna blushed and questioned, "I doubt you'll enjoy me that much? Why do I have to be the one?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Sweetheart… You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen… I'll enjoy making you happy… I really will…"

Anna sighed in defeat and questioned, "All right Thunder God… Do what you must?"

Kratos chuckled at her statement and replied, "I love your sense of humor…"

After that they passionately kiss…

Anna eventually lets Kratos have his way with her? They share an eventful and passionate honeymoon. Anna learns how to crave his body… She especially learns to like it when Kratos draws out his wings. Despite they're wish to not have children, causation is thrown out the door… As a result, Lloyd comes to be.

Kratos was secretly thankful his curiosities on physical love were solved… This was something he had denied himself for many years. Knowing how to love, was better than being ignorant on the subject? Despite his long wait, He finally knew more than Yuan knew on the subject?

Kratos didn't want to repeat his Father's mistakes… That's why he secretly married Anna first? However, loving Anna proves to be no different than what his Mother had with his Father? He secretly resents having Lloyd for that reason… In the end, he's no different than him?


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Pregnancy?**

Anna and Kratos were running through the forest in Tethe'alla. A large group of Desians were pursing them. They were hot on their trail.

Kratos started to run ahead of Anna.

As they were running, Anna slowly started to fall behind Kratos. She started to lose her breath. Anna yelled, "Wait! Kratos, I can't keep up with you!"

Kratos turned around and raced towards Anna grabbing her arm. He ordered in a whisper, "Get down in the bushes. We haven't got time to run."

Kratos quickly shoved Anna and himself into the thick foliage of the forest. Just then, Rodyle came marching through the trees pursuing their tail.

Anna was breathless and trembling. Kratos reassuringly put his arm around her. Then Anna wrapped her arms around his chest. Then she breathed into his side to hide her breathless paints. Kratos reassuringly stroked her back.

Rodyle frowned and asked, "Any luck finding them?"

The Desian Solider replied, "No. They must have escaped."

Rodyle angrily questioned, "Dam! We nearly had them?"

The Desian Solider apagogically replied, "Sorry Sir… We're getting nothing. They're gone."

Rodyle crossly replied, "They'll just have to show up in their own time."

The Desians stormed away, leaving Kratos and Anna alone in the forest.

Kratos got up from the brush in the woods. He searched everywhere. Making sure the coast was clear. Kratos nodded to Anna that the coast was clear.

Anna slowly started to get up. She was trembling just to stand. She put her hand over her pale feverish forehead. Then she turned her head away from Kratos and started a deep reaching chough. It wasn't long before her entire breakfast was spewed all over the bushes. She limply grabbed the tree for support. Then she sank to the ground like a lifeless doll.

Kratos watched her. Observing, how translucently pale her complexion looked. He folded his arms, and questioned, "Anna? You look horrible? You're going to the Doctor?"

Anna put her hand over her feverous forehead. Then she replied, "Oh. I've got the migraine of size of Tethe'alla."

Kratos walked over to Anna. He leaned down and touched her feverish forehead. He frowned and questioned, "This is beyond me… You're as pale as a ghost and you're running a high fever?"

Anna lamely replied, "Oh… It's just the stomach flu. I'll be fine in a few days."

Kratos concernedly gazed at Anna. Then he questioned, "I know a good Doctor in Flanoir. It's not far?"

Anna with irritation in her voice replied, "I hate Doctors… They think they know everything."

Kratos wiped the shaggy red hair form his eyes. With irritation he stated, "I'm well aware of that. You keep harping on it every morning for the past week. This illness has going on long enough. You're as pale as a ghost."

The color on Anna's cheeks slowly started to return to normal. Anna stood up and stated, "See, it's a miracle. I'm feeling better."

Anna turned to kiss Kratos on the cheek.

Kratos frowned at Anna. Then he stated, "You're such a horrible liar."

Anna questioned, "Why don't we go to Meltokio and get some ice cream?"

Kratos frowned and put his hand over his forehead and questioned, "Ice Cream? You just threw up and now you want ice cream?"

Anna lamely replied, "Well… Excuse me for being normal."

Kratos took a deep breath… Then he ruffled his red hair and questioned, "Women are something?"

Anna angrily replied, "Hey… I heard that."

Kratos took out the rheaird capsule from his pocket. He angrily threw it on the ground causing the rheaird to appear.

Anna frowned and questioned, "What are you doing?"

Kratos angrily replied, "We're going to Flanoir. Get in."

Anna slowly pulled herself on the rheaird. Then she hesitantly put her arms around Kratos waist. Once they were secure. The rheaird shot forward into the bright sky.

When they finally landed outside the snowy city, Anna had to hug Kratos closer to get warm. Her teeth began to chatter. She stated, "This place is freezing…"

Kratos nearly jumped out of the rheaird, at the touch of Anna's ice cold fingers. He shoved them away. Then he questioned, "Dam it… Anna… Your hands are like ice?"

Anna tucked her arms away in her thin cloak. She laughed and replied, "Sorry..."

Kratos stated, "This is Flanoir, the Snowy City. They have the best Doctor in Tethe'alla."

Anna questioned, "Where's the Doctor?"

Kratos replied, "On the other side of town."

Anna watched all the thick snow coming down in buckets. She frowned and questioned, "The other side of town?"

Kratos held out his hand. Then he coaxed, "It's not that far."

Anna took Kratos's warm hand. Together, they walked into the snowy city of Flanoir. Drops of snow were falling everywhere. It was an endless world of white mystery.

Anna smiled to herself and questioned, "You know it's kind of romantic to watch the snow fall? At home, we don't have this."

Kratos smiled for a brief moment and replied, "Yes… Well... Here's the line for the Doctor."

Almost going to the Inn was a huge line of people. They were all waiting to see the Doctor.

When Anna saw the long line, her mouth dropped open. Then she stubbornly yelled, "No way!"

Kratos gripped Anna's hand harder. Then he replied, "Yes… We are."

Anna impatiently tapped her foot. She frowned at Kratos and questioned, "You have to be dieing to get in?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "You are…"

Three insanely long boring hours went by as the line slowly dwindled to the doorway of the Doctor's Office.

When they finally reached the Receptionist, the Lady smiled and asked, "What can I do with you?"

Kratos hovered over Anna and crossed his arms.

Anna let out a nervous breath, and replied, "I've got the stomach flu."

The Receptionist stated, "You're sick… Sign here on the sick form."

Anna took the form and signed her name. Then she handed it back to the Receptionist.

The Receptionist took the completed form and questioned, "Thanks…. Have a seat? We'll get to you, when we call your name?"

Anna replied, "Thanks…"

After that, Anna turned to Kratos and asked, "Where do you want to sit?"

Kratos replied, "How about the corner. There are books on the table."

Anna plopped herself down in the corner. She put her hand to her forehead. Then she frowned and said, "Actually, I don't feel like reading. It makes my head hurt. I'll sit in the corner and close my eyes until they call my name."

Kratos frowned and asked, "Don't tell me you're feeling nauseous again?"

Kratos took the top book. Then he took a seat next to her. He concernedly glared at Anna for sometime. Finally getting board, he opened the book and started to read.

After waiting a while, a Woman in a white nursing uniform came bouncing through. She glanced at the form and questioned, "Anna?"

Anna nervously stood up from her seat and relied, "That's me…"

Kratos tried to get up from his seat.

When Anna saw Kratos get up, she turned at him and angrily frowned. Then she questioned, "What are you doing? I don't need you? It will only take a few minutes?"

Kratos in irritation got a different book from the table. Then he replied, "Don't keep them waiting…"

Anna silently followed the White Nurse down the hall. She pointed her into a small private room. Anna disappeared in the room for sometime.

Forty-five minutes went by, before Anna finally appeared. When she made it out she was nervous and trembling. She didn't even glance at Kratos when she took her seat back in the corner.

Kratos put the book down. Then he asked, "Are you done?"

Anna nervously replied, "No. I'm waiting for a test. It's supposed to take 20 minutes."

Kratos frowned and questioned, "What kind of test?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Oh. Just the usual…"

Kratos frowned at Anna's strange voice. Then he questioned, "Are you sick then?"

Anna let out a long breath and replied, "We'll see…"

After that, Anna started to nervously bit her nails.

After hearing her bit her nails for awhile, Kratos frowned at Anna and questioned, "Anna… There's nothing left of your nails?"

Anna angrily replied, "I don't care…"

Twenty minutes later, the White Nurse came out a second time. She smiled at Anna and said, "I have the results."

Anna nervously stood up from her chair and questioned, "You do. Can we go back to the room?"

The White Nurse smiled and replied, "Sure."

Kratos put the book down. Then he angrily questioned, "What's going on?"

Anna lamely replied, "Oh. I tell you when I'm done. I promise."

Kratos glared at Anna and questioned, "You better?"

Anna silently followed the White Nurse back to the examination room.

Another twenty Minutes went by, before Anna came out the second time. This time she had a slight smile on her face as she slowly walked back to Kratos.

Kratos stood up from his seat and questioned, "Are you going to tell me?"

Anna walked over to Kratos and hugged him. Then she affectionately kissed his cheek. She stated, "Sweetheart, I'll tell you outside."

Kratos took Anna's hand and they both walked out into dusk. The sun was getting ready to set. Another day was on the verge of ending. The snow continued to fall around them.

Kratos held Anna's hand, as they took a stroll down the snowy streets of Flanoir. Kratos finally asked, "Anna. You promised. Out with it?"

Anna frowned for a moment in deep thought. Then she replied, "I'm sorry for being such a pain, lately."

Kratos puzzlingly replied, "Well… You have been driving me nuts with all this secrecy."

Anna griped Kratos hand for support. Then she nervously replied, "This isn't easy for me to tell you."

Kratos took Anna's hand and kissed it. Then he questioned, "Whatever it is? Your secret is safe?"

Anna gazed in his eyes and replied, "I'm pregnant…"

Kratos mouth dropped open. It was if he had been punched by an invisible person.

Anna glanced at Kratos with concern.

Kratos released his grip on Anna's hand. Then he angrily turned his back from her.

Anna attempted to walk over and hug Kratos. However, his strong body was completely rigid. Like stone. It was completely useless to fight him. Anna frowned at Kratos in concern. Then she asked, "Sweaty… Are you ok?"

Kratos stared into space… His eyes looked angry and out of focus. When he managed to gain control of himself, he angrily glared at Anna. With irritation he replied, "I'm fine… You needn't concern yourself with me. How far along are you?"

Anna nervously replied, "Three months…"

Kratos put his hand over his forehead, and questioned, "Three months? That explains a few things? But, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Anna nervously relied, "I didn't want to worry you."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Worry me?"

Anna replied, "With the breakthrough you've had with the Eternal Sword. I didn't want to screw that up for you."

Kratos tiredly questioned, "I see… So… When is it going to be born?"

Anna replied, "In the spring."

Kratos frowned in deep thought. Then he questioned, "Spring will arrive before we know it?"

Anna replied, "You're right..."

Kratos began to rub his eyes. They had a slight reddish cast to them.

Anna frowned at Kratos in concern. Then she questioned, "You look horrible?"

Kratos wiped the hair away from his eyes. Then he sneered at Anna and replied, "This baby has my mind in a complete whirlwind. I need to be alone."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Are you sure? It's late?"

Kratos pulled out money from his pocket. He handed it to Anna. Then he relied, "Anna… Go to the Inn and get something to eat. You might as well get a room too. I'll join you later."

Anna frowned in concern and questioned, "You better take care of yourself? Don't get frostbit?"

Kratos angrily replied, "I won't…"

Before Anna could say anything else, Kratos disappeared in the snow.

Anna managed to find her way to the Inn, before it got dark. There were bright lights coming in from the Inn windows.

When Anna made it inside the Inn, she smiled and stated, "Thank Goodness. It's warm."

Anna looked around. She realized there were a few customers sitting and eating their supper. The smell of food made her stomach growl. She realized she hadn't eaten anything since this morning?

The Inn Lady was wearing a warm bulky coat. She also had a warm hat that covered her ears. She looked at Anna and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Anna questioned, "Do you have any rooms open?"

The Inn Lady replied, "Yeah… We have three rooms available."

Anna said, "I see… I'll take a room."

The Inn Lady questioned, "Is that it?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "What about food?"

The Inn Lady replied, "Your meals are separate."

Anna questioned, "I see… What do you have?"

The Inn Lady replied, "Well… We have a very tasty fried fish and curry."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Do you have cheese soufflé?"

The Inn Lady replied, "Yeah… We do."

Anna questioned, "I'll take two… Do you have any chocolate around here?"

The Inn Lady smiled and replied, "I've got a good Double Chocolate Shake."

Anna smiled and replied, "Bring it on!"

The Inn Lady stated, "That will be tree hundred and fifty dollars."

Anna frowned and questioned, "You have to be kidding?"

The Inn Lady smiled and replied, "That's for your meal and room."

Anna with irritation questioned, "All well, what do I care? I'm not paying. That Jerk…"

The Inn Lady frowned and questioned, "What Jerk?"

Anna with anger replied, "Oh… My husband… How could he do this to me? That Pansy… Completely useless, that's what Men are?"

The Inn Lady chuckled and questioned, "I know what you mean? I have trouble with mine to? Sometimes, they never listen?"

Anna nodded her head and replied, "You've got that right. You can't live with them and yet you can't live without them?"

The Inn Lady smiled and questioned, "That's right? Oh… For your troubles, the Double Chocolate Shake is on me?"

Anna smiled and replied, "Thanks for understanding…"

Anna took a seat by the window. Being alone it was too quite. She devoured her huge meal in a hurry. Then she began to notice her eyes were dropping over her plate. It was getting late… Kratos was still puttering around in the snow.

Anna gave up and went upstairs to her room. When she made it inside, she thought it was heaven to have a warm fireplace. To the left was a private bathroom.

Anna decided to take a hot bath to wash away all her worries. When she came out, there was a lot of steam coming out. However, Kratos still wasn't back.

Anna frowned and asked herself, "What's taking him so long?"

Anna glanced at the huge inviting bed. She frowned and stated, "That looks so tempting."

Anna got into bed. Within ten minutes she was in a deep sleep.

When one o' clock rolled around, Kratos returned to their room late in the night. When he saw Anna sleeping, he walked over and watched her sleep. He leaned down and shook her awake with his hands.

Anna sleepily gazed at Kratos. She soothingly ran her fingers over the hair in his eyes. She questioned, "Oh… You're eyes still look angry? I'm worried… You need therapy?"

Kratos arrogantly shoved Anna's fingers away from his hair. He replied, "I do not…"

Anna frowned and asked, "Why are you acting this way?"

Kratos frowned and questioned, "How could I be so careless? This baby's going to change everything?"

Anna replied, "Yeah… I know… But, this happened. So, we have to deal with it."

Kratos scratched his head in bewilderment and asked, "I never planned on being a Father? Now, I'm paying for the same consequences my Father made? This baby will be like him… Anna can you please do me a favor? This is horrible timing… Can't you terminate it?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I'll admit I didn't want any babies… But this happened as a result of our passions. I can't explain it. But, I love this baby. It's a part of me. There is no way I would consider killing it. Besides, having an abortion is more painful than having it alive. You would be stuck with a depressed weepy wife for a companion. I'm having this baby whether you say so or not?"

Kratos sighed and questioned, "Anna… You're impossible?"

Anna curled up to his side and replied, "I love you…"

Kratos frowned in despair and pushed Anna away. He questioned, "Tonight, I don't feel like being romantic?"

Anna stubbornly turned on her other side and murmured, "Fine…"

Kratos fluffed up his pillow on his side of the bed. He laid his head down and said, "I'm worried about Mithos… If he finds this child, he'll probably take it to Derris-Kharlan. He'll want to raise it himself."

On the other end of the bed, Anna opened her mouth in horror. Then she cried out, "Not our baby… That's no place for a dog… Let alone an innocent baby…"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "Look. Anna. I'm tired. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Anna angrily questioned, "I thought Seraphim never get tired?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "In the morning…"


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Missing?**

In the morning, Kratos awoke at the Flanoir Inn and realized Anna's side of the bed was cold. She wasn't there?

Kratos got out of bed and searched for her in the bathroom. It was empty. Then when he looked around their room he realized her clothes and bag were gone?

Kratos walked out of the room to see if she was eating breakfast. She wasn't there.

Kratos walked out into the Snowy City of Flanoir. The snow was coming down in thick fluffy drops. The sky seemed foggy as Kratos trudged through the endless snow.

As Kratos walked through town, he heard a howl behind him.

Kratos grabbed his sword, preparing to strike whatever it was? He turned around to realize it wasn't a white wolf. It was only Noishe. He had a letter in his mouth.

Kratos folded his arms and questioned, "She gave it to you didn't she?"

Noishe whined like a puppy with the letter still in his mouth.

Kratos took the letter from Noishe's mouth, and he began to read its contents:

_Dearest,_

_In your Angelic rage, I realize what a burden I've become? Look. I wasn't planning on this? But, I have no choice but to deal with the circumstances?_

_There's no way I can raise my child in those conditions? That's why I think our baby will have a better future if I leave? I can raise it as a nameless Father? That way Cruxis won't know of its existence?_

_Don't try to search for me... Forget I ever existed…_

_You're Love,_

_Anna_

After Kratos absorbed the contents of the letter, he neatly folded it up and questioned, "Noishe… You know which way she went? Don't you?"

Noishe shook his head in disagreement…

Kratos sneered and questioned, "You're defending her… How dare you?"

Noishe howled…

Kratos gave the Ancient Creature a pat. Then he questioned, "Sometimes, I think you like her more than me?"

Noishe sniffed around like a blood hound. Catching Anna's foot print in the snow. He howled and ran.

Kratos smiled at him and said, "That's it…"

Kratos ran through Flanoir following Anna's prints through town. The farther away from town he got. The more he began to realize the wind and snow already blew her tracks away. That made it impossible to find her?

Kratos had no choice but to give up his search for Anna. He had to turn to an outside source to locate her. Kratos deiced to risk it and see Yuan. He was the only person who knew everything about Cruxis without spilling everything to Mithos.

Kratos decided to meet Yuan at the University of Sybak. They would secretly meet at the Research Library in a small room.

Before Kratos found the private room, Yuan quickly spotted him and questioned, "It's been awhile, old Friend? I got your note?"

Kratos nodded and replied, "Yuan…"

Yuan frowned and questioned, "You look like you have a lot on your mind?"

Kratos scratched his head in bewilderment. He questioned, "Actually, I am wondering something?"

Yuan frowned and questioned, "What?"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Had you and Martel married? Do you think you would have been a Father?"

Yuan frowned in bewilderment and replied, "Well… That's out there."

Kratos with irritation questioned, "Just answer the question?"

Yuan scratched his blue half-elf hair and replied, "Yeah… I suppose if things with Martel would have worked. We probably would have several kids by now."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "You would have been the first Seraphim to be a Father?"

Yuan smiled at the memory and replied, "Yeah… I would have."

Kratos asked, "Have you ever considered any other girls? Besides Martel?"

Yuan frowned and replied, "No… Of course not, Martel's irreplaceable. It wouldn't be fair to her Memory."

Kratos folded his arms and questioned, "I figured you would say that. To be honest, I have a difficult time picturing you changing a diaper?"

Yuan folded his arms in irritation and questioned, "Actually, I can't see you doing it either? He who closed off his heart too all Women?"

Kratos frowned in bewilderment for a moment….

There was a long pause. Yuan opened his mouth and questioned, "Oh my? You're going to be a Father aren't you? That's why you asked me here? Isn't it?"

Kratos sheepishly put his hand over his forehead. Then he replied, "Dam it… Yuan… I really wasn't expecting you to guess. You must swear to me you won't tell Mithos."

Yuan frowned and questioned, "Why don't you want to tell him? He would be pleased…"

Kratos sighed in defeat and replied, "It's the fact I don't want to upset Mithos anymore than I have. I know he's upset with me for leaving. If he finds out about my Fatherhood, I'm in trouble."

Yuan gazed at him and questioned, "I know Mithos is still upset about you leaving? You were his favorite companion. It's getting impossible for Mithos to trust anyone these days."

Kratos frowned in concern and replied, "I don't blame him. After all he's been through."

Yuan grinned at Kratos and questioned, "You're secret's safe? I won't tell Mithos?"

Kratos smiled at Yuan and replied, "Thanks old Friend… I knew I could count on you."

Yuan frowned and questioned, "Do you love this girl?"

Kratos truthfully replied, "She's my Soul mate… I wouldn't have left if she wasn't? She was worth it…"

Yuan opened his mouth in shock and questioned, "I can't believe you fell in love? I wouldn't have guessed you would be hit the hardest. You're usually the most focused?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Not after hearing about the baby… I got cold feet over the idea. I acted like a jerk to Anna. She got mad at me and left. I can't locate her on my own. I'm worried. It's going to be difficult for her find a Job in Tethe'alla."

Yuan questioned "I can see why you're concerned about her safety? Meltokio especially frowns on unwed young pregnant girls."

Kratos frowned and replied, "I know Yuan… The only clue I have is this Note."

Yuan held out his hand and questioned, "Let me see it?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "It's personal…"

Yuan took the note from Kratos. He opened it and then he snickered. He questioned, "Don't try to look for me? Forget I ever existed? Isn't that sweet?"

Kratos turned beat crimson. With irritation he replied, "Hey Yuan. Give it back.'

Yuan neatly folded the letter. He frowned and questioned, "It's so obvious she loves you?"

Kratos put his hand on his forehead and replied, "Stop… You're embarrassing me."

Yuan handed the Letter back to Kratos. He questioned, "Now, when is the baby going to be born?"

Kratos tiredly replied, "In the Spring."

Yuan smiled and questioned, "Have you considered where this baby is going to be born?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "I'm not sure… It's got to be born where Mithos won't find it."

Yuan had a great idea for Kratos. He smiled and questioned, "You haven't thought of this idea? How about Heimdel?"

Kratos frowned and questioned, "Why Heimdel? She'll stick out like a sore thumb?"

Yuan smiled and replied, "You're forgetting something. You have more influence on the Eleven Village than Mithos. They all think highly of you. There's also that pretty Elf Scorcha… She's the best midwife around. She still loves you after these years. She would do anything for you."

Kratos turned crimson. Then he questioned, "That infatuation was a long time ago? She never could keep her hands off of me? I never loved her?"

Yuan chuckled to himself and replied, "I remember that… But, she's the only top mid-wife around who would be willing to hide your offspring…"

Kratos blushed and wiped the hair from his eyes. He questioned, "Yuan… That's so embarrassing? However, now that you brought up the idea it sounds good. To be honest, I don't know anything about birthing baby's anyway?"

Yuan sneered and replied, "Of course you don't… You're a cold hearted Warrior."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "You've got that right? Now that's settled, I have something else to ask? Can I borrow a team to investigate finding my Wife?"

Yuan questioned, "She's just in Tethe'alla right?"

Kratos replied, "Yeah… She has to be stuck."

Yuan stated, "I know a man named Tenchi Mikko. He's a ninja from Mizuho. He's the top of the line for a missing person."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I'll have to find him? This has me worried? I hope she's ok?"

Yuan smiled and replied, "From what little I saw of your Wife, she can handle herself."

Kratos smiled and stated, "Oh… I know she can? Thanks Yuan."

Yuan questioned, "Are you done?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Yeah… I'll look him up. If it doesn't work, I'll kill you when I get back?"

Yuan smiled and questioned, "You're on?"

Kratos chuckled to himself and replied, "See you later… Old Friend."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Found…**

**I liked this idea…**

Kratos used Yuan's advice and used Tenchi from Mizuho. He was gifted at his job. After three months of searching for Anna. He finally discovered her location.

Kratos and Tenchi were sitting in Sybak. They were privately discussing Anna's location.

Kratos discovered from Tenchi that Anna was living in Meltokio. The very city he had frowned on. Tenchi learned that Anna had tried to get employment at the Inn over twenty times. She finally got a job. It was spinning wool in a Factory. In her free time, she folded clothes for whoever would pay. Anna managed to acquire a tiny apartment in the slums of Meltokio.

Tenchi frowned in concern and questioned "I just discovered from a reliable source? Anna recently lost her job at the Factory. They all teased and ridiculed her about the nameless Father. She was released. Now, she's washing and folding clothes. She can't afford the rent much longer. She'll soon be evicted."

Kratos concernedly frowned over the news. Then with determination he replied, "I'll find her… The Slums 20 B…"

Kratos flew to Meltokio. When he got there, he headed to the worst section of town the Slums. There were all kinds of beggars sitting and waiting in front of the dilapidated Tavern window.

There were three women in filthy party dresses sitting outside. All three were wearing black cloaks to keep the wind away. The middle one with dirty blond hair came up to Kratos and touched the muscles on his chest. She laughed and questioned, "Aren't you a handsome young thing? How about a pleasurable night? I'll take your worries away?"

Kratos shoved her away. Then in a businesslike fashion he questioned, "Actually… I'm looking for someone. Do you know a girl named Anna?"

The Blond Woman with disappointment in her voice replied, "Nope… Never heard of her."

Kratos reached in his pocket, and pulled out a few coins. He held them out to the Blond Woman and questioned, "I'll make it worth the offer?"

The Blond took the coins. Her eyes lit up and she replied, "Yes… A girl named Anna lives here. She's new to this life. She carries a bastard baby."

Kratos folded his arms and questioned, "Where does she live?"

The Blond Women with irritation replied, "I don't know…"

Kratos reached in his pocket. He handed the Blond a few more coins.

The Women took them and said, "Diagonal to the Tavern is a low income apartment. Second floor 20 B."

Kratos smiled in recognition and replied, "Thanks for the information."

Kratos walked over to the dilapidated apartment building. He narrowed his eyes and questioned, "This is it?"

Kratos walked into the dilapidated apartment building. The front door was crooked and falling off the hinges. He had to watch every step. For fear the front porch might cave in.

When Kratos made inside the front lobby, he looked around and questioned, "Well… At least, it's clean?"

A Man with long black hair in a pony tail stood in the Apartment Office. He glanced at Kratos and questioned, "Who are you?"

Kratos smiled at the Man and replied, "I'm looking for Anna. She's supposed to live in 20 B."

The Man had a dreamy look in his eye, when he questioned, "Ahh… Anna? It's a shame a beautiful thing like that got knocked up? Otherwise, she would be mine?"

Kratos frowned in irritation at his remark. He questioned, "So... She's living here?"

The Man narrowed his eyes in suspicion and questioned, "You're the guy who got her pregnant?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What if I am?"

The Man pulled out a Gun from his desk. He replied, "You owe me 5,000 Gald for putting up with that Bitch… She never pays her rent. She cries she doesn't have enough."

Kratos pulled out his sword. Using the butt of his sword, he knocked the Gun out of the Man's hand. Using Demon Fang, he knocked the Man against the wall. He dropped unconscious.

Kratos angrily questioned, "Don't mess with my Wife?"

Kratos quickly found the narrow steps to the second flour. He was searching for 20 B.

When he finally found 20 B the letters were halfway worn. He stopped there and questioned, "I hope it's you?"

Kratos knocked on the door…

It was silent for a while...

Kratos knocked harder on the door… Until, he heard a familiar female voice. "I don't have the rent money today. Leave me alone."

Kratos knocked harder and questioned, "It's me?"

Anna opened her mouth in shock. Then she questioned on the other side, "Oh No… What are you doing here? Go away!"

Kratos replied on the other side of the door, "Come on Anna… Stop this stubbornness… Open the door."

Anna very slowly started to unhinge all the locks on the door. There were three. When she finished, she slowly opened the door.

When Kratos saw Anna in the doorway, he noticed she was wearing a patchy faded dress. That the maids wore. Her hair was carelessly tied in a rag to cover the stay hairs. At her stomach, a defiant bulge was there.

Anna folded her arms with irritation in the doorway. Then she questioned, "How did you find me?"

Kratos looked her over good, and replied, "With difficulty…"

There was a long pause… Then Kratos smiled at Anna and questioned, "May I come in?"

Anna nervously replied, "I'm sort of ashamed… This place isn't furnished."

Kratos said, "That's ok."

Anna slowly moved away from the door letting Kratos through. The apartment was nearly empty except for a table that was piled high with laundry that needed to be folded. A crooked chair was pushed against the table. There wasn't any bed just a small cot in the corner. There were two faded quilts on the cot and some knitting lying on the floor. An empty iron stove stood in the middle of the room.

Kratos let out a breath and questioned, "You only have one chair?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Don't sit on it. It's broke."

Kratos looked at the chair and table. Then he questioned, "It looks crooked… I see you're busy folding laundry?"

Anna glanced at the huge pile of laundry and sighed. She replied, "Right now, it's my only job."

Kratos smiled at Anna and questioned, "You're the Washer Women?"

Anna angrily glared at Kratos and replied, "It's the only thing I can do..."

Kratos frowned in deep thought. Then he questioned, "I heard you lost you're Job at the Factory?"

Anna suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him and questioned, "How do you know that?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "This time you were difficult to find. I had to hire a Private Investigator. He kept me updated on everything."

Anna angrily glared at Kratos and questioned, "So. My life's an open book?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "I know they teased you… It was about having a Child with a nameless Father."

Anna with frustration in her voice questioned, "Here… I can't do anything?"

Kratos quickly picked the frustration in her tone and replied, "Anna… It's not you. It's Meltokio. They look down and frown on all women who are pregnant and Fatherless."

Anna had huge puppy dog tears in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away using her sleeve. Then she questioned, "I wish I would have gotten stuck in Sylvarant? Instead of this crappy place?"

Kratos gazed at her in concern… He took her cold clammy hand in his. Then Kratos bent down and kissed it. Then he replied, "You look ill... Why don't we sit?"

Anna nodded with her tear streaked face. Then she walked over to the cot. She turned around and very slowly sat down. .. She cried out in agony, "Oh… My back? It's acting up again…"

Kratos was still standing. He raised an eyebrow in concern. Then he questioned, "Are you ok?"

Anna slowly nodded her head…

Kratos sat beside Anna. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. Kratos questioned, "Now, we're sitting. I want to know everything?"

Anna gazed at Kratos. Then she reluctantly replied, "It's a long story..."

Kratos using his most charming smile questioned, "I like long stories?"

Anna narrowed her eyes and she reluctantly replied, "You were really heartless that night… What you asked me to do was quite inexcusable? I had every right to leave…"

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "You're right… I was out of line that night. Can you tell me how you ended up here?"

Anna replied, "Oh… I managed to hitch a ride to the main land. When I landed, it was then I realized how hungry I was. I only had 10 gald. At night, I camped in the woods, alone. Three thieves appeared. They were trying to steal my gald. Those suckers… They believed I was rich. I took them down. As I went to kill the big guy, I had to twist my body to get a strong attack. After that, I felt this searing pain in my lower back. It's a back spasm from the baby. It gets so painful it's hard to move. I broke my swords because of it…"

Kratos concernedly questioned, "I think back spasms are common for pregnant women? How are you dealing with it?"

Anna was surprised he was so concerned. She replied, "I'm doing the best I can. But, it's hard to work when you're back gives out on you? Can I finish my story?"

Kratos nodded for Anna to continue…

Anna replied, "After I defeated the three thieves. I stole their gald. I secretly hoped they were rich. I was hoping I could live off it. Which in the end turned out to be1,000 gald."

Kratos frowned at the amount. Then he questioned, "1,000 isn't much?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I know… Meltokio was the nearest City. I tried to have a Doctor examine me. But, it was too costly. I tried to get a job and it was impossible. I've tried the Inn at least twenty times. The only job I could get were folding laundry for the Rich. I finally got a factory job making material. I thought I might make it. However, it wasn't long before the girls found out. They all teased me. It got old. Bending down and running the spinning machine was touchier on my back. I tried. But, I was slower than the rest. That's why I lost my job. Now, I'm just folding laundry. That won't cover the cost of a Doctor or rent."

Kratos frowned in concern and questioned, "I wonder if it's a pulled muscle? That would be agitating to you're back… Maybe, this came on, because of being beaten at the Ranch? Those scares never completely healed…"

Anna frowned over the horrible memories and relied, "I suppose you could be right… I do still carry some of the scares…"

Kratos questioned, "You mentioned you broke you're swords? Did you get them fixed?"

Anna was extremely particular about who fixed them. In irritation, she frowned and replied, "No… I don't trust anyone here. They're still broke."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "It looks like you're fighting is on hold?"

Anna let out a breath and slowly replied, "Unfortunately…"

Kratos glanced at Anna's stomach and questioned, "How are you doing with the pregnancy?"

Anna protectively put her hand over the bulge in her stomach. She replied, "Oh… I'm doing better since the morning sickness passed. I'm getting larger and it's getting harder to hide it. The baby's moving inside me. Sometimes, I'll fall asleep in the chair. When I'm supposed to be working…"

Kratos questioned, "I bet you do get tired a lot?"

Anna nodded her head…

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "There is something else I'm wondering? Did I miss the first kick?"

Anna nodded her head…

Kratos let out a breath in aggravation and replied, "I can't believe it… I was hoping I would find you before this?"

Kratos hands quickly found Anna's waist. He gently pulled her against him.

Anna blushed at his bizarre behavior and questioned, "What are you doing?"

Kratos gently moved his hands around Anna's stomach. He did a doctor examination. He opened his mouth in bewilderment and replied, "It's our baby too… Sorry for being a jerk… This was a lot to take in. But, now I love it too… I don't want any harm to come to it ether… Besides, I think you've lost some weight?"

Anna glanced at him and questioned, "I'm only eating what I can afford? Which isn't much?"

Kratos frowned at her in puzzlement. Then he relied, "I'm surprised you haven't lost it. Nutrition's the most important thing."

Just then, Kratos felt a light… bubbly… kick in Anna's stomach. He opened his mouth and gasped in bewilderment?

Anna stood still as a statue. She let Kratos have his moment. After he gasped, she blushed and replied, "Oh… I really didn't want you to know? I think he's strong."

Kratos could hardly find his voice, when he questioned, "He?"

Anna gently placed her hand over Kratos's hand. It was still on her stomach. She replied, "As active as this baby is. I'm thinking it's a boy."

Kratos nervously fingered through his spiky red hair. Then he questioned, "We don't that yet? I want her to be as beautiful as you."

Anna gave Kratos an encouraging peak on the cheek. She replied, "I'm sort of hoping… It will be smart like its Father…"

Kratos lovingly smiled at Anna. Then he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. After that, he leaned down and kissed the sensitive area in Anna's neck. He questioned, "Sweetheart… You have no idea how much I missed you? All the days I was alone. There wasn't a day. I didn't worry about your safety. I blame myself. You did nothing. It was me. It's time for me to take full responsibility for what I've done."

Anna smiled at him and questioned, "Does that mean you're apologizing like a Seraphim?"

Kratos took Anna's hand. After that, he took each of her fingers and kissed everyone. He breathlessly replied, "That night I was out of line. Can you find it in your heart to forgive an Ancient Ogre like me? There's no way. I can let you stay in this dump."

Anna glanced at the sincerity of Kratos's request. Then she questioned, "Before I agree to go back. I have to ask you something important… Will you take full responsibility? Such as changing a diaper or in the end, will you freak out?"

Kratos found Anna's cheek and kissed it. Then he replied, "Because, this little one's ours… I'll do whatever you ask. I'll even agree to change a smelly diaper, if you like. I'll read to it every night and play with it. I'll even be your personal slave… Until the end, if you like."

Anna smiled at Kratos's offer. Then she questioned, "That slave part's temping… But, did you tell Mithos?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "No… I didn't have the heart. Yuan knows. After I lost you, he knew the best Investigator in these parts. He also gave me an idea on where we should have the baby."

Anna questioned," Where?"

Kratos replied, "Heimdel…"

Anna opened her mouth in shock. Then she questioned, "The Eleven City? Come on, I'll stick out there?"

Kratos smiled at her remark and replied, "Believe me. I thought the same thing. But, the Elves respect me more because of Origin. They'll keep the secret from Mithos. Especially Scorcha, she's the best midwife around."

Anna narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Then she questioned, "Didn't you have an affair with her? She'll probably blow me away with her elfish beauty? You'll probably change your mind and leave?"

Kratos glanced at her and replied, "Don't be hard on yourself? You're the most beautiful girl in the world? Why would I consider her, when I'd rather have you? My soul's yours, if you like?"

Anna turned crimson and questioned, "Really?"

Kratos nodded his head and replied, "Really?"

Anna ran into Kratos's strong embrace. She loved feeling his strength, as she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling them as close as possible, they passionately kissed each other. After words, Anna breathlessly said, "Ok. I'll do it."

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and questioned, "I missed you too. How's your exsphere?"

Anna questioned, "Its fine… Did you get anything done on the Eternal Sword?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "No… I've been too concerned about you. I've been thinking… We should stop in Sybak… Before, the baby's born."

Anna kissed his cheek and questioned, "If I can be of help to you, I'll do it?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Just being with me… That's enough..."

Just then, Kratos noticed a blue baby sweater being knitted on the floor. He picked it up and questioned, "I didn't know you could knit?"

Anna took the half knitted sweater from Kratos and turned crimson. Then she replied, "My grandmother taught me. I just did it because I was lonely."

Kratos smiled and said, "It looks nice. It's blue."

Anna glanced at him and replied, "I prefer blue anyway."

Kratos chuckled at her and questioned, "Whatever makes you happy? Let's leave this dreary place. I'll buy you some new clothes."

Anna's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Then she questioned, "Really?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Yeah…"

Kratos quickly noticed little black bugs all over Anna's arms. He took her hand and looked it over. He said, "Anna… You've got fleas… You need a bath."

Anna glanced at him in horror and replied, "I know I do… I've been itching for weeks. It was the neighbor lady's stray cats. She horded forty cats and they all had fleas."

Kratos frowned in horror at Anna and questioned, "It's about time you got out of this dump? You need a flea bath…"

Anna chuckled and replied, "Yeah… I know… That's why, I'm coming with you."

Kratos held out his hand. He smiled at her and questioned, "That's a wise decision? Let's go?"

Anna took Kratos hand and replied," I'm ready…"

It was dark, when Kratos and Anna stepped out of the dilapidated apartment building. The two of them peacefully walked out of the slums. After that, they headed for the Merchant Section of Town. Being late, only one dress shop was open. Kratos and Anna walked in the store.

The Merchant Lady spotted them at her desk. She frowned at Anna's dirty appearance. Then she put her hand over her nose. She questioned, "You stink? Get out of my store? I won't serve filthy trash like you?"

Anna turned crimson over the matter. Then she questioned, "Am I really that bad?"

Kratos glanced at her and sheepishly replied "Er... Why don't you wait outside? I'll pick out the clothes. You need some powerful soap."

Anna narrowed her eyes and questioned, "I'm not sure if I trust you?"

Kratos reassuringly touched her shoulder and replied, "Don't worry… I know what you like?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I guess I'll wait outside."

Anna walked outside the Store and took a seat at the nearest park bench. She crossed her arms and placed them over stomach. She was waiting for Kratos to return with her clothes.

Kratos knew Anna despised Satin Nightgowns. Looking around, he found some nice looking light blue flannel pajamas. They were hanging on a rack with a lot of pink ones. If he came out with pink, she would hang him. That's why, he settled for blue.

On the rack next to the nightgowns, Kratos found a light blue housecoat that matched. Being larger and warmer that was the key.

After Kratos picked out Anna's night clothes, he knew she needed something comfortable for everyday. However, everything he saw on the racks was frilly party dresses. That the rich girls wore. Anna would defiantly complain over the tightness. Isn't there something here?

Giving up, Kratos glanced at the Lady and asked, "Do you have any pants or a comfortable skirt? Nothing tight or frilly… She's pregnant…"

The Dress Lady glanced at Kratos and replied, "Sorry… I don't carry them here. None of the women ask for them. If you want pants, go across the street to the men's department. You mentioned she's pregnant…"

After that, the Dress Lady walked over to a rack. She pulled out a long elastic blue jean skirt. Then she questioned, "This is a maternity skit. There's also a nice yellow blouse that goes with it. Don't you agree?"

Kratos glanced at the outfit in approval. Then he replied, "I'll take it. That's better than a frilly dress. We travel a lot."

The Lady stated, "I see… Well. This is the perfect outfit for travelers."

Kratos questioned, "Yes, it is… Do you have any soap?"

The Dress Lady puzzlingly questioned, "You mean… for her? Now that you mention it, I do. Give her a hot bath… Mix Epson Salt, Glycerin, and Lavender Oil. It makes a great skin smoother. Eucalyptus Oil is also very good against fleas."

Kratos put his hand over his forehead and questioned, "Lord Flees?"

The Dress Lady glanced at him and replied, "If she's got fleas or any kind of bugs. I would destroy her clothes."

Kratos smiled at her and questioned, "Thanks for the information. How much do I owe you?"

The Dressmaker replied, "That will be 48 Gald…"

Kratos gave the Women fifty gald. He stated, "Keep the change."

The Dressmaker smiled at Kratos and replied, "Thank you, Sir."

Kratos nodded at the Lady and said, "Thanks…"

After that, Kratos came out of the Dress Shop. He had the new clothes and the ingredients for Anna's bath. He frowned, when he saw Anna sitting on the bench. Then he questioned, "Sorry Sweetheart. There're no pants? But, they do have a nice selection of party dresses? Unless, you've changed your mind and you want to wear one?"

Anna was sitting on the park bench. She frowned in horror and replied, "No way! I can't breath…"

Kratos sneered at her predicament and questioned, "Good point. Well… I did find a long jean skirt and a yellow blouse?"

Anna gazed at it and replied, "That's not so bad. I'll manage until we leave the City."

Kratos glanced at her in relief and questioned, "That's a relief? Why don't we head to the Inn and get a room? That way, you'll get a warm bath and I'll treat you to a meal?"

Anna smiled at Kratos and replied, "Good… I'm starving."

After that, Anna stood up from the bench. Then she and Kratos made their direction to the Meltokio Inn. When they got there, hardly anyone was around. They were all sleeping.

When Kratos finally found the Inn Lady, he asked, "Do you have any openings?"

She replied, "It's late. We only have one opening. It's a single bed."

Kratos glanced at the Inn Lady and stated, "That's fine. I'll take it."

Kratos singed for the room using fake names. He didn't want to take any chances with Mithos. Then he took the key from the Inn Lady.

When Kratos was done, he questioned. "There's one room? It's Room 2?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "That's fine…"

Kratos and Anna walked upstairs to their room. It was a decent size room with a small round table and two chairs shoved against the window. The bed was a decent size. It had a nice mahogany bed frame. It was pushed against the wall. On the other side, there was a fireplace. To the left was the bathroom.

Kratos closed their door and locked it for the night.

Anna spotted the bathroom, right away. She questioned, "Got to go?"

After that, she sprinted for the bathroom. She quickly shut the door behind her.

Kratos set her new clothes on the bed. Then he asked, "Anna… Are you ok?"

On the other side of the door, Anna replied, "I'm fine… Going a lot is part of the deal."

Kratos glanced at the door in irritation. He frowned and questioned, "Anna… You've got to listen to me? You're clothes need to be burned? As dirty as you are, I better scrub you myself?"

On the other side, Anna angrily replied, "No way! I don't want you to see me like this? Flea bitten! My hair's a ratty mess too! "

Kratos waited till she was washing her hands. He grabbed the soap ingredients and Anna's clean night clothes. Kratos walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He walked in despite her protest…

Anna was standing in front of the vanity mirror. She was trying to pull off the maid rag. However, her long chestnut brown hair was ensnared in it. She frowned in irritation and questioned, "It's stuck?"

Kratos set her clothes down. Then he walked over to her hair and examined it. He replied, "It's badly tangled that's for sure…"

Kratos took Anna's comb and started to comb out the snarls in her hair. When the comb didn't work on getting the rag out of her hair, he used his fingers to yank out the knot…

Anna cried out and questioned, "Ouch! That hurts?"

Kratos showed her the maid rag and replied, "I got it..."

Anna touched the tender spot with her head. She sighed and questioned, "Thank goodness? I didn't want to cut my hair?"

Kratos grabbed some of her long hair. He ran his fingers through it. He glanced at her and replied, "You're hair is damaged... It could stand to be trimmed."

Anna glanced at him and questioned, "Yeah… That would make it easier to comb?"

Kratos glanced at her and replied, "Will worry about that later? Strip off your clothes?"

Anna blushed and hugged her dirty dress closer. Then she questioned, "I'm fat… and a filthy mess?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "Look… Sweetheart… I've seen you a million times. Toss me your dress and I'll take care of it."

Anna managed to stammer out, "You haven't seen me like this?"

Kratos reached down and ripped Anna's dirty dress from the seams.

Anna was standing before him half naked. She managed to gasp and question, "Good Lord? You've never done that before?"

Kratos held up Anna's dirty dress like it was diseased… He replied, "This was necessary. Now, hand me the rest of your clothes or I'll rip them off too."

Anna slowly took off her undergarments. In a fit of anger, she threw them at Kratos. She questioned, "Take them… You jerk?"

Kratos picked up the ones she threw. He snickered at her and replied, "See that wasn't so horrible… I'm going to throw them in the fire place. Why don't you turn on the hot water? There's some Eucalyptus Oil and Lavender Oil. It's supposed to help with flees."

Anna glared at him and questioned," How do you know I have fleas?"

Kratos grabbed Anna's wrist and replied, "There black and tiny… There on your arms and legs…"

Anna nervously questioned, "Oh… You got me? The Lady next door did this?"

Kratos released her arm and replied, "I knew it... Those clothes have to be burned. After that, I'll look after you."

Kratos diapered from the bathroom room. He threw Anna's clothes in the fireplace. They were flea-bitten and useless.

While Kratos was burning Anna's clothes, she mixed up some bath oil. She filled the tub up with hot water and poured in the soap mixture. Before long, there were bubbles all over the bathroom.

Anna glanced at the tub and questioned, "Ahh… Heaven?"

Before she tried to get in, Kratos came in and replied, "Well… There gone… Now, you need to be scrubbed head to toe."

Anna gazed at him and questioned, "Er… Really?"

Before she could complain, Kratos helped her inside the warm bath tub…

To test it out, Anna stepped a toe in the water… She cried out, "That's hot!"

When she finally got used to the water temperate, Anna slowly sank in the tub. Then she moaned and questioned, "Oh… My back?"

Before Anna could murmur anything else, Kratos found the bath salt mixture. He put it on his fingers. He rubbed in the bath salt mixture on Anna's back. He did slow massages to see what was going on in the muscles in her back?

When he found the tender spot, Anna pulled away from him. She cried out and questioned, "That's… it?"

Kratos rubbed more of the salt mixture in. Then he replied, "You're muscles are really tense… I don't think they've completely healed… I also think the way you're carrying the baby… That isn't helping matters either…"

Anna sighed and questioned, "I knew it was the way I'm carry him? I guess I have to find a fault with being pregnant?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "I can tell the nerve endings in your back are completely shot. That's why they're tense and painful. I can work it out. But, it's going to be painful…"

Anna sighed over the news and questioned, "Figures? Do it? I'm sick of being a useless girl?"

Kratos nodded at her in understanding. After that, he quickly rubbed his hands together making a warm friction. He firmly gasped her back, and put firm pressure on her sore spot. He pressed in hard with his fingers.

Anna never felt so much dizzying pain. She couldn't help but cry out in agony... After that, she saw stars and then her world went black…

Kratos watched her pass out in the bath tub. He kept her from drowning in the tub.

Anna quickly revived in the warm bath tub. Being in a daze, she stared blankly at him.

Kratos lightly touched Anna's cheek with his fingers and questioned, "I know… That hurts? At least, it's in place?"

Anna tried to find her voice again and reply, "That's… better… Thank you."

Kratos smiled at her and questioned, "We don't know if it worked yet? Thank me later?"

Kratos rubbed away a stray hair that was in her eyes and questioned, "You can take care of the rest can't you?"

Anna nodded her head in relief and replied "I think so…"

Kratos smiled at her and questioned, "Your clothes are by the door? I'll be waiting for you to eat?"

Anna weakly replied, "Great... I'm starving…"

Kratos chuckled at her and questioned, "Well... It didn't diminish your appetite?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I'm sick of staving..."

Kratos smiled and stated, "I see..."

After that, Kratos disappeared to get dinner ready for Anna.

Anna sat in the bath tub and washed her hair twice. Then she washed the rest of herself. When she felt she was clean enough, she got out of the tub. She found a towel to dry herself. After she dried herself, she glanced at the filthy bath water and cringed. She let the water out and quickly put on her blue pajamas. They fit perfectly and the blue house coat wasn't bad either. When Anna was fully dressed, she came out to eat.

When Anna came out, Kratos had the food in on the table. There were two chairs. It looked like there was some salad, gilled chicken, and a brown bag sitting on the table.

Kratos was standing by the table. He questioned, "Ah… Those pajamas and the housecoat look good on you?"

Anna retied the ties on her housecoat. She replied, "I'll admit… I like it because it's warm."

Kratos glanced at her in approval and questioned, "It looks like my fairy Princess has finally returned?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Oh… I'm not sure about that. I probably still stink."

Before Anna could murmur anything else, Kratos flew her to her side. He embraced her in a hug. Then he started to sniff the top of her hair. He smiled at her and questioned, "No… You don't sink? You smell like Lavender and Eucalyptus?"

Anna glanced at the food on the table and asked, "Did you cook this?"

Kratos replied, "No… There wasn't time. I flew downstairs to the kitchen. Being as late as it is. Know one was there. So I stole what I could find?"

Anna chuckled at him and questioned, "Oh… Very clever?"

Kratos took her hand and guided Anna to the chair.

Anna sat down in her chair and replied, "Wow… For once, you're being gentlemen?"

Kratos pushed in Anna's chair. So, she was close enough to the table. Then he smiled at her and questioned, "Aren't I always?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I guess…"

Kratos took his seat across from Anna. He went for the cold Picher of water that was on the table. He poured them both two full glasses. He questioned, "I did read where water is good for pregnant women?"

Anna questioned, "I heard that too… Is that salad and grilled chicken? And what's in the brown bag?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Desert… There're fresh peaches… Right now, they're in season."

Anna frowned and questioned, "There isn't any chocolate around here?"

Kratos chuckled at her and replied, "Chocolate isn't good, when you haven't ate anything in days. Besides, it will make you Fat."

Anna angrily frowned at him and questioned, "I need to be fat?"

Kratos dished out a small portion of salad. He picked out all the tomatoes and gave them to Anna. Then he cut the grilled chicken in half and put it on her salad. He warned her, "Now, you haven't eaten much… Don't overindulge yourself… It might make you sick. "

Anna glanced at the salad and questioned, "Oh… That's hard? I'm staving."

After that, Anna took the knife and slowly stated to eat her salad. She frowned at the chunks of grilled chicken and replied, "Ewe… There is no flavor and its cold…"

Kratos tasted his chicken and frowned also. He questioned, "You're right... Don't eat it? Would you like a peach?"

Anna nodded her head and replied, "Those peaches look better compared to that horrible salad."

Kratos pulled out a knife and started to slice off the skin. Then he cut it in half and handed it to her.

Anna took a bite of the peach and replied,"Oh… That's good. That's the best peach I've ever ate."

Kratos puzzlingly questioned, "Really?"

After that, Kratos took a bit of his peach and replied, "You're right."

Anna glanced at him and questioned, "Can't I have another one?"

Kratos questioned, "Are you sure? I think one's enough."

Anna frowned and replied, "My stomach is sill rumbling…"

Kratos sighed and questioned, "You better wait an hour? To see how your stomach is?"

Anna released a breath in frustration and replied, "I guess…"

Kratos hated to admit he might actually have fleas himself? He was randomly scratching himself. He stood up and questioned, "Actually, I think I better take a bath? I'm starting to itch?"

Anna tried to hold her laughter. But, it came out in a wave of snickers… She smiled and replied, "You better… You don't want fleas…"

Kratos angrily questioned, "No way! Those things are brutal? You'll be fine till I get back?"

Anna snickered and replied, "Sure… Do whatever's necessary?"

Kratos smiled and questioned, "Thanks… I won't be long?"

After that, Kratos pulled out his Angel Wings. Then he flew out the window to who knows where.

After Kratos disappeared, Anna glanced at the bag of peaches. She questioned, "I'm starving? He'll never notice?"

Anna took the peaches from the brown bag. She took one and sliced it and cut it and removed the seed. Then she ate it… After she devoured it, she questioned, "That's better then that crappy chicken salad?"

Before Anna realized it, a dozen peaches were consumed. She didn't feel an ounce of guilt when Kratos returned…

After taking a long bath, Kratos flew back to the room in his pajamas. He glanced at Anna. Then he ran over and grabbed the brown paper bag. He held it up in disapproval and questioned, "It's empty?"

Anna nodded her head at Kratos. Then she admitted, "I couldn't help it. They were better then that nasty chicken."

Kratos sighed and questioned, "How many did you eat?"

Anna started to confess and replied, "You'll kill me… I ate… the whole dozen."

Kratos eyes opened like saucers. Then he questioned, "Man… That was foolish. I bet your stomach will be hurting in the night? Don't blame me?"

Anna put her hand over her stomach and replied, "Actually, I feel fine. Those were the best peaches. I have ever eaten in my entire life. It feels good to be full."

Kratos started to nervously finger through his red hair. Then he questioned, "Anna… What am I going to do with you?"

Anna chuckled at him and replied, "So… I'm too much for you."

Kratos laughed at her and questioned, "Yeah… Sometimes, you are? You look exhausted? Are you ready for bed?"

Anna stretched her arms and replied, "Yeah… It's past my bedtime."

After that, Anna kissed Kratos on the cheek. Then she slipped in bed.

Kratos walked over to the other side of the bed. He pulled out a book and questioned, "Anna… I've been reading, "What to Expect When Your Expecting?"

Anna glanced at the book and replied, "Really? That surprises me. I thought you weren't interested."

Kratos propped up the pillows on the headboard. He lay beside Anna. He covered them up with the blanks. When he was situated, he opened the book and questioned, "I'm not as heatless as my Father was? I knew very little on the subject. This book helped me. There are thirty-six weeks total. You're in the twenty-fourth week."

Anna turned towards Kratos in interest. She questioned, "You remembered the week?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Of course… Every night, I've been alone… I've read on the Fetus. This book gives a look at what's happening to the fetus. It also mentions size and body parts."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Oh… That's interesting… I didn't realize you knew so much?"

Kratos found Anna's waist. He wrapped his arms around her. So, he could feel the baby move. He frowned and questioned, "Are you sure you're ok? After eating all those peaches, you're stomach feels hard."

Anna laughed at Kratos and lovingly replied, "No… I'm fine."

After that, Anna moved Kratos's hand to a spot on her left side. She glanced at him and stated, "That's the head… He likes sleeping on my right side. He likes to hide... It's funny. One day. There was a loud noise outside my door and he heard it. He started to tremble in fear in my womb. It feels strange when he does it."

Kratos's glanced at Anna in wonder. He replied, "I feel the head too. When it moves, it's the most thrilling thing ever."

Anna glanced at him and questioned, "Yeah… It's wonderful… Do you care if I cuddle up to you? This way's too tight. I rather lay against your chest."

Kratos released her waist and replied, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

Anna turned and faced Kratos. Then she curled up in between his chest. She smiled and questioned, "I've missed this… It was lonely without you?"

Kratos held her in his arms and replied, "I missed you too… I'm relived you decided to come back."

Anna lovingly glanced at him and questioned, "I'm grateful to be found… I'm not sure if I would have lasted much longer?"

Kratos glanced at her and replied, "I think you're right…"


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Birth**

Anna and Kratos were trying to run through the Ymir Forest. Anna was preparing to have her baby. She was late a few days from her due date.

Scorcha the Midwife was friends with Kratos. She was a beautiful elf with blue hair. She had suggested, "Since Anna possessed the strongest water in the world. She better try running or rigorous activity. Or she was going to have to break it."

Anna was attempting to jog through the forest. This isn't as graceful as it seems, when you have to carry around a watermelon… Anna started to slow down from a jog to a slow walk. She was completely out of breath.

Kratos was with Anna. He was checking on her progress. He frowned at Anna and questioned, "Honey… You're out of shape?"

After all that physical activity, Anna was panting like a dog. She angrily replied, "You don't have to carry around all I do."

Anna managed to reach it to the Memorial of Origin without breaking her water. She was so exhausted she had to sit. She sat at the edge of the Stone Memorial.

Kratos sat beside her and frowned in concern. He questioned, "I think Scorcha's going to have to break your water?"

Anna sighed and irritation replied, "No… I've got to do this on my on."

After that, Anna tried to stand. This wasn't easy. The weight of the baby was pushing her down. She slowly stood. Then she did stretching and bending exercises. She walked around the statue ten times. After that, she did more exercises. Finally, she felt a tear below. A rush of fluid came out in between her legs. She opened her mouth in shook, "Gah…It worked."

Kratos nervously fingered through his hair and questioned, "I guess she's was right? Do you want me to fly you back?"

Anna put her hand over her engorged stomach and replied, "My water just broke… I'm not feeling any contractions…"

Kratos crossed his arms and questioned, "I bet in five minutes you will?"

Anna took her hand away from her stomach and replied, "Ahh… What's the use in flying back now? I want to walk and enjoy the fresh air."

Kratos frowned at Anna's stubbornness. Then he put his hand over his forehead and questioned, "You aren't having it in the woods?"

Anna lovingly glanced at Kratos and replied, "If it gets that bad, I'll cry for you to fly me back."

Kratos nodded his head and stated, "It's a deal…"

Anna managed to get a quarter of a mile into the Forest. Then just like Kratos predicted the worst cramps in the world set in. Anna had to stop and rest at a tall tree. She put her hand over stomach and let out a moan, "I think all the cramps I missed are coming back to haunt me? Oh… This sucks… What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes? Men are so dam lucky?"

Kratos smiled at Anna and questioned, "So... You're saying you want a sex change? I love you the way you are?"

Anna angrily rolled her eyes in pain…

Kratos concernedly questioned, "I think it's time to get you back to Scorcha?"

Anna nodded in pain… It was hard to speak when the worst cramps of the century took control of her body.

Kratos pulled out his Angel Wings. He walked over to Anna. She was still panting in pain with her arms against a tree. She turned and faced him. As Kratos bent down and gently picked her up. Anna tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was preparing for take off. Kratos fluttered his wings a few times to get enough momentum. Before they knew it, they were soaring in the air like a bird.

As they were flying, Kratos managed to question, "How're you doing?"

Anna was thankful they diminished some while they were flying. She kissed Kratos on the cheek. Then she replied, "The contractions let up a bit. It comes in painful waves. I'm not feeling it like I was."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Good… We're almost there?"

Kratos slowly brought Anna down to land. They landed at a private elf cottage. This cottage was deep in the Ymir Woods. The cottage was brown like all the elf homes. It had a nice sized front porch.

Kratos still had his wings out. He carried Anna through the front door of the cottage. Like a gentlemen.

Scorcha the mid-wife was standing inside the front room of the cottage.

The front room was a multipurpose room. On one side, there was a kitchen with running water. There was a table with four comfortable chairs around it. On the other side was a waiting room. With many comfortable chairs pushed against the wall. There was a door that led to a hallway. That housed two separate rooms with beds. Upstairs there was a large bathroom with a large tub. There were also three rooms upstairs.

Scorcha smiled at they're return. Then she questioned, "Any Luck?"

Kratos carried Anna in his arms, with his Wings out.

Anna glanced at Scorcha, and managed to reply, "Finally, it broke..."

Scorcha smiled at Anna. Then she patted her on the shoulder and questioned, "That's great… I thought I was going to have to do it?"

Anna weakly questioned, "The contractions keep getting harder? I'm not sure if I'll be able to tolerate it?"

Scorcha replied, "That's the normal response for a first time Mother. Can you feel the head yet?"

Anna replied, "With each painful contraction… I'm starting to feel the head."

Scorcha narrowed her eyes at Kratos and questioned, "How're you holding up?"

Kratos looked confused. Then he questioned, "Me?"

Scorcha smiled at Kratos and questioned, "You aren't having a break down are you?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "No… That was when I first found out."

Scorcha smiled and questioned, "Good… Why don't you carry her to the back room? I need to examine her progress."

Kratos replied, "That I can do…"

Kratos carried Anna down the narrow hallway. There were two rooms. He took her to the room on the right. It had a full bed with a dresser and a nightstand. Kratos brought Anna to the bed. He sat her down on the edge. After that, he concealed his Wings…

Scorcha searched through the drawers of a chest. She pulled out a white nightgown and handed it to Anna. She stated, "Put this on…"

Anna nodded her head… Then she slowly undressed. She put the white nightgown over her head. It concealed her top and went to her knees.

Kratos took her clothes and left the room with them...

Scorcha glanced at Anna and questioned, "Why don't you lie down? I need to cheek your progress… I also need to see if the head is positioned right?"

Anna blushed and replied, "There's no modesty whatsoever…"

Anna managed to climb herself in bed. She sprawled out her legs as far as they would go.

Scorcha smiled at Anna. Then she hovered over Anna's stomach. She soothingly stated, "Remember, it's all for the best…"

After that, Scorcha placed her hands on Anna's stomach. She wasn't being gentile in the slightest. She smiled at her and questioned, "Good News… The head's in the right direction?"

Anna sighed in relief and relied," Thank goodness…"

Scorcha questioned, "Now, I need to see how far along you are? When the head's out that's when you'll need to push?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Er… Really?"

Scorcha replied, "It saves your strength till the end."

Anna said, "I see…"

After that, Scorcha examined in between Anna legs. She questioned, "You're only two centimeters?"

Anna frowned at the results and questioned, "That's it… What am I suppose to do till then?"

Scorcha glanced at her and replied, "I hate to be the bringer of bad news. First babies are slow. You're bodies not used to it. It could take a few hours or at the most two days."

Anna opened her mouth in shock and questioned, "Two days… I'll be dead?"

Scorcha smiled at Anna and replied, "You're a strong girl… You can handle it."

Anna nervously questioned, "What am I supposed to do while I wait in agony?"

Scorcha replied, "You could take a nap…"

Anna shook her head and questioned, "No way?"

Scorcha managed to suggest, "Or…You could take a nice… relaxing… hot bath?"

Anna frowned in thought and questioned, "That won't hut it?"

Scorcha smiled at her and replied, "No… Warm baths are soothing to birthing Mothers."

Anna nodded her head and questioned, "Maybe, I'll try it?"

Just then, Kratos came back in the room and asked, "What did I miss?"

Anna smiled at Kratos and replied, "You're back…"

Scorcha glanced at Kratos and questioned, "The head's in the right position… However, Anna's only a couple of centimeters. It could take as little as two hours and as long as two days for the head to come's through?"

Kratos frowned over the news. Then he replied, "I certainly hope she isn't in agony that long."

Scorcha nodded at him and questioned, "I'll try my best… With this being her first it will take longer?"

Kratos nodded his head…

Anna thoughtfully gazed at him and said, "I've decided since it will be awhile. I'm going to take a hot bath. She said, "Warm water is supposed to be relaxing to birthing mothers."'

Kratos glanced at her and questioned, "Do whatever makes you comfortable?"

Scorcha stated, "I'll go upstairs and get the warm bath water drawled. I'll call you when it's ready."

Anna thoughtfully replied, "That's fine…"

Scorcha left the room to turn on the hot bath water.

Anna gazed at Kratos and questioned, "I'm glad you're here?"

Kratos walked to the edge of Anna's bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and questioned, "Where else would I be?"

Scorcha managed to yell from upstairs. She questioned, "The waters hot! Bring her upstairs?"

Kratos concernedly asked, "Anna… Can you walk?"

Anna frowned in irritation and replied, "Lying down sucks… I'd rather walk and get my legs going."

Kratos smiled and stated, "I see…"

Anna slowly turned around and shoved her legs in front of her. Kratos was in front of her. She gripped him for support. She stood up for a moment. It was then, she realized how weak and off balance she was?

Kratos let Anna lean on him for support. Slowly, they walked out of the room and down the hall. There were steps leading up to the bathroom and extra rooms.

When they reached the stairs, Anna grabbed her stomach and hysterically questioned, "Two days of this?"

Kratos wrapped his strong arms around Anna and replied, "You're strong..."

There were tears in Anna's eyes when she stated, "Not that strong…"

Kratos compassionately picked Anna up and carried her up the stairs. There was an open door to the bathroom. Scorcha was standing in front of the bath tub.

When Scorcha spotted them, she smiled encouragingly and said, "It's nice and warm… The water's supposed to relax you."

Kratos set Anna down in front of the tub...

Anna stuck her hands in the warm water. Then she questioned, "It's hot... Should I take off my clothes?"

Scorcha smiled and replied, "You don't have to… I can get a different one."

Anna smiled in relief and questioned, "You're nice… I'm always cold anyway?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "That's true..."

Anna gazed at Kratos and questioned, "Can't you help me in? I don't want to slip?"

Anna took Kratos's hand, as he guided her into the tub.

Anna slowly sat down in the warm bath water. She smiled and replied, "This is great… The water's soothing."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "Good… I hope it makes the contractions easier?"

Anna sighed and replied, "Me too…"

Scorcha smiled at Anna and questioned, "You'll be fine?"

Scorcha turned her attention away from Anna and thoughtfully questioned, "Kratos… I need to speak with you?"

Kratos thoughtfully nodded his head...

Scorcha questioned, "Come with me?"

They both walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. They ended up in the front waiting room.

Scorcha thoughtfully gazed at Kratos in concern and questioned, "I think you need a break?"

Kratos nervously wiped the sweet that was in his eyes. He replied, "I'll admit this is getting to me more than I thought..."

Scorcha stated, "You need to consider your own sanity… Go walk outside."

Kratos let out a breath and questioned, "You're right... But… How much longer?"

Scorcha did a calculating frown. Then she replied, "I'm not sure… Maybe morning."

Kratos glanced at the clock on the mantel and sighed. He questioned, "It's already morning?"

Scorcha smiled and replied, "Go walk… I'll have hot tea when you return."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "A little break won't hurt?"

Kratos opened the front door to get some fresh air. It was a clear night. He walked around the front porch breathing fresh air. It was then he heard and saw a man with brown slightly graying hair. A middle aged and very pregnant woman was with him painting and screaming…

She managed to yell and question, "Emery….I can feel the head! I'm not sure we're going to make it?"

Emery managed to reply, "Emily… We made it."

Emily sighed and questioned, "Thank the Goddess… I thought I was going to have in the woods?"

Emery curiously glanced at Kratos on the front porch step. He managed to question," This is Scorcha's place isn't it?"

Kratos crossed his arms and questioned, "Yes, it is… You're Wife's in labor?"

Emery nervously laughed and replied, "Yes… This is her seventh. They arrive fast."

Kratos compassionately stated, "I see... Scorcha's inside."

Emery smiled at Kratos's kindness and questioned, "Thanks… Are you waiting too?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Yeah… This is my first."

Emery brought out his hand to sake Kratos's hand. He thoughtfully stated, "My name's Emery… I like you... We'll be friends."

Emily angrily glared at her husband… Then she questioned, "How can you sit there moving that mouth of yours? It's nearly impossible for me not to push!"

Emery sheepishly smiled at his Wife and replied, "Sorry Dear..."

After that, Emery come over to his Wife and assisted her inside...

Scorcha gazed at the Women in recognition and questioned, "Oh Emily? You weren't due for another three weeks?"

In irritation, Emily replied," I know… But, my water broke a few hours ago. I can feel the head. I just want to push it out?"

Scorcha frowned in thought and questioned, "Oh Dear? I'm going to have to put you in the room across the way?"

Emily and Scorcha walked to the empty birthing room. It was across from Anna's room.

Emery took a seat in a comfortable waiting chair. Then he smiled at Kratos and questioned, "Busy night?"

Kratos took a seat across from Emery. He sighed and questioned, "It sure has been an eventful night… When things can't get any worse they do?"

Emery thoughtfully replied, "First babies are slow… When Emily had her first one, it took a day. Being her seventh one, it will take twenty minutes at the most…"

Kratos sheepishly questioned, "How do you mange six children?"

Emery sheepishly replied, "We manage them just fine… My Wife is very good with children… She knows how to discipline better than me? At home, we have six of the silliest girls in the World. I'm completely surrounded by females. I just want a Son to go fishing with and to carry my name?"

Kratos frowned in interest because he was secretly hoping for a girl? Mithos wouldn't care and Kratos could love her with out being concerned? He questioned, "Six girls would be something?"

Emery sighed in defeat and replied, "It's the idea I can't get a Son out of my head."

Kratos thoughtfully smiled at Emery's predicament and stated, "I guess that's a legitimate reason…"

Emery thoughtfully asked, "What about you?"

To his horror, Kratos was starting to picture a boy playing baseball. He frowned in thought and questioned, "Me?"

Emery smiled at Kratos's daftness and questioned, "Yeah you?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Oh... I'm hoping for a girl."

Emery frowned in disgust at Kratos's answer. Then he questioned, "I don't believe that? Trust me, girls are completely useless. You want a Son."

It was then Kratos realized a girl was the wrong thing? He nervously laughed and replied "I guess I won't have a choice… I just hope it's healthy."

Just then, a tiny Infant let out a cry that it was out in the world?

Kratos frowned in shock over the cry he heard? Then he questioned, "No way!"

Just then, Scorcha came to the front room with the bloody infant. She glanced at Emery and questioned, "I'm so… sorry… It's another girl?"

Emery angrily frowned at his new infant daughter and replied, "Not another girl. This is so unfair. Seven silly girls…"

Scorcha thoughtfully glanced at Kratos and questioned, "Kratos… Can you get me a hot bucket of water? I need to clean them up?"

Kratos got up from the chair and got the water for Scorcha. He managed to question, "How's Anna?"

Scorcha replied, "She's more than halfway. It won't be long. After I clean Emily, Anna will be ready."

Kratos smiled in relief and replied, "Really… Thanks..."

Kratos handed the bucket of water to Scorcha. She took it and then left with the bloody infant.

Scorcha cleaned up the baby and Emily. She dressed her in a pink crocheted hat and a pink outfit. She was tightly wrapped in a pink blanket. She brought the infant out and questioned, "Now, Emery… Remember, all babies are Special… This is your last one. Your wife can't have anymore?"

Emery let out a sigh and replied, "It figures. She's getting older. How much does Vanessa weight?"

Scorcha replied, "She weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces."

Emery smiled and questioned," I see... Let me hold her then?"

Scorcha handed the Daughter to her new Father.

Emery gazed at his daughter from head to toe. He smiled at her and said, "You're healthy. Let's visit your Mother."

Emery carefully carried his new daughter to Emily's room.

Scorcha glanced at Kratos and stated, "Anna's out of the tub and in her room. She's ready to push."

Kratos glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was seven in the morning. He questioned, "Really?"

Scorcha replied, "I think it's best if you stay out. Birth's a bloody mess."

Kratos concernedly frowned and said, "I know… I just want to help."

Scorcha smiled at Kratos and questioned, "After the baby arrives I want you to hold him until Anna's ready?"

Kratos nervously questioned, "HIM?"

Scorcha put her hand over her mouth. She laughed and replied, "Sorry... We'll have to wait and see."

After that, Scorcha heard an ear curling scream. It was coming from Anna's room. She smiled and stated, "That's my cue…"

After that, Scorcha disappeared into Anna's room.

When Scorcha didn't return, Kratos could hear everything that was going on in the room. All the agonizing screams managed to wretch his ancient heart? When he thought the pain wasn't going to end. He nearly believed they were dead. Out of the blue, he heard a high pitched cry of an infant?

When Kratos finally heard it, he gasped in complete shook. The wait was at last over. That brought him a sense of comfort and anxiety at the same time.

Scorcha came out the room with the bloody infant. It was wrapped in white terrycloth. She stated,"He's got fluid in his noise. I need to clean it."

Kratos stood there in shock. He managed to shake his head and question, "He?"

Scorcha put the bloody brown haired infant on the table. She quickly got a clean wash cloth and wiped the fluid from his nostrils.

He let out a howl in protest to the idea…

Kratos glanced at his Son for the first time and questioned, "Those are strong lungs?"

Scorcha smiled in relief and replied, "Thank goodness… He's breathing… He's perfect... Now, I need to wash him. After I dress him, you're holding him? Anna needs attention…"

Kratos frowned in concern and asked, "She isn't dead?"

Scorcha smiled and replied, "I suppose you heard everything. She'll be okay. But, she's lost a lot of blood. She'll probably be weak and may be weepy for the first month."

Kratos frowned and questioned, "Weepy? I certainly hope not?"

Scorcha smiled and questioned, "Well... I thought I better warn you Post Partum Depression is common among new Mothers?"

Kratos replied, "Thanks for the info..."

Scorcha gave the brown haired baby a bath. When he was finally free of the grime from birth, he looked squeaky clean. Scorcha towel dried him and placed him in a scale… She smiled and questioned, "He weights six pounds… What are you going to name him?"

Kratos sheepishly glanced at his Son and replied, "I don't know… I thought Angelia. But, he'll be made fun of for life if I call him that. That's my Wife's choice."

Scorcha smiled at the healthy boy and touched his nose. She questioned, "Yeah… Angelia's no name for a tough guy like this?"

Kratos frowned in concern and questioned, "Tough guy?"

After that, Scorcha picked him up from the scale. Then she placed him on the table. She dressed him in a tiny diaper. A tiny blue button up romper was used to keep him warm. Anna had knitted him a blue hat and booties. They were put on him to keep him warm. After he was dressed like a King, Scorcha got a blue blanket that was knitted by Anna. She wrapped the tiny boy like a mummy. So there was no way he would be cold…

Scorcha handed Kratos the tiny bundle. She smiled at him and questioned, "Here's your Son?"

Kratos reluctantly took the tiny infant from her. He held him like he might break? He gasped and replied, "He's so light… He'll probably cry with me holding him."

Kratos supported his Son's tiny little head with his strong arms. The boy's brown eyes squinted open. He gazed at his Father for the first time. He didn't fuss at all. He snuggled closer to Kratos. He was trying to get warm.

Kratos curiously gazed at his supposed Son. He noticed the brown hair was similar to Anna's. When he noticed a tiny spike in front of his head, he opened his mouth and gasped… He possessed the same wild hair of his Father? He questioned, "There's no denying it? You're my Son?"

Just then, the boy in his arms opened his mouth and did a toothless baby yawn. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kratos was memorized by how calm his son was? Then he managed to question to himself. "Will I be able to protect him?"

Just then, Emery came out the room. He gazed at the boy in Kratos's arms and smiled, "Wow… I figured… He's looks a lot like you. They're nothing more Special than a Father Son Relationship?"

Kratos gazed at his sleeping Son in his arms. This was better than the girl he imagined? He smiled and replied, "I think you're right..."

Just then, Scorcha came out. She glanced at Kratos and questioned, "Anna's ready to see both of you?"

Kratos stood up with his sleeping Son. He didn't want to drop him as they strolled to Anna's room.

When Kratos first saw Anna, he was shocked how pale and exhausted she looked. He was surprised she had enough energy to smile?

Anna lovingly gazed at the tiny infant. She questioned, "Aww…Isn't he cute? I knew he was worth it? Let me hold him?"

Kratos handed the sleeping boy to his Mother. He leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek. He smiled at her and replied, "I'll admit he is the cutest baby I've ever seen… We out did ourselves."

Just then, he opened his weak eyes and let out a little fuss? Being in someone else's arms scared him? Anna gently rocked him back and forth and stated, "There… there… Lloyd. It's ok."

Kratos curiously gazed at his Son and questioned, "Lloyd?"

Anna replied, "We agreed if it was a girl you would pick. Since, this is a boy you said I could pick."

Kratos questioned, "We did agree to that... My mind is blank on boy names?"

Anna smiled to herself, when she gently touched the new spikes that were forming in the infant boy's brown hair. She smiled and relied, "It's better than Angelia…"

Kratos gazed at his Wife and questioned, "You're right... But, I'm not sure if Mithos will approve? He hated the Zetes Warriors. I noticed he's got your stubborn little noise too?"

Anna thoughtfully touched her Son's nose. She snickered to herself and replied, "You've got me… There's no denying it. He's ours."

Kratos smiled at Anna and questioned, "From what little I saw of him? He's healthy."

Scorcha frowned in irritation at the couple. Then she questioned, "Hey you two? I need a legal name?"

Kratos frowned in defeat and replied, "Lloyd is fine..."

Anna lovingly gazed at Kratos and questioned, "That's why I love you?"

Just then, Lloyd started to impatiently cry and fuss in Anna's arms…

Scorcha gazed at Anna and replied, "He's hungry... That's what's wrong with him?"

Anna turned crimson and questioned, "Oh… Lord?"

Kratos curiously gazed at his Wife and questioned, "You want me to leave don't you?"

Anna nodded her head and replied, "Please…"

Kratos left the room to let Anna bound with their Son. As he walked out of the room he quickly noticed a man wearing a black outfit. He wore a black hooded clock to conceal his face.

The man slowly removed the black clock. He had long blue hair in a pony-tail.

Kratos frowned in recognition and questioned, "Yuan? You startled me?"

Yuan thoughtfully questioned, "I heard that Anna went into labor today?"

Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "Yeah… She did."

Yuan questioned, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "It's… Well… We have… a Son."

Yuan smiled at Kratos and questioned, "It figures… I didn't believe that girl business for one second? Congratulations on being the first?"

Kratos smiled at Yuan and replied, "I only hope I'll be able to be a good Father."

Yuan smiled and questioned, "You'll do fine... What did you name you're Son?"

Kratos replied, "His name is Lloyd…"

Yuan frowned for a moment.

Kratos questioned, "Is there something wrong with that name?"

Yuan frowned and replied, "It's alright to me. But, I'm not sure if Mithos will go for it?"

Kratos put his hand over his forehead and he stated, "You're right."

Yuan smiled and questioned, "Speaking of Mithos?"

Kratos frowned and questioned, "What?"

Yuan replied, "He's in Hima seeing how things in the village are doing."

Kratos frowned and questioned, "Really? But, Anna just had Lloyd… She's too weak to travel."

Yuan replied, "I know… Actually, if you stay here you're safe. I would stay away from the village until Mithos leaves."

Kratos frowned and questioned, "When will that be?"

Yuan replied, "I don't know. It could be awhile. There discussing heavy issues."

Kratos sighed and stated, "I see..."

Yuan smiled and questioned "I thought I would be nice and warn you?"

Kratos smiled and relied, "Thanks Old Friend. Do you want to see him?"

Yuan frowned in horror and questioned, "No… I'll pass. I've never held an infant before?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Neither did I till now... It's easy."

Yuan glanced at Kratos and questioned, "I would like to see him when he's a little older?"

Kratos gazed at him and replied, "I understand…"


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Angel Sitting**

**Believe it or not, I like a nice Yuan…**

Kratos was visiting Meltokio. He had sent Anna on a shopping excursion to get a break from Lloyd. He was watching three month old Lloyd. Since, Yuan hadn't seen Lloyd. He decided to pay him a visit. They had a lot of chit chat to catch up on.

They managed to meet at a Tavern in Meltokio. It was in a fancy private party room.

Kratos carried the Infant in his protective arms. Over his shoulder, he carried a diaper bag that had all of Lloyd's important necessities. It was an absolute must.

Yuan the half-elf was sitting at a four person table. He was alone and appeared to be drinking something out of boredom. He was also reading some sort of paperwork. When Yuan saw Kratos enter with Lloyd in his arms, he glanced up and smiled. He questioned, "So… That's you're Son?"

Kratos sneered at Yuan and replied, "Yes… It is... He's three months old… today."

Yuan glanced at the infant boy in Kratos arms. Then he questioned, "Hmm… You're right? I can see both of you in him?"

Kratos held Lloyd protectively in fear of him analogizing it. He glanced at Yuan and replied, "I know he does look like us…"

Yuan crossed his arms in interest. Then he asked, "Since, you're the first… Tell me what's it like being a Father?"

Kratos sat Lloyd's diaper bag down in front of his chair. Then he took a seat with Lloyd tucked in his arms. He took a breath and replied, "It's the hardest job in the World… Would you like to hold him?"

Yuan shook his arms in protest at the idea. Then he stated, "No… I'll pass... Baby's aren't my thing?"

Kratos smiled to himself at Yuan's quick protest. Then he questioned, "Believe me… I knew very little myself?"

Kratos dumped Lloyd in Yuan's arms. Then he sneered and replied, "He isn't as breakable as I thought."

Yuan wasn't sure what to do with Lloyd? He held him away and questioned, "What am I supposed to do with him?"

This was humorous… Kratos snickered to himself and replied, "For starters, you could hold him closer."

Yuan nodded his head and stated, "Sure..."

Yuan brought Lloyd closer to him…

Lloyd gawked at Yuan. He was observing him good?

Yuan frowned and questioned, "What's wrong with him?"

Kratos reassuringly replied, "He loves to look around. It's his favorite thing."

Yuan sheepishly stated, "That's interesting… Well… I'll sit down."

Yuan took a seat in his chair. He seemed more at ease holding Lloyd. He let Lloyd rest on his left shoulder. Then he tried to gently sway Lloyd.

Just then, Lloyd started to fuss and cry… This wasn't his Mother?

Yuan puzzlingly questioned, "What did I do?"

Kratos scratched his red hair and replied, "You're rocking him too hard..."

Yuan frowned and questioned, "I'm no Mother?"

After that, Yuan fumbled threw a full bag of stuff. He pulled out a stuffed Brown Bear. He put the bear in Lloyd's tiny grasp.

Lloyd immediately stopped crying. His total interest was on the stuffed Brown Bear. He used his tiny fingers to quickly grasp the Bear. He did a cute toothless grin over the soft texture of the Bear.

Kratos glanced at Yuan and questioned, "So… Where did you get the Bear?"

Yuan thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and replied, "That's my gift… It's from Uncle Yuan."

Kratos glanced at Yuan in approval. Then he questioned, "Thanks old friend… You didn't have to get him anything? I think he likes it?"

Yuan thoughtfully smiled and replied, "Well… I do seem to know what the kid's like."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "You would have made a great Father?"

Yuan frowned and questioned, "So… Where's Anna?"

Kratos sneered at Yuan and replied, "She needed a break… I think she's shopping… Who knows where?"

Yuan frowned in concern and questioned, "A break?"

Kratos shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Everyone needs a break once in a while. That includes me."

Yuan smiled and questioned, "Really?"

Kratos replied, "Yeah… Lloyd takes up a lot of time. He's up some in the night. Getting up early aggravates Anna. We're both taking turns. When Lloyd's awake during the day, he has to be changed, dressed, and feed. Everyday we both read to him and play with him. By the time the day's over, we're both physically and mentally drained. We'll never gain back a peaceful night's rest again. I have to keep reminding Anna those days are gone."

Yuan smiled at Kratos's story and questioned, "That's interesting… So, how's Anna doing being a Mother?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Right now… She's doing well... However, once in awhile she can be over protective? She'll hardly let Lloyd out of her sight for a second."

Yuan smiled and questioned, "With you being the Father? I can see why?"

Kratos tried to punch Yuan for that remark… He replied, "Hey… I thought we were friends. At this rate, Lloyd will probably end up growing up as the most spoiled baby in the World."

Yuan smiled at Kratos's statement and questioned, "Are you jealous?"

Kratos frowned in irritation and replied, "Of course not… I love Lloyd just as much as Anna does."

Yuan frowned in thought and questioned, "I thought you weren't capable of such a thing?"

Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "They both have altered me…"

Yuan thoughtfully questioned, "Don't you think you're not the cold-hearted Warrior of the past?"

Kratos sighed in defeat and replied, "It's the family life…"

Yuan smiled to himself and questioned, "I thought so?"

Kratos frowned in irritation and replied, "Fighting used to be the only thing I cared about."

Yuan sighed and questioned, "Yeah… I know?"

Yuan was still holding Lloyd. Just then, he smelt the worst diarrhea possible. He frowned and questioned, "Man… Lloyd… What did you eat? He just shit on me?"

Being in a private room, Kratos grabbed the diaper bag. He set it on the table and opened it. To keep it clean, he pulled out a blanket and laid it over the table. Then he laid out the supplies that were necessary for changing a diaper. When he was ready, he took Lloyd from Yuan…

Kratos set Lloyd on the table. He frowned and questioned, "Eww… Lloyd… What did you eat?"

After that, Kratos went to work on the buttons of Lloyd's romper. He unbuttoned them. After that, he went for Lloyd's diaper. He started to unpin it.

Yuan frowned in horror and questioned, "Green?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "Yep… Green… Something he ate."

Kratos had to use a ton of wipes... Lloyd was a mess.

Yuan glanced at Kratos in pity and questioned, "I'll pass on being a Father?"

Kratos finally had Lloyd's butt clean again. He grabbed the clean diaper and sneered and replied, "I knew you couldn't handle this…"

Kratos put the clean diaper on Lloyd. Then he refashioned his romper. He was ready to go.

Kratos put away the supplies. Then he picked Lloyd up and questioned, "There you go little guy? You're ready to see the World?"

Kratos thoughtfully smiled at Yuan and replied, "I'll take it from here… Hand me that Bear."

Yuan handed the Bear to Kratos and stated, "Here..."

Kratos took it and smiled. He replied, "Thanks..."

Kratos showed Lloyd the Bear. Lloyd grasped it and smiled.

Kratos proudly gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "He does have a strong grip for such a little guy?"

Yuan thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and replied, "You're right... He's a natural… Like his Father."

Kratos turned bright crimson and questioned, "It's kind of early?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "I bet you're hungry? It's about time for you're bottle?"

Yuan thoughtfully questioned, "I thought Anna was feeding him?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "We recently switched… The breast feeding thing made her nervous."

Yuan thoughtfully questioned, "I don't blame her?"

Kratos had no choice but to give Lloyd a cold bottle… There wasn't anyway to heat it in this cramped room?

He gave Lloyd a cold bottle… Lloyd accepted the bottle right away…. He was hungry… Kratos gently rocked him and hummed a song… Before long, Lloyd easily drifted to sleep…

Yuan gazed at Kratos and questioned, "I never knew you were a hummer?"

Kratos still held the sleeping Lloyd. He sneered and replied, "I never knew it either… But, he won't sleep otherwise."

Yuan gazed at the sleeping Lloyd and questioned, "I can tell he likes you?"

Kratos held Lloyd and questioned, "You think so?"

From the loud noise, Lloyd started to wake up again and fuss… Kratos had no choice but to reposition Lloyd in his lap. He thoughtfully rubbed his back. Before long, Lloyd drifted to sleep again…

Yuan thoughtfully questioned, "What startled him?"

Kratos whispered and replied, "He hates loud noises…"

Yuan nodded and stated, "I see..."

While Lloyd was peacefully napping, Anna came back from shopping. She had a full bag of stuff. She set it by an empty chair. She glanced at the sleeping Lloyd and questioned, "So… He's asleep?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and replied, "We wore him out…"

Anna frowned in concern and questioned, "I shouldn't have left him? Like you Seraphim know what you're doing?"

Kratos reassuringly replied, "Oh… We did fine… Didn't we Yuan?"

Yuan smiled and stated, "Lloyd couldn't be in better hands…"

Anna angrily frowned and replied, "Yeah right… I can't trust either of you for a second… What have you done with my Baby?"

Kratos thoughtfully asked, "Did you buy anything?"

Anna gazed at him and replied, "I did get my hair cut…"

Kratos gazed at Anna's shorter hair. She had gotten her spit ends trimmed. He smiled and questioned, "Yeah… It looks great… Did you buy any new clothes?"

Anna sighed in defeat and replied, "No… I didn't see anything for myself… But, I was able to buy you some new underwear…"

Kratos sheepishly questioned, "Humph?"

Anna gazed at him and replied "It was on sale… They had a bunch in your size…"

Anna showed Kratos the full bag of underwear…

Kratos turned beat crimson and stated, "Thanks…"

Anna compassionately replied, "You can't conquer the World in holes."

Yuan snickered at Kratos's predicament and questioned, "It looks like you're well cared for?"

In his embarrassment, Kratos replied, "Yeah… She does my laundry."

Anna gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "Let me see him?"

Kratos sighed in defeat and replied, "He's out…"

Anna leaned down and gently touched Lloyd's sleeping cheek.

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and questioned, "Here… You can have him?"

Anna picked up the sleeping Lloyd from Kratos's grasp. She kissed Lloyd on the cheek and replied, "Lloyd… Mommy's back…"

Just then, Lloyd's eyes started to flutter open. He thoughtfully gazed at his Mother.

Anna held Lloyd tensely in fear and replied, "You're alright… I'll never leave you with those thugs again."

Yuan thoughtfully questioned, "I think you're a great Mother… Do you plan on having anymore?"

Yuan hit a nerve… Anna started to sway Lloyd harder in irritation… She questioned, "Are you crazy? No way… One Angel baby's enough."

Kratos sheepishly replied, "She's right… As much as we go, how could we?"

Anna sighed in exhaustion and replied, "I know this sounds strange… But, I want Lloyd to have a normal life. I want the very best for him… Maybe, he'll be a little Scholar… Wouldn't that be a change?"

Yuan frowned and questioned, "A Scholar humph?"

Anna dreamily gazed at Lloyd and replied, "He'll solve all our problems with his brain…"

Kratos put his hand over his forehead in irritation. He frowned at Anna and replied, "We don't know how intelligent he his…"

Yuan snickered and questioned, "He could be dumb?"

Anna frowned in concern and replied, "My older brother was like that…"

Kratos sighed in defeat and questioned, "We'll take it as it comes… I rather not have a Scholar…. It doesn't matter what he does, as long as he's happy? Even if he becomes a Rebel, he's still our Son?"

Anna gazed at him in defeat and replied, "You should have picked someone smarter…"

Kratos compassionately stated, "Believe me… That's the least of my concerns."

Anna thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd in her arms. She frowned and asked, "How was he?"

Kratos gazed at Anna and relied, "Lloyd was good… For the second time, he suffered with green diarrhea."

Anna puzzlingly frowned at Lloyd in her arms and questioned, "You don't suppose it's the formula?"

Kratos frowned in detest and replied, "As smelly as that stuff is it could be."

Anna thoughtfully frowned and questioned, "Maybe, I better start feeding him again?"

Kratos shrugged his shoulders and replied, "That's up to you..."

Anna held Lloyd tighter. Just then, Lloyd vomited all over Anna's shirt.

Anna gasped in horror over the vomit. She asked, "Did you just feed him?"

Kratos gazed at her in concern and replied, "Yeah, I did… Maybe, it's a virus."

Anna nearly gagged over the vomit. However, she held her own. She put her hand over Lloyd's forehead. She questioned, "He's hot?"

Kratos started to calculate the systems in his mind. He replied, "His symptoms are fever, throwing up, and diarrhea. It must be a stomach virus."

Anna held Lloyd closer and questioned, "Oh no? Not my baby?"

Yuan frowned in concern and replied, "That's too bad… There's a stomach virus going around."

Kratos gazed at Yuan and questioned, "You're right… I did hear about a rapid stomach virus going around in the villages?"

Anna frowned in defeat and replied, "I'm being punished for Marie… Lloyd can't die… He's a part of me."

Kratos concernedly frowned at Anna and questioned, "Aren't you being over dramatic? I won't allow him to die, either?"

Yuan handed the Bear to Kratos. He questioned, "Don't forget him?"

Kratos took the Bear and replied, "Thanks for everything…"

Yuan questioned, "No problem… You better take Lloyd to the Doctor in Meltokio?"

Kratos replied, "You're probably right… Flanoir is too far."

Anna held Lloyd closer and questioned, "I agree… He needs attention now?"

Kratos gazed at Anna and replied, "Come on, let's go... Lloyd will be fine in twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "I hope you're right?"

They both took Lloyd to the Doctor in Meltokio. The Doctor confirmed that it was a stomach virus…

Anna and Kratos both stayed up during the worst of Lloyd's sickness. He had a very high fever and wouldn't keep anything down.

After two days, of thinking he might not make it. His raging fever took a turn for the better. Lloyd was ok. However, they didn't realize the effects the fever had on his brain...


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Locket**

Kratos just took two year old Lloyd to get his first hair cut. They both got a trim at the Barbers for the upcoming family picture. They were heading back to their room to get dressed.

When Kratos opened the door, he was caring two-year old Lloyd in his arms. Lloyd had Brown Bear in his small arms. Brown Bear was Lloyd's favorite toy. He carried it everywhere and slept with it at night.

Anna was standing in the doorway greeting them. She was wearing her housecoat and had rollers sticking out in every direction. Anna smiled at Kratos and kissed him on the cheek. Then she stated with enthusiasm, "You're back… You both look so handsome."

Lloyd was in Kratos arms. She kissed him on the cheek. Then she questioned, "My little Angel looks so handsome? I can't believe it you're first haircut… Did he cry?"

Kratos smiled his most charming smile at Anna and replied, "He was good… We both got it done."

Anna smiled in Motherly relief and stated, "Thank goodness… You both looked like a shaggy wolfs."

Kratos glanced at Anna's housecoat and rollers. He frowned and asked, "I thought you would be dressed?"

Anna nervously laughed and replied, "Oh… The time got away with me. Can you dress Lloyd? He needs a bath and put this suit on him."

Kratos took Lloyds suit from Anna. It was black wool pants and a coat. The shirt was white with a red bow tie. He frowned at the suit and questioned, "Anna… This is wool?"

Anna sheepishly replied "I know… It was the only thing I could find. We'll match… So there's no turning back. I'm going to hurry and dress."

After that, Anna ran upstairs to get dressed…

Kratos glanced at his Son in his arms and questioned, "I guess we both need a bath?"

Lloyd giggled in his arms and replied, "Bath time fun..."

Kratos carried Lloyd to the bathroom. Lloyd still had Brown Bear in his grasp. Before Kratos got in the bathroom, he walked through the bedroom. He took Brown Bear from Lloyd's tiny grasp…

Lloyd glanced at the Bear in shock. Then he questioned, "Daddy… I want?"

Kratos shook his head at his Son and replied, "No… He'll get dirty… Brown Bear needs a nap anyway."

Lloyd reluctantly replied, "Ok… Daddy… He does look a little sleepy."

Lloyd let his Father set Brown Bear on the bed. He glanced at Brown Bear and stated, "Good night Brown Bear…"

Kratos sheepishly questioned, "Ahh… Look… He's sleeping… It's time for your bath?"

Lloyd sighed and replied, "Ok… Daddy…"

After that, Kratos carried Lloyd into the bathroom. Lloyd was two and trying to be potty trained?

Kratos carried Lloyd to the commode and set him in front of it. Then he asked, "Do you have to go potty?"

Lloyd shook his stubborn two year old head at his Father. Then he cried and replied, "No… Daddy… I don't have to."

Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "You should at least try..."

Kratos helped Lloyd with his buttons on his pants. Then he sat Lloyd on top of the commode.

Lloyd sat on the toilet for sometime. He hummed to himself and occasionally glanced up at his Father.

Kratos patiently waited five minutes for Lloyd. He was trying to listen for trickles. Nothing came. Kratos frowned in disgust when he glanced at the clock. Then he questioned, "Lloyd… We haven't got time? You need a bath?"

Lloyd gazed at his Dad and replied, "I'm done… Can I get up?"

Kratos was sick of waiting? So he nodded his head…

When Lloyd stood up, it was then he started to pee on his clothes and on the floor. He sheepishly cried, "Oops…"

Kratos opened his mouth in astonishment. Then he quickly picked Lloyd up and set him on the commode before the floor would be covered. After that, Kratos glared at his Son and put his hands over his forehead in exasperation? Then he questioned, "Lloyd… At this rate, it will take you a hundred years?"

Lloyd managed to coke out, "Sorry… Daddy…"

Kratos didn't say a word. He stripped off his Son's wet clothes and quickly mopped up the floor. Then he put the soiled clothes in the sink. He rinsed them off with warm soapy water. After that, he turned around and turned the hot bath water on. He tried to make sure it wasn't scalding hot. When it was the right temperature, Kratos questioned, "It's all right… Do you want bubbles?"

Lloyd forgot his tears and smiled at his Father and replied, "Bubbles…. Bubbles… fun… fun."

Kratos smiled thoughtfully at his Son. He put the bubbles in to make him happy. Before long, the warm bath was a bubbly haven…

Lloyd needed assistance getting in the tub. Kratos helped him in.

When Lloyd was in the tub, he pointed to a toy boat he liked. It was his favorite distraction when he was taking a bath. He questioned, "Boat Daddy?"

Kratos glanced at the boat and questioned, "Now Lloyd, what do you say?"

Lloyd thoughtfully replied, "Please…"

Kratos smiled over his effort… He was rather thoughtful for such a young guy… He stated, "That's the magic word..."

Kratos got the boat for Lloyd and brought it to him. Then he questioned, "I'll be back?"

Kratos left the bathroom for a minute. He needed to find his black suit. When he finally found his clothes, he returned to Lloyd.

Lloyd was contently playing with his boat in the bathtub. He wasn't even aware his Father was there?

Kratos glanced at the clock and questioned, "We've got to hurry?"

After that, Kratos stripped off his clothes and took care of business. Then he got into the hot bath with Lloyd. He questioned, "I guess your Mother will kill me if I stink?"

Kratos in record time quickly bathed himself and Lloyd. When he was done, he got a towel and dried Lloyd and himself off. He dressed the lower half of himself.

Kratos picked up Lloyd and put him on the changing table. He put a diaper on Lloyd. Then he found Lloyd's black pants. He put them on and buttoned the pants. After that, Kratos got the white button up shirt. He stood Lloyd up and put it on. There were too many dam buttons on this thing? There was also a red bow tie that attached. Finally the black wool coat went on. Then Kratos got the black dress shoes and put them on Lloyd's tiny feet. Finally, Lloyd was dressed.

Lloyd grabbed the red bow tie on his shirt. He wasn't used to dress clothes? Lloyd gasped and cried, "Daddy… I'm hot."

Kratos crossed his arms and replied, "Blame your Mother…"

Kratos set Lloyd down on the floor. Then he quickly put on his black wool suit. It did match Lloyds. He gazed at it in the mirror. Then he chuckled and questioned, "You're right… It's stifling… Come here Lloyd… Your hair needs combed? Your Mother will have a fit if she sees it like that?"

Lloyd walked over to his Dad. His hair was sticking up in every direction.

Kratos leaned down and combed Lloyd's hair back. So he looked more like a gentlemen. Then he combed his red hair in a similar fashion.

Lloyd glanced at himself in mirror. He had huge tears in his eyes. When he questioned, "I hate it Daddy? It's too tight and itchy?"

Kratos chuckled to himself and replied, "I know Son… Today you have to wear it… It's for your Mother… She wants us to look our best? If you don't give me a fuss about how tight your clothes are? And if you're good as gold during the picture, I'll take you to Almeria to play on the beach? I'll even throw in you're favorite Ice Cream?"

Lloyd's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Then he yelled and questioned, "Ice Cream! Really? My favorite Daddy?"

Kratos smiled at his son's enthusiasm… Then he replied, "But…Remember… You can't cry once about how itchy your suit is?"

Lloyd nodded his head in understanding… He stated, "I promise Daddy… I love you…"

Kratos smiled at his Son and replied, "I love you too... Let's get your Mother?"

Lloyd frowned and questioned, "Wait Daddy? How could you forget Brown Bear?"

Kratos ran his fingers through his red hair. He smiled and replied, "Of course... You better wake him."

Lloyd ran in the bedroom. He glanced at Brown Bear lying down and stated, "Time to wake up Brown Bear… We're going for a ride."

After that, Lloyd took his favorite toy and headed to his Dad.

Kratos glanced at his Son and questioned, "Are you ready?"

Lloyd replied, "Yep… Daddy, I'm ready."

Kratos picked up Lloyd and carried him down stairs. Anna was still getting ready. He glanced at the clock, and wondered if she was going to make it?

Anna came out of the room wearing a royal blue dress. It was a beautiful party dress fit for a Queen.

Kratos glanced at Anna's new dress in approval and questioned, "You look stunning?"

Anna blushed and questioned, "It's not too dressy is it? For the picture… that is."

Kratos smiled and replied, "No… It's fine."

Anna walked over to Kratos. She straightened his jacket collar and bow tie. Then she questioned, "Black does make you look like a millionaire? You should wear it more often?"

Kratos smiled at Anna and replied, "So… I passed."

Anna kissed Lloyd and Kratos both on the cheek. Then she questioned, "You both look handsome?"

Kratos smiled fondly at Anna and replied, "Well… Sweetheart… We better hurry."

Anna frowned and questioned, "You're right? We're going to be late? Sorry."

Kratos sighed and replied, "It's all right... Time got away from us all."

Anna nervously laughed and questioned, "Well… At least you're in a good mood today?"

Kratos and Anna walked through the streets of Meltokio … The town was full of people. Everywhere people were walking.

They stopped in front of the Photographers House. There were examples of his work in the window. They were all good pictures. Below that were gold Lockets on display in various shapes and styles. They were all displayed on gray velvet. One gold locket had a nice picture inside. It had _True Love Forever_ engraved on it.

Anna was being such a girl when she gazed at everything in the window? She questioned, "Wow… These are good? Look at that dainty Locket? I bet its real gold?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Locket and replied, "It looks like you're supposed to put a picture inside."

Anna gazed at Kratos and questioned, "That's handy if you travel a lot?"

Kratos smiled at her and replied, "You're right…"

Lloyd was still in Kratos's arms. He curiously gazed at the gold locket. He was wondering what his Mother was interested in? He smiled and stated, "Pretty… Mama…"

Anna fondly laughed at Lloyd, and kissed him on the cheek. She replied, "Well… Not as pretty as you."

Kratos glanced at Anna and questioned, "I do owe you a three year Anniversary Present?"

Anna frowned in deep thought and questioned, "I can't believe it's been that long? Time certainly flies?"

Kratos smiled fondly at Anna and replied, "I can't believe it's gone by that fast either… It seems like it was yesterday when I found you?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten board?"

Kratos snickered at Anna and replied, "Why would I?"

Anna frowned in defeat and questioned, "It's just… I worry… I can't keep up with you forever?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and replied, "You're an experimental subject… You might out last me."

Anna crossed her arms in irritation. She frowned and questioned, "Yeah… Whatever?"

Kratos reassuringly kissed her cheek and replied, "Things are better off the way they are… If I had known you then, I wouldn't have chosen to become immortal… As an old man, I would have contently died by your side."

Anna gazed at him and questioned, "I think you would have made a handsome older man?"

Kratos chuckled at her and replied, "I'm not sure about that… Beauty fades over time. At least, that's what happened to my Father?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You hardly ever mention him anymore?"

Lloyd was still in Kratos arms. He thoughtfully stared at his Mother and replied, "Momma… Daddy's right. You're the best…"

Anna hugged and kissed Lloyd up good. Then she stated, "Ahh… Lloyd… You're such a thoughtful boy. I'm blessed to have you."

Anna gazed at Kratos and questioned, "Why do you want to do this?"

Kratos thoughtfully sneered at her and replied, "You're the kindest and most beautiful women I've ever known? You put a cold-hearted warrior to shame?"

Anna nervously laughed and questioned, "Really?"

Kratos leaned down and gave her an encouraging peck on the cheek. He glanced at her and replied, "Anna… You've been a great help to me... You deserve nothing but the very best. "

Anna gazed at him in relief and questioned, "I'm glad you can finally use the Eternal Sword? Running for three year's has taken a toll on me?"

Kratos smiled in relief and replied, "It's taken a toll on me too… I thankful we can finally celebrate our victory…"

Anna smiled coyly at Kratos and questioned, "Believe it or not. I know an adult man who won't get his picture taken? He says it sucks your life away?"

Just then, Lloyd started to squirm in Kratos arms. He screamed and replied, "No! Momma! I don't want my life to get sucked away!"

Kratos tightly held onto Lloyd and frowned at Anna. He questioned, "Sweetheart… Don't say that in front of Lloyd? He's only two?"

Anna covered her mouth and nervously replied, "Opps... It slipped… Sorry Lloyd… And I was just thinking how brave my little boy is."

They opened the door to the Photographers. The Photographer was sitting at his desk. He was fiddling with the lenses to his camera. He looked up and smiled when he saw them. He questioned, "Can I help you?"

Kratos was still holding the squirming Lloyd. He frowned and replied, "Sweetheart… Take him."

Anna took Lloyd from Kratos. She soothingly rocked him back and forth. Lloyd tightly wrapped his two year arms around his Mother. He sobbingly questioned, "Momma… I don't want to?"

Kratos frowned in irritation and replied, "Take him out… I can't conduct business like this."

Anna walked outside with the sobbing Lloyd.

The Photographer glanced at Kratos and asked, "How may I help you?"

Kratos replied, "I was admiring your work outside? I would like to have a family portrait? That is if I can get my Son to quit fidgeting?"

The Photographers smiled and stated, "I've got kids too..."

Kratos glanced over by the window at the Locket. He questioned, "My Wife admires that Locket? Could you possibly put our family picture in it?"

The Photographer replied, "Sure… It's a popular piece of jewelry to the ladies. They're able to show their love on their necks?"

Kratos sighed and questioned, "This is our first picture. Being our third anniversary, I want to get her something special?"

The Photographer smiled and replied, "I think you've made a wise choice. It will take six weeks to process the picture and order the Locket."

Kratos frowned over the time and questioned, "Humph? That's awhile?"

The Photographer sheepishly replied, "It's because… There's quite a process in developing film."

Kratos sighed and questioned, "Yeah… I've heard that before? I'll ask her, if she really wants it?"

Kratos walked out of the Photographers. He spotted Anna sitting on a bench. She was still comforting Lloyd.

Lloyd had stopped crying. However, he had horrible hiccups from crying.

Anna thoughtfully gazed at Kratos.

Kratos asked, "How's the little guy doing?"

Anna replied, "He's finally settled down… He's ready now."

Kratos frowned and asked, "Do you still want to do this?"

Anna replied, "Lloyd won't stay little forever… Let's do it."

Kratos asked, "Lloyd… Are you ready?"

Lloyd hiccupping replied, "Yeah… Daddy, I'm ready."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "That's my boy… Remember, Ice cream?"

Lloyd nodded and replied, "Sorry… I forgot."

The three of them walked inside for their picture.

For the picture, Kratos stood behind Anna. He put his arms around Anna's shoulders. Anna sat in a comfortable chair holding Lloyd. During the picture Lloyd was very good. The Photographer knew how to get the right smile out of everyone.

When they finally came out of the Photographers, Anna was holding Lloyd by the hand. Lloyd was carrying Brown Bear. She questioned, "Six weeks?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "Yeah… For that reason, I wasn't going to do it. But, I'm glad we did."

Lloyd glanced up at his Dad and questioned, "Was I good Daddy?"

Kratos chuckled to himself and replied, "Yeah… You were."

Lloyd smiled at his Dad and questioned, "Almeria… Ice cream?"

Kratos scoped up Lloyd and Brown Bear. He lifted him over his shoulders. He replied, "Let's go…"

After that, Kratos took off running with Lloyd.

Anna frowned in irritation and questioned, "What are you doing? This dress is too tight?"

Kratos ran ahead of Anna with Lloyd. He paid her no mind.

Anna ended up being last. She found Kratos outside town. He still held Lloyd over his shoulders.

Kratos frowned and questioned, "What's the hold up?"

Anna breathlessly replied, "This dress is too tight, and I can't run in heals… You jerk."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "Well… Lloyd's fidgety? He's rearing to go?"

Anna sighed and replied, "So, am I…"

Kratos reached in his pocket and threw the reheard capsule on the ground. The rheaird appeared.

Lloyd stated, "Cool…"

Kratos chuckled to himself and replied, "So… You like it?"

Anna crossed her arms and questioned, "Whatever, I've seen it a million times?"

Kratos glanced at Anna and replied, "You're taking Lloyd… I'll get on first."

Kratos dropped Lloyd from his shoulders. He handed Lloyd to Anna.

After that, Kratos mounted the rheaird.

Anna waited until Kratos was on. Then she put Lloyd behind Kratos. When Lloyd was holding onto Kratos back, Anna pulled herself behind Lloyd. She made doubly sure Lloyd was tightly in between them. She stated, "We're ready..."

Kratos questioned, "Lloyd… Are you ready?"

Lloyd giggled and replied, "Of course…"

After that, Kratos started up the rheaird. It shot forward.

The entire way Lloyd giggled and stated, "This is fun…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Almeria?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Yeah… That's were we spent our honeymoon."

Anna dreamily questioned, "All those nice sunny walks on the beach, and all kinds of entertainment? Plus, the food's to die for? Let's go?"

Kratos glanced back at her and replied, "I remember too… Those were the peaceful days."

Just then, Lloyd started to tug on Kratos's wool coat. He asked,"Daddy… Are we there yet?"

Kratos frowned at Lloyd and asked, "Don't you have any patience?"

Anna chuckled to herself and replied, "I guess not..."

Lloyd started to fidget in the seat. He questioned, "I have to go?"

Kratos frowned in irritation and asked, "Now? We're in the air?"

Anna glanced at Kratos and asked, "Didn't you take Lloyd to the bathroom this morning?"

Kratos replied, "This morning it was a no go for me. I think he does better for you."

Anna smiled and questioned, "Yep… I've got more patience than you in that area?"

Kratos replied, "Yep… You do… Lloyd... We're almost there. You can hold it till we land?"

Anna glanced at Lloyd and replied, "You're Dad's right… We're almost there."

Kratos managed to get Lloyd to Almeria without peeing himself. They did manage to land the rheaird. They found an outhouse to take Lloyd too.

When Lloyd was done, they walked on the beach in their dress clothes. The sun was shining. It was glorious weather.

Lloyd wanted to drop Brown Bear and run on the beach…

However, Anna scooped them up and questioned, "Wait… We can't go swimming in dress clothes?"

Kratos glanced at her and relied, "You're right… Let's go to Almeria Inn. We'll check out our room and then we can change."

Anna was still carrying Lloyd. She replied, "That's fine with me..."

They walked inside the Inn. The Inn was nice and open. Just the way they remembered. There were several people walking about.

Lloyd admired all the different sites. He questioned, "Yep… Momma… It's great?"

Anna held him and replied, "Yep… It is."

Kratos managed to get a private suite. It was the same room they had three years ago. He glanced at Anna and questioned, "I got the same room?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "That's great…"

Lloyd frowned and asked, "Is it pretty?"

Anna replied, "It does have the best view around..."

Kratos glanced at his Family and questioned, "Ok… Let's see our room?"

Kratos walked over to the elevator and replied, "It's on the fourth floor…"

Kratos pushed the button on the elevator and the door opened. He questioned, "Let's go?"

Anna was still holding Lloyd. She got in first. While Kratos followed behind her. The door closed behind them.

Lloyd gawked at the view…

Kratos hit the button for the fourth four. Then the elevator shot up. They could see all the people on the beach.

Lloyd took it all in… He questioned, "Wow?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Elevators are fascinating inventions."

Anna was still holding Lloyd, when she questioned, "Yeah… There all right?"

Just then, the elevator bell went off. Then the door opened.

Kratos stated, "We made it to the fourth floor."

Lloyd glanced at him and asked, "Cool… Can we do it again?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "After we change our clothes… We'll do it again."

Anna walked off the elevator with the inquisitive Lloyd.

Kratos followed behind Anna. He questioned, "Its room six?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "Familiar six…"

Anna stopped at the end of the hallway… She questioned, "Here's good old six?"

Kratos used the key. He opened the door for Anna and Lloyd.

Anna walked in the room and set Lloyd down. She sighed and questioned, "Lloyd… You're killing me?"

Lloyd paid his Mother no mind… He quickly dropped Brown Bear in the nearest chair. He ran around the room, taking in the beautiful sea view. He questioned, "Wow…. Momma… You're right… Can we go swimming?"

Anna released some steam and replied, "Momma's pooped out… This tight corset is killing me…"

Kratos thoughtfully and replied, "I know what you mean… Dress clothes are a nuisance…"

Anna glanced at him and questioned, "At least you can breathe… Can't you loosen it for me?"

Kratos nodded and replied, "Sure..."

Kratos glanced at all the strings in confusion. He frowned and questioned, "Which one?"

Anna replied, "The one with the bow…"

Kratos noticed it was below her back. He pulled on the bow, untying the string. He pulled on each string back and forth, until he had her lose.

Anna breathlessly replied, "Thanks… I thought I was going to die… No wonder… They have fainting benches."

Kratos gazed her and questioned, "Yeah… That's way they have them. It's for women who wear them too tight?"

Anna nervously replied, "That's me…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "It's on the last notch… Is that any better?"

Anna replied, "I can tolerate that better… Thanks."

Kratos smiled and stated, "You're welcome."

Just then, Lloyd tugged on Kratos's wool shirt and questioned, "Aren't we getting ice cream?"

Kratos glanced down at him and replied, "Yes... We are… But… First, we need to change into our swimming suits."

Anna found their bag of clothes. She opened it, and quickly found their swimming trunks. She pulled out a blue two piece. She angrily questioned, "Who packed this?"

Kratos sheepishly glanced at her and replied, "I couldn't find you're new one…"

Anna frowned in horror and questioned, "I can't wear this?"

Kratos replied, "You could put on that cover up thing…"

Anna glared at him and questioned, "I guess I'll have to? Man… I was looking forward to wearing my new one?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Sorry…"

Anna released some steam…

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Lloyd's fidgety… Why don't we change first?"

Anna angrily questioned, "What happened to Lady's first?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "You take forever…"

Anna glared at him and questioned, "I'm a girl… What do you expect?"

Kratos glared at Lloyd and replied, "Come on, we're first."

Lloyd thoughtfully stated, "Ok… Daddy."

The two of them went into the bathroom first. They were in there for some time.

While Anna waited, she packed a full beach bag. It had everything they needed.

Finally, Kratos and Lloyd came out of the bathroom. Kratos and Lloyd both wore blue swimming trunks. Kratos had a white bath towel around his waist.

He glanced at Anna and questioned, "It's all yours?"

Anna took her bathing suit and replied, "Thanks…"

Anna went in and shut the door. She was in there awhile.

Lloyd finally asked, "What's the hold up?"

Kratos put his hand on his forehead and replied, "She's slow…"

Finally, Anna came out. She was wearing a blue two piece. It had a blue braw and short blue skirt that went with it. She also had blue flip flops on.

Kratos glanced at her and stated "You look fine…"

Anna frowned and replied, "Its ok..."

Kratos scooped up Lloyd and questioned, "We're ready?"

Anna picked up their overflowing beach bag.

Kratos glanced at it and questioned, "That's a lot of stuff?"

Anna glanced at him and replied, "I wasn't sure what we're doing…"

Lloyd thoughtfully glanced at his Mother and stated, "We're getting ice cream."

Anna still carried the full bag. She replied, "You're right… I'm starving."

Anna angrily questioned, "You stinkers… You're going to run ahead of me, and leave me with all the stuff? Can't a Lady be first for a change?"

While he held Lloyd, Kratos opened the door for Anna. He smiled at her and replied, "I had every intention of being a perfect gentleman."

Anna glared at him and questioned, "You better?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "This is our anniversary…"

They made it to the beach with Lloyd.

Anna sat their bag down at the place with a perfect view. Anna stated, "Our stuff is fine… Let's get some ice cream."

Kratos still held Lloyd. He nodded and replied, "The line is over here..."

Anna glanced at the line. There were five people in it. She questioned, "This place is rather popular?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "You're right..."

Lloyd asked, "Daddy… What's you're favorite?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "I like peanut butter…"

Lloyd smiled and questioned, "Cool… Can I have that too?"

Kratos glanced at him and replied, "That's fine with me…"

Anna come over to Lloyd and kissed him on the cheek. She questioned, "Don't you want peach instead?"

Lloyd shook his head and replied "Ewe… I hate peach..."

Kratos snickered and questioned, "It was all those peaches you ate when you were pregnant?"

Anna frowned and replied, "I guess you're right… I did consume a lot."

Kratos chuckled and questioned, "You want though an entire orchard? No wonder."

Anna laughed and replied, "You're right. I did…. You know I can't even look at them anymore either… That makes us even. How about mint chocolate chip?"

Lloyd shook his head and replied, "I don't like mint…"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Woman and their chocolate…"

Anna put her hand over her forehead in frustration and questioned, "I'm completely surrounded by boys?"

Kratos kissed her cheek and replied, "I thought you liked boys..."

Anna frowned and questioned, "They're all right?"

Just then, the ice cream line dwindled down to just them. The man glanced at them and asked, "What can I get for you?"

Kratos still had Lloyd. He replied, "We want two peanut butter cones. Plus, one mint chocolate chip."

The Man stated, "Sure... That will be 3.75 in Gald."

Kratos handed him the correct money…

The Ice Cream Man went to work on the three cones. First, he made a peanut butter cone. He gave that one to Kratos.

Watching the man dip out the cone, Lloyd's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Kratos took the cone from the man.

The man went to work on the second peanut butter cone. When he finished dipping it out, he handed it to Anna.

The Ice Cream Man began to dish out Anna's mint chocolate chip.

Anna grabbed several napkins… Then she took her cone from the man. She smiled and stated, "Thanks…"

The Man smiled and replied, "You're welcome..."

Anna turned around and glared at Kratos. She questioned, "There's a bench, where all my stuff is?"

Kratos sat Lloyd down…

Lloyd ran to the bench. He easily pulled himself up. He sat in the middle and made sure his back was touching the bench. He glared up at his Dad and questioned, "I'm ready?"

Kratos sat beside Lloyd on the bench.

While Anna sat on the other side, she still had Kratos's cone and their napkins…

Kratos handed Lloyd his cone. He questioned, "Now… Don't drop it?"

Lloyd grasped the cone with his two year old fingers and replied, "I won't Daddy…"

Kratos took his peanut butter cone from Anna. He questioned, "You're supposed to lick it?"

Lloyd brought the cone to his mouth. He licked it with his tongue. He replied, "Yum… Ice cream… Good."

Lloyd took another lick…

Kratos took a lick of his cone and questioned, "This is a good treat?"

Anna took at lick of hers and sheepishly replied, "You're right… I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Lloyd nodded his head and stated, "It's good…"

Anna glanced at Lloyd and questioned, "Don't you want to try Mommy's?"

Lloyd shook his stubborn two year old head and replied, "I like having my own…"

Anna frowned and questioned, "So… We're Mr. Independent?"

Kratos was too engrossed in his cone to notice what was going on. ..

Anna took another lick of her cone. She gazed out on the beach. The waves were rolling back and forth. The sun was about to set. She took a breath and stated, "This is so wonderful… Smelling the salty air… Watching the waves… It does remind me of home?"

Kratos stopped licking his cone and questioned, "You miss Sylvarant don't you?"

Anna took a thoughtful lick and replied, "Yeah… I do miss Luin and some of the people I grew up with."

Kratos sneered and questioned, "What about you're brothers? Are you finally missing them?"

Anna replied, "I know Argos bought a ship and named it the _Marie_… I never saw it."

Kratos took another lick of his cone, and questioned, "Since, we're done… I'm thinking we could go back and see you're old haunts? While we are there, we could look for a house?"

Anna took a lick and sighed. She replied, "I'll admit a house does sound grand… I'm sick of running? But, we would have to consider Kvar?"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I've known Kvar for quite awhile? I know how to handle him? As long as we stayed away from the Human Ranch, we would be safe?"

Anna sighed over the painful memories and replied "Too many people have gotten hurt because of me…"

Kratos compassionately questioned, "Look… I'm concerned about you? You haven't picked up a sword, since before Lloyd was born?"

Anna sighed in defeat and replied, "I learned it was useless to fight you…"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and questioned, "I don't want you to be down... Because, you think you can't beat me? You were really good? If you saw Ray again, would you at least try to punch him in the face?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I doubt I'd faze him anymore… I'm too soft….."

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "That's why you need to go home? I rather have the old stubborn Anna?"

Anna sighed and replied," Don't forget… I'm a Mother now."

Kratos took a thoughtful lick and questioned, "You're right… You are?"

Anna took another thoughtful lick. Then she gazed up and viewed the beautiful sky. She questioned, "Look at the sunset? Isn't it going to be beautiful in a few hours?"

Kratos gazed at Lloyd… He was running his legs back and forth. He was also happily licking his cone. Lloyd could never sit sill more than five minutes? Out of irritation, he replied, "Lloyd won't sit still that long..."

Anna took a lick in frustration and asked, "Can't a girl dream?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "First… Lloyd has to be worn out."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I'm too tired?"

While Anna and Kratos were discussing their plains, Lloyd was starting to realize he couldn't keep up with his cone? It was starting to melt?

Out of the blue, Noishe appeared. He stopped in front of Lloyd.

Lloyd still held his cone. He giggled and replied, "It's No… No…"

Kratos gazed at Noishe in astonishment. He questioned, "Its Noishe… He must have followed us?"

Noishe smelled Lloyd's dripping ice cream cone.

Lloyd pulled away his dripping ice cream cone. He replied, "That's my cone…"

Anna glanced at Noishe and questioned, "Those too are inseparable?"

Noishe started to lick on the dribbler remains Lloyd left on the ground.

Kratos glanced at Noishe and questioned, "Lloyd couldn't have a better babysitter?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "You're right..."

Anna gazed at Noishe and questioned, "Noishe… You're hired? Wear Lloyd out?"

Noishe curelessly gazed at Anna.

Out of excitement, Lloyd dropped his ice cream cone. It landed on the warm pavement. He cried and questioned, "My ice cream?"

Noishe ate the remains on the floor.

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and replied, "I told you not to drop it... It's too late."

Lloyd started to sob even harder… He questioned, "My cone?"

Kratos scooped up the sobbing Lloyd. He comforted him and showed him his left over cone. He replied, "If you quit crying, I'll give you mine."

Lloyd stopped crying when he saw his Dad's cone... He thoughtfully took the cone from his grasp and took another lick. Then he smiled and stated, "Thank you… Daddy."

Kratos sighed and replied, "You're welcome…"

Lloyd contently licked on his Dad's cone. Until there was nothing left.

Anna finished hers up about the same time. She asked, "Do you want me to get you another cone?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "I'm fine... We'll be eating later."

Anna stated, "True…"

Anna gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "What does my Son want to do?"

Lloyd gazed at the all rides and questioned, "Can we ride the rides?"

Anna sighed replied, "It's too late… We'll do that tomorrow. Why don't we run on the beach? We could also build a sand castle?"

Lloyd thoughtfully questioned, "Really? Cool?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "I thought you'd like it..."

Kratos sat Lloyd down. Then he took Lloyd's hand and Anna got on the other side. She took Lloyd's hand. Together they strolled through the beach.

They walked along the edge of the water. They enjoyed the sand in their toes. The waves were beating against their ankles.

Lloyd giggled about the waves hitting his feet… He questioned, "It's wet?"

Anna laughed and replied, "You're right…"

They continued to stroll farther along the cost line. Lloyd spotted a blue fish jumping out of the water and questioned, "What's that?"

Anna spotted it and replied, "That's a dolphin..."

Kratos spotted it too, and questioned, "It's actually a school? I can see several of them jumping?"

Anna saw several more jumping out of the water. She replied, "I see them too…"

Lloyd in wonderment questioned, "Dolphins are beautiful?"

Anna smiled and replied, "They're graceful creatures…"

Kratos smiled and questioned, "Yes… They are?"

Since, the coast line wasn't that much farther. They made it to the other side and turned around.

As they were strolling back, a large wave came along…

Kratos and Anna lifted Lloyd away from the wave. He giggled and kicked it with his feet…

They ended up doing it several times on the way back…

Every time, Lloyd would giggle and questioned, "Let's do it again?"

They did it over and over. Until, they lost count.

Lloyd giggled and replied, "That was fun…"

Kratos breathlessly questioned, "You wore me out?"

Anna breathlessly replied, "I know what you mean…"

While they stopped for air, Anna spotted a sea shell. She picked it up, and gave it to Lloyd. She questioned, "See… It's a seashell… Isn't it beautiful?"

Lloyd gazed at the seashell in wonder. He relied, "You're right… Beautiful."

Anna lovingly gazed at him and questioned, "We can collect a whole jar if you want?"

Lloyd smiled and replied, "Sounds fun..."

Anna bent down and picked up another shell for Lloyd.

Lloyd took the second shell and questioned, "This is fun..."

Anna thoughtfully replied, "The jar's in my bag…"

Anna ran over to their overflowing beach bag. She opened it and quickly found a jar. She found it for him and questioned, "Put them in?"

Lloyd dropped the sea shells in the jar. He smiled over the sound they made? Then he gazed at his Dad and questioned, "Look… I'm going to have a whole jar full?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Yeah… You will…"

Lloyd found a lot of shells nearby. He leaned down and happily started picking them up?

Anna smiled at his enthusiasm...

While Anna was absorbed with Lloyd, Kratos thought this is the perfect opportunity? She was close enough to the edge of water. So, he decided to be mean and give her a little shove?

Anna tried her best to shove against Kratos's hard body… She was trying her best not to fall. Being lighter, he soon overpowered her with his strength. She fell in angry and wet. She angrily screamed, "You jerk!"

Kratos snickered and questioned, "What are you going to do about it?"

Anna mischievously reached down in the water and picked up a small flat stone.

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "Rocks are dangerous?"

Anna mischievously tossed the rock around. She replied, "I wish it was a water balloon... I'd chuck it at you're head."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "Well… It isn't?"

Anna chucked the rock out towards sea… It skidded on the surface of the water for quite a distance…

Lloyd thoughtfully gazed at the skidding rock and questioned, "Wow… How did you get it to go that long?"

Anna gazed down at Lloyd. She wasn't aware he was watching? She sheepishly replied, "I guess my strength hasn't left me after all…"

Kratos chucked at her and thoughtfully questioned, "I haven't seen you do that in quite awhile?"

Anna crossed her arms and questioned, "Did you know Rock skidding is popular in Luin? My brother's taught me."

Lloyd thoughtfully questioned, "Can you teach me?"

Anna nervously chuckled to herself and replied, "Sure… But, you have to give it Oomph…"

Lloyd picked up a nearby rock and questioned, "Oomph?"

Anna showed Lloyd her strong fist… She gazed at him and replied, "Power…"

Lloyd giggled at her and questioned, "Power?"

After that, Lloyd raised the rock above his head and threw it. It gave a loud cur flunk nearby… Lloyd squealed over the sound it made?

Anna smiled at him and replied, "I think you got the idea…"

Lloyd happily gazed at his Dad and questioned, "Can you do it? Daddy. "

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Rock skidding isn't my thing…"

Anna angrily gazed at him and questioned, "You're lying? You don't want to hurt my feelings?"

Kratos reached down and picked up a nearby rock. He threw it once to test of its weight. He questioned, "Does that make you feel any better?"

Anna nodded at him and replied, "Let's make Lloyd the judge… Can you decide for us?"

Lloyd giggled and replied, "Sure…"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "Try counting to three?"

Anna reached down and found another good stone. She gazed at Lloyd and replied, "I'm ready… Start counting."

Lloyd sheepishly gazed at her and questioned, "I don't remember? 1… Go…"

They both chucked their rocks at the same time. They both sailed for sometime. Kratos's rock ran into a boulder. While Anna's sailed past it in the distance…

Lloyd observed the race and replied, "Mommy won…"

Anna jumped up and down in excitement. She questioned, "I can't believe it? I finally won at something?"

Kratos sneered at her and replied, "You deserve to win…"

Lloyd thoughtfully gazed at her and stated, "I love you… Mommy…"

Anna reached down and picked Lloyd up. She kissed Lloyd on the cheek and questioned, "I love you too… But, remember rock skidding is really dangerous? Ask me when you're older?"

Kratos put his hand on his forehead and sheepishly replied, "You're Mother's right… We're irresponsible parents."

Lloyd frowned and asked, 'What's irrespons…ible?"

Kratos released some steam and replied, "Never mind… Lloyd… We need to work on you're counting…"

Lloyd frowned and questioned, "Why?"

Anna set Lloyd down. She thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and asked, "Are you hungry or do you want build a sand castle?"

Lloyd eyes lit open like a Christmas tree. He replied, "Sand Castle..."

Anna gazed at him and questioned, "I've got a shovel in my bag?"

Lloyd and Anna ran over to the bag of stuff…. It was lying open in the sand. There were benches nearby. There were quite a few people walking around in their swimming suits.

Anna opened the bag.

Lloyd handed her his full jar of sea shells.

Anna took the jar from his fingers. She thoughtfully smiled at it and stated, "Thank you… They're all different."

Lloyd pointed to which one he liked and questioned, "I like that one?"

Anna gazed at it and replied, "That one's purple… See how it sparkles in the sun?"

Lloyd thoughtfully gazed at it and stated, "Pretty…"

Anna replied, "I'll put them away…"

Anna put the jar away. After that, she pulled out a shovel and pail from their bag.

Lloyd thoughtfully took the shovel and pail from his Mother's grasp. He gazed at his Dad and questioned, "Will you help?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "I'll just watch…"

Kratos gazed at Anna and asked, "Did you bring any reading material?"

Anna pulled out a romance book from her bag.

Kratos frowned at the book and questioned, "I see you're still reading love stories?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I think they're more fascinating than dweeby science novels…"

Kratos chuckled at her and questioned, "You're such a girl? I thought I saw the _Almeria News? _Got to check up on the latest news?"

Anna glared at him in irritation and replied, "Your dam news paper is in the bottom of the bag…"

Kratos reached down towards the bottom of the bag. He pulled out the _Almeria News_. He sneered and stated, "Thanks… You're a life savor."

Anna thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "Come on, Lloyd were building a sand castle? Who cares about your Dad?"

Lloyd frowned in thought and questioned, "Ok… How do we start?"

Anna replied, "First… We need wet sand… Let's build it over here."

Anna stopped on a dry spot just before the waves hit. She stated, "We need to level off the ground with a shovel. It needs to be smooth."

Lloyd sat beside his Mother. He was thoughtfully watched her movements?

Anna took the shovel and leveled off the ground. She made sure it was flat.

Once it was flat, she stated, "We're ready to put the tower in."

Lloyd thoughtfully asked, "How?"

Anna replied, "Fill the bucket with sand…. "

Lloyd grabbed the bucket and took the shovel from his Mother. Using the shovel, he filled it with sand. Then he asked, "Now what?"

Anna took the bucket and replied, "I'm going to add some water."

Anna waded in the water. She managed to get the sand wet enough to sick together. She brought it back. She set it down and turned it upside down. She tapped on the sides and stated, "Voila…"

One tower to the castle emerged. It was perfect indentation to the bucket. Except for a crack in the middle…

Lloyd thoughtfully smiled and questioned, "Nice try Mommy? Can I build the other towers?"

Kratos smirked in the distance…

Anna angrily glared at him… He was pretending to be engrossed in his News Paper. She gazed at Lloyd and replied, "That's fine…"

Lloyd eagerly started to fill up his bucket with sand. He hummed as he went. Once it was full, he tried to pick it up and carry it to sea.

Anna saw the sea water beating against Lloyd's leg. She concernedly questioned, "You're too little to go much farther? Let me help?"

Anna took the bucket from Lloyd's grasp and replied, "Stay here… I'll take care of this."

Anna walked farther in the water. She made sure it was a damp consistency. She handed the bucket to Lloyd and questioned, "You can put it anywhere?"

Lloyd carried the heavy bucket to the level area. He set it beside his Mother's. He laid it upside down. He tapped on the sides and replied, "Voila..."

Lloyd lifted the lid and smiled. He stated, "No cracks…"

Anna gasped and questioned, "That's better than mine?"

They both continued to keep the sand castle going awhile. They managed to build a tall skinny tower… From the stress, the tower was starting to lean to the right.

Anna knew it was about to fall? She frowned and asked, "What are we going to call it?"

Lloyd thoughtfully gazed at it replied, "It's leaning…"

Anna sheepishly questioned, "You're right? We're horrible builders?"

Kratos chuckled in the distance and replied, "It's the Leaning Tower of Mania…"

Just then, Noishe come barging through. He quickly demolished the Tower in his excitement to see Lloyd?

Lloyd angrily screamed, "No! No!"

Noishe ignored Lloyd's cry… He started to lick Lloyd in the face in concern…

Lloyd couldn't help but giggle and laugh over Noishe's tongue. He replied, "Hey! Knock it off…"

Anna sheepishly and questioned, "We're horrible builders?"

Kratos snickered to himself for quite awhile… He sneered at Anna and replied, "It's a good thing you didn't build the real one... It would have collapsed a long time ago."

Anna frowned in irritation and questioned, "Did you finish your News Paper?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "No… I didn't see anything interesting. That's Altamira… Who's hungry?"

Lloyd jumped up and down and stated, "I am..."

Kratos smiled and replied, "Me too…"

They quickly gathered up all their stuff. Then they made their way back to their room. They cleaned up after all that sand. Then they headed to the third flour to eat supper.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Celebration**

After the workout, they enjoyed the nice meal. It felt good to be full…

When they returned, Anna was carrying the sleeping Lloyd. She questioned, "I'm so full I can't move?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "You ate more than me…"

Anna sighed and replied, "It was so good, and I was starving..."

Just then, Lloyd started to stir in Anna's arms. She whispered, "He's waking up…"

Kratos asked, "He enjoyed dinner, didn't he?"

Anna gently patted Lloyd on the back. She whispered, "He had a memorable day… He's completely out of it."

Kratos whispered back, "Good…"

They came upon their door. Kratos unlocked the door, and opened it for her. She carried the sleeping Lloyd though the door.

Anna gazed at Kratos and replied, "He needs a bath…"

Anna carried Lloyd to the bathroom. She turned the warm bath water on. He started to wake up, when she started to remove his dress clothes.

Lloyd sleepily opened his eyes and gazed at her and questioned, "Mommy… I hate dress clothes?"

Anna smiled and replied, "You won't have to wear them to bed... It's time for you're bath. Do you have to go potty?"

Lloyd yawned out of tiredness. He replied, "Yes… I do."

Anna picked Lloyd up and set him on the commode. In irritation, she questioned, "You aren't getting it everywhere?"

While he sat there, Lloyd started to wake up enough to hum a turn. He hummed, "Twinkle… Twinkle… Little Star…"

Anna crossed her arms and sang back, "How I wonder what you are?"

Lloyd sleepily sang along. Then he started to pee in the commode. He questioned, "I'm going Mommy?"

Anna stopped singing. She gasped and replied, "I can't believe it… You finally did it."

Lloyd smiled and stated, "Mommy… I'm done."

Anna picked him up and kissed him. She replied, "That's my little boy..."

Kratos came in the bathroom to see what the fuss was about? He asked, "Is there a canary in here?"

Anna turned crimson as she set Lloyd in the bathtub. She replied, "He finally did it…"

Kratos sneered and questioned, "I thought it was going to take him a hundred years?"

Anna sighed out of exhaustion and replied, "I know what you mean… I can't believe it."

Kratos sheepishly questioned, "Before long, I'll have to teach him to stand?"

Anna gazed at him and replied, "Men are so lucky… All you have to do is pull it out and fertilize the world?"

Kratos chucked and kissed Anna on the cheek. He questioned, "I suppose you're right?"

Anna crossed her arms in irritation and replied, "Whatever… Lloyd needs a bath."

Kratos smiled and stated, "You're right... He does."

Anna scrubbed Lloyd head to toe in the bathtub. She noticed he was starting to nod off in the bathtub. She picked him up and dried him off. She put his pajamas on him. She carried him off to bed. He peacefully dosed off to sleep.

After Lloyd slept, they freshened up their party clothes. They brushed their teeth, combed their hair, and redone themselves. When they were done, they looked like millionaires.

Noishe was contently snoring beside Lloyd's baby bed on a large rug.

Just as Kratos had predicated, Lloyd was exhausted from all the activity at the beach. He was snoring in his bed. He looked so adorable in his deep slumber.

Anna leaned down and kissed Lloyd on the cheek…. He didn't stir… She questioned, "Gee… He's really out of it?"

Kratos smiled in relief and replied, "It worked… I bet he'll sleep the entire night. That means we can go dancing."

Anna gazed at the sleeping Noishe. She frowned in concern and asked,"Are you sure Noishe is a good enough babysitter? I've never left him like this?"

Kratos calmly gazed at Anna and replied, "Noishe will warn us if anything suspicious happens. Look… Anna. You're not a bad Mother for leaving Lloyd alone for half an hour. We both need a break."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I know you're right? But, you didn't carry him the way I did?"

Kratos gazed at her replied, "You need it more than me…"

Anna sighed and questioned, "I was looking forward to sleeping in?"

Kratos replied, "After tonight, you can sleep in all you want. I'll even get Lloyd up in the morning if you want."

Anna smiled and questioned, "You'll do that for me?"

Kratos replied, "Of course."

Anna took Kratos's hand and questioned, "I'm not feeling as tired as I was? Let's go dancing?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "It's been awhile... I wonder if I still remember the steps."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "I guess will both find out?"

Kratos opened the door for Anna. She walked though the door wearing her blue party dress.

Kratos was wearing his black wool coat.

Anna concernedly gazed at him and questioned, "Are you sure Lloyd will be ok?"

Kratos locked the door behind him. He shrugged and replied, "Lloyd's dead to the world… He's fine."

Anna fiddled with one of the buttons on Kratos wool jacket. She gazed up and questioned, "You do look handsome in black?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "That's the idea… However, I agree with Lloyd… This wool is too hot and itchy… I like my blue outfit better."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You still prefer blue over black?"

Kratos shrugged and replied, "Blue has always been my favorite color."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "It appears my Wife is…"

Anna frowned and questioned, "All I wash is blue… What about red?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Red is too revealing, when you're a warrior..."

Anna put her hand over her forehead and questioned, "Oh? You're right? They do say, "Red heads don't look good in red?""

Kratos chucked and replied, "Exactly… That's why I prefer blue."

Anna sought out his strong arm…

Kratos smiled and questioned, "So… You want my arm?"

Anna gazed at him and replied, "That's what proper couples do?"

Arms locked together. The couple made it down the stairs. There were several people walking about. They were all dressed up in their best dresses.

Anna and Kratos walked down the stairs together. Kratos noticed there was an empty piano. He questioned, "Why don't you play?"

Anna sheepishly blushed and replied, "I'd rather dance…"

Kratos pulled out the piano bench, and questioned, "There isn't anyone around? Look at all this sheet music? Certainly, you can find something?"

Anna took a seat at the piano bench. There was a large book of minutes lying out. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. She picked out Minuet in G. She started to play Minuet in G. It was perfect with no mistakes.

Kratos smiled fondly at her and questioned, "I love hearing you play? It's a shame we don't have a home of our own?"

Anna jazzed up the song more. Then she replied, "That's a dream…"

Kratos smiled and questioned, "You did help me with the Eternal Sword? It's been over three years? Its time we got a place of our own?"

Anna began to add expression and passion to the song. She frowned and replied, "Oh… You're right… I like hearing you play the guitar…"

Kratos had chosen the guitar as his instrument of choice… He was the type who wouldn't play it in front of everyone. He played it for his own enjoyment. For that reason, he didn't practice like he could of?

Mithos had chosen his Sister's Flute for his instrument… Yuan had picked an instrument of choice too. He had chosen the Drums… Being load and obnoxious, that was Yuan? Yuan did know all the drum lore of the drums. He knew all the cadences they used in battle… He also knew all the secret codes that a drummer used. For that reason, Yuan was very knowledgeable.

Kratos let Yuan go... He kept to his guitar and Mithos played his flute.

Kratos sighed and questioned, "I know you like hearing me play? But, it's impractical to lug a guitar across country? They go out of tune too quickly?"

Anna still continued to play and reply, "You're right… It is."

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "I'm rather thirsty? I'll get some punch?"

Anna sped up the song and gave it more drama for the end. She nodded and replied, "That's fine…"

Kratos went in to grab some punch. After he grabbed their goblets, he stopped in front of a breathtaking blond. She was wearing a revealing red party dress. She fondly gazed at him and questioned, "You're the most handsome man I've seen… Would you care to dance?"

Kratos was rather floured he was asked so quickly. He gazed at her and replied, "I'm married…"

The Blond Women nervously laughed and questioned, "I don't see a ring? You're the tall mysterious type aren't you?"

Kratos tried to search for Anna. She had stopped playing. He glared at the women and replied, "You aren't worth my time..."

Just then, Kratos spotted Anna walking through.

Anna gazed the Blond Girl over and questioned, "I'm his Wife? Who are you?"

The Blond Woman gazed at Anna in cat fight fashion. In irritation, she replied, "I'm Victoria… My Father's a Diplomat to the King… We're on break."

In irritation, Anna took her goblet from Kratos. She angrily gazed at her and questioned, "I see… You must be extremely board?"

Victoria gazed at all the men in boredom. She snickered and replied, "All the men here are a total bore, and a joke…"

Anna gazed at her and replied, "That's you're problem…"

Anna angrily took a gulp of punch. Then she gazed at Kratos and questioned, "Let's dance?"

Kratos quickly drained his goblet in silence. He set it down, and took Anna's hand. He replied, "I'm ready…"

Anna and Kratos made it to the Dance floor. There was a popular Tethe'allan Country Dance. It was a very common Dance in Tethe'alla. It had been used in dance courts for centuries. The women and men were on separate sides. The partners would weave in and out of the line together.

Anna gazed at Kratos and questioned, "This is my favorite Dance? It's not as hard as some other dances I know?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "You're right… However, turning in the right direction is key."

Anna pulled him in on the action and questioned, "Let's go?"

Kratos walked in on the men's side and bowed.

Anna faced him on the women's side and curtseyed.

They took each other's hand, and moved together though the music. They ended up being in line. Women were on one side and men on the other. Together they weaved.

Anna breathlessly asked, "Do you like dancing?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Yeah… You make it look easy."

Anna smiled and questioned, "Being a musician? You get a lot of practice?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "We should practice this more…"

They both continued to dance to the piano that was playing. They weaved in and out of line. They ended up facing each other in line. This was a long, old song, were couples could gaze at each other and talk.

After the song ended, Anna asked, "Where you much of a dancer in the old days?"

Kratos breathlessly replied, "There were several celebrations afterward. I did have to dance…"

Anna asked, "With whom?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "It was with a girl of no consequence… We danced once and I stepped on her foot… Yuan laughed. It was a disaster. After that, I never danced in public again?"

Anna chuckled and questioned, "That's priceless?"

Kratos frowned and replied, "That's why I've never considered myself to be much of a dancer."

Just then, the orchestra began to play a familiar Waltz.

Anna thoughtfully gazed at him and questioned, "Waltz's are easy? Let's go?"

Kratos and Anna went out once again on the dance flour. He wrapped his arms around her waist. While she took his hand and did the same thing.

They gracefully moved across the flour. They moved as one.

Once they got used to the flow of the beat. Kratos tried to spin Anna around in his strong arms…

Anna giggled and questioned, "Now, this is interesting?"

Kratos was concentrating on his movements. He thoughtfully questioned, "Humph?"

Their movements got more confident as the song progressed. Anna spun around Kratos, while he easily caught her in his strong arms. They no longer seemed to care what was going on around them?

When the song finally ended, Anna breathlessly gazed up at him in adoration and stated,"You're the most beautiful of all the Seraphim… I can't believe you're mine…"

Kratos breathlessly chucked and questioned, "Are you sure?"

Anna wrapped her arms in his. She breathlessly replied, "Seconds are way smarter, and way cuter…"

Kratos wiped a brown strand of hair out of her eye. He reassuringly gazed in her brown eyes and questioned, "I've waited centuries for you?"

Anna leaned up and passionately kissed Kratos… Afterwards, she replied, "I'll always love you."

Kratos sneered and replied, "As do I."

Just then, Victoria angrily spotted them kissing. Out of irritation, she cut in between Anna and Kratos. She took Anna's place in Kratos arms and questioned, "You're quite a dancer? How about taking a spin with me?"

Anna was stunned to be shut out by an unknown girl… Victoria was rather stunning to look at with that red dress on… She angrily asked, "How dare you?"

Victoria smugly glared at Anna while she cuddled up to Kratos... She asked, "How did a common hussy end up with a man like that?"

In that moment, Anna felt very insignificant. She had tears in eyes and she replied, "You can have him if you want him."

After that, Anna fled out of the room in tears…

Kratos watched Anna leave in total surprise. He was too shocked to do anything? After she fled the room, he angrily shoved Victoria out the way. He questioned, "Enough damage has been done?"

Victoria laughed at Kratos behavior and replied, "Serves you right..."

Kratos immediately recognized that laugh… He questioned, "Pronyma?"

Pronyma had her hair died blond. She gazed at him in her red dress. She smiled and replied, "Good guess... You look handsome in black?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "Thanks… My Wife likes it…"

Pronyma angrily questioned, "Stop trying to flatter yourself?"

Kratos sneered and asked, "So… You're still trying to follow Lord Yggdrasill?"

Pronyma crossed her arms and replied, "I'm not a traitor... Like you?"

Kratos smiled and questioned, "Thanks for sticking by him, when I couldn't? He needs someone to talk to? Otherwise, he gets depressed?"

Pronyma sighed and replied, "I've known that for sometime…"

Kratos sneered and asked, "Do you still love him?"

Pronyma replied, "I have always loved Lord Yggdrasill in my own way…"

Kratos questioned, "After Martel was murdered, you were the only half-elf women he'd talk to? Because of that, I can't call you my enemy?"

Pronyma replied, "Kratos… In your own right, you're a true Hero… I'm warning you. This girl you're with shouldn't be fit to tie your boots… She nothing but a common girl… I rather curious what you saw in her that made you decide to leave."

Kratos crossed his arms and stated, "Even a cold-hearted warrior has his own soft moments… I took care of her despite know one else caring. It turned out to be the best decision I ever made."

Pronyma asked, "Do you love her?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "You know love is a funny thing... It can hit you when you least expect it."

Pronyma smiled to herself and questioned, "You're nothing but a love sick dog? I can tell you're gone?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "That's what everyone says…"

Pronyma smiled and questioned, "You think you're life is so perfect now? What would you do if you lost her?"

Kratos speechlessly replied, "That's a difficult question…"

Pronyma smiled and questioned, "Trust me… As much as we hate you're Wife? She won't live much longer? You should of let her rot in that cave?"

Kratos angrily replied, "You're nothing but a hoar… Get out of my sight Pronyma…"

Pronyma snickered and questioned, "It may happen sooner then you think? I'm only warning you?"

Kratos coldly glared at Pronyma and replied, "Thanks for the warning…"

Pronyma nodded and stated, "You're welcome..."

After that, Pronyma walked away. She disappeared amongst the crowd and was not seen.

Kratos watched Pronyma fad away. He was considering her warning? Because, he knew it was true?

Kratos ran out of the dance room searching for Anna. He was concerned she had run off again. Feeling edgy, he quietly headed back to their room.

Kratos slowly unlocked the door and walked in their room. He went to see about Lloyd. He went in the room and Noishe howled in greetings. He was rather stunned. Anna was in her pajamas. She had her arms around Lloyd. She was slightly snoring...

Kratos was ecstatic she hadn't run away? He thought he'd humor her tonight.

He curled up next to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her eyes fluttered open and she asked, "Did you have fun with Victoria?"

Kratos chucked and replied, "So... You think I'm Casanova?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "What else could you be doing at this time of night?"

Kratos wrapped his arms tighter around Anna's waist. He gave her a peck on the cheek and replied, "Sweetheart… Victoria was Pronyma…"

Anna gazed at the snoring Lloyd in concern. Then she questioned, "That Hoar? Was she after my baby?"

Kratos smiled at her overreaction. He whispered in her ear and replied, "You're being overdramatic… She didn't ask for Lloyd… She just wants to separate us…"

Anna speechlessly questioned, "That's her plan?"

Kratos replied, "They want to see you dead…"

Anna angrily questioned, "Pronyma isn't such a Saint herself? She secretly runs the Desians, and has the most horrible taste in fashion?"

Kratos snickered and replied, "You're right… But, I thought she didn't look too bad in that red dress?"

Anna tried to untie his hands from her waist. She gazed at him in horror and questioned, "I can't believe I didn't notice this before? You had an affair with her didn't you?"

Despite her feudal protest, Kratos held her in his arms. He reassuringly kissed her cheek. He thoughtfully replied, "Sweetheart… You're throwing it out of proportion… I just respect Pronyma as a friend… It's Mithos and Pronyma who are a thing?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "I already knew that… You're way too nice to her?"

Kratos sneered at her and replied, "Pronyma has been a great help and comfort to Mithos… Through the years, she has helped him out in many ways. She's done an amazing job running the Desians. I have to admire her for doing it. Even I wouldn't want that job? The Desian Cardinals are extremely difficult to control. That's because they all secretly despise each other."

Anna thoughtfully gazed at the sleeping Lloyd…

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and replied, "You look quite beautiful when you're jealous…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "As beautiful as you are… I can't help but think you belong to Derris-Kharlan? Don't you miss being called Lord Kratos or having Angels do everything for you?"

Kratos rolled his eyes in boredom and replied, "That place is meant for show only… The Angels that live there are out of it most of the time… You have no concept of how dull and lonely that lifestyle is… A lot of people despise you for being called Lord…. It's not as Romantic as you think?"

Anna gazed at him and questioned, "Despite how you have refused that life style? You're more a part of it than you realize? Derris-Kharlan is forever engraved in your Soul? That's why I thinking you need to go back?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at her and replied, "Pronyma put this silly idea in your head…"

Anna questioned, "Pronyma's right… You shouldn't belong to me? I don't deserve you?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "Don't compare yourself to me… I think you deserve to be called Angel more than me…"

Anna sheepishly blushed and questioned, "No way? I'm too common?"

Kratos fondly gazed at her and replied, "Sweaty… I didn't bring you here to focus on Pronyma or the Eternal Sword… I brought us here to relax and focus on each other… You may be common… But, you're worth fighting to the bitter end for."

Anna had tears in her eyes, when she sought out his warm body. She gazed at him and questioned, "That's why I love you?"

Kratos comforted her in his strong embrace. He lovingly gazed at her and replied, "It's absurd to think of leaving... We've got Lloyd…"

Anna's cheeks turned flame red. She replied, "You're right we do."

Kratos chucked at her and questioned, "I would think after three years you would know me well enough?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "What are you laughing about?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "I'm a monogamous man… There is only one girl I prefer… I'm staring her in the eyes… You're the only one I want children with?"

Anna blushed at him and questioned, "No way… That's not an experience I want to repeat right now?"

Kratos thoughtfully took Anna's hand and kissed it. He replied, "I'm just thinking how lonely Lloyd is…"

Anna put her hand on her forehead and sheepishly replied, "I can't handle two… Lloyd constantly keeps me going like the energizer bunny… It's like he never runs out of energy…"

Kratos chuckled at her and questioned, "They do say two year olds are the worst to handle? He does also possess a thoughtful side like his Mother?"

Anna blushed and replied, "Whatever…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "That's who he gets it from?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "He's also stubborn…"

Kratos smiled and questioned, "It just means he's determined?"

Just then, Lloyd opened his eyes and questioned, "Daddy… Where were you?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at him and replied, "I was looking for you're Mother… She's with you."

Lloyd gazed at him and said, "Momma read to me…"

Anna replied, "It was _The Lost Puppy_…"

Kratos stated, "Lloyd's favorite story…"

Lloyd gazed at him and asked, "Daddy… Can you tell me about the stars?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "I've told you that story several times…"

Lloyd looked up at the ceiling. It had a sky light. That gave a good view of the stars. He stated, "Tell me again…"

Kratos put his hand on his forehead and replied, "Tomorrow, I'll tell about them… I think a love story is more appropriate anyway."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I thought you hated love stories?"

Kratos shrugged and replied, "I normally do… But, tonight I'll humor you with a love story… It's about my parents…"

Anna frowned and questioned, "You already told me that story before?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I know… But Lloyd hasn't heard it yet? It's better than telling about the Stars?"

In interest, Anna and Lloyd both curled up to Kratos chest.

Anna laid her head against Kratos's torso. She sighed and questioned, "All right… You got me? Tell me the story?"

Kratos kissed Anna on the cheek and replied, "I always win…"

Anna sighed and questioned, "For now… This better be good? Thunder God?"

Kratos chuckled and relied, "I haven't heard that in quite awhile..."

Lloyd frowned and asked, "What does that mean?"

Kratos gazed at him and replied, "That's Mommy's secret name… She's massaging my feet…"

Anna angrily glared at him and questioned, "If I'm massaging you're ancient feet, that means I can finally get my hair chopped off? It's always in my eyes and I haven't had a hair cut in years? It needs something, or I'm going to have to use your sword to chop it of?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Anna's long hair and replied, "Look… I don't usually mind short hair…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You don't?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I mean on other girls… I've always liked watching you're hair blow in the wind… It's so thick and beautiful… It's like Repunzel…"

Anna put her hand or her forehead and questioned, "Repunzel? That means you love my hair more than me? You're worse than my Father was with my Mother? He wouldn't let either of us get it cut either?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "I just don't think you'll look that good in short hair? I think it's a mistake for you."

Anna angrily held up a gray hair and questioned, "Look at this… It's a gray hair… It's from you and Lloyd?"

Kratos gazed at it in defeat and replied, "I guess I have been rather careless with you… You can get it cut."

Anna hugged him and replied, "It's defiantly time for something different…"

Kratos sighed and questioned, "I guess you're right? When we're done, will revisit Luin? I think it's time for you to be reunited with you're brothers?"

Anna questioned, "That does sound rather grand? I could finally see Argos's new ship?"

Kratos replied, "Then it's settled we're going to Luin after this."

Anna stated, "That's fine with me…"

Kratos snickered to himself and questioned, "Since, I'm allowing you to cut you're hair? You're giving me a pedicure?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "Why can't you trim your own nails?"

Kratos smiled to himself and replied, "I have always admired your Mother's Spirit…"

Anna rolled her eyes and questioned, "Why did I choose such an Ancient Jerk?"

Kratos considerately gazed at her and replied, "Not every man has wings the way I do… That's why you married me?"

Anna sheepishly questioned, "That's not true?"

Kratos turned his attention away Anna. He thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "Lloyd… You don't want to sleep with Mommy do you?"

Lloyd was sick of his Mother hogging the bed. He replied, "You can have Mommy… She takes up the whole bed…"

Anna angrily glared at Lloyd and stated, "Gee thanks…"

Kratos chuckled to himself and questioned, "I'll just carry Mommy to bed? That way you'll have the whole bed to yourself?"

Anna put her hand on her forehead and replied, "You Stinkers… You aught to be ashamed of yourselves?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and questioned, "You're a lifesaver Kido…"

Anna glared at him in irritation and asked, "Aren't you going to tell you're story?"

Kratos kindly gazed at her and replied, "Yeah, I will… Here it goes…"

_This is pretty much as far as I can go with this story… I'll explain what happens after that…_

_Anna and Kratos do return to Luin. In a way, it's a blessing and a curse for them? Kvar does get the news Anna's in Luin… He hates Anna for what she did? He wants to see her dead? That's when they plot her death?_

_While Anna's in Luin, she is reunited with her brothers…_

_Kratos let's Anna have some alone time. He takes Lloyd and basically disappears. Anna doesn't know where his is?_

_Anna worries about her older brother Abas? She learns from Aaron that Abas divorced his wife because of Marie's death. They had quite a feud. He goes out to sea and isn't heard from again?_

_Abas sails the Marie… It's a fancy ship he bought with his Father's inheritance. He hired a crew to work under him. _

_When Anna finally finds Abas, he's stone drunk? The alcohol damages him in many ways? He reeks of it and it damages his relationship with people. He becomes angrier…_

_Anna has no choice but to empty his bottle of rum… He get's mad at her and he reeks like hell. Sobering him up turns out to be a full time job? She does mange to help him. He later becomes the cheerful brother she always knew. He asks Anna to go on an adventure with him? _

_Anna agrees to go… While she is on board with all the men, she starts to throw up due to the poor cooking the men fix. Then the rocking boat makes her sicker than a dog. Before this, she never got sea sick a day in her life?_

_Argos notices Anna looks like Hell… She won't eat with out throwing up? The rocking boat makes it impossible for her to sleep. She's also running a fever and she looks green. They don't know where Kratos is to contact him?_

_When Anna is on board, she starts bleeding in the night. She hopes it's her period. But, she's gripped with most gut reaching cramps of the century… She never had cramps this bad, this surpassed having Lloyd. She passed out realizing, "She was having a miscarriage from all the stress of running?"_

_There isn't a licensed Doctor on Board? There is only the cook… He only leers at Anna? Argos gets mad at his methods and Anna is rushed to shore. The bleeding won't stop?_

_Kratos was still away with Lloyd?_

_It takes thirty-six hours to reach shore… By that time, Anna is unconscious… She is rushed to the Doctor in Luin. Kratos does come back with Lloyd… _

_Argos spots Kratos… He cries and questioned, "She's nearly dead?"_

_Kratos frowned and questioned, "What happened to her?"_

_Argos replied, "She was pregnant and she didn't know it? She lost it from the stress."_

_Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "This was my fault? I let her go with out realizing she was that way? How is she?"_

_Argos replied, "She was a bloody mess… The Doctor is having a hard time getting her stop bleeding… She could die and she's extremely depressed. She has delusions of you and Lloyd." _

_Kratos carried Lloyd and questioned, "I think I know who she wants?"_

_Kratos carried Lloyd into the Doctor's office…_

_The Doctor was working with Anna. She was bleeding heavily… She looked pail and unconscious… She didn't look well at all._

_The Doctor was trying his best to get her stop bleeding… He gasped when he saw him and questioned, "Are you her husband?"_

_Kratos replied, "Yes… I am… Is she going to be ok?"_

_The Doctor questioned, "If I can get her to stop bleeding, she'll be ok? She's been delirious most of the time. She went thought hell. It's going to take time, rest, and love for her to recover?"_

_Anna slowly opened her eyes… She was extremely weak and trebly. She weakly replied, "You made it… I thought I'd never see you again."_

_Kratos compassion questioned, "It was unfair of me to leave with Lloyd? I'm really sorry? I had no idea you were that way?"_

_Anna put her hand on her flat stomach. She cried and questioned, "I lost it? I'm such a failure?"_

_Kratos knew she'd be depressed? He brought Lloyd to Anna... _

_Lloyd gazed at his Mother in thought. He questioned, "Why are you sick Momma?"_

_Anna held Lloyd and cried… It felt good to hold her sweet little boy. She replied, "My baby… You're my little Angel. You were worth it too…"_

_Lloyd let her tightly squeeze him. He questioned, "Mommy why are you crying? I don't like it? I want to make you better?" _

_Anna replied, "You already are making me better…"_

_Kratos stated, "A Mothers love…"_

_Anna irritatingly questioned, "You jerk? How could you?"_

_Kratos sheepishly replied, "This time you were right? I was a jerk? Will you forgive me?""_

_Anna sighed and replied, "I guess I'll forgive you for now."_

_The miscarriage does take a toll on Anna's nervous. It sort of why she lets Kvar have her? She second guesses herself on being Kratos's Wife? She knows Kratos is the best Warrior. That makes her not worry so much… That makes Anna slack off some. Kvar is able to get her for that reason? _

_From behind, Kvar manages to rip off Anna's exsphere. He steals it and questions, "At last, I have it?"_

_Kratos irritatingly grasped the exsphere from Kvar... It's then Kratos chucks the exsphere over the cliff…_

_Kratos looks at Anna in pity… She's trying her best to fight it?_

_Kratos is adamant before she dies. He states, "You're my Soul? A life with out you is unbearable? Don't ask me to live that life style? It would destroy me? I rather die myself than kill you?"_

_It's then Anna can't fight it anymore? She transforms into a monster?_

_Kvar laughs and says, "It's about time that filthy dog got it..."_

_Lloyd cries when he sees his Mother turning into a Monster… He won't stop crying…_

_Kvar gets irritated with Lloyd… He questioned, "Can't you get that brat to shut up?"_

_Kratos picks Lloyd up… He kicks and cries, "Momma… Momma…"_

_Lloyd kicks himself out of Kratos's grasp and runs to his Mother… He's crying, Momma… Momma… I'll make you better?"_

_Anna learns she can't control herself as a Monster? She scrams and goes berserk. She isn't able to control herself and she starts swinging at Lloyd… _

_Kvar laughs when she swings at Lloyd? He questions, "How befitting?"_

_Kratos dives after Lloyd… He's able to save Lloyd… Anna gives Kratos quite a blow… Its then, Kratos hears Anna's cry?_

_Anna pleads, "Kill me? I can't live this way? I don't want hurt Lloyd?"_

_Kratos replies, "I can't kill you… You're my Soul… There is a cure."_

_Believe it or not, what confuses me about Anna's death? What I never understood why doesn't Kratos consider the Unicorn horn? He could have saved Anna's life like Clara was…_

_Kratos is the one who suggests the Unicorn horn for Collette. It also worked for Martel. Why didn't he think of it with Anna? He could have saved himself the grief? Lloyd would have a Mother._

_Maybe it's because they aren't pure?_

_I do think it was an impossible situation? Kratos was a tad rusty himself? That got him in trouble?_

_Lloyd would have been upset to see his Mother like that? He runs out in front off her because he thinks he can help her? _

_Anna attacks Lloyd… It's then, Kratos kills Anna… He did it to save Lloyd…_

_Anna returns to herself. She's bleeding from the wound Kratos gave her. She picks Lloyd up and falls down the cliff... _

_That when Dirk finds Anna with Lloyd…_

_Really, Anna was a lucky woman to find Dirk? He did do a better job raising Lloyd than Kratos did? He was also nice about respecting Anna's wishes. He did a nice job building Anna's grave. It's really sad to see Lloyd talk at her grave._

_Let's face it we wish Anna would pop out of that grave and state, "I'm proud of you… I knew you'd save the world?"_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Loss of Anna**

After realizing Kratos had nothing else left? He solemnly returned to Derris-Kharlan. When he arrived, he refused to look at Mithos. He just kept to his solitary room. It was locked for months. He wouldn't drink, eat, or sleep. He completely shut down. The only thing he did was hold onto the memories… The only thing he possessed was the Locket and the bloody Brown Bear.

Yuan was the only one who was concerned about him? Everyday he knocked on Kratos door. Every time he asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want to talk? I understand…"

For weeks, Yuan asked the same thing and Kratos made no attempt to unlock the door. It stayed silent. It was as if Kratos wasn't there?

When Yuan thought Kratos was dead? He unlocked his door to find his room dark and dismal. He hadn't moved in months. He deadly held the Brown Bear and the Locket. He hadn't spoken in months? All he could mummer was, "I killed her… I'm prepared to die."

Yuan was rather stunned how pitiful he looked? A normal man would have died under those conditions. Yuan compassionately gazed at him and questioned, "I'm here for you Old Friend? You've been pining away for months? You need to get out of this foul room and eat?"

Kratos deadly held the Brown Bear. He got irritated with Yuan and tried to slam the door in His face?

Kratos was weaker than a kitten. This time Yuan could over power Kratos. He took advantage of the situation.

Kratos angrily replied, "Leave me alone… I'm sick of living… Living forever sucks…"

Yuan gazed at him and questioned, "I would have never guessed the great Kratos would waste away? I too know what it's like to live without the one you love? Be glad you at least got to have a Son with her?"

For the first time in his life, Kratos had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away on his sleeve. He bitterly replied, "She was my Soul… She completed me in everyway… It was I who didn't deserve her?"

Yuan frowned in concern and replied, "I went through the same thing."

Kratos gazed at the Bloody Brown Bear in his hand. He frowned and asked, "What of my Son? He was alive? Along with Noishe?"

Yuan thoughtfully replied, "That's the funny part… You're Son, Noishe, and you're Wife weren't found…. Just Desian corpses…"

Kratos deadly questioned, "I searched the entire area myself? All I found was the bloody Brown Bear and the Locket? I refuse to sleep or eat until I get some more information?"

Yuan thoughtfully gazed at Kratos in concern and replied, "That would leave me unsettled too."

Kratos put his hand on his forehead. He cried and questioned, "My Son? He was such a happy and thoughtful little guy? He turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me? I wouldn't trade him for nothing? I mean that with all my heart?"

Yuan smiled and asked, "You enjoyed being a Father?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "Yeah… I did. I miss that little guy so much…"

Yuan questioned, "I should also inform you Mithos wishes to see you?"

Kratos angrily replied, "No way… I'm in no mood to see him."

Yuan smiled and questioned, "You've returned after you're five year absence?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "The only reason I returned was I had know were else to go…"

Yuan frowned and questioned, "I know… But, he wants to see you?"

Kratos angrily replied, "No way!"

Yuan managed to drag Kratos down the hallway. Kratos was too weak to protest.

Mithos was down the hallway. He was occupied in the dining room. He was enjoying breakfast and reading the latest news. He happened to be in his child form. He was usually happier in that form. It revealed his true self. He actually gazed at Kratos in pity. He gazed at Yuan and questioned, "Leave us Yuan?"

Yuan bowed and replied, "Here he is..."

After that, Yuan shut the door behind him.

Mithos just stared at Kratos for sometime. He questioned, "I hear you've been pinning away in your room?"

Kratos angrily replied, "That is none of you're concern... I came back didn't I?"

Mithos smiled at him and questioned, "Yeah… You did? You don't have anything else left?"

In irritation, Kratos turned away from Mithos. He found a window to gaze out. He deadly replied, "I'm prepared to die…"

Mithos gazed at Kratos in thought for sometime. He questioned, "You can't die Old Friend? You're too valuable to me?"

Kratos turned away from the window. He crossed his arms and angrily replied, "Humph…"

Mithos gazed intently at him and asked, "How could you have an affair with a human girl? That kind of pleasure should be forbidden for us? We're Seraphim… It's not in our nature to lose our soul to love? That kind of thing is forbidden?"

Kratos threw up his hands in irritation. He replied, "You're right. I did defile myself with her… I loved her with all my heart… She was my Soul… I'd do it over again if I could."

Mithos chucked at Kratos because he knew he hit a weak point. He questioned, "Kratos, you're a pathetic dog?"

Kratos didn't laugh with Mithos. He solemnly replied, "She made me see the truth…"

Mithos smiled because he knew he won. He questioned, "It's a good thing you killed her? That filthy human deserved it?"

Kratos angrily replied, "You can say what you want… But, she was more of an Angel than we are…"

Mithos sighed and questioned, "Kratos love blinded you? You're not the cold-hearted man of the past?"

Kratos sneered and replied, "You can be assured I'll never fall in love again… She was it… All that remains is my own cold-empty heart."

Mithos smiled and questioned, "That still makes you my Seraphim? You traitor get out of my sight? Find something usefully to do? Quit pinning away over love?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I'll try..."

Just then, Pronyma come walking down the hall way…

Kratos smugly gazed at Pronyma and questioned, "You can't accuse me for that because you secretly love Pronyma?"

Mithos turned crimson when he spotted Pronyma. He angrily questioned, "How dare you? That's a secret..."

Kratos rolled his eyes and replied, "That's a secret I've kept for centuries..."

Mithos sheepishly questioned, "You're a true friend Kratos? You really are? Now get out of my sight?"

Just then, Yuan came in the doorway. He frowned and questioned, "Seriously... What's it like?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I thought you knew…"

Yuan questioned, "Before Martel, there was a tavern half-elf girl I admired?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Kate…"

Yuan questioned, "I thought Kate was the one? We experimented once? Then I meet up with you jerks in that Tavern? I didn't see Kate that much afterwards?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "I remember her waiting on us. She was good at her job. She hated Martel though. She thought she was too much of a goody goody?"

Yuan smiled over the memories and replied, "I don't blame her for being jealous. I moved on to better things with Martel. When I returned, she treated me in a business like manor."

Mithos sheepishly asked, "Were you honorable with my Sister?"

Yuan replied, "How could I not be with Martel? She was the sweetest and most kind hearted women I knew."

Mithos smiled over his Sister's memories and questioned, "That's the kind of answer I want to here?"

Kratos sneered at Yuan and replied, "Yuan's lying… He did it."

Yuan turned crimson and questioned, "I did not? With her, I had to be the perfect gentleman?"

Mithos gazed at Kratos and replied, "I agree with Kratos… I don't trust you either… In you're younger days, you were a playboy?"

Yuan questioned, "You accuse me of being a playboy? Look at you and Pronyma?"

Mithos turned crimson and replied, "I'll have you know that woman is not my Sister… Pronyma and I only did it once… It was too weird otherwise..."

After all these years, they both smirked over hearing the truth…

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "It does take a person time?"

Yuan considerately replied, "Love is a powerful thing…"

Kratos sighed and questioned, "You're right…"

Yuan sighed and replied, "We aren't getting any…"

Mithos thoughtfully questioned, "That's the way it should be?"


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Conclusion**

**Lloyd: "Dad… Sometimes I wonder what's going on inside your head? Someday I'd like to know?**

Seventeen years later, Kratos is outside Luin. He gaze is fixed on the statue of Lloyd…

Kratos was wondering had time gone by that quickly. Memories of Anna were flooding through his brain.

Lloyd was staring at the statue. He was wondering what Kratos was so interested in? Finally, he asked, "What are you looking at?"

Kratos replied, "Nothing… I was just thinking that time has passed by quickly…and in a good way."

Lloyd did his nervous laugh and questioned, "Really?"

Kratos replied, "When I first saw the destroyed City… I never imagined it would be rebuilt to this point."

Lloyd questioned, "Oh, you're talking about Luin?"

Kratos asked, "Do you know where the name Luin comes from?"

Lloyd dumbly replied, "Hugh? Well noo…"

Kratos said, "Luin is a word from the Ancient Language that means to be destroyed. This City was known by a different name in the distant past. But it was destroyed in the Ancient War and rebuilt."

Lloyd questioned, "I didn't know about that?"

Kratos replied, "At that point the City's name was changed to Luin. So that it might be revived again, even if it were destroyed."

Lloyd thoughtfully stated, "It revived this time, too."

Kratos looked at Lloyd and replied, "Thank you… Thanks to you this City has once again come to life."

Lloyd asked, "Why are you thanking me?"

Kratos replied, "This City is where Anna was born."

Lloyd questioned, "This is Mom's?"

Kratos replied, "It took me nearly four thousand years to find a woman like Anna. When I first met her, I fell in love with her. Despite our differences, I being an Angel of Cruxis and her being an Experimental Subject. Even though, we were together for a short period of time. Those days I was with her were the happiest and most meaningful in my life?"

Lloyd frowned and questioned, "They were?"

Kratos replied, "Yes… It was your Mother who pushed me, into finding a way to use the Eternal Sword. After enduring what your Mother went though as an Experimental Subject. She didn't want to see any more victims like her."

Lloyd questioned, "I see?"

Kratos thoughtfully gazed at Lloyd and replied, "Thanks for destroying all the Human Ranches, and freeing all prisoners. If your Mother had lived, I know she would be proud."

Lloyd started to get teary eyed. Then he laughed and questioned, "You really think so?"

Kratos replied, "Yeah, I know so. Yuan had Martel, and I had Anna."

Lloyd didn't notice it. But the exsphere on his hand, started to glow during the conversation with Kratos…

The sky suddenly started to turn black as night… An angry storm started to brew in the sky. It was if the end of the World was coming? A load wind blew… It was strong enough to blow the shutters off nearby houses…

Lloyd tried to fight the sudden on slot of the wind, and questioned, "What's going on? Is this the end of the World?"

Kratos tried to fight it too. He frowned and replied, "I have no idea… What this is?"

In the mist of the storm, a familiar female voice laughed and questioned, "What's this sad talk about?"

When Kratos heard the voice in the wind, he gasped and questioned, "Could it be?"

Lloyd who had never heard the voice before turned around. There in front of him was a transparent woman with long brown hair the same color as his. She had brown eyes and a beautiful face. She was the same height as Lloyd. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt. Below her shirt, she was wearing tight black pants and boots up to the knees. Behind her, she had a double sai strapped to her back.

Lloyd didn't know who this mysterious maiden was? He nervously asked, "Who are you?"

Kratos turned around, completely speechless to see Anna. After fifteen years, she hadn't changed a bit?

The transparent woman smiled and replied, "I'm Anna… You're Mother."

Lloyd speechless questioned, "You're my…"

Anna laughed and finished, "Mother…"

Anna took a step towards Lloyd…

Lloyd took a step back. He was unsure of what to think of her?

Anna tried to reach out and hug Lloyd. But, she was transparent and it didn't work. She cried, "This sucks… I wanted to hold you, and tell you how proud I am of what you've done? I always knew you were Special?"

Lloyd managed to find his voice and ask, "Mom… I'm glad I finally get to see you?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "The truth is I've been saving this for a day like today. I don't have much time left, and soon I'll have to return to the Exsphere World. This is the last time I get to be with you."

Lloyd thoughtfully questioned, "Dam it Mom? Isn't there another way?"

Kratos gazed at Anna and questioned, "Lloyd's right… Isn't there something we can do to bring you back to life?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "There is a way… But, it's not easy."

Kratos compassionately questioned, "That doesn't matter to me? You're worth everything to me?"

Anna gazed at him and replied, "I've got a preposition. I live in Exsphere World. It's separate from heaven. Those who were transferred into exspheres are sent there. It's an in between World. We can't cross over into Heaven. That's because we're stuck as exspheres. On behave of all the lost souls who lost their life to exspheres. I'm begging you. Now, Mithos is destroyed. Please destroy all the exspheres. Those people can finally be united with their families in the afterlife."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Destroy all the exspheres? That's quite a task?"

Anna glared at him and replied, "You said you wanted me back. That's the only way."

Lloyd thoughtfully gazed at his Mother and questioned, "I'll do it… How long do I have?"

Anna gazed at him and replied, "Forty-eight hours."

Lloyd frowned and stated, "That's not much time…"

Kratos crossed his arms and questioned, "That's impossible? There are thousands of them in this World?"

Anna gazed at him in irritation and replied, "It's not impossible… That is unless you want to be alone the rest of you're live?"

Kratos frowned at Anna and questioned, "I'll have you know I gave up immortality, because of you? I'm just a common man living a normal live?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "You did…"

Kratos gazed at her and questioned, "The day I killed you? A piece of me died as well… Life was never the same afterwards? Being alone is for the birds?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "I've been really concerned about you? You've really have let yourself go?"

Despite being transparent, Anna gently rubbed her hands over Kratos bangs and revealed his eyes. In irritation, she questioned, "How can you fight, when you're eyes are covered?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "I like it…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Are those dark circles under your eyes? Are you having trouble sleeping again?"

Kratos replied, "After you died… I stopped trying to sleep. I was plagued with too many horrible nightmares… Sleeping wasn't the same without you snoring beside me… I always did envy you… You could fall asleep anywhere, anytime? I'd secretly wish that was me… It's not the same without you?"

Anna rolled eyes and questioned, "Despite your age? You're completely helpless?"

Kratos chuckled and replied, "You're right… I am... It's not the same without you? You're the only girl I loved?"

Anna smiled at Kratos and questioned, "So… I can count on you?"

Kratos nodded and replied, "I'll do it…"

Anna thoughtfully gazed at him and said, "That's why, I love you."

Kratos replied, "It's been fifteen years since I've heard a statement like that."


End file.
